Haven Timeline: Chronology of Events and People
by The Cat's Whiskers
Summary: This is a "back story" timeline of events and people in the Haven "universe". Any writer wishing to use this to make life easier is welcome to. The timeline has a lot of explanation so I have also done a Short Dates Only Timeline. It is designed to dip in/out of as needed for your own story writing. It covers the distant past founding/origin of Haven up to Season 4.
1. Chapter 1: AD 150 to 1215

**This is a timeline/chronology of characters and events for the TV show: Haven **

Any Haven fan-fic writer who wishes to use this to make life easier for yourself is welcome to do so. Please message me via Fan Fiction Dot Net's PM Service if you have spotted any mistakes or want to add anything I have missed or that needs updating. Please note that I have no way of replying to or contacting "Guest reviewers" unless you have an email address/Fan Fiction account.

_**IMPORTANT:**_ I apologise for the fact that there is a lot of explanation given, but as I was doing a "just the facts timeline" I realised that it didn't make sense to me, who has been following the show since S1:1, so if I wanted it to be of any practical use, I was going to have to explain to the reader/fan-fic writer _what _I mean.

This timeline doesn't go much beyond Seasons 1 and 2 in great detail, thought all 4 seasons are included (Version 1.1 was completed in June 2014 and in the UK transmission of Season 5 is pending).

This _was_ intended to be a general outline only, so I apologise if I have left something out that you consider "vital" or included something you consider to be "trivia". However, please see Author's Notes at the end for further explanation – the mythology of the show requires quite a lot of background explanation to make sense, and provide the details that fan-fiction writers can make good use of, so I have erred on the side of caution and been waffling rather than too brief. As someone once told me, '_brevity is the art of wit, and you don't have either.'_ Regrettably true, it seems.

Certain biographic information is also not given "in universe" i.e., on screen during the televised episodes – certain information for instance is revealed in the contrasting Jordan and Dwight "webisodes" in the Season 3 box set, plus the cast/producer commentaries and interviews/behind-the-scenes vignettes available on the DVDs from Season 1 onwards.

But since not everyone has or cannot afford to buy box-sets of TV shows with these additional scenes/commentaries, I have tried to "double source" data from televised episodes that every viewer will have been able to see.

**SOAP BOX MOMENT:** Why? Why? In Season 4 of _A Town Called Eureka_ a brilliant unknown person whom I shall laud greatly had a wonderful realisation of just how extremely frustrating it is to constantly be bobbing out of an DVD episode to watch deleted scenes and then have to "remember" where they fit in context to make the televised episode (edited for yet another Haemorrhoid Cream advert) make (more/any) sense.

This brilliant person then gave us a box set with several _extended episodes_. It was a thing of beauty to have episodes where you could watch it all the way through without having to bounce around like a rabbit dosed on LSD. Why can this genius not be rolled out across all networks for their TV DVD box-sets? DVDs Don't Have Adverts! So why not reinsert the deleted scenes into the episode Where They Belong. Extended Episodes Rule! And it will also make the DVDs more attractive to buy if you realise you get to see a bit more than "just what was on TV". Okay, moving on:

**Troubles, Troubled and Town:**

The **TROUBLES** are bizarre events, situations or locations that have a "supernatural" element, or expansion, or cause. For example, in S2:1 Nathan, Audrey and Real Audrey have to take cover in cars when they hit by a sudden shower of dead frogs. This can be a perfectly natural weather phenomenon and has happened with storms in sub-Saharan Africa "sucking up" small fish/amphibians and depositing these in rain downpours dozens or even hundreds of miles away. The _Syfy _Channel movie _Sharknado_ took the same recognised weather event of a hurricane water-spout "sucking up" objects/sea life to the extreme, but if you replace the sharks with small fish, frogs or small birds, it does happen.

However, the Troubles are differentiated from this natural phenomenon in that a particular "Trouble" clearly has some _paranormal identifier_ to it – for example, the raining frogs were preceded by water turning to blood and a plague of gnats, indicating that an isolated, rare weather occurrence was not to blame. Sometimes a Trouble will cause a problem, or it will increase/escalate a pre-existing but previously non-supernatural situation, or be an obvious thread in a wider situation that is not in of itself classified as a "Trouble". One example is the _Haven _Christmas Special _Silent Night_ where the only indication of any unusual issue was that everyone bar Audrey thought it was Christmas - in the middle of July. It is demonstrated in the show (particularly Season 4, and S4:12, see main timeline) that The Trouble**s** pre-date both the Trouble**d** and the Town and can therefore exist independently of both (see timeline below), although in recent history, the Trouble**d** have precipitated many of the Trouble**s**.

The **TROUBLED** (alias the Cursed, the Afflicted) are people who have (often without realising it) some sort of "paranormal" or "supernatural" ability that affects those around them – sometimes it can be just their own family, other times friends and neighbours, other times everyone else.

The reasons pejorative terms are used by both others and the Troubled themselves is because the Troubled mostly are unable to control their "Trouble". This is because as Audrey explains (S4) that with a Troubled individual "it's all to do with what the person's feels". That is, the Troubled person has their individual condition triggered usually by a high-intensity emotional reaction to something; unfortunately that something, also usually, is _emotionally negative_ (bereavement or being a victim of crime) rather than _emotionally positive _(celebration or orgasm).

Since an intense emotional-psychological state of any kind, either positive (joy, ecstasy, delight, merriment, satisfaction) or negative (anguish, rage, grief, envy, lust, arrogance, malice) reduces mental rationality, cognitive reasoning and intelligence for the duration of the high-intensity emotional state, the person is often unable to logically and calmly direct their Trouble.

There are the odd exceptions to this, (such as Captain Richards in S1:7, _Sketchy_ and Duke himself from Season 2 onwards) but this ability to partially/fully control the Trouble is determined by the particular _expression_ of the Trouble, i.e., what the Trouble itself is and how it manifests:

For example, in S1 (_Butterfly_) and S3 (_Double Jeopardy_) and S4 (_Lay Me Down_) where the individual's Trouble is dream-events that manifest in reality, a way to manage that Trouble would be so-called 'lucid dreaming' where a person consciously controls or directs (at least partly) the content and events within their own dreams whilst asleep. In Season 4:7, _Lay Me Down_, Audrey helps Carrie Benson stop the Trouble she is inadvertently causing by guiding her through a brief lucid dreaming exercise.

However, LD is extremely difficult to learn in the first place – in S4:7, we see that Carrie only succeeds (and then with intensive encouragement from Audrey) because the women in her family have been practising the technique for generations, and from early childhood. In short to achieve LD consistently over the long-term takes several years of intensive Cognitive Behaviour Therapy, Mindfulness training and work with sleep-disorder neurologists and psychologists before reaching any sort of autonomous/self-sufficient ability. Not to mention the costs of paying for all that training/therapy/medical treatment to get there.

Other Troubles, such as the Hendrickson family Trouble being that they are 'bullet magnets' are – relatively speaking - much easier, cheaper and quicker to manage effectively. And before you get to any of that, there is the simple fact that quite often the person concerned does not know what they are doing - either for quite some time as in S1:2 _Butterfly _or S4:8 _Crush _- or even at all, as inS3:9, _Sarah, _or S4:2 _Survivors._

The **TOWN** of Haven's exact founding – as in being populated by White West European settlers nearby any pre-existing native Indian village – is unknown, but logically about 1605 AD – See the Timeline below. To be completely accurate, Haven is not really a town, but: "a group of small, individual fishing villages and inland farming hamlets that have developed in close geographical proximity to each other which are interlinked by roads and in-shore coastal boat travel." Obviously labelling the entire geographical area covered by these farmstead and hamlets as the "town" of Haven is far easier and simpler.

As a teacher of Creative Writing, I can assure anyone who wants to try their hand at writing fiction, regardless of genre, that accuracy is highly desirable, but only to the point that it doesn't interfere with the story-telling. Just have some pompous outside official (tax inspector dropping in on the _Haven Herald_ for instance?) pedantically correct Vince saying something like _'here in the town of Haven' _with something like, _'I think you will find, Mr Teagues, that there is no such town of Haven, rather that topographically "Haven" is a colloquial appellation given to a group of small, individual…'_ and then stick to Haven.

However, the scattered nature of "Haven" in terms of infrastructure typical to any town – stores, banks, police stations, factories, houses, barns, roads, railway lines, etc., - means that it is still entirely plausible that a goodly chunk of the people who live in the area are not and never have been Troubled, whilst others in other parts of the area are and always have been Troubled – in (S2) the population is shown to be 25,121 (_Silent Night_) and in the S2 commentary Emily Rose (who plays 'Audrey Parker') mentions this as being helpful to make the storylines believable in that Haven was big enough for some people to have never heard of the Troubles or experienced them, but small enough for the town to be a bit insular and gossipy and folks know most of other folks' business.

**Key to timeline abbreviations:**

648 – Year of an event, according to Western Gregorian/secular calendar – see note on dating used in Author's Notes to this timeline in the final chapter.

BC – Before [the birth of] Christ – see Author's Notes

AD – Anno Domini [after the birth of Christ] see Author's Notes

TEAMS – The Eta Aquarids Meteor Shower that passes over that area of the Maine coast every 24 years in May. The exact date in May changes but TEAMS always appear in at the end of the first week of May, and takes place between 5th and 8th May.

THMS – The Hunter Meteor Storm that passes over that area of the Maine coast every 27 years in October. The exact date in October of the Meteor Storm changes but THMS always appears in mid-October and takes place between 15th and 25th October.

Example: (S1) = Season 1

Example: S4:15 – S = season, 4 = which season (currently 1-4) and 15 = episode number

_Audrey Parker's Day Off_ = title of episode referred to

C. or c. = circa or about

Bef. = Before

Bet. = Between

Aft. = After

? = Query re person or event OR to signify that fact/data/name is unknown/not given in canon

Det., ST, Off., Dr., Ch. = Rank, i.e., Detective, State Trooper, Officer (Police), Doctor, Chief, etc.

* = Nota Bene(NB) additional note regarding a specific point

OSE = Off Screen Event – a vital tool for TV shows that only have 40 minutes to tell a story. This is where characters later on in the episode or season or series know information or facts that they were not there to see; hear or learn of first-hand. Viewers presume an OSE where that character was brought up to speed on events to avoid having to gift the character(s) with intermittent psychic powers to explain how they know stuff – although of course in Haven, intermittent psychic powers is a "reasonable" explanation.

_Italicised entries =_ A real life event or person that is included because it or they may have some relevance to the mythology of Haven (or then again, may not but I am erring on the side of caution). For example:

_1536:_

_King Henry VIII of England breaks with Roman Catholicism and begins Dissolution of the Monasteries_

_Italicised words, phrases _and_ excerpts _= are used to denote emphasis, or to indicate a quote, for instance:

…but it is impossible to determine what _he_ believed to be…

…yet there is _no such Trouble _noted in Haven…

…in S3:14 Duke said, '_How on earth did we get to this point?_' when he was arguing with Nathan…

**Important:** Please see end of timeline for note about the dates given below.

Haven is a modern, contemporary-set show of the "supernatural beneath the surface" genre.

Therefore, aliens, ghosts, vampires, elves, dwarves (of the race of people variety, not the medical condition variety), clones, teleporting, alternate universes (not to be confused with _parallel universes_ which is a _bona fide _scientific quantum theory) are all Valid In-Universe tropes as are crossovers or interactions with shows or other fan-fiction such as – e.g., _Grimm, The Librarians, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Star Trek, Stargate: SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis, Sanctuary, The Invisible Man, Moonlight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter _and so forth.

Since Haven is set in a modern setting, with a surface veneer of "normalcy", crossovers or interactions with shows or other fan-fiction such as _Castle, Elementary, Sherlock, Criminal Minds, Lie to Me, New Tricks, Law & Order, The Mentalist, Numb3rs, Magnificent Seven ATF/MCAT AU Fan fiction series, The Sentinel, A Town Called Eureka _(and _Warehouse 13 _possibly) are also Valid In-Universe although to a more variable degree: Hawaii 5-0 exists in the same "universe" as does JAG, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Castle, Criminal Minds, etc., so characters from these shows could interact with Haven characters to some extent.

Due to the level of explanation needed for the mythology of Haven, I have also produced a **Timeline of Dates** that include all the key dates listed here but which have no explanation with them, for speed.

Again you are welcome to use that instead, or both. This timeline is _not_ meant to be read narratively or chronologically like a story, you can dip in and out wherever you feel it is most useful to help you see where the plot "idea" is "coming from" or to use some of the dates in your own fan-fiction, if anything sparks a Plot Bunny.

So, on with the "show" as it were:

**Timeline of Events, Places and People in the Haven 'universe'**

_C. AD 150 – 400:_

_The Roman Empire has been in gradual decline since the megalomaniacal maniacs of Christ's era in the first century AD. _

_AD 175:_

_As an example of the medical and socio-political knowledge and sophistication of the era, this is the earliest as yet discovered mention of Parkinson's Disease as "the Shaking Palsy", indicating it was already known and identified as a discrete pathology in its own right by the first century AD. _

_AD 407 – AD 410:_

_Roman legions finally withdraw altogether from South East and midlands Britain under the orders of Western Emperor Constantine III. This was effectively the founding of the Kingdom of Powys from the prosperous, cosmopolitan Roman province – the provincial capital of modern day Wroxeter was the fourth largest city in Roman-controlled England._

_C. AD 430_

_Birth of Ambrosius Aurelius (alias Emrys Wledig), to the wealthy, aristocratic Anglo-Roman ruling family of the Kingdom of Powys in the West Midlands region of England; legendarily this family descended from the children of Magnus Maximus [Macsen Wledig], the last Emperor of England and Gaul (France) from 383 to 388 AD through the marriage of his daughter Sevira to Vortigern, a powerful warlord during the final decay of Rome's power in Britain. Ambrosius is commonly described as being the father of Merlin* and the older brother of Uther Pendragon* _

* When the 'Troubles' first started is unknown, even by – especially by – the Haven characters in canon, but the mythology of Haven dovetails/interlinks well with Celtic-Norse mythologies particularly in the concepts of "other worlds"**

For many decades the traditional historical treatment of ancient civilisations was as primitive, superstitious landlubbers, terrified of crossing a puddle. However, in recent decades improved maritime archaeology has demonstrated that ancient peoples around the globe were all bold, confident, technological and highly successful seafarers and oceanic voyagers; this has caused a debunking of old orthodoxies about the New World not being discovered by Europeans until the 1400s, and so on.

At the same time, British historians and scholars have been able to use new technologies to investigate histories and "legends" of pre-Norman Britain which had been dismissed as nonsense. In the 400s AD, an Irish Gaelic account: _The Voyage of Maelduin's Boat_ described a voyage Merlin took to North America, describing the ship landing first on a noted stretch of beach (Porcupine Strand) in Labrador, then going down the coast - and notes that Merlin stayed behind when the ship went back to Ireland, dying and being buried on what the Irish called Mannanan Island (Mannanan being a Celtic God of the Sea), which is an island _off the coast of Maine_.

The Indian name for the same island is Manana Island, as Manana is the Mi'kmaq name for an Algonquian God of the Sea. Such voyages were considered nonsense, despite the deserved reputation of Irish Celtic Christians as the "most learned men in all the Earth" and it being generally acknowledged that they had settled as Christian orders as far as Iceland and Greenland and were frequent and experienced seafarers:

During the reign of Charlemagne, the geographer-writer Dicuil, active between 812AD – 830AD recorded that Irish Celtic Christians made regular voyages to and from islands so far "north" that at the summer solstice there was virtually perpetual daylight. In contrast to other chroniclers, Dicuil's works, most notably the _De Mensura Orbis Terrae _[The Measurement of the World's Orbit], have been demonstrated to be singularly accurate even though the vast majority of its information is taken from the _Mensuratio Orbis_ compiled for the Roman Emperor Theodosius II in AD 435 – 400 years earlier - despite human beings supposedly being superstition addled landlubbers shrieking in terror if splashed by a puddle. Dicuil even accurately records the journey of the Frankish (French) monk Fidelis in AD 762 along the canal (long since lost) rebuilt by Emperor Trajan that then existed between the River Nile and the Red Sea from Old Cairo to Suez – and which may indeed have given Ferdinand de Lessups of the Suez Canal Company the idea to rebuilt the canal yet again in the late 19th Century.

The idea of timid ancients who cowered from even paddling held until the mid-1970s when marine historian and explorer Tim Severin came across the _Navagatio, _the account of the Irish Saint Brendan the "Navigator" dating from the 600s AD, just two hundred years after Merlin supposedly made the trip and Emperor Theodosius II's remarkably accurate naval navigation aid was published.

Unlike Merlin, Brendan came back but the key theme that struck Tim Severin was that the ancient accounts did not seem consider such frequent two way voyages between Ireland and the Far Westland/Vinland to be particularly unusual. In the 1000s AD, the Norwegian Viking settlers to Iceland found the Irish already there living on the main island itself and also on the Vestmannaeyjar – the Islands of the West Men archipelago just off Iceland's northwest coast, the West Men being the Norse name for the Irish. In _The Book of Icelanders_, written in 1133 by Ari the Learned, he states that the Irish Icelanders sailed from Iceland _westwards_ as they had had previous bad experiences with the non-Christian Vikings, who considered monasteries to be easy pickings for loot and slaves. But if you sail _westwards _from Iceland past the Westmen Islands you have Greenland and then – North Eastern _Canada _down the New England coast.

So Severin reconstructed a small two-mast Irish "leather boat" (curragh) made from tanned oxhides, flax, ash and wool grease typical of the period based on the 600s AD voyage of Brendan to see if the journeys described were feasible – five men in something the side of a large rowboat set off from Kerry, West Ireland, to follow the Stepping Stone Route of Brendan's account and hopefully make landfall down the East Coast of North America – in Newfoundland/Nova Scotia/New England.

His journey, which he published as _The Brendan Voyage _proved that it was not only possible but actually relatively easy to sail from Britain to the east coast of America by going up past the Faroe Islands, swinging underneath the south coast of Iceland, coast-hop down east Greenland and then over to Labrador, and then coast hop again from Labrador down along to what is now the New England coast of the USA. Severin's expedition showed that the most "difficult" part of the voyage (the one historians had used to dismiss it as fantasy) 2000 miles from Iceland's south-west coast to Newfoundland's east coast, was actually done in about nine weeks causing no particular desperate privation to the crew – despite them being in a small boat not much bigger than a modern-day dinghy.

What made Severin's voyage of 1977 far more significant in debunking the orthodox claims of "ancient humans were too stupid to manage seafaring" was that his voyage had it far more difficult than that of Brendan in the 600s or Merlin in the 400s, for his research had highlighted the fact that water conditions in north latitude seas and oceans is more hostile and stormy nowadays than it was back then. In his book, _The Brendan Voyage, _chapter _Greenland Sea_, Severin quotedProfessor H.H. Lamb (1913-1997) the leading climatology historian of the mid to late 20th Century: '_there were periods, particularly between AD300 and 500, _[AD 650 to 850] _and again between AD 900 to 1200 _[during which much warmer weather]_ reduced the frequency of storms and the possibility of safe voyages to Iceland and Greenland higher in those times..' _The fabled and supposedly mythical Northwest Passage was undoubtedly a useful and much used reality.

The 400s AD was when Merlin sailed, the 600s AD was when Brendan sailed and the 1000s AD was when the Vikings/Norsemen invaded the Scottish Isles, Ireland, Iceland, Greenland and Leif Erickson founded "Vinland" (Newfoundland). Ari the Learned in 1133 notes that the Irish were in the habit of setting off on sea voyages near the Arctic Circle in February – a time of year most modern mariners who sail the north latitudes would consider "insanely suicidal".

Professor Lamb categorised AD 300 – 1200 as the Mediaeval Warm Period [MWP], which was followed by the Little Ice Age [LIA] of 1500-1700; unfortunately his work was rapidly hijacked for political and money-spinning ends by eco-activists; although Lamb himself founded the first "climate change think tank" his input was quietly side-lined because he had published his findings in works and words that the layman could readily grasp, including easily understandable charts and diagrams that completely sabotaged the "global warming" anti-carbon, anti-fossil fuels, the Industrial Revolution was bad, climate change is an underway disaster caused by evil humans and we must all pay triple taxes to combat it and so forth.

The MWP and the LIA demonstrably had nothing to do with human activities; there were no factories, Industrial Revolution, CFCs, internal combustion engines, etc., completely exposing "Global Warming" as the scam it is to anyone who read Lamb's measured, cautious, impartial work – which sensibly offered several theories, but left it to ongoing scientific research to prove or disprove. In the early 1990s, author Graham Phillips wrote _Merlin and the Discovery of Avalon in the New World_, which was similarly based on the 200 years' before the _Navigatio _account of Maeldun's Boat and he too reached the conclusion that frequent travel between the British Isles and at the very least Newfoundland down to New England on the eastern seaboard of North America was a frequent, regular, not that remarkable occurrence to people at the time.

As someone who has been lucky enough to visit most of the nations described both by Thor Heyerdahl (Polynesia and New Zealand) and Tim Severin/Graham Phillips (Scotland, Iceland, Greenland and Canada) I can confirm that much of Severin's book in particular in terms of being _feasible oceanic navigation_ is certainly plausible. There is no way to know for sure, but it would not surprise me at all if small groups of men from the "special forces" – Britain's Special Boat Service and/or the US Navy SEALs and so on – have periodically decided to see if they can pull off the _Maeldun/Navigatio_ feat of sailing from Ireland to Maine by the Stepping Stone Route for themselves in the spirit that if a cerebral academic civilian like Tim Severin could pull it off in 1977 in a northern climate far less forgiving than that Merlin and Brendan would have experienced, and so on…

What is more, 30 years prior to Tim Severin's feat up and around the North Atlantic Ocean, proving the excellent seamanship of the ancient Celtic nations, Thor Heyerdahl and his 1947 _Kon-Tiki_ voyage had previously debunked claims of "primitive landlubbers" by validating the seafaring exploring brilliance of the Polynesians in the Pacific Ocean. Indeed, it is increasingly being admitted that both Celts (white skin, red hair) and Phoenicians (brown skin, dark hair) settled in New Zealand by the 500s AD, centuries before the Maori got there.

That the original Maori voyagers were violent cannibals whose standard MO was to invade and exterminate the native populations was widely known until it was suppressed by the bigotry that is Political Correctness in the 1970s in order to make white New Zealanders the necessary racist whipping boys for liberal "equality and diversity" campaigns. To their credit, many Maori object to the official policy of deliberately destroying pre-Maori native sites so archaeologists cannot study them. However, since the Maori MO was to kill and eat males and enslave females for concubines and breeding it is possible DNA research amongst Maori, especially mitochondrial mother-daughter DNA may demonstrate the Celtic/Indonesian ancestry, since women pass their mtDNA from mother to daughter _ad infinitum _just as men pass their Y-DNA on from father to son. Another example is Australia, where the Aborigines who set out from Indonesia had to have had extraordinary talents at seamanship and oceanic travel millennia before arrogant archaeologists and palaeontologists are willing to give them "credit" for being intelligent enough to be classified as a human species.

As a result, some scholars suggested that maybe the reason ancient trading and contact voyages between the New World/Americas and the Old World nations are virtually unmentioned until the explorations of Columbus at the end of the 15th Century wasn't because they didn't happen, but rather because they were so commonplace as to be unremarkable. Tim Severin makes this point in his memoir of the trip, _The Brendan Voyage_, in that there were a whole variety of people both before, during and afterwards whom St. Brendan recorded as being knowledgeable and experienced in not just finding the great "Western land" but living there. One of these, interestingly, was a man named Menoc, which has been suggested (probably inevitably) as a version of Merlin***.

Another is listed in the _Navigatio_ when the notorious fog banks of Newfoundland thwart Brendan making landfall initially he sails back but is joined by a Faroese experienced in making regular landfall on that coastline. When they do land along the Newfoundland/New Brunswick/New England coastline, their camp is meet by a youth who is fluent enough in Irish Gaelic to converse with them, who tells them it is a vast land, but the "vast river" that St. Brendan knows they cannot get across – possibly the Gulf of St. Lawrence, or the sea entrance to Lake Melville or Sandwich Bay – has Celtic settlers living there. As Tim Severin's book shows, the _Navigatio_, _The Voyage of Maeldun's Boat, _and the chronicles of such as Ari the Learned and the Norse Viking journeys demonstrate that they the collective remnant record of long-term, stable Celtic seafaring culture that regularly voyaged across the North Atlantic to North America and back on journeys of communication and exploration.

One historian gave the example of the Romans, who had a technical process to heat and bend ivory into tiles without splintering it – these ivory tiles were polished to give off a blinding white gleam and the most famous example of their usage was to cover the 43-feet-tall wooden sculpture of Zeus seated on a throne at Olympia. This was far cheaper than carving the statue out of marble, much easier to keep polished and much easier to repair for chipping and cracking. Created in AD 43, the statue was one of the Seven Ancient Wonders of the World.

This ivory bending technique has been lost to craftsmen for over two millennia, but the reason it wasn't written down frequently enough to be preserved is because "everybody knew about it" and saw no need to record what, at the time, was blindingly obvious. A similar example is at-risk human languages or extinct languages such as Ogham, which at one time were spoken by thousands or even millions of people – Latin, for instance. Nobody recorded them for posterity because they were "common" knowledge that "everyone already knew" until suddenly they weren't.

As of 2014 there are about 7500 living languages, but many linguistic ethnologists believe that as many languages and more (circa. 8000) have become extinct over the last 7000 years of human history, with many leaving no trace – the languages of the Neanderthals and the Denisovans, now known to have been contemporaneous socially and culturally with H. sapiens, for example. Any historian worthy of the title will have a plethora of examples of history that has been lost forever because it was considered to be so unremarkably commonplace as to be not worth writing down.

In terms of the relation of Merlin to the mythology of Haven, the Arthurian legends abound with people (not least of whom Merlin himself) who have objects or powers that can produce "mighty" and more often than not "terrible" rather than "delightful" effects. Consider "The Guard" symbol-stroke-tattoo, which has a distinct Celtic flavour to it – we do not as yet know who invented the symbol/tattoo**** or when, other than that it was ancient by the 1600s. In S1:5, a local tattoo artist, who is clearly no older than being in his early to mid-20s, tells Audrey and Nathan that he recognises the symbol because he invented it, yet this is soon proven to be a lie both in Season 1 canon episodes' storylines and in the opening credits:

In Season 1, Julia Carr takes Duke to the Eastside Cemetery and points out the multiplicity of graves – some obviously at least 150+ years old, that have The Guard symbol carved on them; indeed, Eastside Cemetery in Haven appears to be the 'unofficial official Guard families' graveyard' from what Julia points out to Duke. And in the opening credits we see The Guard symbol was verifiably in use at least as early as the 19th Century, as we see it prominently carved into the 1887 headstone of one Jack Moody.

Additionally, the opening credits clearly show Native Americans using an offering bowl to smoke incense before it as a religious symbol, like Christians burn incense before a cross (particularly in Catholic, Coptic and Orthodox denominations) and Buddhists burn incense before an image of the Buddha and Hindus burn incense before Brahma, Kali, etc. The tattooist's claim of invention is flatly contradicted eventually in S4:12.

Again in terms of Merlin, think about the portal "pool" under the lighthouse (S4:12 & S4:13), In S4:11 Jennifer Mason reads a quasi-riddle that refers to the "portal" or "well" under the lighthouse as the "Heart of Haven" – the H being capitalised as if the phrase is a title as much as it is a description. Imagine a youthful Arthur having voyaged from Wales to Tuwiuwok with Merlin, watching goggle-eyed as the Lady of the Lake rises up out of the seething "well" (The Woman – perhaps the original incarnation of Audrey?) bearing Excalibur and the Scabbard, the latter of which has the power to heal any wound.

See also 'Before 1200 AD' – admittedly contact with "Haven" by whites pre-the Pilgrim Fathers is conjecture, but it is a strong possibility, as the connections between Arthur, Merlin and the coast of Maine and New England are well established in non-fiction, real-life historical and archaeological literature.

** E.g., the Norse pantheon believed that Earth was one of Nine Worlds within the branches of the World Tree, interconnected and between which it was possible to travel, and that the Ice Giants, Dwarves, Elves and so on were species that lived in their native 'world'.

*** The real names of Arthur, Uther, Merlin, Ygraine and Guinevere cannot be stated with absolute certainty because a person's birth name was often superseded by a "nickname" or sobriquet in adulthood, for example, just as Ambrosius Aurelius would have been far better known as Emrys Wledig with Ambrosius being his "stuffy" formal, official "Sunday name" as we might term it.

Giving someone another name was often done to symbolise authority or power over the person or group given the name, or it was bestowed upon them as an accolade. In the Bible for example, Abram and Sarai are renamed Abraham and Sarah by the Lord, as Jacob is renamed Israel. In both 20th Century Russia and pre-World War II Nazi Germany when the pogroms against the Jews were widespread, Jewish families were forbidden to use their real surnames in Russian and German society and had to – publicly – use the surnames "assigned", so instead of Judah ben Yakobim, a person might be assigned the name Judas Schwarzkampf or Gelbwaßer; schwarzkampf is "blackhead" or a facial pimple/acne spot, and gelbwasser is "yellow water" – urine, or piss.

Unsurprisingly, Jewish families ignored these insulting impositions to the maximum extent possible – thousands emigrated to Britain and the USA, making tracking them difficult, as when they embarked from the Russian and German ports, officialdom insisted they be listed on the ship's manifest as…Schwarzkampf, for instance. However, since that name was not used from the moment they were safely up the gangplank, they arrived Southampton, England or Ellis Island, New York and walked off the boat to register their arrival as Judah ben Yakobim, or quite often anglicised to Jude Jacobson, with nothing to link them to Judas Schwarzkampf.

As more positive example, Pope Gregory unilaterally renamed Dionysius Exiguus "Denis the Little" without asking the man as he felt that the monk's forename was inappropriately pagan for the inventor of a Christian calendar. Albericus Vespucci was posthumously bestowed with the forename Americus by those who believed the Americas had been named in his honour. In the Americas, people had child-names, such as Loud Voice, and were then given a "man name" upon reaching adulthood as a warrior or priest or medicine woman, such as "Little Deer" became "Walks Far Woman". In Oriental cultures also, such as China, Japan, Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam, Cambodia, etc., a person's name even from birth had meaning, such as Grief of Dawn might be given to a girl whose mother died in childbirth, or Breathes Like Dragon to a man afflicted by halitosis.

But if Grief of Dawn became the queen or concubine of a prince, her name would be changed to something like Blossom of Early Light; similarly if the man managed to get rid of his halitosis, those who knew him might rename him Lips of Sweeter Air. In many cultures a person could be known by two or even three names across their lifetime with no explanation given to later interested parties that they were all the same person. An example pertinent to the mythology of Haven is again Ambrosius Aurelius, as some scholars believe that he is identical to Riothamus, a Brythonic title-name meaning "high king", "supreme leader"; Riothamus fought with the Romans against the invading Goths in France in AD 470.

The "historical" Arthur, et al, lived in between AD 450 – AD 500 in Britain. In _King Arthur, The True Story_, by Graham Philips and Martin Keatman, the authors examined the linguistic, ethnographic, literary, archaeological and geographic historical record and theorised that Arthur was an Anglo-Roman High King (chief king over less powerful kings) in the 5th Century AD:

The most likely candidate for Uther was Enniaun Girt, High King of Powys. Effectively founded in AD 407 when the Emperor Constantine III withdrew the legions from Britain and surviving over 200 years until it diminished with areas being absorbed into the ascended Anglo-Saxon and Viking kingdoms of the middle 600s AD, Powys was the most successful, powerful and extensive and Middle Age kingdom.

Enniaun Girt was of Celtic Brythonic (Breton) ethnicity and in Brythonic which was proto-Welsh, he had the nickname "Uther Pen-Dragon", or "terrible-headed Dragon" – his red dragon war pennant became adopted as the emblem of Powys, then Wales, where it is still clearly visible on the Welsh flag today. A variety of the earliest surviving texts list Ambrosius Aurelius' younger brother as being named _Uter_, and there is an ancient theme that Ambrosius was not succeeded as High King by his son Merlin but by his younger brother Uther Pendragon. He is also (as Enion Yrth) listed as King of Gwynedd – this is in line with the era, as what we today would call a "nation" was split into smaller kingdoms and principalities, ruled by kings and princes, the most powerful of which (not necessarily the largest by size or wealthiest by money) would be the High King or Crown Prince.

The High King might thus rule over two kingdoms (but not likely more than that) directly, and rule over or strongly influence others indirectly via marriage alliances either for himself or his heirs. In that period, the term "warrior" was synonymous with "king", but there were some ruling queens, such as Ygraine appeared to be in her original form and such as Seaxburgh, a real-life queen in the 7th Century. Powys and Gwynedd became one kingdom in AD 955 when Rhodri the Great inherited Powys from his sonless maternal uncle, King Cyngen and Gwynedd from his father Merfyn.

As it happens, the peak of Powys as a socio-political reality was during the AD 450 to AD 550, the century encompassing the "peaceful period" the monk Gildas describes and which is ascribed to the reigns of Ambrosius, Uther and Arthur. Enniaun's son, the next High King was Owain Ddantgwyn (White Tooth). However, Owain's "man name" was Arthur – in Brythonic, Arthur means "dreadful bear", and in modern Welsh, _arth _is still the word for bear, centuries after the British ursine species were hunted to extinction. The Dreadful Bear, son of the Terrible Dragon – all very macho and war-hero appropriate names.

Merlin meant "eagle" and whilst it was sometimes literally given to denote a man with a classic "hooked beak" Roman nose, it was also given to indicate literal keen eyesight or more usually metaphorically to mean "far sighted" or denote wisdom and guile – in a 5th Century Royal adviser, being like Ian Richardson as Francis Urquhart in _House of Cards_ was a great advantage (it is sad that Richardson did not leave to see _Game of Thrones_ as he would have been the perfect cast member).

*** The Guard symbol is confirmed to be far older than Haven itself in S4:12. When Jennifer Mason notices The Guard symbol appearing and disappearing, Duke tells her he knows a _person_ with a tattoo of The Guard symbol that does the same thing, and takes her to Vince and Dave Teagues. It is revealed that Vince Teagues' appearing/disappearing "tattoo" is actually a birthmark – signifying a birth-right: the firstborn child in each generation of the family is born with the "tattoo", which designates him or her as the hereditary protector of Troubled People in this reality or world, "Earthside". Dave explains that the Teagues have Native Amerindian ancestry, being descended from the Mi'kmaq tribe – when the White Europeans settled at Tuwiuwok and named it Haven, the Teagues family were amongst them – a male Teagues married the female Mi'kmaq who was the Hereditary Protector (Protectress, in the case of a female) of the Troubled, and their firstborn was born with the "mark".

This may explain why some people can make the tattoo appear and disappear at will (Julia Carr, Vince Teagues) whilst others apparently can't (Nathan Wuornos, Dwight Hendrickson). We know that The Guard mark is used as a religious symbol (by the Mi'kmaq as shown in the opening credits) and as a coded recognition sign (on the gravestones in the opening credits and the Cogan house in Colorado where it designates a "safe house") and as a physical tattoo denoting individual membership of The Guard (Dwight Hendrickson, Nathan Wuornos, Jordan McKee); Vince Teagues reveals it also appears as a "birthmark" on some people. In Season 1 and 2, when Julia Carr is explaining The Guard to Duke, he never realises that she has a Guard tattoo just above her left shoulder blade as it disappears and reappears, just as Vince's does.

However, Nathan's tattoo does not disappear or reappear, nor did Dwight's when he was burying Grady after Arla Cogan murdered him – it is a tattoo only. There is nothing explained in the show but presumably those people on whose body the tattoo appears/disappears were either born with it as a "birthmark" indicating Mi'kmaq ethnic ancestry, or if they had the tattoo done as adults, they had Mi'kmaq ethnic ancestry that enabled them to control the revelation of the tattoo's presence in front of others. Julia Carr shows Duke a photograph of one of her grandfathers with the tattoo on his lower left forearm as Vince Teagues' has but doesn't mention her own "tattoo" – this would suggest that the tattoo in her family is a hereditary birthmark, not a conscious adult choice to 'give me love and hat on my knuckles and oh, nice, that maze tat' too!'

Since the Teagues family descend from the marriage of a male white Celt Teagues to a female Amerindian Mi'kmaq who at that time was the firstborn of her generation, therefore designated to bear the role of the hereditary Protector/Protectress of the Troubled, I think it is likely that the maiden name of Julia Carr's mother Eleanor Carr (the ME in Season 1) was Eleanor Teagues, and that the photograph was of Julia's maternal grandfather, Eleanor's father. This would also make sense in terms of Eleanor's job – just as the _Haven Herald_ was founded to cover-up the Troubles and so protect the Troubled, the Haven pathologist/Medical Examiner would also of necessity be "in on it" in order to certify that the deceased died from, for example, inhaling fumes from a gas leak and ensuring that the autopsy/post-mortem did not mention/ignored the claw marks from a rougarou or the teeth marks of a wendigo.

As a genealogist, looking at the interaction between Vince and Eleanor particularly in Season 1, particularly S1:9 when Eleanor was accidentally killed (the shape shifter knocked her down the stairs in the dark), I would say that Eleanor and Vincent were most likely more distantly related – second or third cousins seems about right – than first cousins or siblings/half-siblings. However, this is not definite – others could have married into the Indian family of the Mi'kmaq Tribal Protectress and she and '?' Teagues could have had several children.

AD 441:

The Eta Aquarids (aka Aquariids) Meteor _Shower_ [TEAMS] takes place every 24 years* over Haven, Maine. All TEAMS take place over a period of four weeks' duration from 21st April to 20th May, and the shower "peaks" during the middle of the first week of May, (around the 5th) to the middle of the second week (around the 9th) with the peak of the peak, the "maximum" on the night of the 7th May. It is called a _shower_ rather than a _storm _because it is far fainter to the human eye than The Hunter Meteor Storm (Orionids) of October and is usually unnoticeable.

* In real life, TEAMS takes place every year in May not once every 24 years. Why the 24-year TEAMS is important in the mythology of Haven is explained under '444 AD' below.

444 AD:

The Hunter Meteor Storm [THMS] takes place. All THMS take place over a period of two weeks' duration; from the 15th to 29th October, and the "peak" period – which in the TV show is when The Woman enters the Barn – always takes place at during the** third week of October**, this is usually between the 20th to 25th, with the peak of the peak (maximum) on 21st, 22nd or 23rd October. It is called a _storm_ rather than a shower because it is more visible throughout than the TEAMS, despite being of shorter duration and because the maximum is often very visible to the naked eye during the mid-October "maximum".

THMS is central to the show and the mythology of Haven. The Troubles "come back" and at some point during that period of the resurgent Troubles, The Woman arrives in Haven and helps the Troubled – she is immune to the Troubles and can either help stop the Trouble or mitigate its effects. When the HMS reaches its peak – the point when it can be seen passing over Haven in mid-October, The Woman enters the Barn and the Troubles cease for approaching 27 years before gradually starting again, which is a harbinger of the return of The Woman.

In real life, there is an annual Orionids meteor shower; during the first two weeks of October, the Orionids may be preceded by periodic Draconid meteor showers, which can be short-lived but spectacular, however the Draconids are not an annual event, and the Orionids are. Overlapping slightly from the Orionids and also an annual meteor shower are the Taurids that last to mid-November, but again these are not as visible.

In terms of the mythology of Haven, the Orionids have so far been highlighted as the key celestial event. Both the Orionids and the Eta Aquarids are caused by the orbit through the Solar System of Halley's Comet, whereas the Draconids and Taurids are not. It is when the generally 75-year-long orbit of Halley's Comet goes through the Inner Solar System and passes the constellation of Orion, that rock fragments break away and add to the meteor shower, making it larger and more visible than TEAMS.

In the mythology of Haven, THMS is not an annual but a specific event that recurs every 27 years at the beginning of the third week of October, on which date The Woman enters the Barn and the Troubles "stop for 27 years". However, this not quite accurate, as the Troubles start up again a few years _before_ the THMS, meaning they return between 24-26 years after THMS. In the show, the "begin again" date is not given, but calculations made from things that the characters learn and do themselves gives a logical start of 24 years after THMS, around 7th May.

There is so far nothing beyond Duke discovering that The Hunter is a meteor storm at the _Haven Herald _in Season 3 that has been referenced in the show. However:

In 2010, the maximum date was 23rd October (night of THMS). In S3, _Reunion_, Jeanine tells Nathan about her Trouble, _'three years of nothing but cake'._ Since her best friend's wedding took place in late spring/early summer three years before 2010 that would be 2007. Jeanine is the earliest known Trouble of the current Troubles, and 2007 would be 24 years after the THMS of 21st October 1983 when Lucy Ripley enters the Barn. In S4, Vince Teagues states that the "official" date of the Troubles that led to 1983 THMS restarting was 12th June 1981, but only because the Trouble in question was witnessed by the attendees of a Little League baseball game. This would be 25 years after Sarah Vernon entered the Barn 21st October 1956. However, in S3:9 _Sarah_ we learn that Stuart Mosley's Trouble had to take place in the Spring/Summer of 1953, which again is 24 years after The Woman entered the Barn around 20th October 1929.

Therefore, it seems logical to assume that since a meteor storm caused by Halley's Comet is linked to the cessation of the Troubles, a meteor shower caused by Halley's Comet is also linked to the resumption of the Troubles. Although nothing has been stated on the show, we have two verified periods (2007 and 1953) where we know a Trouble was activated at the same time or just after TEAMS (April-May) 24 years after the previous THMS (mid-October) took place. It therefore seems logical to surmise that the Troubles begin again just after TEAMS 24 years after the previous THMS:

The Woman entered the Barn mid-October 1929, and Stuart Mosley's Trouble activated between April-July 1953; Sarah Vernon entered the Barn mid-October 1956 and the Troubles presumably restarted mid-April to mid-July 1980; Lucy Ripley entered the Barn mid-October 1983 and Jeanine's Trouble activated in June 2007. The fact that the Troubles gradually peter out after The Woman enters the Barn as the Orionids decline and peter out from the peak period of the HMS until THMS is over by the 31st October to the 9th November, is paralleled by the fact that they appear to start gradually and unnoticed and increase over time until they are "obviously back" during the far less visible and noticeable peak period of the EAMS.

It may also be relevant that give or take a few months the orbit of Halley's Comet takes either 75 and a bit or 76 and a bit years to traverse the Solar System, so a period of 24 years (x 3 = 72) and/or 27 years (x3 = 81) both last approximately one-third of the total of time it takes Halley's Comet to go through our Solar System. In many ancient and modern religious and scientific belief systems, "three" is a powerful number, applied to everything from Trinity Deities to Mathematical Triangles to literary and allegorical emphasis: 666, the number that denotes complete, ultimate evil and 7th Heaven (777) the ultimate paradise.

**Remember**: In the mythology of Haven TEAMS and THMS is each a "special" event of meteor activity that takes place over one 24-hour period every 24 and 27 years, whereas in real life both place annually and last at least two weeks, though both are invisible to the naked eye for 99% of the duration. For the purposes of this timeline, the EAMS and THMS are both treated as if they happen only once every 24/27 years. Generally, only the year of THMS is given unless TEAMS is particularly relevant – remember, there is no visual evidence as yet shown on the TV show that the Troubles existed before 1887, although there has been plenty of verbal statements to the effect that they did (see '1887')

_C. AD 459:_

_Ambrosius Aurelius becomes High King of Powys, Bretwalda, Over-King or High King of the Britons. _

471 AD – THMS, remember all THMS take place mid-October, around the 22nd October/third week of October.

_C.470 AD:_

_The Romano-British priest and historian Gildas (born c. AD 469 – AD 570) states that Anglo-Roman King Aurelius Ambrosius (Emrys Wledig) the putative father of Merlin (Emrys) and an Anglo-Roman-Welsh-Celtic Briton army won a major battle against the Saxon/Viking/Jutes invading from the Germanic countries, but that they could not maintain total repulsion of the encroaching Saxon/Viking tribes. It is possible this battle may have been the same one fought by Riothamus the "high king" of the Britons in Northern France in AD 470. _

_482 AD:_

_First of the two proposed dates* of Battle of Mount Badon/Badon Hill, in which a Romanised Anglo-Welsh _Bretwalda_ or High King (commonly believed to be Artorius or Arthur) decisively defeated the Viking/Saxons again, causing a clear division of Western England and Wales that was Celtic 'Christian'* and Saxon South, East and North East that was Viking/Celtic 'Pagan'*_

* See '1530s'

498 AD: THMS

_498 AD is also the alternative date* for the Battle of Badon Hill._

_* _The exact date of the Battle of Badon Hill is uncertain. The main source is the major work of the monk Gildas, _On the Ruin and Conquest of Britain _which has been verified as 5th Century due to it mentioning five kings (although the identity of two are ambiguous).

Traditional history assigned the year AD 547 as when Gildas completed and published this; but more recent meta-analysis of all available textual and historical sources by scholars such as Robert Vermaat, _When Did Gildas Write?_ On the website Vortigern Studies: British History 400 – 600, has demonstrated that it was written at least ten years, more probably 25 to 30 years, earlier, therefore between AD 515 to AD 530. Vermaat suggests AD 515 – AD 520, say AD 517. Since AD 547 places Badon in AD 498, the real date of circa AD 517 pushes Badon back to at least 490 if not earlier.

Unfortunately Gildas could be obscure in his internal dating. He writes that it was 44 years at the time of writing since the Anglo-Roman _Bretwalda_ led the battle that led to the Britons enjoying a generation of peace, a peace he was writing in. But which battle? Gildas was born about 469, which would have made him a year old in 470 when Ambrosius (possibly called Riothamus) pulled off a "breathing space" quasi-victory in Brittany and retreated back to Powys where he successfully entrenched and maintained Powys' pre-eminence against neighbouring Anglo-Roman kingdoms as well as the Viking and Saxon-Goth-Jute invaders.

Gildas would have been 12 years old if Badon had been fought in 482 and 29 if it had been fought in 498. Historians and genealogists generally accept a generation as a span of 35 years for statistical purposes, so if you add 35 years respectively to 470, 482 and 498 you get AD 505, AD 517 and AD 533. Between AD 515 – AD 520 is the new timeframe for Gildas' work. That helps because any writing, whether it is fiction or non-fiction, is all about perspective. How the author relates to the world is how his characters or his work shows the world.

For example, Gildas was a rather self-righteous denunciatory Roman Catholic pedant and that comes through – Ambrosius as a Celtic Christian Anglo-Roman is the golden boy, and Vortigern as a pagan/heathen is not only the idiot who invited the Saxons to settle in Kent and East Anglia in the first place he was also a thoroughly nefarious and wicked character who even practised "incest", something that in reality the polygynous, polyandric _laissez-faire_ Celtic Christian Britons tended to be more philosophical about. It is most likely that Gildas would consider the "generation of peace" to be the present generation he was living in as starting from when he was old enough to remember it "seeming to be so", much like we today often remember our school summer break to be long weeks of sunshine compared to current "rain and aggravating kids", when the probability is that nothing much has changed!

Since Gildas wrote his work between 515-520 and since he was too young to remember 470 but the right age for 482 to make a powerful impression on a neo-teenage mind, and too life-cynical by 498 to believe that the "peace" would last more than "a couple of years" then most logically the Battle of Badon Hill took place in AD 482, when it would have made the most potent impression on the youthful Gildas. In addition, by the 520s to 530s the first faint stirrings of political intrigue and strife were stirring, as the Saxons and Vikings flexed their invading muscles and Powys began to decline as a political power. By the late 520s it is unlikely Gildas would have considered himself to still be benefiting from the "generation of peace" wrought by that "great battle".

In the end though, there is no way to know. Thousands of pre-Norman textbooks dealing with the history and society of England and Wales were destroyed during 1536-1541 when King Henry VIII ordered the "Dissolution" (destruction) of the Monasteries, which also served as England and Wales' libraries, museums, art galleries, hospitals, homeless shelters, and so on. It was cultural vandalism on an epic scale, comparable to famous disasters such as the burning of the Library of Thebes, that of Alexandria, that of Baghdad, Timbuktu, and the Nazis.

_525 AD (Summer):_

_Monk Dionysius Exiguus, alias Dennis the Little, invents Anno Domini, what becomes the Julian and then the Gregorian (from 1752) calendar, in order to that everyone in the Christianised Roman Empire can celebrate Easter (March-April) at the same time without having to use complicated multiplication calendar 'tables'. _

The idea immediately gains popularity; Dennis, not realising that the Romans had no concept of the number zero, miscounts the birth of Christ by a couple of years, but otherwise is extremely accurate – Jesus Christ was actually born the 1st week of October in the 'year' 2BC (2 years before the birth of Christ, ironically) but this was an amazing feat of mathematical calculation given that Dennis had to work his way through multiple and often contradictory sources. Until 525 AD, in the Western Hemisphere time was 'counted' from the reign of the Roman Emperor Diocletian, whom Dennis despised as a notorious tyrant and persecutor of Christians and he did not want to base any calendar on the generally universally loathed Emperor (by Pagans as well as Christians).

525 AD – THMS (October)

_541 – 543 AD:_

_Plague of Justinian, recurrences until 750AD, caused by Y. Pestis (bubonic plague). _See by 600 AD, below.

552 AD - THMS

579 AD - THMS

_By 600 AD – Celtic seafarers have already established periodic travel (trade/raid) with what will become eastern Canada and New England; with temporary "winter camps" down the North Eastern seaboard as far as what became Chesapeake Bay/Washington D.C. At this time, the Algonquian language group tribes live* all down this coast. Celtic and Indonesians have co-colonised the North and South Islands of New Zealand by this period. _

* See 'Spring/Summer 1173'

_By 600 AD – Oriental and Asian nations such as Japan, India, China, Korean and Indonesia are using fingerprints to catch criminals and try court cases; in Europe, most sorcerers and magicians, the ancient world's scientists and researchers, are developing into alchemists – the 'father' of organic chemistry, alchemy essentially invented the Scientific Method* of Hypothesis (Theory), Controlled Conditions Test, Record Observations, Revise Theory, Retest, Record, Revise Theory ad infinitum._

* Today, most "serious" scientists and "experts" sneer at crypto zoologists, parapsychologists and the like, and deride alchemy and historical sorcerers, mesmerists (hypnotists) and the like as stupid New Age superstition. If you know of any "professional" like this, take note of their ungrateful arrogance and let your opinion of their "expertise" and their competence reduce exponentially to the amount of conceited "confidence" they display in their own unassailable opinion.

It is true that there are many eccentrics out there, but 99% of the time it is the dedicated amateur and the person who is open rather than close-minded who makes the discoveries or who, after being vilified and insulted for months or years, is proven to be correct.

As noted, Timothy Severin and Thor Heyerdahl both turned the received wisdom about ancient seafaring on its head in the 1940s and the 1970s. It was the amateur enthusiasts who founded and sustained the Richard III Society, not the "expert" historians or any of the scientists based at the University of Leicester (much as Dr Turi King _et al_ have tried to co-opt the glory) who put in the hard slog and eventually discovered the grave of Richard III himself, particularly one member of the Richard III Society, Philippa Langley:

'People who have an active interest in Richard III call themselves Ricardians, and Philippa Langley is proud to be one. Ricardians [_and those in other fields similarly motivated_] _read_, _research_, _question old ideas_, develop theories, and _aren't afraid to challenge traditional ways of thinking_. It's a tough mountain to climb, and you get used to people suggesting you might be a little odd… _Richard had made good laws and earned respect as a ruler. His death had been lamented. _There was no reason why he should not have been left to rest in peace at the site of the old friary…It was this belief that underpinned her determination to fly in the face of accepted opinion. So began Philippa's long road which lasted three years. _Selling the concept, raising the funds, planning the logistics, recruiting the participants, commissioning the archaeological work and overseeing the whole process_…' [Italics mine]

In short, the fact that most historians still decry the idea of even at least intermittent travel, even if not semi-regular, between North America and Britain during the early Hundreds AD if not before is actually a powerful reason for believing exactly that – you can practically see the egg-flying-towards-smug-faces. Interestingly, on Manana Island, runes carved into 'standing stones' suggest early Gaelic contact before the 600s AD.

In terms of the mythology of Haven, it is relevant because so far we don't have any comparators between "Earthside" and "Otherworld". Yes, I know those descriptions are a bit cheesy, but they are easy, simple, universally understood descriptors of our world of Haven, Maine, and the Otherworld where the Barn, Agent Howard and William apparently comes from; remember my advice given about the accurate description of Haven versus what helps the storytelling?

When I say comparators I mean that – we know nothing of what Otherworld is like in its economies, societies and cultures, religions, politics, geography, geology, etc. Of course we can make certain logical deductions – Jennifer Mason, Dave Teagues, The Woman and William all clearly demonstrate a human species population, and they don't seem to take violently ill by being Earthside, so similar atmosphere, vegetation, livestock, foodstuffs, and so on can be posited.

However, Earth currently has seven billion people – over our history we have had over 10,000 language groups including ancient and modern tongues, and within one nation-state a variety of highly disparate cultural, religious and economic societies can live side by side with varying degrees of integration or parallel rather than intersecting development.

What is Otherworld like in terms of technology, science, art, literature, medicine, politics, religion, social norms and taboos, financial systems, and so on? Ahead of us, or behind us, or like us Earthside, a vastly differing mix of the two. In terms of science and technology we tend to think in Western terms whereas there are societies on Earth whose scientific, economic and cultural "development" is over a century "behind" our own. In terms of science and technology, for instance, Japan is 25 years ahead of the USA, and 30 years ahead of the UK. Since palaeontologists now know that old beliefs of linear evolution from primitive ape to superior human is incorrect and that Earth had at least four different contemporaneous and overlapping cohabiting (and interbreeding) human species for a big chunk of our history, is that still the case in Otherworld?

We just don't know – but the question is relevant in terms of Haven mythology because in S4:12, Audrey is examining a _Haven Herald_ newspaper article about the funeral of a Haven resident – supposedly from Spanish Influenza but really a Trouble. As Audrey moves a magnifying glass over the typeface, you catch a glimpse of the paragraph which mentions 'the dreaded virus…caused by 'cytokines' – however, the first cytokine (interferon-alpha) wasn't discovered until 1957, and the newspaper article photograph shows it dates from 1902 (see '1902'), 55 years earlier. So, how did the journalist at the _Haven Herald_ know what cytokines were, and above all how they made such viruses as the Spanish Influenza fatal for healthy adults** whilst the more vulnerable "usual suspects" of children and elders survived? There's no way to know – it could be more advancement, or since we know time moves differently in the Barn, maybe time moves different in Otherworld than it does Earthside, although the latter seems unlikely, as it would be too complicated to match up such big differences in "time speed" (characters in the _Star Trek_ universe have good reasons for hating temporal mechanics).

** Cytokines are essential in the body's autoimmune response, in fighting off infections; however, if things go wrong they can actually cause a disease to worsen or to cause death. Over-reaction and over-production of cytokines has been linked in real life to many things such as major depression (suicidal ideation), Dementia diseases and cancers. If cytokines are over-produced this can trigger what is known as a Cytokine Storm. Sometimes when the immune system is fighting a pathogen the production of cytokines goes into overdrive – this is most likely to happen when the immune system encounters a new or high-mortality-likely pathogen, such as Ebola or Marburg Virus. A Cytokine Storm will produce high fevers, swelling, redness, exhaustion, nausea – but if it happens in a vulnerable part of the body, it is the Cytokine Storm that kills the person, not the virus or bacteria that the immune system is fighting.

For example, if a Cytokine Storm happens in the lungs, fluid may develop and block the person's airway, killing them. In the post-World War I global Spanish Influenza pandemic, "flu" was already a respiratory illness, and the variant of influenza virus was particularly virulent and "nasty", causing a mass outbreak of Cytokine Storms in the lungs of Flu sufferers. The reason that "healthy" adults died is because young children and elderly people's immune systems do not produce sufficient cytokines, even if they are otherwise very healthy and fit, to cause a "storm", so the asthmatic six or seventy-six year old was far more likely to survive the Spanish Flu than the Olympic athlete 26-year-old marathon runner, whose body would have gone "nought to Cytokine Storm" in the space of a few hours.

Exactly the same thing is believed to have been behind the horrendous death toll of the Black Death (a combination of two related viruses, the pneumonic and the bubonic plague) across most of the known world between 1346 to 1353, which reduced the population of the planet by between 75-200 million people (the Spanish Flu killed around 50 million). The Black Death popped up periodically until the turn of the 20th Century, causing what is popularly termed the Second Pandemic of 1629 – 1772 in Europe and Asia, and ditto the Third Pandemic of 1890-1902 which devastated China and India.

In actual fact, the Black Death was the Second Pandemic, being a repeat of the Plague of Justinian (541-543 AD, 639AD and 700 – 750AD) – yet again, the Plague of Justinian is believed to have killed about 25 million people across Europe, Asia, Arabia and the Oriental nations due to cytokine storms. The so-called Second Pandemic, which included the Great Plague of London in 1665-1666 was actually the Third Pandemic, and the Third Pandemic of China/India the Fourth Pandemic. The Spanish Influenza outbreak was the first occurrence of the H5N1 "bird flu" virus, which was unknown to human immune systems at the time – had it been a _de facto_ Fifth Pandemic of Bubonic Plague the death toll would have been far lower due to the long-term hereditary immunity in the human population.

606 AD - THMS

633 AD - THMS

660 AD - THMS

_664 AD:_

_Synod of Whitby decrees that religious rites should follow Roman Catholic Christianity (f. St. Peter) rather than Celtic Christianity (f. St John the Beloved Apostle) – this change is largely accepted but run concurrently alongside Celtic rites* and only gradually changes following the Conquest._

* See '1530s'

687 AD - THMS

714 AD - THMS

741 AD – THMS

_750 AD:_

_Last recorded outbreak of the Plague of Justinian, year that The Voyage of Maeldun's Boat was written – perhaps suggesting that the formerly oral ballad was put in writing to try and persuade people to literally flee the plague by emigrating to the USA as their forebears had been doing for 300 years. _

768 AD - THMS

795 AD - THMS

822 AD - THMS

849 AD - THMS

876 AD – THMS

_880s AD:_

_King Alfred the Great consolidates power as High King of England, and collates the _Anglo-Saxon Chronicle_, a compilation of major works in England that had been begun about 150 AD. Alfred's unification of various laws, religious observance, his emphasis on universal education for children (rather than just boys), and community administration created the first sense of 'English' identity, which preserved Anglo-Roman-Celtic English culture after the Norman Conquest of 1066, and which ensured the survival of the English language. _

903 AD - THMS

930 AD - THMS

957 AD - THMS

984 AD - THMS

_986 AD:_

_Leif Erickson founds a permanent colony in Greenland_

_By 1011:_

_Leif Erickson and has founded semi-permanent trading posts/camps and mini-colony farmsteads in "Vinland" (Newfoundland) stretching from Labrador down to Boston/Cape Cod._

1011 AD - THMS

1038 AD - THMS

_1041 AD:_

_Bi Sheng invents moveable type in China_

1065 THMS

_1066:_

_William, Duke of Normandy defeats King Harold II of England at the Battle of Hastings to become King William I the Conqueror of England. Roman Catholic Christianity becomes more prominent as practised by the Normans (who are Celts) but Rome does not take a "hard line" against Celtic practices such as polyandry until the mid-16__th__ century _(See '1530s').

1092 – THMS

1119 - THMS

1146 - THMS

Spring/Summer 1173:

Probable founding of the farming/fishing town of Tuwiuwok* by the Mi'kmaq Algonquian-language tribe

* Although there are exceptions, the majority of topographical features such as rivers, lakes, mountains, bays, coves, woods and cliffs, etc., take their names from a nearby human settlement, not the other way around. This would indicate that the cliffs - Tuwiuwok Bluffs – Nathan takes Audrey to in S1:1were named Tuwiuwok ("Haven") by the townspeople, not the town named for the cliffs.

The Algonquian-language Indian tribes of New England had a three-pronged socio-economic system: first, many of the most prominent tribes constructed a series of small farming and fishing villages throughout what is now Massachusetts, up through New Hampshire, Maine, New Brunswick and Nova Scotia, connected by unpaved roads, and a portion of the townsfolk would move in a "circuit" around these villages every three years in order ensure that no one area was over-farmed/fished.

Secondly, they also practised a three-year crop rotation system similar to that of Norman feudalistic Europe and England after the Conquest, which increased crop yields, extended livestock pasturage, etc. Thirdly they divided activities along sex lines – women were heavily involved in farming crops and livestock and maintaining the static buildings; men were active hunter-gatherers/fishermen, woodsmen and explorers, miners and goldpanners; this eminently sensible division of labour along the lines of each sex's strengths (which would be screamed down today as sexist) effectively doubled the bringing in of resources and trade. This tripartite approach was so successful that by 1500 the population of southern Algonquian tribes in comparison to more nomadic tribes had tripled to the extent the southern tribes averaged 100,000 more people. The first European colony in Boston, MA, Popham Colony founded 1602, was sited near a major Indian town of the Abenaki tribe for exactly those reasons of fertile acreage, good pasturage and trade opportunities with the Abenaki.

If you look at the most accurate description of "Haven" (really the towns of Chester, Lunenberg and Halifax on the coast of Nova Scotia): "a group of small, individual fishing villages and inland farming hamlets that have developed in close geographical proximity to each other which are interlinked by roads and in-shore coastal boat travel," this is a description of Algonquian language tribes' settlements in the real-life area of what we now call New England and the Eastern seaboard of Canada down Newfoundland and New Brunswick. Given that the portal 'well' or 'pool' currently hidden underneath the lighthouse (S4) appears to have been there hundreds of years if not thousands of years prior to any human settlement, it seems logical that the Mi'kmaq tribal priests and chiefs decided to settle there to monitor the 'portal' and try and live in relative peace and security.

It may even be (in line with S4:12) that one day a Mi'kmaq woke up to find that tattoo on his or her arm and told the tribal leadership that they just 'knew' they had to stay near the portal. Probably that Mi'kmaq witnessed someone coming from Otherworld to Earthside and they married and had children, becoming the ultimate ancestors of Vince Teagues. The Mi'kmaq must have been successful in making the area reasonably secure and pleasant to live in, at least long enough for the area to have been safe enough to be given the name 'haven for…' – Tuwiuwok – rather than _Boca del Inferno _(Hellmouth) as was the Chumash Indian name for Sunnydale in _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

1173 – THMS October

1200 - THMS

Before 1200 AD:

The geographical area that will become "Haven" is already known for being an area where supernatural phenomena are present, prevalent and a problem – as suggested above, an Indian village most logically named Tuwiuwok was most likely founded on the site in the 1100s. In (S4) the Teagues brothers explain that during the explorer John Cabot's trip to North East Canada/America in 1497, (this really happened) his brother Sebastian Cabot (fictional) met and lived for several months with the Mi'kmaq Indian tribe, bands of whom lived and still live down the eastern coast of Newfoundland (where John Cabot initially landed) and what is today NE Maine.

The Teagues reveal that the Mi'kmaq told a Sebastian Cabot about the Troubles which had been extant for 'several generations'. Generally speaking, Family Historians/genealogists consider a 'generation' to be a period of 35 years' duration. Two generations is approximately one average human lifespan (70 years). If you count four generations (140 years) back from 1497, when Cabot recorded his interviews with the Mi'kmaq, the Troubles were affecting and afflicting the area by the 1350s; if you say six generations to be 'safe' that takes you back to the 1280s.

In traditional history teaching in schools it is often easier to remember people or events than a list of dates. In the UK, using the reigns of British monarchs is a useful way to break "history" down into smaller, far more easily digestible chunks; a similar method is used in the USA using Presidents, such as "the Reagan era" or the "Nixon era". Mention the "Regan era" to an American and – if he or she has any formal education or general awareness at all – he or she will immediately know you are talking about the 1980s. Say Nixon, people think of the 1970s and so on.

Other useful ways include relating history to certain wars. For example: Duke and Nathan (being the same age) are of the 'generation' of the 1st US-Iraq War and 9/11 (Desert Storm, c.1991 and 2001). Their parents' generation were of the Korean/Vietnam war (1950s-1970s). Their grandparents were of World War II/Korean War (1930s-1950s), their great-grandparents were of World War I/Great Depression (1910s-1930s), their great-great-grandparents were of the 2nd Boer War/the Age of Empire (1890s-1910s) and their great-great-great-grandparents were the Crimean War/American Civil War (1850s-1880s). There is overlap with the previous generation and the next but the general idea is sound.

From this, as well as the possibilities inherit in the 500s and 600s AD, it could well be that the Troubles have existed in that area for centuries – maybe even millennia, being present already when humans first colonised that area (see '1173' above, 'Before 1497' and '1605').

_1215 AD:_

_The Barons' War ends with King John of England and the English aristocracy signing a peace accord known as the Magna Carta (Great, or Long Charter) on Runnymede Island_. _The Magna Carta enshrined that the King was subject to, not superior to, the laws of the land, and that certain rights such as the Writ of Habeas Corpus* (You have the Body) and the accused's right to trial by a jury of his peers*._

Long rightly praised for being ahead of their time, in Europe, the Magna Carta has been the subject of much hyperbole in claiming it as a revolutionary ideal that founded the Mother of All Parliaments. Many of the ideas in the Magna Carta were not progressive but recessive – going back to how urbane, cosmopolitan and egalitarian Roman-Celt England and Wales was before the Norman conquest of 1066. Rule by law rather than (divinely claimed) right had been a signature feature of the Celtic witanegamot (or elders' council). The Magna Carta was the beginning of the end of feudal serfdom in England, as when the Black Death hit only a 100 years later, it was the basis of many native English peasants seizing the opportunity to move into the houses of dead higher-classes and charge more for their labour.

In terms of the mythology of Haven, the Magna Carta followed by the decline in serfdom enabled "ordinary" Britons of non-conformist faiths (by then CCP having been superseded by Roman Catholicism in England and largely marginalised as Presbyterianism in Scotland and Congregationalism in Wales) to recommence pre-Norman activities such as exploratory seafaring on a wider scale, for example such as the New World discovery voyages of the turn of the 16th Century. This meant such British-Celtic families as the Teagues, Driscoll, McKee, had scions whom had the freedom from servitude to gamble on a "better" life in the New World.

* The Writ of Habeas Corpus, literally "You have the Body" was a legal requirement that those who had arrested a person bring him or her before a Judge or a Court. The Writ of _Habeas Corpus_ had existed in English common law long before Magna Carta, and was not introduced or invented by it, but Magna Carta "assumed" that people had a general familiarity with its existence and usage of it:

'No Freeman shall be taken or imprisoned, or be disseized of his Freehold, or Liberties, or free Customs, or be outlawed, or exiled, or any other wise destroyed; nor will we not pass upon him, nor condemn him, but by _lawful judgment of his Peers_, or by the _Law of the land_.' [Italics mine].

The "freeman" was the highest level of the Serfdom or Peasantry class. Just as the aristocracy was divided into Royalty, Duchies, Marquessates, Earldoms, Viscounts, and Baronies even the "lowest" social class was stratified: the "serf" class consisted of Freeman, Villein (not to be confused with villain as in criminal, though the latter was used as a snobbish slur against peasants and working-class people), Cottager/Cottar (or Bordar, from which we get boarder or lodger) and finally Slave (not in the traditional kidnapped sense, but a formal contracted socio-economic state of being).

Habeas Corpus protected against the sort of thing seen in dictatorships, where dissenters, journalists, and sundry "undesirables" are arrested and simply "disappear" forever without ever getting near a court. Whilst virtually anyone could make an arrest (even today the ability of an individual to make a 'citizen's arrest' still exists in the UK) the law demanded that the arrester make an account of _why_ within a reasonable amount of time before an authorised legal representative of the State, or as it was then, the Sovereign:

'The King [as represented by the Judiciary and the Courts of the land] is at all times entitled to have an account why the liberty of any of his subjects is restrained, wherever that restraint may be inflicted.' [Insertion mine]

The major benefit of _Habeas Corpus _was that it could be used by a private individual citizen, or even the arrested person him or herself, to get to a Court where their situation would be out in the open to public scrutiny and thus help them get released. _Habeas Corpus _therefore also acted as a preventative against the arrested person being tortured or murdered as the sight of such an abuse in court would almost immediately swing the Judge and jury in favour of the arrested person on the spot.

Probably the most famous occasion was the case of Stewart v. Somerset in 1772, where the English godparents of a black American (Massachusetts) slave brought to London by his owner issued a Writ of Habeas Corpus against Charles Steuart when Somerset fled in London and in revenge Steuart tried to put him on a ship to Jamaica to be sold as a plantation labourer. Forced to produce Somerset, the American was represented and funded by many black and white Londoners (the black population of Britain at the time being about 20,000) and Lord Justice Mansfield ruled that slavery, which had never been allowed by English or Welsh law, was illegal. One of his lawyers John Philpott Curran the Irish orator said afterwards, '_the air of England has long been too pure for a slave, and every man is free who breathes it_.' In actual fact, Curran took the credit for an unnamed lawyer who successfully argued for the freeing of an abused Russian slave in 1569 before the Court of Elizabeth I:

'_Cartwright brought a slave from Russia and would scourge him, for which he was questioned…English is too pure an air for a slave to breathe in_.' A scourge was a whip made out of leather strips with small pieces of bone or stone knotted along the strips to slice and tear the flesh – it was a common Roman punishment and Cartwright was apparently promptly arrested when he attacked the slave in that manner. In actual fact, Lord Mansfield was acting on the precedent of Chief Justice Hold in 1702, Smith v. Brown:

'…_as soon as a Negro shall come to England he is free; one may be a villein in England, but never a slave.' _Since "villeiny" (again, not to be confused with villainy as in criminality) was a formal contract even for the lowest-ranking serf, whereas slavery was by then an act of kidnap followed by violent abuse to force subjugation, slavery was never legal in England and Wales.

In terms of the mythology of Haven, the show is actually filmed in Canada, so the "laws" and "by-laws" of Haven are actually Canadian, which are based on the English legal system. In New England itself where the show takes place (the Maine coast) it was slightly complicated by the fact that there were two parallel streams of colonisation by White Europeans, particularly Britain:

Non-conformist religionists of Celtic ethnicity such as Scots, Irish, Welsh and West English (mostly Puritan, Reformation, Catholic) went voluntarily to colonise Maryland, New Hampshire, Newfoundland, Maine, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, etc., and many indentured servants* also went voluntarily, as a means of paying for their sea passage to a new life.

At the same time as orphans, criminals (or those sentenced to a prison term to be more accurate), vagrants and debtors/destitute were shipped over as outright slaves; plus bound and voluntary apprentices, labourers, farmstead and household servants, and involuntary indentured servants* the last being the economic mainstay of New England in the 18th Century.

The former group were desperate to get there, to escape assorted persecutions and economic downturn and the latter group were infuriated at being there. This made New England ripe for social, religious, political and economic tensions, conflict and flashpoints, and of course, as we seem to see in S4 of _Haven_ William and Mara entered the mix at some point in the 16th (1500s) or 17th Century (1600s) who made an unpredictable, dangerous life already much worse.

An example of this occurs in S2:2 _Fear and Loathing_ where Vince Teagues reveals that the original Troubled person was an 18th Century English youth named Tristram Carver, who was sent to relatives in Haven by his family as an indentured servant*. Resentfully viewing Haven as a prison rather than an opportunity to make a new life, Carver literally carved the child's puzzle board, '_imbuing his hatred of the town into every piece' _(Vince Teagues, S2:2). When the puzzle was complete, Carver tried to assemble it – when Carver slotted a piece into its outline dent on the puzzle board the real-life Haven landmark represented by that piece (e.g., church, lighthouse, pier, house, etc.) was violently destroyed, exploding into superheated rubble and ash as if consumed by a superhot fire. Everything and everyone inside that building was also destroyed. Carver's intention was to wreak havoc by inserting all the pieces then destroying the entire puzzle board and the town with it. His relatives took the puzzle board from him, but were unable to destroy it as that would destroy the town, so scattered the pieces across New England in the hope nobody would ever put them together.

Another hint is Audrey's frustration in S4:12 in that _'troubles are always related to the people that have them',_ but they cannot fathom the rationale behind the Harker Curse – when a Harker weeps aloud, people who supernaturally "hear" the sound drop dead but someone standing nearby can be unaffected, whilst other victims can be five miles away or more. Since they cannot do this, they cannot come up with a way to stop the Harker Curse with four-month-old Aaron Harker (other than killing him) to avoid doing as William demands of Audrey: deliberately give someone a "new" Trouble.

There is no way to know, but it seems like that the Harker Curse originated in much the same way as the Carver Puzzle Board – a Harker man or much more likely boy* (see *indentured servant below) whose hatred of being shipped to Haven was so great that his loud sobbing and expressions of loathing for Haven – and everyone and everything to do with it – were turned into a Trouble that killed certain people. Again, there is no way to know for sure, but logically, the people who died when a Harker cried were probably direct descendants of the people that the Original Harker blamed and hated for his being in Haven, just as Tristram Carver hated and blamed his relatives who had immigrated to Haven on an earlier colony ship for his being there – perhaps the farmer who held his indenture bond, or the town sheriff who monitored him as a prisoner, or the ship owner who refused to allow him to stowaway back to England secretly, or the woman who caught him trying to escape and delivered him back to his master/employer who then beat him for intransigence and "ingratitude."

Of course, this also raises a continuity/plot plausibility issue in that having discovered such a Trouble's "original cause" in _Fear & Loathing _- i.e., only the year before in 2010 - in "real life" it should not have been any real intellectual leap for the main characters – certainly not Audrey, Nathan, Duke, Vince, Dave – or Dwight for that matter - to think back to the Carver Curse, and Ian Haskell's continuation of it, and realise that the Harker Curse was a variant on the puzzle board curse and that would have suggested options to deal with it based on Ben Harker Junior's feelings about liking Haven and living there. Of course, that didn't happen in terms of plot because the script needed Duke to have his original Trouble back and for Audrey to give into William's demands to Trouble someone.

* Indentured servants (servitude) was a technically voluntary labour system whereby a person (usually teenagers/young adults) paid for their sea passage to try and begin a new life in the "New World" as a colonist by working for an employer already based there for a set number of years. It was particularly used by poor working-class youths across Britain and German nations to afford passage to New England. Patrick Grolsch, the unpleasant, non-Troubled lawyer in S2:11 who attempts to murder Stuart Pearce has a German name and may be an example of a Germanic descendant of such a youth.

Generally, the person would sign an indenture with the ship's captain as payment for passage; the captain would sell the indenture on to farmers, fishermen, craftsmen, and innkeepers, anyone who needed labour. This rather effectively acted as a protection for the person (especially young women) from abuse and rape on board because if the person died en route the ship's captain lost financially. Over 50% of the white immigrants to the "Old Dominion" (the thirteen original colonies of New England) from the 1630s when the practice began in earnest to the 1770s when the American Revolution began (1776) were indentured servants.

During that era the age of legal of adulthood for men was 24 years (it was lowered to 21 years in the 19th Century, then to 18 in some US States/European nations in the 20th Century), although the age at which a boy or girl could be made an apprentice was 13 years. Since the social concept of "teenagers" did not exist until the 1960s, people went from "child" at age 23 to "adult" at 24 with none of today's gradual increase in "self-determining rights" from being able to smoke, buy alcohol, get married, etc. It went from "nought to your problem now" overnight, literally. Since the parents of a child or legal guardian of a ward/orphan had absolute authority, they could sign the contract with the ship's captain for the indenture period – this was anywhere between one to seven years, though the standard was five years – for any "child" up to and including one who was 23 years of age. Those who travelled across as adults (age 24 plus) under their own recognisance, usually undertook to be an indentured servant for three years. Generally speaking, the majority of indentured servants were in in their early to late teenage years – between 13-19 years of age.

Although the indentured servant was not paid a wage, the conditions had to be met by both parties – the employer had to provide food and board and was expected to teach the servant some self-sustaining trade or craft and at the end of the indenture, was required to provide the servant with a new set of clothes, to signify their new life as an economically free, autonomous individual. As in the case of Tristram Carver, '_many of the servants were actually nephews, nieces, cousins and children of friends of emigrating _[colonists]_ who paid their passage in return for their labour once in America.'_ (Gary Nash, _The Urban Crucible_, 1979 p15).

This was needed as most colonists could not source free employees because it was so easy for new arrivals to take the risk of setting out or up on their own or striking West for the still undiscovered interior/West Coast. Ironically, wages were low in Britain due to a surplus of labourers, but the cost of getting to the New World where their economic value would soar was impossible to meet – so indentures solved the problem for all parties – the father wanting his child to have a better life (and to reduce the cost of supporting a growing teenager/23 year old who could not find work in Britain); the ship's captain minimised his financial risk by charging a token amount to the parent/guardian and then selling the indenture at full price in New England; the employer got stability of employees backed up by the courts; the indentured servant got food, shelter and education/training and the prospect of a far more prosperous life.

It would seem that Tristram Carver (and, presumably, the Original Harker) was probably engaging in a massive ongoing self-pity party – perhaps he believed that as a _Carver_, i.e., family member, he should have been above or exempt from having to do the same as the family's other servants. On the other hand, it is true that not all indentured servants were voluntary – white slavery was commonplace during some periods of the 1600s and 1700s. There was a particularly thriving white slave trade in kidnapped children, especially along the nearest coastline of Britain and the Germanic States to East Coast America: in Britain, Liverpool and down the west coast of Scotland from Aberdeen to Glasgow. In the 6 year peak period of child kidnapping/slave trafficking in western Scotland from 1740 – 1746 over 600 children were snatched and shipped to New England from Aberdeen alone.

_**Continues from the Year 1227 AD in Chapter 2…**_

© 2014, The Cat's Whiskers


	2. Chapter 2: 1217 to 1658

**This is a timeline/chronology of characters and events for the TV show: Haven **

_For Disclaimer and information see Chapter 1…_

**Chapter 2**

1227 - THMS

1254 - THMS

1281 - THMS

1308 - THMS

_1312:_

_Abu Bakari II becomes the only Emperor of the Mali Empire* to abdicate the throne when he decides to emigrate permanently to the Empire's colonies in what we today call Central America. _

_* _The Malian Empire grew out of the dual power of Mali-Ghana and completely transformed West Africa** – a vast, wealthy kingdom that reached its peak in the 1250s and existed unchallenged until it began to decline in the 1650s. It included the legendary city of Timbuktu, a global city of culture and learning; alongside the ancient World Power of the Egyptian Empire to the North, the Ethiopian Empire to the East (Africa's oldest independent nation) and Great Zimbabwe in the south, it was one of the four great Empires of Africa that dominated that Continent for centuries. It conquered a large area of Central America up into Mexico and the Gulf Coast of what is now the Southern USA**, particularly Guatemala and Nicaragua, which gave access to vast reserves of high-quality gold, and was the co-source*** of the continent's eventual name of _America_.

Abubakari set sail with a flotilla of over 100 ships and several thousand large pirogues (each able to hold about ten men). Including crew and passengers, top-of-the-line sailing ships could hold between 200-300 people; in the Bible Book of Acts, Chapter 27, when the Apostle Paul was shipwrecked on Malta, the ship had 276 people aboard comprised of crew, passengers, prisoners, slaves, and soldiers, which took place in about 60AD. In 1120, when the _White Ship _sinking plunged the English monarchy into a succession crisis, the top-of-the-line, if unimaginatively named, vessel had over 300 people on board when it went down. Abubakari's fleet of replenishing colonists numbered between 27,000 and 60,000 people assuming 100 ships of 276 people and 4000 pirogues of ten people each. Since the Malian Empire's ethos was one of conquest and colonisation, with their Emperor himself settling down in the neighbourhood it is impossible to believe that the Malians shrank back from exploring up the coast of Central America into the Gulf and up into the modern-day United States. It seems highly likely that certain individuals and/or groups "found" their way north to Tuwiuwok as folks do seem to "find" Haven one way or another.

** The Mali Empire's colonisation of Central America is largely suppressed in schools because it causes a major headache for the racism that is Political Correctness (whites are all evil, non-whites are all victims) and the creed of Victimology – i.e., it's always someone else's fault.

Some black Americans were in the Americas centuries before Europeans as pillaging, looting conquerors (Malians); others were brought across as slaves from the Mali Empire's seaports in the 17th Century. However, black Americans have received millions in monetary compensation from the US Government, so how do you say to Will Smith and Kanye West, 'hey come on down your ancestors were from Kenya, Rwanda and Congo so they were brought over in the 1500s as slaves, here's your compensation cheque', then tell Denzel Washington and Samuel L. Jackson, 'sorry your ancestors are from Ghana, Mali, Guinea and Sierra Leone, which means they came over in the 1200s as conquerors and pillaging invaders, you don't get a bean – oh, and by the way, these Indian tribes from Mexico, Texas, Louisiana, Georgia and Florida whose ancestors were attacked by yours trying to push up into North America want big fat compensation cheques with lots of zeroes from you because of your Imperialist ancestors.'

There would be absolute uproar. Such history would also open the can of worms that is: who to sue? The Muslim empires invaded the coast of Britain, Ireland, Iceland, Scandinavia and the Dalmatian Coast of Europe, kidnapping white Christian slaves (they particularly sought out redheaded people and tried to kidnap aristocratic and royal families). Prior to the Muslims, the Vikings of Scandinavia had also undertaken identical slave raids against the same countries. Likewise, the Polynesian Maori invaded New Zealand in the 13th century and exterminated the Celtic and Indonesian colony populations who had lived there for over six hundred years before the 1200s, so in theory the Indonesia and Ireland have grounds to sue the New Zealand Maori for reparations for the genocide of the _real_ First Peoples of New Zealand.

Virtually everyone in modern Britain has a case to sue Norway, Denmark and Sweden, Finland, Turkey, the United Arab Emirates and every Muslim nation going for big-buck slave-reparations. Unfortunately, black Americans don't have that easy route because unlike the white people kidnapped from their beds in terrifying night time raids by ships that could get upriver in-country, they were not kidnapped by white slave-traders from America and transported back there, they were attacked and conquered by black Africans in Africa, transported to the coast over a period of time from one slave trader or owner to another and sold to white Europeans by black Africans.

On top of this, slavery saved thousands of lives, as the conquering Mali Empire wanted the land, the livestock, the gold and gemstones, the forests and quarries, but not the 'inferior' people cluttering up the place – who would have been slaughtered en masse had they not had financial value as slaves. A slave had the hope of escape, being killed as economically worthless ended all hope. The black Africans who ended up in America as slaves would otherwise have been victims of an African holocaust had there been no slave trade, just as the Nazis exterminated the Jews because they viewed them not just as racially inferior but also financially worthless.

The idea that the New World was only home to Indian tribes and that blacks and whites never got near the place until the 1500s is not the case, and in the mythology of Haven, as it being a "haven" for those seeking sanctuary, it is quite likely that by 1400 AD the interconnected townships of Tuwiuwok probably had a recognisable "ethnic minority" population amongst the predominant red Indian Mi'kmaq of white Celtic West Britons and black Malian West Africans. This is highlighted in the TV show, where in S4:4 the '_douen_' mythical creatures that steal children, are not Amerindian or Celtic but Afro-Caribbean origin, even though the man that summons him is White European (though possibly of unsuspected African ancestry). In S4:7, Carrie Benson is clearly mulatto with African ancestry and when she claims her mother's family have had the Trouble "for generations" this may suggest that her mother's family were Malian Imperial colonists who made their way North to Haven by "hopping" up the eastern seaboard every few generations, or even sailed up all at once in exploratory sorties after initially landing in Central America with Abu Bakari in the 14th Century

Again, tying into the mythology of Haven, it must also be remembered that the portal "pool/well" _works both ways_. Just as some people born There must have been raised and lived Here, so too vice versa – and in S4:12 and S4:13 the example of Dave Teagues – who went 'back' home through the portal and then returned "Earthside" strongly suggests that two-way travel _more than once_ was not just possible but maybe even "commonplace" during certain eras. Indeed, for all we know, the Neanderthals and Denisovans (a good majority of both species of which lived in Russia, not that difficult a journey to manage to Maine) did not become extinct because of supposedly "superior" _H. sapiens, _or even extinct at all - but rather, to borrow from _Men in Black_: Elvis isn't dead, son, _he just went home_…

*** There has been considerable debate over the naming of "America" with the traditional teaching of "Amerigo Vespucci" being largely debunked today. There is no way to be definitive; however, a strong possibility is that the word "America" came from two different but coincidentally contemporaneous sources.

The Celtic peoples originated in the mountain regions of the Balkans – Carpathia, Styria, Anatolia. They were the most successful civilisation of Western Europe, going North to become the Vikings of Scandinavia and the Scythians, Slavs and Tartars of Russia, moving across Europe as the Norsemen (Normandy) to the coast of Portugal, and down to meet the Oriental/Asiatic/Arabic peoples of the Southern Mediterranean and Middle East. In what is now Brittany, France, the two dominant tribes were competitive but collaborative rather than combative and conflicting: the Armorica and the P/Bretonii. (In English, P is interchangeably correct with B, as t is with d, and u with v). Both tribes moved up into Cornwall, Wales and England, the latter tribe becoming both the Bretons (Brittany) and the Britons (Britain). The Armorica settled in Wales, many becoming known as the 'ap Meurig' (sons of the Meurig/the Armorica). The Celts as a civilisation in whatever form were excellent seafarers, as demonstrated by them reaching and colonising in some form the Americas and New Zealand by the 400s AD., 600 years before Leif Erickson, 800 years before the Maori, and a full millennium before Columbus.

By the 13th Century, one family of Armorican descent had become wealthy landowners in Wales, the Earls of Gwent, the Ameryk family, who casually cycled through ap Meurig, Americke and Ameryk as a surname. This family sent scions to Bristol, where the family became prominent in the fishing trade that existed between the New England tribes and Bristol. In the mid-1400s, Richard de Ameryke was born at the family's home of Meryk Court in Hertfordshire, and moved back to Bristol. Increasing the family's wealth through shrewd business, in 1497 he was the main patron of John Cabot's voyage in the _Matthew_ to what became North America – Newfoundland and New England. As was both traditional and expected at the time, Cabot named much of the coastline after his patron, Richard de Amerike. In the Bristol Calendar is recorded for 1497: 'on St. John the Baptist's Day (24th June) the land of America was found by the merchants of Bristowe [Bristol]' (quoted in _The Book of General Ignorance_ (2006)).

This was five years before Christopher Columbus's noted voyages to South America in 1502, with his cartographer, _Alberico_ Vespucci.

Martin Waldseemüller-Matthias Ringmann's famous map was published in 1507 and had 'America' in the corner. Research suggests that Alberico Vespucci changed his name to Amerigo Vespucci only _after_ 1510, if indeed he changed it from Alberico to anything else at all, as two of the four letters purportedly from Vespucci using the name 'Amerigo' have been proven to be posthumous forgeries and the remaining two are ambiguous. It was only in 1510, three years after publication, that Waldseemüller's 1507 map co-author Matthias Ringmann made the statement in a reprinted issue that the continent had been named the feminine-tense Latin 'America' after the explorer Americus (masculine-tense Latin) Vesputius, in the tradition of Europe and Asia (both named after women).

By that point over 1000 copies of the Waldseemüller map had been sold – a large amount for the period - and there is no record of Vespucci, who died in 1512, using the name Amerigo or Americus before 1510, when he was named as the 'inspiration' by Ringmann rather than the more logical 1507 when the map was initially published to widespread interest and publicity. Either a) Ringmann's belief was sincere but mistaken, or b) Vespucci was given the nickname by others without them realising his name was really Alberico, or c) he realised he had an opportunity to claim the credit for the discovery of a continent.

However, in Columbus' voyage of central and South America from 1499-1502, just two years' after John Cabot had named the northern coastline Americke, they encountered the coastal Nicaraguan Indian tribe, coincidentally named the Amerique, whose lands had vast reserves of high-grade gold. In order to entice patrons for future voyages, Columbus _et al_ understandably waxed lyrical about the "gold of the Americas" to anyone who stood still long enough to listen. He of course meant the tribespeople, but with two different and widely far apart stretches of the same continental eastern seaboard nonetheless being given names so indistinguishably similar, it is understandable why Waldseemüller logically just assumed that 'America' was the name of the _entire _continent in his map of 1507.

In terms of the mythology of Haven, the credit acquisition by Alberico Vespucci rebranding him or being rebranded as the name-giver of America is similar to S4 where 'William' claims credit for the causing the Troubles by afflicting people into the Troubled to both Audrey, Nathan et al. Yet there is clear and multiple-source evidence throughout Seasons 1 to 3 that the Troubles per se, as in the dimensional portal for a start, long pre-dates Haven and the white European William appears to be.

1335 - THMS

_1346 – 1353 (minor outbreak 1216 to 1224 in England) major outbreak of Y. Pestis, named the Black Death (formerly the Plague of Justinian)._

1362 - THMS

1389 - THMS

1416 - THMS

1443 – THMS

_1450 AD – Johannes Gutenberg's printing press is established in Europe (in Britain by 1475). Mass production of batches of the __**same**__ printed material that multiple people can read at their leisure is underway. _

1470 – THMS

_1483 – 1485:_

_Reign of King Richard III, last "native" Englishman to be King of England & Wales. Richard III was noted a man of great intelligence, military strategy but also of justice and having a magnanimous* nature_ –

* Richard III built upon the provisions of the Magna Carta already had in such provisions as _Habeas _Corpus. He made law the system of "bail", whereby an arrested person could be freed upon providing security from fleeing, which meant that the arrested person did not have to be kept in prison until a trial that could take weeks or months to start. In conjunction with his law on "bail" he also made two other laws and had them applied throughout the country: "Blind Justice" – everyone is equal before the Court/in the eyes of the law - and "Presumption of Innocence" (innocent until proven guilty), which was in direct contravention of most law codes, such as the Napoleonic code, which was Guilty until they managed to _prove themselves _innocent.

Both of Richard III's new laws were revolutionary concepts – one, that a prince was just as much subject to the laws of the land as the village pauper and two, that it was the accuser's responsibility – even if that accuser were a high official or a prince and the accused was a serf or peasant – to make their case in law against the accused or the accused would be set free.

Under the usual system of Class Superiority and Guilty Until**, the accused was automatically considered 'guilty' if he or she was a lower social class than the accused, say a village baker accused by the local abbot or mother superior, and the accused had to prove him or herself innocent of the charges – if the accused was an affluent but elderly widow accused by her town mayor son-in-law of witchcraft to get her money or a local peasant accused by the local Lord of the Manor, these had been hopelessly railroaded. Forcing the accusers to come up with something that would stand up in front of not just a judge but a jury of twelve individuals reduced such miscarriages of justice**.

These three legal principles of Bail, Blind Justice and Presumed Innocence are relevant to the mythology of Haven because they caused directly King Richard III's fourth great invention: a free Press. Unlike other countries and his own predecessors, Richard III universally deregulated the printing industry, giving printers the freedom to print what they liked, rather than what was approved by the King or the Catholic Inquisition. One of the reasons for the English Civil war in the 1640s, 160 years later, was that King Charles I Stewart, having been raised in Catholic France and married to a Frenchwoman, Queen Henrietta, who considered Protestant England apostates in league with the Devil, abolished the freedom of the press and took back the role of Ultimate Censor/Veto. Charles I personally decreed what could or could not be published, as was the case under King Louis XIII of France, his brother-in-law.

The freedom of the press created by Richard III in England in 1484 gave England books on any and every subject and above all gave freedom of information to the people. The fact that the British Isle Celtic settlers of Haven had the literacy and ability to set up a newspaper in America in 1684 is as a direct result of the legal reforms Richard achieved, despite a reign that lasted under two years.

** It is ironic that Richard III continues to be presumed guilty of the murder of his two half-nephews Edward V and Prince Richard even though there is no real evidence that indicates either boy was murdered at all, never mind by Richard, and both his cousin-competitors for the throne, Henry Stafford, Duke of Buckingham, and Henry Tudor (who eventually succeeded in usurping the throne as Henry VII Tudor) each had a far stronger motive for wanting both boys dead, and there is no evidence either of them murdered them either. It is telling that at the time of his death, he was called a Prince of _blessed memory_.

Before 1497:

As outlined above and Chapter 1, at least some sort of permanent human settlements were in place in the greater Haven area along the coast between Bangor and Portland (Maine, not Oregon). In S4 Dave Teagues reveals that Sebastian Cabot recorded that the Mi'kmaq were well aware of the Troubles by 1497 and in S1:1 _Welcome to Haven_, when Nathan Wuornos is showing Audrey Parker along the cliff top, he reveals that Tuwiuwok Bluffs is a Algonquian-language phrase meaning 'Haven for Troubled souls' which was Christianised by 17th Century settlers as 'Haven for God's orphans'. The Mi'kmaq name for the area, already in existence and indicating a place of sanctuary or refuge before 1497, shows that the area was notorious for being a centre of supernatural activity.

How the Troubles manifested pre-Town and pre-Troubled is not as yet described. During Seasons 1 and 2, it at first seemed as if The Barn was basically some sort of quantum physical Interchange Station, where people, creatures, objects and maybe even weather/'natural' phenomena from different dimensions or universes either deliberately or inadvertently went into and back out of others for whatever reason – either as regular travellers or one-off visits, etc. An analogy might be the way trade has existed between the south coast of England and north coast of France for thousands of years, with daily ferry services doing the twenty miles from Dover to Calais over 2000 years ago and nobody thinking anything of it. An example might be similar to Pennsylvania Station below Madison Square Garden in New York, or King's Cross/St Pancras Station in London. The Barn even had a 'station manager/caretaker' in (fake) Agent Howard.

However (in S3) Howard asserts the Barn was created specifically for The Woman/Audrey/her incarnations, and was not in fact a general interchange station for travellers between worlds/dimensions. It is implied that Agent Howard also exists to support Audrey: if the Barn were a general interchange station, when Agent Howard seems to have been killed (S3:13) the Barn should not have been that much damaged, but if the Barn/Howard were purposed for Audrey rather than a general population, the massive damage caused to the Barn would be much more explicable and understandable.

We see a hint of this 'Audrey exclusivity' in S2:3, _Love Machine_. An analogy would be the difference between the Barn being over-the-counter painkillers like Paracetamol/Tylenol, or it being the liver transplant that's only compatible with Audrey. Another pre-S3 hint that the Barn was about Audrey rather than a general interchange was its mobility: the Barn is on a relatively small, obscure island: Kick 'Em Jenny Neck, which can only be reached by boat. The island appears to be mostly woodland with clearings and a few grassy hills. For example view shots of the island show trees along the shoreline that hide the interior landscape and in S2:3 the Barn is hidden from general view deep in a forest glade that Duke and the real Audrey Parker have to dock the boat and walk a good 20-30 minutes to get to. In S3 the Barn appears far more visibly on the hill top of Kick 'Em Jenny Neck (and then only to Vince Teagues) – if the Barn were a general interchange, then frequently moving around the island would be detrimental to the travellers using it, but if the Barn was only linked with and intended for Audrey, its remaining on an island that was not conducive to being a general thoroughfare would again be logical and reasonable.

We discover in Season 4 that at least one other portal to at least one other dimension has always existed on the Haven coast (what Dave and Vince call the 'soft spot' between worlds); whether there may be other portals in the vicinity of Haven other than the Barn and the Lighthouse Pool Portal is unknown. The reason I discount the "door" on the hillside that Jennifer Mason found in S4:4 and opened to bring Audrey back through is because I am not clear even after watching the episode whether the hillside where she, Duke, Vince, Jordan, Dwight et al gathered was the same hill on Kick 'Em Jenny Neck Island as in S3:13.

If yes, it would be the same portal that once appeared to be a barn, not a separate one. Or if it was an entirely different portal, in that case that would be at least three portals around the area of Haven:

The "Barn" on Kick 'Em Jenny Neck Island is the first we learn of; since it is the first island that is directly visible from the floating restaurant deck of The Grey Gull, which we know to be ten miles up the coast from central (Main Street) Haven, the Barn itself is more correctly considered to be a "soft spot" or "portal" along that area of the Maine coastline rather than being a portal _in _Haven itself.

The "door" on the hillside – if it is not the same hillside as the Barn (i.e., on the island) that Jennifer "matched" to hearing the foghorn, that is a second portal that is clearly inland and again, clearly not in Haven itself.

The "pool" under the lighthouse – this is the only "soft spot" actually in an urban area – on the miniature jetty spur on Haven seafront.

In the riddle of S4:11 the "pool portal" appears to be called the "Heart of Haven", although it is clear that in the literal sense - geologically, geographically, topographically - it is not the centre, or heart, of Haven town. The "Heart of Haven" must refer to an emotional or paranormal (or both) status – as we would say, 'Jane Bloggs was the heart of that family' or 'integrity was at the heart of everything he did' or 'greed was the heart of the matter' – referring to the central theme, or core cause, or emotional/mental reason.

The pool portal appears to be far more volatile and dangerous than the Barn – even when the Barn was apparently "dying" in S4:1, with chunks of brickwork falling, Duke was not in any imminent danger of being brained by falling masonry or being injured seriously, whilst the "portal" in S4:13 looks to be the dictionary definition of "seething cauldron" that will "dash you against the rocks".

In S4:13 _The Lighthouse_ has a lighthouse built over the portal, which exists as a pool or well in the rock – similar to _The Magician's Nephew_, the first in C.S. Lewis's seven-book _Chronicles of Narnia _series where Diggory and Polly discover "the Wood between Worlds" and a series of ponds or wells that are actually portals to other worlds – jump in/out of the pool to go to/leave another world/dimension.

The "pool" we see in S4:13 requires to have four people to "unlock" it so the capstone cover will slide back (indicated by the carving of the Guard symbol.) However, it appears the lock comprises of two elements: the symbol/tattoo shows a human figure at each 'compass point' of the 'maze' (N, E, S, W) but two of the black stylised figures are male and two are female, so S4:13 indicates that a two-man two-woman combination is the only one that will work, over say, three men and one woman or four women. In S4 these conditions are met by Audrey, Jennifer Mason, William and Dave Teagues. The apparent second element is that all four people must be Otherworld/Extra-terrestrial -that is, not born in 'our' world/dimension but the other dimension. Again, Audrey, Jennifer Mason, William and Dave Teagues meet this criteria.

Since, presumably, the same key-lock system operates on the other side, the Otherworld side, that must mean that at least four Earthside people comprising of two men and two women must currently be living in that dimension at any one time should anyone (other than Audrey who has the Barn like a short-cut) wish to come back to this one.

We know this must be the case from S4:12 & S4:13 where Dave Teagues*, who was adopted by Vince's parents, reveals that he has been through the portal at least once before – since he came back, there had to be four Earth-born people of the right sex ratio in that dimension/reality/world to unlock and open the portal for him to come back through – although he doesn't mention who they are.

Given the age gap between Dave Teagues (b.c.1935), Audrey (100s years old), 'William' (100s years old) and Jennifer Mason (b.1981), the four non-Earth-born, it appears as if babies born in both or multiple worlds/dimensions have been taken from one world to another for adoption for just such a 'back-up plan' for several generations at least.

The prevalence of lighthouses along the Haven coast is therefore presumably significant in that they serve to disguise the location of the _important_ lighthouse, similar to the ruse of hiding a single diamond on a crystal necklace, or a pearl amongst a string of white beads. Haven has at least five that we know of: the one Beatrice Mitchell/Helena is imprisoned in (S1:5), the one 'cracked' by Garland Wuornos in S1:13 (presumably rebuilt), the Portal Lighthouse itself and two anonymous ones seen in the credits.

The violent nature of the portal as seen in S4:12 & S4:13 may be an allusion to the topography and geology of Maine. Scientifically, that lengthy stretch of coastline down from Newfoundland, through New Brunswick and down through Maine is known as 'drowned coast'; the rugged, craggy steep coastlines and multiplicity of islands indicates that sometime in the prehistoric past the area was land above sea-level that was suddenly drowned by in-rush of billions of gallons of water – the coastal coves and 'bay inlets' are actually grass valleys filled with water and the islands including Kick 'Em Jenny Neck are mountain tops that soar above rolling hills, grassy plains and vast forests – all drowned in an instant in some ancient cataclysm.

The churning portal in S4:13 may be an allusion to Maine's "Old Sow", the largest tidal whirlpool in the Western world. This may be a hint that perhaps the Troubles or the portal was responsible for ancient upheavals that literally changed the landscape and that maybe the portal has been used to pass between Earthside and Otherworld for millennia.

After all, why exactly, should there be anything inherently _bad_ about humans being able to move between Earthside and Otherworld? For example, in Season 4, William claims to Audrey that he and the original her (Mara) were _not _punished for moving back and forth between Otherworld and Earthside, nor for opening the "soft spot" at all, but rather for _the wicked acts they used their access through the portal for_. They were punished only for their _victimisation of the people_ of Haven in using the black charcoal stuff as a vector to infect a person with a Trouble – somehow the black stuff must affect DNA as the Trouble becomes hereditary, meaning it changes the operation of certain already-present genes in the human body.

As already mentioned, after many decades of linear timeline palaeontology orthodoxy, many scientists now agree that instead of a linear development from stupid apes through humanoid Neanderthals to Modern Brilliant Us, the human prehistory of Earth saw at least four, probably more, co-operative (and competitive) species of humans co-existing with roughly equal levels of intellect, technology, religion, culture and social order. Just as we H. sapiens have five 'colours' but are one species, scientists are increasingly of consensus that the co-existing species were H. sapiens (us) Neanderthals, Denisovans, either Heidelbergensis or Australopithecus (or more likely both) and H. floriensis (Hobbits) and that these plus any yet to be discovered also came in a variety of 'colours' depending on where they lived, such as Russian Neanderthals being white skinned and Spanish Neanderthals brown-skinned. Additionally Neanderthals are believed to have been at least brunettes and redheads. As previously stated (see 'Spring/Summer 1173' in Chapter 1), these species may not have become extinct at all – at least not in _Otherworld_.

* In S4:13 _The Lighthouse_, Dave Teagues reveals that he has been through the portal before (and come back through) as he was born in Otherworld (he was adopted for reasons he never explains by Vince's parents). He displays great fear and loathing of the portal and claims that Otherworld is a horrible place, yet he claims to the others that there is a "compulsion" for an Otherworlder to go back to Otherworld through the portal (does this same compulsion affect the Earthsiders in Otherworld when they are near the portal?) In the denouement at the end of S4:13, Dave seems to snap into an almost trance-like/hypnotised state, walking blindly across to the portal "well" to go back to Otherworld; snapping out of it as he dangles above the maelstrom clinging to the side of the portal he is terrified until he is pulled back Earthside by Vince and the others.

However, this means that his actions and reactions in S4:12 _When the Bough breaks_ must have been lies: Jennifer Mason, Vince and Dave go to the promontory lighthouse. When they open the access door, Vince and Dave start arguing about how they are going to get up to the top of the lighthouse:

Vince: _No stars, no ladder…how do we get up?_

Dave: _Looks like we're out of luck then._

Jennifer: _Why don't we go down the trapdoor?_

Vince: _What door?_

Jennifer: _You don't see the door?_

Dave: _No – _

Dave has to be lying at this point – if you watch the scene, before the dialogue exchange between the three of them notice how Dave glances around him nervously and how he doesn't actually look at the spot on the floor where the trapdoor is, as if he is avoiding looking at something. He is clearly relieved when he says they are 'out of luck'. But if Dave has been back to Otherworld through the portal and back through to Earthside and if he was born in Otherworld as well, all of which he admits in S4:13, then he must know the trapdoor is there and he must be able to see it, even though he says he can't.

When Jennifer says she thinks that the lighthouse is the "heart of Haven" and that she can see the trapdoor when they can't means it is her fulfilling the role of "summoning the door", then she and Vince decide to go down there – at this Dave says, '_I think going down there is a really bad idea_.'

He does go down with them through the underground passage to the portal chamber, but whilst Jennifer and Vince move with the curious but cautious attitude of explorers, Dave seems to exhibit a great reluctance to be somewhere he is unhappily familiar with. Given that Jennifer Mason was also apparently born in Otherworld and adopted by Earthside parents and that there are other 'I was adopted' responses, it seems that Otherworld birth and Earthside adoption is a recurring theme – the reasons why are not explained, but presumably the requirement for two Otherworld men and two Otherworld women to unlock the portal Earthside and two Earth men and two Earth women (logically) to unlock the portal on the Otherworld side must be a factor in the periodic adoptions.

_1497 AD: _

_John Cabot makes his voyage to Newfoundland, Maine, New Hampshire and Massachusetts. _

1497 AD – October – THMS

1497 AD – October to February 1498:

In S4:8, _Crush,_ Dave Teagues states an explorer named Sebastian Cabot (presumably chosen to denote that the real life Cabot had a relative with him on the voyage) spent the winter living with the Algonquian Mi'kmaq living on the Maine coast near Tuwiuwok, who told him of the 'ancient legend' of a period of great evil: there was a 'soft spot' or thinner layer between two worlds that existed in that area, and the great evil had come when an anonymous 'someone' had 'opened' an otherworldly door through that soft spot, effectively punching a hole in it.

The Mi'kmaq told Cabot that the harbingers of the evil returning were sightings of horseshoe crabs with human eyes. Dave and Vince are delighted that the evil hasn't returned, except that Jennifer Mason has seen them twice. Additionally, when Jennifer reads the riddle in S4:11, the first line said: During _times_ of great evil – the use of the plural tense denotes that there is a recurrence of the 'great evil' that has to be stopped, otherwise the riddle would have said, 'During _the _time of the Great Evil'…

Before the evil returned, the Troubles could be ended permanently if The Woman killed the person she loved the most. In terms of mythology, this would be a standard trope of an act of ritual sacrifice – presumably:

The Woman (the High Priestess) would have to kill the person she loved most –

The Propitiatory a.k.a. Expiatory Sacrifice – the sacrifice as repentance and remorse for whatever great wrong had been done to innocent people

In front of, and therefore witnessed by:

The Guard (medicine man/woman, other priests) AND

The Mayor/Selectmen/Chief of Police [king/chief, and the tribal leadership) AND

The worshippers (non-Troubled townsfolk/tribespeople), AND

The Supplicants (Troubled townsfolk/tribespeople)

At the specific site of the 'soft spot'/ 'otherworldly door', that is, in front of the literal door (the Altar) of the Barn (the Temple) of the Supreme Power involved (the God, or Avatar representing it – e.g., 'Agent' Howard)

In short, the Troubles would have been ended _permanently_ if Lucy Ripley had killed James Cogan in front of the Barn in October 1983, or if Audrey had killed Nathan there in October 2010. But it wouldn't have worked in 1956 because whilst Sarah Vernon had friendships, the only person she loved during that period was her baby son, thus it would have required infanticide.

Unfortunately, as revealed in S4:8, this would only work when the Evil was still trapped in the other world; if it broke through – as William did when he followed Audrey back to Haven - then if The Woman killed the person she loved most it would not be salvation but destruction – although this raises more questions:

Why does the presence of the Great Evil Earthside mean The Woman having to kill the person she loves the most not only will no longer work, but becomes a terrible event causing catastrophe? The whole point of evil is that it rejoices in destroying love, and as Nathan says – absolutely correctly, in S4:8 when he is trying to persuade Audrey to shoot him, '_this is the most loving thing we could possibly do,' _for the people of Haven.

Another question is: what is the "how" of that destruction and the nature of this supposed chaos and agony? Again, Sebastian Cabot's journal seems notable chiefly for its omissions rather than its inclusions, almost like an _anti-_journal: the fact that it offers hints only to then leave out the actually necessary/important information to fix things - but why would the Mi'kmaq intend to do that and cause so much difficulty for the town's protectors, when a family in their tribe have been the hereditary protectors of Haven for generations, as Vince reveals in S4:12?

It reminds me of the painfully bad Ahriman plot in Season 5 to 6 of _Highlander: The Series _where you could have shoved the _Titanic_ and the iceberg through the holes in logic. First of all, Cassandra the great seer (and Immortal) has no knowledge of Ahriman, despite being over 5000 years old – and since Duncan is the sixth Immortal to fight the demon, why have the previous five not left detailed instructions on how to get rid of it? Since the knowledge of the next rising of Ahriman has been known about for centuries, why does the old professor wait until the last minute to let Duncan MacLeod know about it when he should have been prepping him for the battle for years? Likewise the Mi'kmaq are trying to _stop_ the evil and _help_ the protectors, so why on earth is there no full disclosure of the Intel' that will allow the good guys to do that? Was there a second journal that got lost (misfiled in Haven museum or library for instance?) somewhere along the way?

1524 - THMS

_1530s:_

_The Roman Catholic Church officially bans polyandry* (one woman, multiple husbands) and polygyny (one husband, multiple wives). _

In terms of Haven mythology it is possible to suggest that there may have been an Arthurian connection between Merlin, Maine, (as outlined in Chapter 1) and the dimensional portal/Troubles.

In S4:12, Vince Teagues mentions that The Guard symbol, which is also used as a tattoo, was a hereditary but clearly supernaturally imposed birthmark amongst the Mi'kmaq. The symbol does seem to have a distinctly Celtic origin to it. Merlin, Uther, Arthur and Ambrosius Aurelius, would have been far more familiar with Celtic Christianity than Roman Catholicism, as the 'decision' of the Synod of Whitby in AD 664 was largely about academic, esoteric matters of the correct dating for religious events (Easter) which everyone agreed on, rather than practical daily living activities where there would be inevitable dissension.

Roman Catholicism, supposedly founded by St. Peter in Rome, was always the most conservative and bureaucratic denomination; developing in the heart of the Roman Empire, it forged a strong sense of individual identity and politicised religious practice that other forms of Christianity did not have to, being further away from the intrigues of politics, economy, society and existing religions. Celtic Christianity, purportedly founded by St. John, existed on the outermost edges of the Roman Empire and outside its borders, as most of Britain was not part of the Roman Empire bar South-East England. There was therefore little political conflict, aided by the fact that Irish Celt Christians were immensely admired for their education and exploration as the "most learned men in Europe"; their faith was entirely Celtic not Catholic.

Most post-Norman (1066) historians of the era were Catholic monks, who of course "wrote off" anything pre-Christian. Several of these claim Merlin, Arthur, etc., were "converted to Christianity", however, whilst this may be true, their continuing to be pagan under Celtic Christianity was not a problem. By 350 AD Christianity was entirely apostate, or at the very least a religious organisation so massively different from its founding that it would have been unrecognisable to Christians who had lived just 50 years' earlier.

Unlike Roman Catholicism, made dictatorial in having to cling to its identity in the crucible of Roman socio-political, economic and religious upheavals as the Empire was already in creeping decline by 100 AD, only 70 years after Christianity was founded, Celtic Christianity of Scandinavia, Western Europe, Britain, Ireland, Iceland and Greenland was much more socially and politically _laissez-faire_. To give Celtic Christianity its proper description, it was really Celtic Christian-Paganism (CCP), which was much more accommodating as it was basically a blend of pagan (as in the prior non-Christian religious sense) with Christian bits bolted on. Examples can be seen in the three season long TV show _The Almighty Johnsons_ – set in New Zealand, the show is about four brothers' who are the current Incarnations of the Norse gods; the show's mythology was clearly more taken from Wikipedia than any serious research into the Norse pantheon, as throughout the show mixes and matches authentic unreconstructed snippets of original Norse religion with revised Christian elements.

Amongst the blended elements of real-life CCP was the continued practice of polyandry* (simply ignored) and the practice of monks who could get around the celibacy "rule" because whilst technically being unable to marry they could have a concubine; although more rare, CCP "nuns", who developed out of pre-Christian priestess religious orders could also get around this rule by having a concubinus (male concubine, the plural is concubinii for males and concubines for females) though this was not "officially" allowed.

However, nunneries, just like monasteries and chapter-houses, were not a Christian invention, but Christian religious orders, especially cloisters, followed similar set-ups, especially as founding a religious chapter-house was seen as a signifier of piety and devout faith. By the AD 500s "double houses" had been invented during the Merovingian Dynasty (AD 400s) ruling France and were basically what Americans would call a duplex and the British semi-detached houses. One half was a monastery (men) and the other half a nunnery (women) but the "ruling officer" was an Abbess, as double houses were usually founded by royal or aristocratic women – this initial patroness would be the first abbess.

By the 7th century the consistency of female leadership meant a double-house was automatically termed nunnery no matter whether the male contingent residents numbered more than the female. However, during the rise of Norman feudalism in the 11th Century, resulting of course in the Norman conquest of England in 1066, there was a drive for single-sex monasteries _or_ nunneries, as there was a little too much "concubines" and "concubinii" going on. For example, King Edgar of England (AD 943-975) acceded the throne in 959 AD and just a year later in 960 at the precocious age of 17, he snatched 24-year-old Wulfthryth (Wilfrida, c.936 - 1000 AD) Abbess of Wilton in Wiltshire, taking her to Sevenoaks in Kent.

In 961, Wulfthryth gave birth to their daughter Eadgyth (Edith) and returned to Wilton Abbey in 963 where she resumed being an Abbess without apparently much issue – as "penance" for snatching Wulfthryth purposefully for sex, Edgar did not wear his crown for seven years. Interestingly, Wulfthryth was a popular pin-up or "celeb" at the time for her intellect, and political acumen – partly why she had made Abbess before the age of 25 - but nothing about her physical appearance and looks is even mentioned.

Marriage by "bride abduction" was a long-standing Celtic tradition – which could have been the case with Owain mab Urien and Teneu of Lothian, as explained in the paragraphs below - oftentimes with everyone in on it and having a great time sneaking about and playing up the dramatics, than actual kidnap - and Edgar and Wulfthryth remained on good terms. No legal marriage ever took place but Eadgyth was considered legitimate as Wulfthryth was viewed as a concubine of Edgar during his lifetime (she outlived both him and their daughter, Eadgyth) and she may have had other concubinii simultaneously with or more likely after Edgar in her own right. Wanting to discredit CCP and demonise the Anglo-Celt kings for their Norman King paymasters, the post-1066 Catholic monks rewrote big chunks of Anglo-Celtic history: St. Wilfrida becomes pretty but dumb, Edgar a monster who slaughters nuns wholesale as he drags her from the cloister and all such events were "marriage by rape", in which the misogynistic Catholic monk writer often finished off with the woman being executed by being burned at the stake for what was in only the technical sense, "adultery".

In terms of _Haven_, if Merlin, Arthur and others of their era had contact with the Mi'kmaq and other Algonquin-language tribes in Canada and New England such as the Iroquois, there would have been no issue with Merlin** - steeped in the great learning of the Irish and Gaul monasteries - being a CCP "Christian" saint whilst also continuing to be a "Pagan" sorcerer, and the "Troubles" of the area would have been politely ignored by CCP saints, monks, and so on.

Things such as close-relative marriage/concubines and concubinii/ parentage of offspring (half-siblings, first cousins***, aunt-nephew/uncle-niece, step-siblings/parents) under CCP were not viewed as desirable of course, but accepted with a 'oh well' tolerance; only direct incest, that of genetic parent-child sex was viewed as an offence. Under CCP the way that looting, pillage, murder, rape, robbery, theft, desecration, conquest, warlords, and a variety of issues were dealt with depended on context and local custom and practice.

For example, in the post-1066 "Christianised" history of St. Mungo (St. Kentigern, who supposedly converted Merlin to Christianity), the Saint's mother was Princess Teneu, daughter of pagan King Lleuddun of Lothian (Scotland). Teneu is raped and impregnated by pagan Owain mab Urien, a Welsh prince who gains access to her by disguising himself as a woman, and her enraged father has her thrown from a cliff (which she miraculously survives) and she is then set adrift in a coracle (a curragh, exactly the same type of oxhide boat that Tim Severin sailed from West Ireland to Labrador in) to die of exposure.

Except it is of course entirely nonsense; under Norman feudalism, women were chattel, property, and robbed of rights as were lower-class citizens – peasants and serfs. In CCP Britain pre-1066 society was considerably more egalitarian and cosmopolitan. An accurate, pre-1066 account of St. Mungo's life would have been far different. The naïve, stupid Teneu of Norman Roman Catholicism certainly would have been an intelligent, cosmopolitan woman, with social-economic and political power in her own right.

If her pregnancy with Mungo was the result of a sex attack (which is highly doubtful) by Owain (who certainly would not have gotten away with disguising himself as a woman), she would have been leading the army to go slaughter him; her father certainly wouldn't have been punishing her for being a victim by trying to murder her. When the Romans publicly raped Queen Boudicca's two daughters a couple of hundred years earlier, the princesses were at her side when the Iceni battled the Romans and at the victory, had their rapists brought before them, tied up alive in front of the entire Iceni and Roman crowd as each princess set herself on fire and then embraced her terrified attackers, burning them alive with herself. Wimps the women of Anglo-Celtic Britain were most certainly not!

There is no way to know, but it is interesting to note that the most probable "real" Uther and his son Arthur were respectively Enniaun Girt (Enion Yrth) and Owain Ddantgwyn, who were each High King of the most extensive and powerful pre-Norman kingdom in England: Powys.

During its 200 years of peak power (407-610 AD) Powys ruled most of Western England. It is possible online to see "maps" of the British counties as they were before the 1974 central Government "reorganisation" (not to be confused with the even worse 1998 boundary shift). If you look at such a map, then the Kingdom of Powys covered what we called the counties of Cheshire, Staffordshire, Warwickshire, the southern bowl and spit of Derbyshire, the western half of Leicestershire and Oxfordshire and Berkshire, the northern half of Wiltshire, all of Gloucestershire, Worcestershire, Shropshire, and eastern Herefordshire. This gave Powys control of the western Thames and trade/travel access down river to London. Powys also included Flintshire and Denbighshire in North East Wales. It was the largest and most militarily powerful Anglo-Celt Kingdom of the time.

Additionally, Enniaun/Uther had ruled the most powerful Welsh kingdom to ever exist, Gwynedd (c.400 AD – 1283) in his own right as his older brother Ambrosius Aurelius ruled Powys. Their father Cunedda, scion of an Imperial Roman family who was also a Celtic Christian Bishop or the son of one himself, had been the last Roman Governor of Gwynedd and continued on as self-appointed king (warlord to us) in 407 when the Western Roman Emperor formally withdrew the last few legions back to Rome to fight the Visigoths. Gwynedd comprised of Anglesey, Caernarvonshire, Montgomeryshire, and north Radnorshire and north Cardiganshire. Owain as the younger son got the "younger" kingdom of Powys, and Powys' western border was safe and protected from danger because Owain's older brother Cadwallon ruled Gwynedd.

Why Ambrosius got Powys not Gwynedd is uncertain, except perhaps the oldest traditions which state Ambrosius was not succeeded by his son Merlin but his brother Uther – perhaps Merlin had renounced the throne in his teens to pursue an "interfaith" career in the CCP and extant Celtic religions and so Cunedda and his sons hammered out the agreement of succession well in advance?

This "reach" of Powys and the security offered by Gwynedd bordering the west meant that the southern border of Powys controlled all of the mighty River Severn which meanders up the Anglo-Welsh border and both banks of the Severn estuary including the key port of Bristol, home of John Cabot's patron Richard de Americke in the 1400s. So to the south, Powys bordered onto the co-second largest and most powerful Anglo-Celt kingdom with Gwynedd: Dumnonia, or "greater" Cornwall: the counties of Cornwall, Devon, Somerset, Dorset and the southern half of Wiltshire. And what do all the oldest traditions unanimously agree on? That Arthur's mother was Ygraine of _Cornwall_. In Norman times, Ygraine is downgraded from queen/princess to one-dimensional duchess and Cadwallon her brother-in-law (or possibly one of her polyandric husbands, see 'Shippers Choice, Chapter 7) is confused as Duke Cador or Cadwallader of Cornwall, sometimes Ygraine's husband or her son by Gorlais, Duke of Cornwall.

So you're Arthur/Owain – you're safely allied to the two other most powerful kingdoms Gwynedd and Dumnonia courtesy of your brother and your mother; your main threat comes from the south and east of the invading Danes, Norsemen, Angles, Saxons, Jutes, Goths and Mercians. So what does logic and prudence suggest to you and to your adviser Merlin is the best plan? A strong alliance with the most powerful of the kingdoms that border you on the _north_. Powys' northern seaboard included Liverpool, the great gateway seaport that allowed access to the Isle of Man, south and western Scotland, Ireland, Iceland and beyond. But whereas Bristol was situated on the estuary of the Severn, protected by ships having to come upriver and pass between banks controlled both sides by Powys, Liverpool was on an exposed Irish Sea peninsula, easily visible and accessible by oceangoing vessels and quite literally a short "bunny-hop" down from the most powerful northern Celtic kingdom of mainland Britain:

Gododdin, home of Princess Teneu. Gododdin covered mid-lowland Scotland and became the eastern-mid kingdom of Lothian (Edinburgh) and the western-mid kingdom of Strathclyde, also taking in northern England both east and west above Hadrian's Wall and Antoine's Wall. Gododdin either directly ruled or indirectly controlled: West, Mid and East Lothian, including Edinburgh, Scotland's capital city and the southern bank of the Firth of Forth, the port of which gave access to Scandinavia; plus Lanarkshire, Peebles, Selkirk and Roxburghshire, Dumfries, and Kircudbright, wherein was Scotland's Second City – Glasgow, home of Princess Teneu. It also controlled Northumberland, Westmorland, Cumbria and northwest Lancashire. Owain already ruled or had positive allegiance with all of Western England and Wales, so an alliance with Gododdin, even via a subsidiary principality region, would make Arthur effectively _Bretwalda_ (Chief of kings) or High King of _Britain_, not just England.

So it is most likely that Teneu was the "real" Queen Guinevere, with Mungo (or St. Kentigern) being retrospectively credited with "converting" his most famous – and for the Catholic Norman monks – troublesome relative, Merlin. Like "Arthur" was a flattering battle name meaning Dreadful Bear, so too Guinevere, or Guenhwyr in Brythonic, "fair, pale, literally "white bird"" means "fair" in the sense of beauty and graceful appearance not fair in the sense of being just and properly apportioned out or solved. Guinevere was a description or a flattering title bestowed on her like Arthur was on Owain, not her actual name.

As an example, in the 1300s Edward the Black Prince finally managed to marry his great love, Joan the "Fair Maid of Kent"; she was so called because of her very pale skin, light-coloured hair (some people are so blond their hair is not just flaxen but platinum white) and light-coloured eyes, pale blue or green or a pale brown such as topaz. Many readers might remember Diana, Princess of Wales – slender, porcelain skin, light blonde hair and very light blue eyes? That is most likely what Joan and "Guinevere" looked like.

The successor of Owain Ddantgwyn, his son (and Teneu's?) was Cuneglas, also known as Cynlas Goch in Brythonic – Cynlas the Red. Being of Roman-Celt descent, Owain was most likely a swarthy skinned brunette (possibly with the large hook-beak Roman nose!) so if Teneu was the real Guinevere it is possible she was a redhead and Cuneglas inherited her pale skin and red hair. Cuneglas was a contemporary of Gildas, and the monk portentously scolds him as one of the bad kings in his most famous work, _De Excidio Britanniae _(published c.517 AD, attributed to 547 AD). Gildas refers to him as a "tawny" man, indicating Cuneglas may have been a strawberry blond rather than a true redhead.

But of course all the Arthurian legends had to be reinvented wholesale from the Roman-Celtic egalitarian originals for the new Norman feudal King William I Conqueror and the Roman Catholic French clergy – having just essentially usurped the English throne with a bogus claim, the last thing King William would have been enthused by were tales of a great English King who drove the foreign invaders off the White Cliffs of Dover. Likewise the Roman Catholic clergy who disapproved of the more down-to-earth, less money-hungry and relaxed Celtic Christianity would not be enthused by tales of CCP Merlin: monk but also magician, or Guinevere and Morgan le Fey, 'university educated' queen but also priestess, and 'university level' educated princess but also a sorceress.

Hence the Christianised watered down versions of Merlin (silly old fool) Arthur (petulant and cuckolded) Guinevere (vain and vapid) Morgan le Fey (evil and murderous). In fact the earliest legend accounts have Arthur and Guinevere as a successfully and even happily married husband-and-wife team of King and Queen, with no conflict between Arthur and his possibly illegitimate son/nephew Mordred (possibly Mungo/Kentigern in real life). Owain Ddantgwyn's successor (possibly also his son by Teneu/Guinevere) as High King of Powys was Cuneglas, not Mungo, so again the post Norman stories could have been a garbled account of why, as with Ambrosius and Uther, the older son did not take the throne – most probably rather than converting Merlin to Christianity, Mungo was taken on as a protégé/apprentice by his famous relative – the patronage of such an esteemed religious and political figure would have helped Mungo immensely even without him being able to legitimately claim Merlin as a relative.

Such things as the adulterous Sir Lancelot du Lac never existed – Lancelot was 12th Century invention of the famed French poet Chrétien de Troyes, whose great contribution to literature was inventing and using a new poetic style to give his characters a "complete" story – he essentially created the concept of the _narrative_ romance by his poems having "three acts" or at least a beginning, middle and end - which is why his works are often considered prototype novels six hundred years before Margaret Lucas Cavendish, Duchess of Newcastle, invented the fiction genres we know of today and had published the first general novels. He also wrote in the _vernacular_ or ordinary French, giving his work much wider accessibility.

In terms of the mythology of Haven, look at how vested interests "reinterpreted" and produced and promoted "revisionist" histories of the original legends and events. This goes on even today – there is almost no area of history, archaeology, anthropology, psychology, psychiatry, psychotherapy, human biology or any other "ology" where there is consensus because people (often self-appointed with the description "experts") are always "re-examining" things either to generate their own career as a TV mouthpiece, or courtroom "expert witness" or because their patron/funder/paymasters want a certain theory to be X and not Y.

Often there are good intentions behind the "we need to act now and sift the evidence later" – global warming being the classic example of what appeared to be imminent meteorological catastrophe for planet Earth due to mankind's recklessness which had to be fixed pronto. Now however it turns out we have a great deal of unexpected breathing space (no pun intended) to examine scientific facts. But if you look at _Haven_, aren't the Teagues – especially Vince – and their predecessors – exactly the same? Look how many times Vince especially, and Garland, and the late Simon Crocker and Eleanor Carr and goodness knows who else, made unilateral decisions about what Audrey, Nathan, Duke, Jordan and et cetera and et cetera should and could be allowed to know, and similarly made arbitrary decisions based on nothing but his or her own confidence in their personal judgement to lie and deceive Audrey, Nathan, et al, for "their own good", the "greater good", and so on.

This is not to say that William and Mara are not "really" evil, but it's hard not to be suspicious and looking for hidden symbolism in everything because as I shall mention further on in respect of the _Haven Herald_ newspaper, those prejudiced Norman politicians and Catholic monks had nothing on the "spin" put out by Haven's newspapermen, and its former Chief of Police and the shadowy "selectmen" not to mention The Guard and so on.

* The reason Roman Catholicism finally banned the polyandry it had been ignoring for centuries, was because it was under multiple sieges in the early part of the 16th Century. In 1536, the half-Celtic King Henry VIII Tudor of England effectively invented Anglicanism when he set himself up as the Supreme Head of the Church of England. At the same time, and more importantly, the Muslim Empires were reaching the height of their power under Suleiman the Magnificent. The Muslims practised polygyny (one husband, multiple wives) and the Catholic Church could not take the moral high ground when Christians practised the same type of marriage from the other sex perspective – polyandry. A third-pronged attack was the Reformation, with Martin Luther disapproving of Islam, but absolutely detesting Roman Catholicism, not to mention Calvin and other Puritan, 'fire and brimstone' reformers.

Also for Polyandry: See 2010 'Shippers Choice' in Chapter 7.

** It is possible that Merlin created The Guard symbol as a hereditary mark (like the Troubles are hereditary) for a Mi'kmaq warrior or shaman or medicine woman, to help alert to and get rid of the Great Evil. This would account for the Celtic "flavour" of the symbol. It also raises an interesting possibility in that it was a supernaturally imposed hereditary presentation – that was _positive_, or that _worked for the good_. The symbol of The Guard is a hereditary, genetic expression through the generations that so far has _no bad effects._

So could this mean that originally _all _the Troubles were the same? What if William lied to Audrey in Season 4 when he told her that she and he together had _created _the Troubles? What if William and Mara's crimes were not that they _created _a Trouble in a person, but that rather they _damaged_ or _warped_ the one already present into something negative or harmful/dangerous, _when it hadn't been before_?

As we have seen across the Seasons, each Trouble in of itself could be useful in some contexts and if expressed in the right way: if Jackie Clark's ancestors could once control if or when people saw their worst fears upon looking at their face, imagine how useful and reassuring it would be to Haven folk to be able to repel privateer/pirate and land-based attacks as well, such as during the Revolutionary or Indian Wars – _without having to kill anybody because they ran away terrified_. Similarly what about the ability to draw enemy ships, approaching militia – or an approaching hurricane, then just tap the page or rub it out and _no more natural disaster bearing down on Haven_ (Season 1, _Sketchy_).

What if the reason that Tuwiuwok/Haven was originally called "a haven" was because Wade Parker was right when he told Duke their power was a "gift"? What if before William and Mara, the Afflictions had been Abilities? William has already demonstrated to Audrey that he can damage or change the DNA of a human being (S4:8, S4:12) and in S4:12 he tells Audrey he didn't create the Trouble, he merely "tweaked it" – perhaps what William and Mara did was "tweak" people's Talents into becoming Curses, and that is why they are being punished?

*** Consanguinity or Close Relative Reproduction (i.e., having a child or marrying a close relative and having a child with them) is generally viewed as taboo or undesirable. As a genetic genealogist, I can explain that the reasons why are complicated, because CRR is like a double-edged sword swinging like a pendulum:

If you have a child by a genetically close relative, such as full or half-sibling, parent, grandparent, uncle/aunt or half-uncle/aunt or first cousin, you have a _reduced_ chance of having a child that is defective or retarded. Yes, you read that right: _reduced_. That is why you will notice a discrepancy between what the experts write _should _happen to Royal families like our British one where there are a lot of close cousin intermarriages, and historical examples like ancient Egypt where the Imperial family of Pharaoh customarily married sisters, half-sisters, aunts and cousins and what actually _does _happen – the British monarchy has remained stable and the world's longest-surviving family monarchy (over 1500 years from Cerdic King of Wessex in a direct lineage to HM Elizabeth II), and a succession of Pharaohs who achieved wondrous things in Empire. This is because the way DNA works, in that generally speaking for millennia, humans lived in small, isolated gene pools, so the DNA gives extra _protection_ against deformity and defectiveness when sperm and egg belong to two very closely related individuals.

Unfortunately, the double-edged and pendulum comes in because this protection and reduced risk only lasts for about six _consecutive_ generations. After that point, the sword swings from reduced risk to _increased_ risk of deformity and defective offspring. Again, to simplify, this is how DNA works and is a survival of the species trait in that after so many generations, new genetic material _must_ be sought – the gene pool cannot remain isolated. In ancient Egypt, the habit of Pharaohs of marrying _half_-sisters and _half-_aunts routinely boosted the DNA, and likewise although Elizabeth II is a direct descendant of Cerdic, the line takes a very meandering amble around Europe, Russia and even Africa to get there, delivering a fresh infusion of "sturdy middle-class stock" (P. G. Wodehouse) into the gene pool at regular intervals. The habit of ancient Chinese Emperors of having vast numbers of concubines (the Empire was ruled by the Emperor and the Dowager Empress, who was his mother not his wife) meant that fresh DNA was always being introduced into the Imperial gene pool.

In some regions of the world this "closed tradition" of endless consanguinity causes serious problems, particularly in the Kashmir and Pakistan regions of the Indian subcontinent, where consecutive generations of first-cousin marriage remains both traditional and expected culturally. In recent decades in Britain, the National Health Service now has difficulties with Pakistani Muslim immigrants whose imams (equivalent of Catholic priest or Protestant vicar/pastor) lie to couples that the Kuffir (infidel) unbelievers are lying when they explain the genetic risk of deformed and defective children as a way of 'attacking Islam' as the imam gambles that by the time the 7th, 8th, etc., generation of first-cousin marriage starts producing deformed babies, he will be safely deceased, or have moved elsewhere, and the British NHS will pick up the care 'tab' for British-born disabled babies of Indian subcontinent parents.

Because it takes so many generations for the "switch" to go from positive (reduced risk) to negative (increased risk) the geneticists are unable to prove their case to suspicious young couples more inclined to believe a respected, elderly religious imam than a man barely older than them hectoring them about something that is deeply personal and private. The same reasons are why it took so long for lead to be realised as a neurotoxin, because in the small, regular doses that contaminated milliners and hat makers, it took forty years before the person developed any symptoms of neurological damage by which time he or she had often already died of old age anyway. Only from 1923, when General Motors began adding large quantities of liquid lead to petroleum (gasoline) did the effects of lead neurotoxicity on the human brain become rapidly apparent, due in large parts to the ghastly death toll caused by airless, non-ventilated car manufacturing plants in Detroit.

1551 - THMS

1578 – THMS

_1582:_

_Pope Gregory XIII effectively founds the Gregorian (aka Western, aka Christian, aka Secular) Calendar as a revision to the existing Julian Calendar._

Gradually over the next 350 years all Christian nations take up the calendar, particularly from the 1600s when Aloysius Lillus invents the "leap year" concept that makes the calendar easy to calculate.

_1602 AD – first recorded European colony in Maine*, i.e., intended to be permanent rather than transitory trade post_

1602 AD – TEAMS May, most likely between this point AND

1605 AD – THMS October

The first 'official' British/Celtic-ancestry** settlers move into Tuwiuwok, gradually the name moves to the Anglicised "Haven". We learn in S3 that the Teagues family were amongst the white "founders" of Haven and in S4:12 that a male Teagues founder married a female Mi'kmaq Tuwiuwok (Havenite); in S4:8 it is revealed that the Driscoll family were also amongst the "founders" and it is implied by Jack Driscoll and Vince Teagues that Duke Crocker's ancestors were also a "founder" family, though not explicitly stated as such.

* The first recorded European colony in that area of was Popham Colony in what became Massachusetts in 1602, and the second in 1607; Boston, which seems to feature in the mythology was founded on the coastal harbour of Shawmut Peninsula twenty years later. Between 1602 and 1607, 1602 as a TEAMS year or 1605 as a THMS year seems plausible as a "founding" year for "Caucasian persuasion" Haven.

** There is a strong Celtic racial/religious heritage to Haven - like Leif Erickson, the places and people appear to be of Celtic ethnic ancestry or origin, although whether this Celtic link is important to the mythology of the show is unclear at this point.

Bangor is Welsh, Derry (fictional town in Stephen King's works, which is the nearest large town to Haven) is Irish, Portland is English and a goodly portion of the settlers have Scots background: Cole Glendower, patriarch of the mermen; the McShaw family owned what is now _The Grey Gull _for three generations; Jordan McKee which is a Scots surname. Other Celtic names abound also – Chris Brody (S2) is Irish as is William, Gregory and Whitney Brady (S3); Dwight's surname of Hendrickson is Scandinavian; Duncan Fromsley is an English name as is Jonas Lester and Duke Crocker. In S3:4 Vince tells "Tommy" that the Teagues were amongst the white founders of Haven, and Teague (variants Tighe, McTeague, O'Tighe) is a Celtic name derived from Taidhe, existing in Cornish, Manx, Irish and Scottish records.

_1630 AD – "official" founding of Boston_*_, Massachusetts. _

* Boston appears to have some significance in the mythology. In the pilot, Audrey is living in Boston when Agent Howard assigns her to go to Haven to find Lester (presumably Jennifer Mason is also living in Boston as well at this point and continues to do so until she agrees to relocate (ambivalently) to Haven with Duke in S4). Arla Cogan appears to have been living in Boston from 1984 to 2010 in the "skin" of a man (see 1984). Harry Nix kills his first known victim, his sperm donor son Paul, in Boston, thus attracting the notice of the real Tommy Bowen, whom Arla "Cogan" (maiden name unknown) murders and uses to infiltrate Haven as him. When Duke is sucked through one of the cracks in the damaged Barn, he 'lands' in the Boston aquarium – fortunately for him, as had he hit ground at the speed he was falling, he would have probably been killed instantly by the impact. Jennifer Mason is also living in Boston.

1632 – THMS

**Continued from 1659 in Chapter 3…**

© 2014

The Cat's Whiskers


	3. Chapter 3: 1659 to 1955

**This is a timeline/chronology of characters and events for the TV show: Haven **

_For Disclaimer and information see Chapter 1…_

**Chapter 3**

1659 - THMS

1684: The Haven Herald town newspaper was founded, presumably (though not yet stated definitively) by an ancestor of Vincent Teagues.

1686 – THMS

_February 1692 – May 1693:_

_The 'Salem witch trials' conducted in various parts of Massachusetts, resulting in the effective murder of 20 people, most of them women, take place._

After 1605 and before* 1767:

Mara and William find Haven and periodically visit to persecute the townspeople by allegedly inflicting 'Troubles' on an individual that becomes hereditary when that person had descendants. It may be that William and Mara in fact change supernatural hereditary abilities into _disabilities_ by warping or tweaking their victim's DNA in some way. In S4:13, it is openly stated that both William and Mara**/Audrey are not 'Earthlings' but 'Otherworld' born (which is why they are two of the four who can open the portal lock).

In the brief flashbacks of Mara and William in Haven forest (S4:13) Mara was wearing a peasant blouson and Roma Gypsy type skirt whilst William was wearing a leather jerkin type thing. To be honest, the first thing I thought of during those flashback scenes was "Hollywood Musical Bavarian". Anyone who has ever seen _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_, _Heidi_, _National Lampoon's European Vacation, William Tell, Robin Hood, _etc., will know what I mean – Hollywood's idea of what Bavaria/Tyrol/Swiss peasants looked like and wore in the 1500s to 1700s – Mara looked a stereotype Gypsy gal from central casting (she only needed to squawk 'cross my palms with silver!') There was only the narrowest escape from _Lederhosen _and yodelling – when I looked at "William" I thought of the Woodcutter in the animation movie _Hoodwinked_.

However, we have plenty of indications that the 'soft spot'/the Troubles (versus the Troubled) predated Mara and William by centuries if not millennia, so logically it is far more likely that Mara and William found Tuwiuwok/Haven by chance and kept returning sporadically to wreak havoc by virtue of being wicked* cruel people – it is hinted at by Agent Howard in S3 and claimed by William in S4 that the Barn was created 'for' Mara because she was the more guilty one behind the evil and thus bore greater blame/deserved more serious punishment.

* We know they had to be active in causing Troubles by 1767, because in 1786 Fitzwilliam Crocker (see 1786) commissions Regis Glendower***, presumably a Silversmith, to create the silver caskets to house the accoutrements of being Cursed to kill fellow Troubled people, presumably because he and others knew the next THMS was due in 1794 so the Havenites were expecting the Troubles to start up again from May 1791 onwards – presumably the Troubles are the Harbinger of the arrival of The Woman, though this is not certain, because we don't know when Mara and William were caught, who by, what their punishment exactly was and when it went into operation.

** The name "Mara" means "bitterness" in the root Semitic languages and is most famous from the Bible book of Ruth when the elderly Israelite woman Naomi returns to Israel with her daughter-in-law (the eponymous Ruth) having been bereaved of her husband and both her sons without grandchildren to show for any posterity. In S4:12, Audrey tells Duke that "Mara" is not anyone she ever wanted to know or be, and the sensations she gets from the flashbacks William tries to trigger seem to indicate that Mara was a cruel, vicious person who deserved bad things to happen to her:

Audrey: _It was terrifying…it was like the worst jolt of just…evil…when I touched him, and I think that some deep part of me __**liked**__ it._

In this respect, Audrey/Mara is like the _Stargate SG-1 _character, Linea. In _Stargate SG-1 _S2:3_ The Prisoner _the team is wrongly teleported to a prison that cannot be "escaped" from except via Stargate. An elderly woman named Linea who is clearly some sort of organic chemist and medical doctor helps them pull off a prison break and leaves through the Cheyenne Mountain Star Gate Command Stargate somewhere unknown. But just after that the SG team then learn that Linea is the "Destroyer of Worlds" a Josef Mengele type megalomaniac who has committed genocide.

In Season 3:11 _Past and Present_ they find Vyus, a world where everyone is a young, healthy adult – but amnesiac - and where there are no elderly people or children. Khera the Minister for Health is a diligent, compassionate and caring leader to her people, until the neurotoxin causing the amnesia begins to break down and she begins to remember being Linea. She admits that the old memories of Linea are warping her, overriding the goodness. Because Khera cannot remember what event began to warp the good, decent Linea into the embittered, warped Linea, the team eventually make the amnesia permanent, keeping the good Khera and obliterating Linea.

Likewise in _Haven _we see that The Woman **without** any memories of Mara – Sarah, Lucy, Audrey, and Lexie – is like Khera: courageous, loyal, kind, caring, compassionate, gentle, moral, trustworthy, humble and altruistic. When memories of being Mara begin to come back, Mara is like Linea: cruel, capricious, vicious, unkind, callous, monstrous, brutal, amoral, treacherous, egomaniacal, and selfish.

At first glance, it would seem to be that Mara's "punishment" was helping the people she had wronged every 27 years and that only by killing William would she be freed, but since wicked people really only love one person – the one they see looking back at them in the mirror – it may be that Mara was supposed to commit suicide?

Again, this would not really work – selfish, uncaring people don't commit suicide because they only love and care about themselves. The druggie, the rapist, bigots and terrorists, would never kill him or herself because they are far too egotistical and each is deeply in love only with the "wonderfulness that is me". It is the decent, honourable person who worries about letting down the people they love who suffer from depression and the mistaken belief that they are a burden, or that they are failing their loved ones who would be happier/richer/better off without them. The tragic case of the actor Robin Williams, convinced his recent diagnosis of Parkinson's Disease would make him a burden to his beloved wife and children, is a classic example. Another example was Michelle Broad, wife of the England cricketer Chris Broad and mother of current England cricketer Stuart Broad: when diagnosed with MND/Lou Gehrig's Disease, she meticulously organised her own suicide and sourced her husband a successor wife beforehand in 2010 to avoid causing her family more suffering. Whilst "Audrey" did not hesitate to sacrifice herself in the belief that she was ending the Troubles (S3:13), "'Mara" would never do anything so selfless, as we apparently see in the closing moments of S4:13.

In Season 4, the main source of information was corrupt and suspect – being William****, who only cared about getting Mara back and who (understandably) hated Nathan in particular and the Haven townspeople for Mara having been taken away from him, rather than showing genuine remorse and repentance for his and her own wicked behaviour – if that indeed is what really happened.

In Season 4, Nathan tells Greg Brock, who is unable to father children, that he lost a son, but only Dwight is present who hears this – Audrey doesn't mention James (or Arla) despite claiming to have all her memories as Audrey, and despite being told by William that the Barn is 'dying' expresses no concern that if the Barn really does or did "die" forever then James, who was inside it with her at the time Nathan shot Agent Howard, will also die or has also died forever. Nathan is clearly jealous***** of William, quite sensibly and with good reason, recognising him as the main threat to Nathan's love for Audrey (S4:9).

However, it appears that William does not know that Sarah and Nathan have a son together. Although William is clearly powerful, it is also clear that he has some rather serious limitations in terms of knowledge and possibly ability to act directly. For example, at the end of S4:8, we hear a gunshot ring out just after Duke, Jennifer, Vince and Dave realise that Audrey killing Nathan, the person she loves most, is now – according to the Mi'kmaq riddle in Sebastian Cabot's journal – the doom of Haven rather than it's salvation.

At the beginning of S4:9 we see that the reason Audrey is shooting is because Goon No.2 (the big scowling one not the little one with glasses) has appeared in her loft above _The Grey Gull_ with a gun – apparently with intent to kidnap Audrey and take her to William. The timing of the kidnap attempt by William via Goon No.2 clearly demonstrates that William doesn't have any psychic knowledge to know Nathan was there or why he was there, nor does he have any omniscient or even mundane knowledge about the people in Haven in that he doesn't seem to know Audrey and Nathan had a sexual relationship (it would appear only Duke has figured that out).

The reason the timing of the kidnap attempt demonstrates these things is because from the perspective of William, as the Great Evil, Audrey killing Nathan due to the now outdated information that it will end the Troubles forever is the best thing that could happen for William's ends – it will guarantee catastrophe, disaster, agony and suffering for Haven, which of course is the aim of Great Evil everywhere. If William had any psychic or knowing ability, there is no way he would have sent his goon to grab Audrey then, interrupting them at the very moment she and Nathan were unwittingly about to hand him Haven gift-wrapped with a giant red bow on a silver platter. William is clearly neither as omniscient or as omnipotent as he acts.

*** Regis Glendower is presumably the ancestor of Cole Glendower, although whether he was also a "merman" is uncertain. It is interesting that Regis is a named derived from the Latin Rex, meaning "ruler". The surname Glendower is again Anglo-Celt (see Chapters 1 and 2). Glendower derives from the Brythonic Welsh Glyn Dŵr, Glen of Deep Water. The most famous Glendower was Owen, Owain Glyn Dŵr, (c.1354-c.1416), the nationalist Welsh leader and _de facto _Prince of Wales (Tywysog Cymru) from 1400-1406. Owen was heir to two of the four great Princedom families of Wales and held considerable estates in North Wales, a descent from Llewellyn the Great, himself a descendant of Cunedda the grandfather of Owain Ddantgwyn. His father, Gruffyd Fychan II, was hereditary Tywysog (Prince) of Powys, as the kingdom had been whittled down to a Welsh principality by the 11th Century. Although large rewards were offered for Owen's capture from 1410 onwards, he was never betrayed – the last confirmed "sighting" was in 1412, and he disappeared altogether in 1416. In terms of the mythology of Haven, it is tempting to considered whether Owen and a few of his children that survived to adulthood (he had at least four illegitimate children, David, Ieuen, Myfanwy and Gwenllian as well as six sons and five daughters by his wife) cut their losses and sailed away from Wales to settle in Haven, Maine, and Regis was so named in honour of his royal ancestor who for a brief period restored Wales as an independent kingdom.

**** It may be doubtful that William is his real name, any more that Sarah/Lucy/Audrey/Lexie is that of 'Mara', or even Mara herself. Fans noted that in the opening credits, there is a "family tree" shown that has the name Lucy, on it – as a family historian myself, I freeze-framed the tree****** and had a look, and I noticed that if you look at Lucy, the name "next" to it is Bill, which is a diminutive of William. Since The Woman was a copy of the real Lucy Ripley, it may be that William is a pseudonym or that he is a copy of the real 'William' – maybe even Mara is a copy of a real, original woman. It is not yet known whether there is any significance to the woman that The Woman copies – see 12th July 1981.

***** In terms of Nathan's jealousy, see the entry for the De-Aged Duke.

****** All you can see in the opening credits is a stylised drawing of a natural tree – you just see the top half of the trunk, so you cannot see the original or "first" parents whose children and descendants are shown in the branches and twigs going off it. However there is clearly a word that starts with a capital S, though it is a bit too tempting to assume the name is Sarah.

The tree then goes into two distinct, thick "branches", there is writing on the branches in dark ink but I cannot distinguish it. On the right hand "branch" it divides into four smaller branches – Rebekah, 1720, Brent 1710, Mark 1730 and what appears to be Jane in 1709. The Brent branch has his child as Lucy, 1730 (I think) and directly to the left of Lucy as you look at the screen, the "child" of Mark of 1730 is Bill 1785-18-something. The thick left branch similarly splits into six smaller branches, but the writing on the whole tree is very faded and illegible, as if scribbled in a hurry and then taken out of a washer after a spin cycle because someone forgot it was in their pocket. However, the tree does imply multitudinous descendants of one original couple or one original parent by two or more co-parents. It is tempting to speculate that the original parents were William and Mara, or perhaps Mara by William And Other(s), or by some other couple entirely and both William and Mara could be their descendants – the concept of hereditary is clearly established in Haven with the idea that Troubles "run" in families, though the genetics can sometimes be a bit fictionalised for TV convenience than biological fact (see 12th June 1981).

1713 - THMS

_1714 – King George I, becomes the first Germanic British monarch despite distant cousinship as all close heirs to the throne are Catholics who refuse to convert to Protestantism/Lutheranism. _

The significance of such events as Catholic/Reformation Christianity to the show is uncertain: the real life population of Maine is over 80% Catholic Christian; however, Boston was founded by Puritan/Lutheran/Calvinist Christians (17th Century) and a majority of the subsequent colonists were Episcopalian/Presbyterian/Unitarian/Congregationalist Christian (18th Century). Additionally, Maine and Massachusetts were the originators of New England Transcendentalist Christianity (19th Century), most commonly known as New England TranscendentalismNET.

In Haven, the "Good Shepherd" church is of classic Unitarian come Congregationalist external and internal architecture (known as Presbyterian and Episcopalian in some areas), although it appears to be largely non-denominational. As of 2011 it has not been shown who was appointed pastor in the place of Edmund Driscoll, after Audrey killed him in Season 2, though he had a daughter (Hannah), and at least two close relatives – paternal nephews, brothers Jack and Aiden Driscoll in Season 4.

18th February 1725:

In the opening credits there is part of the front page of the _Haven Herald_ with a partial column reporting that the Maggie Q broke up in calm seas in Haven Harbour, and another report of a bizarre animal attack that killed several Havenites, including a man named Brad Donnelly, whose widow Susannah is quoted as intending to move back to her home state from Maine. That Brad Donnelly must have had male Donnelly relatives remain living in Haven because in 2009 one of Garland Wuornos' co-members of Haven Hunt Club (S1, _Fur_) is named Brad Donnelly, presumably a lateral** descendant of the man drowned when the Maggie Q went down.

However, it is highly likely that the incidents really happened in 1712 and/or 1713 and that whomever was running the _Haven Herald _at the time* deliberately changed the date – see: 'Between 8th May 1956 – 31st May 1956', the paragraph that starts with the double **.

* There is no way to know for sure, but presumably from its founding in 1684, the _Haven Herald _is owned and operated by the Commander of the Guard – the firstborn male Teagues of each generation.

** In genealogy (family history) _and_ many Western legal systems _lineal _descent or a _lineal _descendant is a person who is a direct descendant of that ancestor or ancestress by parent-child-parent-child-parent-child descent. Duke is a _lineal_ descendant of Roy Crocker Junior, Hadley Chambers was a _lineal_ descendant of her great-grandfather Arthur Chambers.

In many Western legal systems, _collateral_ descendant is someone descended from the sibling or half-sibling of a parent or a common ancestor; so for example if Wade and Marcy Crocker had had one child and then one grandchild, their Will might have bequeathed their estate equally 50-50 to their grandchild and to Jean Mitchell, Duke Crocker's only child (so far) – their grandchild would be a lineal descendant of Wade Crocker, and Jean Mitchell would be his collateral descendant, being the daughter of his half-brother Duke (and would be a collateral relative of Wade's grandchild).

In genealogy, though collateral is used, the phrase _lateral_ is used because collateral is a specific legal definition applying to siblings of X whereas lateral can mean descent from a genetic relative of X but one whom could have been his or her cousin, aunt, granduncle, niece, etc. An example is Ian Haskell in S2, who is a _lateral_ descendant of Tristram Carver – i.e., descends from one of Carver's relatives, but is not a _lineal_ descendant because Carver had no children nor is a _collateral_ descendant because Tristram had no siblings that were sent to Haven with him. In the news clippings we see in the opening credits it is obvious that Susannah and Brad Donnelly (1725) had no children, so the Brad Donnelly of 2009 had to be a _lateral_ descendant of Brad Donnelly of 1725.

1740 - THMS

C.1740 – 1770:

Most likely period that Tristram Carver (and the Original Harker boy) are sent to Haven as indentured servants

_1752:_

_The British Empire, which at that point included the then British colonies of what is now the New England/Eastern United States as well as Eastern Canada adopted the Gregorian Calendar going from 2__nd__ September 1752 to 14__th__ September 1752 the next day to remove the 11 days' discrepancy the Julian Calendar had built up. _

Before that point, Maine, Massachusetts, Virginia, Maryland, New Hampshire, New Jersey, Newfoundland, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, etc., etc., were all using the Julian calendar. All dates in this timeline use the Gregorian calendar to prevent total confusion, not least of which mine.

1767 - THMS

1786:

Fitzwilliam Crocker commissions a Haven silversmith (Regis Glendower according to Beverley Keegan in S2:18, _Roots_) to make the small and large silver caskets. By this point, males in the family appear to have become 'socially sanctioned serial killers', who with other key lineages (Teagues, who command The Guard, and Driscolls, who have no Troubles) maintain the balance of powers in Haven.

The small casket's intended use is unknown, except for it having the cryptic Latin inscription translated 'Love Conquers All' on the inside lid. What this means is anyone's guess; however, the philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche wrote: _'any act committed out of love is beyond good or evil_' – of the three Crockers we've seen so far, Roy, Simon and Duke, none of them want to kill anyone, so maybe the inscription was once a well-known aphorism indicating that as long as the Crocker men acted out of compassion and what they felt was their "duty of care" then they could not be judged as "bad" for what they did.

There is an example of this (OSE) in S2:12, _Sins of the Fathers_, when Simon Crocker recounts to Duke how killing Jenny Myers' grandfather saved many lives, and we actually see two examples of this so far in the series: the first in Season 3:3 _The Farmer_, when Duke effectively saved hundreds of lives including Harry Nix's sperm-donor children, who were also Nix's primary victims. The second is in S4;12, _When the Bough Breaks_, after a distressed Audrey admits to Duke that a part of her got a thrill from inflicting a Trouble on Lincoln* in an attempt to stop baby Aaron's cries killing people, and after the attempt fails and William tells her to keep trying -

Duke: _This is why you can't do this. The temptation – it's too much. He _[William]_ will get you back. You won't be Audrey Parker anymore and you won't care. I do care…you can't just go on, Troubling person after person until you get it right…_

Duke insists that Audrey give him back the Crocker Curse that Wade cured when he manipulated Duke into killing him; when Jennifer, upset, demands of Duke why he has to be the one, Duke gently points out that, '_the Crocker you see is the Crocker you get_'. Duke is a known quantity and unlike Lincoln, who wasn't Troubled until Audrey tried*, Duke was already genetically Troubled – like a cancer returning after being in remission for a period, in theory he should revert to Troubled Duke Crocker without any problem.

As others have pointed out – it is possible to be a killer, and never commit a murder: soldiers, police, etc. One writer said that murder was actually the _'rarest crime in the world'_ because murder is: _'only ever pre-meditated, pre-calculated, an evil act for the murderer's gain, either in terms of greed, hatred, obsession or insanity. If one person kills another, but did not predetermine to commit the crime, or does not gain by it, then that person is not a murderer. The armed bank robber who in panic shoots dead a bank teller is guilty of manslaughter not murder; the couple, or two best friends having an argument where he/she shoves her/him and he/she falls over and hits her/his head on the coffee table or hearthstone or breakfast bar is neither murder nor manslaughter, but a sad, fatal accident. The man who arranges for someone to ensure his grandaunt has a fatal car crash so he can inherit her fortune is a murderer – pre-meditated, evil and gains by it.' _As of Season 4, this inscription has not been referenced since it was first seen on the small casket lid in Season 2.

The word "Fitz" derives from the French "Fils" (son, or child) which comes from the Latin "Fili" (child, offspring, progeny). Fitz was used to denote "son of" or "child of…" Generally Fitz was used to denote that the person was illegitimate – for example, Margaret Fitzhugh (or FitzHugh) would be the illegitimate daughter of a man whose first name or surname was Hugh.

Fitzwilliam ("son of William") suggests that Fitzwilliam Crocker was the illegitimate son of a man whose forename (or less likely surname) was William or Williams, and that Crocker was in fact his mother's surname, as traditionally illegitimate children could be given the father's name (or surname) as a first or middle name and the mother's surname was given as the child's surname – for example, Margaret Fitzhugh Smith might be the daughter of Elspeth Smith and John Fitzhugh, with Margaret either being Elspeth's mother or John's (more likely Elspeth's).

Fitzwilliam Crocker most likely was the son of "Female Crocker" and "William Surname". In Season 4, Jack Driscoll implies that along with the Driscoll and Teagues families, Duke's ancestors were also amongst the "founder" families of Haven although he does not state the "Crocker" family. There is no indication at this time what the surname of Fitzwilliam's biological father was, though presumably he inherited the Trouble from his father.

In Season 4, we learn that Vince Teagues inherited his birth-right and responsibility to "Protect the Troubled" not from his white Celtic Teagues ancestors but a Mi'kmaq Indian ancestress who was hereditary protector of the Troubled at the time a Teagues man founded Haven and she married him.

It is plausible that similarly, Fitzwilliam Crocker's biological father was of Mi'kmaq Indian descent and occupied some hereditary 'socially sanctioned serial killer role' amongst the Mi'kmaq and that the Driscoll family also have some Mi'kmaq ancestress whose lineage never developed a Trouble.

* The characters in S4:12 don't understand why Audrey's attempt to afflict Lincoln with a silence curse (a 'bubble' they could put baby Aaron inside) failed to work. There is no way to know, but logically I would think it was because he was not naturally deaf. In the episode we see he has hearing aids, meaning his hearing loss was caused by illness or accident or working in a noisy environment, i.e., industrial deafness – his deafness was not a genetic birth defect. The key feature of the Troubles are that they are genetic, inherited through ancestral DNA. Trying to change a hearing man's DNA to make him deaf would have been far too complicated for Audrey, especially given her deep reluctance to make the attempt in the first place. However, logically, if Audrey had tried to make the curse work on someone who was congenitally deaf, it would probably have worked without any problem.

1794 – THMS

1812:

Birth of Rufus P. Barker (see 1841)

1821 - THMS

1841:

Death of Rufus P. Barker – in S2:12, _Sins of the Father, _Audrey and Nathan see Duke at his father's grave (he has hidden the large casket of weaponry there). Nathan remembers that Simon Crocker was buried at Seaside Cemetery but because it is eroding, the relatives have moved their loved ones to other cemeteries around Haven, Duke had his father's remains moved to Eastside. Duke spots Nathan's dad Garland wandering around the gravestones and Nathan goes to him.

As he approaches, Garland nods at the gravestone and reads it aloud '_Rufus P. Barker, 1812 – 1841_' He doesn't dwell on the grave* as he and Nathan begin to speak, however, in Season 3:1, _301, _when Audrey reveals her kidnapper (and Roslyn Toomey's murderer) believes that the "Colorado Kid" is still alive, Vince Teagues categorically states that he helped Lucy bury the man himself in "Potters Field" and demonstrates that it is not one of his usual lies/half-truths by being happy to help exhume the body. The Colorado Kid is seen to have been buried in the vacant plot right next to Rufus P. Barker, (meaning that Barker was either Plot 300 or 302) showing that Eastside Cemetery must have once been known as Potters Field, and that the name was changed to Eastside Cemetery, perhaps because of the unwelcoming** religious connotations, at some point after 1983.

* This causes a continuity error – the only people who "come back" as ghosts are those who were buried by Kyle Hopkins, the municipal gravedigger. However, Garland Wuornos was buried in the cooler by Nathan (and Duke) on Goose Hill. Near the end of the episode Dave Teagues goes back to the Haven Herald office and angrily kicks the cooler because Vince admits to having dug up Garland's cooler with the express purpose of getting it into Eastside Cemetery which is the only cemetery where the restless dead are coming back to give the living a good drubbing. However, if Vince dug up the cooler and hid it at the office, Kyle Hopkins would never have known anything about it so would not have touched it or buried it, so Garland would not have returned. If Vince did get Kyle to rebury it (and then Vince dug it up again himself intending to return it to Goose Hill) we are not told how Vince explained away a _picnic cooler full of rocks with plaid painted on them _to Kyle - a fully paid-up member of Reverend Driscoll's bigoted followers blithely following his simplistic and unworkable*** plan to "cure" the Troubles by killing everyone with one – oops that includes me. It is noteworthy that neither his daughter Hannah, nor his two nephews Jack and Aiden were of the Reverend's same worldview.

** In the Gospel of Matthew Chapter 27 verses 3-10, Judas Iscariot returned to the Temple in Jerusalem and told the Pharisees (the Jewish equivalent of the higher clergy like bishops, cardinals, the pope/archbishop) that he could not keep the "30 pieces of silver" (about $70 US and £50 UK) as he had '_betrayed innocent blood'_. When the Pharisees callously told him, in essence, "not our problem", he threw the money to the Temple floor and left, famously committing suicide by hanging himself.

The Pharisees were too afraid of divine wrath to add the money to the Temple treasury, as it had been used to facilitate the murder of an innocent man, Jesus of Nazareth, and had been "donated" (thrown back) by Judas Iscariot, who had betrayed his friend and then gone straight from "handling" the cash to killing himself (Acts 1: 18,19). However, Jewish society of that era was deeply racist, so the Pharisees decided to buy Potters Field, which is still locatable today on the south slope of the Hinnom Valley just before it meets the Kidron Valley. They used this to bury "strangers" and non-Jews – classed as subhuman - who might die in the area with no known relatives or who live near enough to claim the body – in a hot climate, prompt burial of the dead was a public health necessity reflected in the Jews' centuries old Mosaic Law health laws.

Despite the Pharisees' attempts to keep their machinations secret, it became common knowledge, and was known as _Akeldama_, "Field of Blood" in Hebrew. The reason the field was used as a pottery was because the ground was classed as worn out agriculturally, poor quality and of no arable use – it was therefore available for sale at 30 pieces of silver, which was only the price of a slave, and had been for centuries – a few hundred years before, the Jewish prophets Jeremiah and Zechariah both referenced 30 pieces of silver as the "going rate" for one slave. The Pharisees considered it more than enough to bury mere non-Jews who were inconsiderate enough to keel over in Jerusalem and the surround.

*** In S2:12, we see the late Reverend and his followers holding the "list of people known to be Troubled" that was originally typed up by Stuart Pearce (and which he gave to Nathan for safekeeping!) However there are only 38 names on the list, 2 of which are partially and wholly obscured. However, in S2:13 _Silent Night_, we learn the population of Haven is 25,121. If only one hundredth of the population is Troubled, that is still 250 people, none of whom are exactly "advertising" their condition - Dwight and Reggie Boswell, who died in S2, _Business as Usual_, had been fishing buddies for years yet had never talked with each other about their individual Trouble.

This point of extreme discretion and non-disclosure, that the Troubled don't talk about their Troubles, often not even to each other, is one made repeatedly by characters ranging from Nathan, Duke, Dwight and Jordan. In S4:3, Jordan tells Nathan about the Troubled Mike Gallagher, '_He didn't talk about it. Most people don't,_' which was a microcosm of the prevailing attitude. In S3, _Over My Head_, when Reed Harris's car is hit by a tidal surge – _in the centre of town_ – and he is helped by Nathan, Audrey and Duke to get out of his flooded car, he insists that '_I am going home to get out of these wet clothes, take a hot shower and __**forget this ever happened**__!'_, to which Duke drolly responds, '_It is the Haven way_.'

If only one tenth of the population is Troubled, that is still 2,512 people to track down. If it's only one fifth of the population, you have to find 5024 people, if its only one quarter that's still 6280 – each and every one of whom will undoubtedly fight back to protect himself or herself – and come at you like a "berserker of old" to protect their family from your bigoted "let's mass murder Troubled people" attitude. And what of all the people who have no idea that they are Troubled – like Kyle Hopkins himself, in _Sins of our Fathers _or Lynette, in _Double Jeopardy _– or are convinced that the Troubles are nonsense even as they are wreaking havoc all around them, like Wesley Toomey in _301_ or Robert in _Reunion_.

As we see, Reverend Driscoll only got so far because he and his group were dealing with a barely double-figure target group – and whilst some obvious people are on the list (Marion Caldwell, Beatrice Mitchell, TJ Smith) there are a variety who aren't – Stuart Pearce was a friend of Reginald Boswell, who in turn was a fishing buddy of Dwight Hendrickson, but Dwight doesn't appear on the list, even though surely Stuart (through Reggie) must have known about him and another noticeable omission is Stuart's next door neighbour 'Barry'. Stuart began typing up the list before he accidentally killed their mutual acquaintance Reggie Boswell by dehydration, and Stuart and Barry were good friends. They were both Troubled and they used to confide in each other, so Barry logically should not only have been on the list but one of the first two names along with Reggie Boswell; however, the first two names listed (first left hand column of the three) is Landon Taylor (from S1, _Fur_) and Beatrice Mitchell (S1 _Ball and Chain_) – ironically the last name under column three is Marion Caldwell, who was the first Troubled person Audrey encountered in Haven, so it appears the list has no internal logic.

While there are far more male names on the list than female/unisex names, Barry does not appear – however, this can't really count as a continuity error because when you see the camera pan down the list, the way it is held means that the penultimate forename on the first column (surname Frais) and the entire last name is obscured, so we could say that Barry was either the first name of 'Frais' or else he was the unseen last name in the first column. The list is also stops only about one third of the way down the third column, presumably to deliberately give the idea that Stuart Pearce was interrupted whilst compiling it and never got back to it, which is why "obvious" names do not appear.

On the positive side, the list is nicely realistic in that it includes two men named Mike, a Peter MacDonald and a Kelly McDonald – in real life, you do meet people who have the same forename – I have several colleagues called Karen to the extent that we customarily refer to them by their surname initial: B, H, L, M, S, etc. Similarly it is common to get variants of the same surname in the phonebook of the same town, e.g.: Thomson, Thompson, Stewart, Stuart, MacDonald, McDonald. I have two colleagues who work in different departments for the same organisation, who cause total confusion by virtue of both being 'Jack Kelly' (not his real name!)

1848 - THMS

_1850s:_

_The newly invented photography becomes commercial being turned into lucrative businesses throughout Britain, Europe and North America; this era is the earliest opportunity beyond line drawings and paintings to capture the likeness of The Woman (Audrey) and compare with later images to see if she always looks the same._

1875 THMS

1887:

The opening credits show the gravestone of a Jack Moody that bears the symbol of The Guard. That his headstone bore the protective symbol shows the Troubles existed in some form at least in 1887 when Jack Moody died. This is the earliest verifiable evidence that The Troubles existed before the 20th Century, though they do not prove the periodic return and presence of The Woman.

c.1887:

Birth of Ben Harker Junior's "Down's Syndrome" granduncle, the brother of his grandfather (S4:12), thus great-granduncle of Aaron Harker.

7th May 1899: TEAMS

The Troubles begin again in Haven between April-July 1899

About 1901, the birth of Ben Harker Junior's grandfather; father of Ben Harker Senior, great-grandfather of Aaron Harker and younger brother of the "Down's Syndrome" Harker (see 1902 below).

Circa mid-1902:

In S4:12, Audrey returns to the _Haven _Herald, seeking a way to stop the Harker* Curse (_never let a Harker cry, lest people near and far should die_) without doing as William demands and creating a new Trouble. We see her reading a cut out newspaper article (undated) of the funeral of a "popular" school teacher, Kathy McKee, from Spanish Influenza**, at the Church of the Good Shepherd in Haven (the same church of Reverend Edmund Driscoll). The article is a cover-up because it was really a Harker crying that caused the death – it appears as if it is the _sound _of a Harker in distress that kills, and that a Harker who wept silently would not cause any harm, but this is unknown.

As Audrey moves the magnifier over the article and the photograph we see it is the same newspaper article that is partially shown in the opening credits, but in S4:12 Audrey sees with the magnifier what is not in the credits – herself, in the bottom-right hand corner of the photograph, with her head turned to the right, looking across at something not shown in the photograph (behind her the coffin is being escorted down the steps of the church). This makes her realise that one of her previous Incarnations*** tried to stop the Harker Curse but was unable to do so.

* In S4:12, Ben Harker Junior, who is about the same age as Duke and Nathan (b.1975) tells Audrey and Nathan that he had a Harker great-uncle (granduncle, see below) who had Down's Syndrome. The Harker Curse did not begin until puberty, by which time the children were taught not to show emotion, but because his great-grandparents couldn't teach his grandfather's brother not cry, in the end they cut his vocal chords rather than kill him.

In genealogy, the siblings of your grandparents are your grandaunts and granduncles. In recent decades, it has become fashionable to call them great-uncles and great-aunts instead, but this is very confusing, because when it gets back to the previous generation of your grandparents' parents, your great-grandparents, if you used great-uncle then you have to add on another great, so the siblings of your great-grandparents become your great-great-uncles and aunts, but they are not the siblings of your great-great-grandparents, whose siblings must have a third great-great-great-uncle added to them. In short, most genealogists keep grand and great as they used to quite sensibly be – I would have called Ben Harker's relative his granduncle, and the brother of his great-grandfather would then nicely and neatly be his great-granduncle.

In genealogy a generation is about 35 years. If Ben Harker Junior is a similar age to Nathan and Duke, this means he was born 1974 to 1976, say 1975. His father would have been born about 1940, and his grandfather about 1905 (obviously there is leeway either side). In the 1890s to 1900s there was very little reliable contraception other than condoms, so the option of not having children if one turned out to be handicapped wasn't an option. Condoms back then were big ugly things made of sheep intestine or rubber (from 1855) and about a ¼ inch thick.

Since the Harker Curse did not start until puberty, it is likely the Down's Syndrome Harker was a teenager in 1902, and – although we can't say for certain – it may be that The Woman in the 1902 photograph suggested the severing of the vocal chords as the only way forward, but there is no way to know.

In 2011, William changes the curse so it affects Aaron Harker who is a four-month old baby (b. February 2011), however, puberty should not begin in humans until the age of between 14-17 years and ends at about the age of 20-23 years; it overlaps with, but is not the same as, adolescence (though the two are always conflated in the media) which begins at the age of 18-20 and ends between the ages of 28-35 years.

Ben Harker Junior's "Down's Syndrome" granduncle was therefore most likely born around 1887. In the Western Hemisphere, following the end of WWII puberty now begins between the ages of 10-12, which is far too early and ends about 16-18 years, again too early as adolescence still does not begin until 18-20 years – the reason is that puberty is the physical, bodily changes of the human body's size, shape and organ development from childhood to mature adulthood, but the one organ unaffected mostly by puberty is the brain.

Adolescence is the physical, neurological changes of the human brain and our mind, our emotions and our psychology, which transitions us from childhood feelings and simplistic worldviews to adulthood emotions and complex psychological ability to reason out. The increasing rate of precocious puberty with children beginning to develop at eight and nine years of age is deeply concerning because adolescence is currently still starting at around the age of 18 years - it means you have physically and sexually mature 12-15-year-olds whose brains are literally still those of children. However, this did not begin to really happen until the late 1960s and 1970s due to the actions of the food and medical "industries", so at the turn of the 19th Century, children still entered puberty on average at the age of 16 years, so the "Down's Syndrome" Harker would logically have been in his mid-teens in 1902.

** Although Spanish Influenza is most famous for the 1918-1922 outbreak that went "nuclear" globally, there had been prior, minor outbreaks in preceding years that overlapped with minor, dwindling outbreaks of the bubonic plague – it is possible that the reason the "last gasp" pandemic of Bubonic Plague in the 1890s caused so much loss in China and India was because it was actually bubonic plague and Spanish Flu (really bird flu) together. There was a minor outbreak in 1911, in England, following an unseasonal heatwave. There was also an outbreak in 1906 in San Francisco following the earthquake.

The clothing worn by The Woman in the photograph – the high-necked blouse with the cameo brooch at the throat and the hat, and also the clothing worn by others in it, is clearly late Victor-Edwardian era (1890 – 1910), and not the more modern clothing that would have been worn from about 1910, particularly after World War I in 1918 onwards. Since THMS took place in mid-October 1902, and the next THMS would not happen until 1929 (with the Troubles presumably starting in 1926) the funeral had to have happened in mid-1902 and not in 1919 when the Spanish Influenza pandemic was at its height.

*** The newspaper article photograph of S4:12, _When the Bough Breaks_ is of crucial importance in the mythology of Haven because it is the first confirmation of The Woman being in Haven that is independent of the Teagues brothers.

All the way through, Vince and Dave Teagues have been the oldest living extant Havenites who also have a knowledge that the Troubles are real (with the exception of Eleanor Carr, who was killed in Season 1) and as such have been the sole source of information, guidance, advice, and warning to Audrey, and also Nathan, Duke, Dwight, Claire Callahan and Jordan McKee – as they were to Lucy Ripley, James and Arla Cogan, Simon Crocker and Garland Wuornos in the 1970s and 1980s.

However, we have seen that Vince in particular will not hesitate to lie to anyone, including Audrey herself, and even kill people, such as Simon Crocker and Nathan Wuornos, the son of their close friend Garland, if he perceives it to be for the greater good of the people of Haven in his position as Commander of The Guard. Therefore that puts everything the brothers said and did under suspicion.

They are intimately involved in the life of Audrey Parker – it was Dave Teagues who took the seminal photograph of Lucy Ripley looking at the "body" of the Colorado Kid on 28th May 1983 - it was Vince and Dave who befriended Sarah Vernon in 1955. In short, there was no evidence that The Woman had ever been to Haven or involved in the Troubles whatsoever before Sarah Vernon in 1955, meaning there was no evidence that wasn't supplied by, or sourced through, or connected with Vince and Dave Teagues, for examples: The Guard tattoo is Vince Teagues' birthmark, Dave Teagues has possession of Sebastian Cabot's journal; Vince and Dave have the finger-ring that Sarah Vernon gave them, Vince and Dave's fishing-boat shed was Arla Cogan's bolt hole.

The photograph that captures The Woman in Haven in 1902, over 30 years before Vince and Dave were born, is thus the first independent verification we have that The Woman was involved in the Troubles before 1955; this means that it is more likely that we are able to trust Vince and Dave Teagues' claims and actions as being accurate and/or honest to the extent of what they know or what they believe to be true. The 1902 photograph demonstrates that The Woman can be verified as being in Haven during the Troubles throughout a period of at least the previous one hundred plus years: 1902, 1929, 1956, 1983, 2010; indeed 1926-1929 is the only period for which there is as yet no evidence of The Woman being in Haven, though logically she must have been there.

1920:

Birth of Roy Crocker grandfather of Duke; in his obituary clipping in the S3 _Sarah_ he was 35 years old at his death on 16th August 1955.

1926 – TEAMS

The Troubles begin again.

_1926: – General Strike in Britain _

C.1927/1928:

The birth of Stuart Mosley, whose Trouble creates the means to destroy the Troubles for good, by giving The Woman someone she loves, and thus if The Woman kills that person, the Troubles end forever (this possibility apparently does not exist before 1955, and ceases to exist as an option in October 2010).

_1929 – Wall Street Crash, followed by the Great Depression that lasted until 1938/9. The Woman's identity and activities are unknown during this period_

1929 – October – THMS

13th October 1934:

As seen in the opening credits (S4) the _Haven Herald_ reports that the Halleck's farmstead "disappears" without trace; this may mean the Halleck family were related to Arthur Chambers (see Christmas 1955) in having a similar but not identical Trouble.

However, it is highly likely that the Halleck Farmstead really disappeared in 1929 and that whomever was running the _Haven Herald _at the time* deliberately changed the date – see 'Between 8th May 1956 – 31st May 1956:', the paragraph that is double **.

* Vince Teagues was most likely not born until the following year, 1935, so assuming the _Haven Herald_ was being run by the Teagues family, most probably his parents.

c.1935:

The birth of Vincent Teagues here and Dave* 'Teagues' in Otherworld; 'Agent' Howard arranges the adoption of Dave by Vincent's parents. We learn in S3 that Vincent is the Leader (Commander) of The Guard and that the leadership is hereditary, being passed down to the firstborn Teagues in each generation by descent from a Mi'kmaq ancestress who was the hereditary Protectress of the Troubled, although the entire family appears to be members. Dave lacks the tattoo because he was adopted, not biologically born to the Teagues. It is not indicated whether they knew of Dave's origins, but since either Vince's father or grandfather was Commander of The Guard at the time, it is logical that they would have known.

* We see that although Howard is somehow connected to the Barn, he operates outside it and operates autonomously during the 24 year periods that The Woman is in the Barn "between" Troubles – by the time Howard presumably arranges Dave Teagues' adoption in 1935, the Troubles have been over for nearly 6 years since the THMS of 1929. Likewise, when he organises the adoption of Jennifer Mason with a family in Boston in 1984, the Troubles have been over for months since the THMS of 1983 – presumably this must mean that Howard can leave and enter the Barn at will, or that he can visit and leave Haven via the portal "well" under the lighthouse in Season 4.

However, in Season 3, Howard tells Audrey that the Barn was created _for her_ and that it will appear '_whenever you need it to'_. We see this in Season 2 where the Barn appears on Kick 'Em Jenny Neck Island** when Duke and the real FBI Agent Audrey Parker follow the navigation instructions in Simon Crocker's journal – although Kick 'Em Jenny Neck Island is the roughly circular Island covered in trees that can be seen from _The Grey Gull _it appears the only safe approach is to set sail from the harbour, rather than go straight across to it from the bar's landing stage.

This happens despite the fact that The Hunter Meteor Storm is months away, so obviously the Barn can manifest at various times and may, in fact, be somewhere for some time but invisibly unless it "wants" to be seen – in Season 3, Vince Teagues also sees the Barn on a hill on Kick 'Em Jenny Neck island, but Audrey who is with him cannot see it, despite being the current Incarnation of The Woman. Maybe the Barn could not tell the difference between the brain patterns of the real Audrey and Haven Audrey and the memory-wipe was an error the Barn/Howard realised too late. Possibly the Barn appeared to real Audrey because she was with a male Crocker – Duke and Nathan had both been in Haven in 1955, so maybe their "signatures" in time were sensed by the Barn.

** Kick ''Em Jenny Neck Island is a 'remote' island situated about ten miles along the coast from Haven; since we already know that Haven is a scattered "town" (more accurately a collection of small farmsteads, etc., etc.,) with a lot of space between locations, there is no problem with the idea that it is visible directly from _The Grey Gull_ – if you consider the _Haven Herald_ office (just round the corner and down the block from Haven PD, apparently) as the geographical "centre" of Haven, more or less, _The Grey Gull_ can easily be ten miles away and still considered to be "in" the town of Haven. Again, in terms of the Troubles, the people of Haven probably all factor in the concept of Minimum Safe Distance when it comes to building a property and living nearby to others, no matter how good their friendship/neighbourhood spirt might be.

c.1935:

Birth of Ben Keegan, brother of Beverley and father of Maura (S2:18)

1938:

Founding of the Maine "Sea Dogs" team

c. 1938:

Birth of Dominic Novelli and Beverley Keegan (S2:18). Beverley Keegan is apparently the President or Chairwoman of Haven Historical Society, according to Duke's explanation to Evi in S2:18 _Roots_. She has sufficient knowledge to immediately assign craftsmanship of the small silver casket to Regis Glendower in 1786 on behalf of Fitzwilliam Crocker.

c.1940:

Birth of Ben Harker Senior, nephew of the Down's Syndrome Harker, father of Ben Harker Junior, grandfather of Aaron Harker (S4:12)

1947:

Birth of Garland Wuornos

3rd April 1949:

Simon Crocker is born (d.1983) to Roy Crocker Junior and an unnamed wife; during his childhood he and his mother live near Derry, the fictional New England town that features in a lot of Stephen King's works.

1949:

Haven Joe's Bakery is founded – in S2:13 _Silent Night_, "Joe" implies he is Troubled and that Audrey (and Nathan) helped him. Since the Joe in _Silent Night_ is not old enough to be the founder of 1949, presumably Haven Joe was his father.

_June 1950 – to July 1953:_

_The Korean War_

C.7th May 1953 - TEAMS

Circa mid-May 1953:

Stuart Mosley and his platoon are ambushed in South Korea – Stuart's Trouble activates and he "time-shifts" his entire platoon one year into the future where they will be safe from harm – in 1954 they stumble out of the bushes, confused, believing only a few seconds have passed, with no memory of what happened or where they were. The effort of teleporting many people at once whilst under intense enemy fire causes Stuart to collapse with neurological shock and have a nervous breakdown; he is invalided back to the mainland but remains in a near catatonic state until 2nd August 1955, which as 'Sarah Vernon' mentions in S3:9 _Sarah_, is the date that 'she' was assigned as his Woman's Army Corps nurse. At which point he finally '_improved more in the last two weeks than in the previous two years' _as she tells Nathan (during frogmarching him out of the hospital room by his ear, like a naughty schoolboy – probably the trigger for his masochistic neo-sex dream in Season 4).

This appears to be the earliest recorded Trouble of that era – it also demonstrates, as other Troubles already have, that the Troubles are hereditary and genetic, meaning that they are global. During each period of the Troubles being "active", the three years prior to THMS in mid-October of Year 27 Since The Last Time, a Troubled person leaving Haven as an escape will not work – the Trouble remains active no matter where in the world the person is. Likewise, even if a Troubled person or their immediate family has never been to Haven or lived there in years, the Trouble will activate –this happened to Dwight Hendrickson in Afghanistan in 2007, and to Jennifer Mason in Boston in 2010 – she had no knowledge of a town called Haven, Maine and had no idea she was supposedly born there - and to others. Due to this, it is likely that the admission that The Guard is "national" and has a cross country network of safe houses and routes to bring Troubled refuges into or out of Haven is a half-truth intended to disguise the fact that The Guard is "global" in scope.

Before August 1955:

Death of Roy Crocker Senior, great-grandfather of Duke Crocker – see 16th August 1955.

2nd August 1955:

In S2:9, _Sarah, _Sarah Vernon references that she was assigned as the nurse to war veteran Stuart Mosley two weeks before they arrived in Haven, which was 16th August, so Sarah was out of the Barn and believing herself to be Sarah Vernon of the Women's Army Corps by the beginning of August 1955.

16th August 1955:

Sarah Vernon an Army Nurse arrives in Haven, assigned by 'Captain' Howard specifically to help a traumatised Havenite US Army Korean War veteran named Stuart Mosley. She kills Roy Crocker Junior the same day – ironically it is only because Stuart sent Duke back to 1955 unintentionally that Sarah kills Roy – we see that Roy would have been accidentally killed trying to break up a bar brawl hours before Sarah ever arrived in Haven, until Duke, who is there, spots the protruding jagged chair strut and saves Roy from being impaled on it. Roy and Sarah have no knowledge of each other's existence until Roy discovers his own family journal that Duke has brought back in time with him by accident and sees his own obituary with his son Simon's handwriting on the back.

The person who really made it possible for The Woman to break the cycle and save Haven permanently wasn't Audrey, Nathan, Howard, The Guard or William – but one man, Stuart Mosley. He did this by sending Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker back to the date that Sarah first arrived in Haven.

Nathan broke the cycle of The Woman's solitary state by making her pregnant – no matter "who" she is and what happens, she will always love the son Nathan created with her. Then Duke completed breaking the cycle of The Woman's solitary state at the hospital when he told Sarah to find Vince and Dave Teagues, at the _Haven Herald_, who would help her with the Troubles; Nathan backs up Duke's words, assuring Sarah Vince and Dave would be her friends.

At the end of the episode we see Sarah in a call box, calling Captain Howard for permission to stay in Haven; unbeknownst to her, Howard is only a few hundred yards away, dressed as a US Army captain, observing her. This is the only time we see him, but we have no idea how long he has been present, and may have seen Nathan and Duke – if so, did he recognise them?

Although Stuart Mosley was the catalyst, Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker were the KEY FACTORS in changing the Troubles, because they created new situations that Sarah interacted in:

In1955, Vince and Dave were only about 20 years old; they were too young to remember the previous THMS of 1929; however, those of the generation to be their older siblings and their parents _should_ have recognised Sarah Vernon from the 1929 incarnation; likewise those of their parents and/or grandparents' generation should have recognised her from 1902 as well.

Roy Crocker Junior would have been 6 years old when the Troubles begin in 1926 and 9 years old when The Woman entered the Barn in 1929, certainly old enough to remember The Woman. Yet when he intercepts Sarah Vernon and Duke in the hospital basement, he does not recognise her from his childhood at all. He also does not make any allegation that her previous Incarnation (1926-1929) killed his father, Roy Crocker Senior.

Indeed, there is no suggestion by Roy or anyone else that Roy Crocker Senior's death was in any way suspicious or indeed that it was violent/as a result of attack at all. When the unpleasant Haven PD officer Hank King is browbeating Roy to kill Stuart, he does not attempt to emotionally manipulate using the logical "big gun" that would be reminding Roy of how a Troubled person killed Roy's father or grandfather. There is nothing to indicate that Roy Senior and his father at least both died of old age or else "naturally" of some illness/accident that had no suspicion of foul play.

This demonstrates that there is no history of conflict between The Woman and the extant Crocker "Patriarch" or the Crocker Family as a whole during any particular Troubles, and that the death of Roy Junior via "Sarah" and Simon via "Lucy" (really Vince Teagues as we learn in S4) was coincidence, not some long-term vendetta. We clearly see that Sarah did not set out to harm or kill Roy, nor did Roy have any knowledge of or intent to kill Sarah until Duke explained the situation, and in S4 Vince Teagues accepts the majority of the blame for murdering Simon Crocker, although Lucy was involved.

From what Duke said in S1 and S2, it would appear that Simon's death was made to appear to be accidental, which excludes outright attack. From the ghost of Simon Crocker's statements in S2:13, it appears that Simon Crocker himself was not attacked outright, and that he did not realise until the last moment when it was too late that he had been "set up", so he may have been asleep/unconscious/unable to recognise any intruder for some reason. We know this because in 2:12 the "ghost" of Simon accuses the "ghost" of Garland Wuornos of co-murdering him with "Lucy" (Simon believes Audrey is Lucy). This shows that Simon was not directly attacked as he did not see any perpetrators. Garland denies killing Simon but says the only reason he didn't was because Lucy got there first – neither of them shows any awareness or knowledge of the fact that Vince Teagues was Simon's killer, as Vince confesses to Jordan McKee in S4.

This supports the idea that Simon was somehow tricked or rendered unable to fight back and his accidental death caused by someone he didn't see at the time – the same thing happened in _301_ where Audrey never sees her male kidnapper's face as he always backlights his face – we know Arla can change her voice because she pretends to be Roslyn Toomey speaking to Audrey – the male kidnapper, though we only ever see a silhouette, was the right height and build to be Arla disguised as Tommy Bowen.

So why didn't Roy Crocker Junior or anyone else of that generation or the preceding one recognise Sarah, especially when she was identical in appearance to The Woman photographed (S4:12) in the _Haven Herald_ in 1902? The answer seems to be emotional connection, or rather lack thereof.

It appears that it is Duke who gives The Woman her first actual friends in Haven, when he tells Sarah Vernon in Stuart Mosley's hospital room how to make contact with Vince and Dave. It appears that nobody from Haven has ever been involved with the repeated visitations of The Woman before 1955, since Vince at least was not born until the 1930s and the previous THMS was 1929, nor does anyone of Vince's parents' generation appear to recognise her from 1902 – although of course it is possible social/emotional connections were made in the 19th Century occasions.

From that 1955 contact, we see in S3 that it was Vince and Dave who make the first ever attempt to save Sarah from going into the Barn, not The Woman herself. Likewise, it is Nathan who makes an intimate connection with Sarah, and who, by fathering their son, gives her something entirely new and unique that is tangible and real Outside the Barn – James "Cogan".

Those ripples from these actions by Duke and Nathan – made possible by Stuart Mosley – suggest that the fact nobody remembers the Incarnations of 1929 and 1902 (and presumably, 1875 and earlier) is because prior to 1955, The Woman came to Haven alone, discreetly did her best to ameliorate the Troubles but remained solitary and uninvolved for the duration, not making any emotional connection or bromance/friendship or romance attachment to any individual, and thus still solitary, quietly entered the Barn without fuss to emerge 27 years later and repeat the cycle of aloofness, aloneness and friendlessness.

If The Woman kept herself to herself and never made friends or any emotional link to anyone in Haven, this would plausibly explain why nobody of Vince and Dave's parents' generation, et cetera, remembered she had been in Haven before, except possibly other than a vague sense of _déjà vu_ or fleeting musing that her face seemed familiar.

This also means that the Troubles _**could not**_ have been stopped "forever", as opposed to just 27 years, at all **until** the 1956 THMS – if Sarah had killed her baby son, or in 1983 if Lucy had killed James, or in 2010 if Audrey had killed Nathan.

If The Woman did not make any emotional bonds during the periods she spent in Haven pre 1955, she would not have fallen in love (romance), or loved anyone (friendship); therefore, there would have been no "Expiatory Sacrifice" Person in existence whose death by her hand in remorse and repentance would end the Troubles forever.

Nathan and Duke, via Stuart Mosley, are the two who created that option of being able to end the Troubles forever by causing Sarah to love Vince and Dave (friendship) and her infant son (filial); that broke The Woman's previous cycle by her getting involved with the Havenites (from her perspective, initially Nathan, Duke, Vince and Dave, then Stuart Mosley her patient) on an emotional level instead of a detached "professional support" mode.

This also means that the Mi'kmaq half-riddle in Season 4:8 _Crush_, must have meant something else when it was given to Sebastian Cabot in 1497: '_That which was your salvation, is now your doom_.' Since the end the Troubles forever option has only been possible since 1955, there must have been another method of ending the Troubles forever but which would invert and become a curse not a cure should the soft-spot between worlds get "holed" again before it was used (as in October 2010).

This does actually tie in with the events of S4:13, when what would have seemed to be their "salvation" – shoving William back through the portal to Otherworld with extreme prejudice" – seems to have become their "doom" in that William was able to revert Audrey back to Mara as he was pushed through, and apparently kill Jennifer and Duke in the process.

Christmas 1955:

Arthur Chambers, a local eccentric toymaker who loves model trains, goes to Vince and Dave and claims that he made his neighbours and several members of his family "disappear" – but he is not believed because everyone "knows" the people he claims to have "disappeared" never existed in the first place*. At least one son did not disappear and did believe his father; and fathered Gordon Chambers, whose 16 year old daughter, Hadley Chambers, begins to recreate the disappearances done by her great-grandfather Arthur**, turning Haven into the "inside" of a giant snow globe.

* It is not known why Sarah did not or was unable to help Arthur Chambers, since as The Woman is immune to the Troubles, she would in theory have remembered the disappeared people really did exist. However, it is quite likely that Sarah never met or knew of these people, or Arthur Chambers, for two reasons:

Because of Nathan and Duke, 1955 was the first time The Woman had developed any social connection or emotional attachments to people in Haven; therefore Sarah's intimate circle was probably very, very small – maybe even her friendship group consisted of just Vince, Dave and Stuart Mosley and the last was more patient than friend. She may have tried to cultivate the parents of 8-year-old Garland Wuornos in the understandable presumption Garland was the father of Nathan "Wuornos". She did not make the gregarious relationships seen more in Lucy and to an even further extent in Audrey.

Additionally it was 1955 and Sarah Vernon was an unmarried, pregnant woman – by Christmas she was four months' pregnant and even if she had not begun to "show" rumours about her condition would have been circulating. It is unlikely that Sarah would have been socially accepted or acceptable in some parts of Haven; the local townswomen would certainly have seen her as a threat out to secure herself a substitute husband (in place of the man who "abandoned" her) and a reasonable lifestyle – i.e., financial security – at their expense, and she would certainly have been classed as an immoral, bad association.

The US Army, best nurse ever or not, would have court-martialled her and dishonourably discharged "her" the instant that rumours an enlisted unmarried woman was pregnant reached officers' ears. (Presumably Howard did some fairly nifty manoeuvring in that regard, since of course the _real _Sarah Vernon was a US Women's Army Corps nurse unaware her identity had been copied).

Even for 1955 20-year-olds Vince and Dave, they never actually meet the mysterious "Nathan" Wuornos who was her son's father and "Duke" Crocker who directed her to them for help, so them believing Nathan and Duke would not be born for another twenty years was a big ask. It seems most likely that Arthur Chambers went to the _Haven Herald _first, and that Vince and Dave "filtered out" his claims and never told Sarah.

** It is known that Troubles are _'related to the people who have them'_ – this is demonstrated (again) in Season 4:8 _Crush_ and S4:12.

**Continued from 1956 in Chapter 4…**

2014

The Cat's Whiskers


	4. Chapter 4: 1956 to 1974

**This is a timeline/chronology of characters and events for the TV show: Haven **

_For Disclaimer and information see Chapter 1…_

**Chapter 4**

Between 7th May 1956 to 31st May 1956:

Birth* of James Vernon, son of Sarah Vernon and Nathan (Hansen) Wuornos; with the advice/help of Vince and Dave Teagues, Sarah picked Paul and June Cogan (lived Nederland, Colorado, but were members of The Guard and had Haven ancestry), as the adoptive parents of her son. He was raised in Colorado, hence why he is called "the Colorado kid" - it appears the capital 'T' and 'K' as if the phrase was a nickname or title (The Colorado Kid), rather than a description (the Colorado kid), is either a mistake or a deliberate "red herring" intended to confuse - in Haven, probably the latter.

* On the Missing Persons report at Haven PD in S3, James' birthdate is given as 31st August 1956, yet this is medically impossible**, as it is known he was conceived on the afternoon of 16th August 1955. A healthy, full term human pregnancy is between 38 weeks (8th May 1956) and 40 weeks (22nd May 1956). It is a minimum of 36 weeks (24th April 1956) and a maximum of 42 weeks (5th June 1956). James would have been born in mid-May 1956, at the absolute latest by the first week of June.

** It is possible, but highly unlikely that this is a "continuity error". Throughout the series, Vince and Dave Teagues have been open with the _cognoscenti_ characters like Audrey and Dwight (i.e., those 'in the know') that their role in editorship of the _Haven Herald_ is to cover up not to reveal. The _Haven Herald _is not a "news" newspaper, Vince and Dave do not work to expose and explain or investigate and inform; the _Haven Herald_ is published to confound and confuse, mislead and misdirect, obfuscate and obscure, deflect and deny; it is to "spin" and "misinform". In short, its _raison d'etre_ can be summarised as: Great Big Fibs.

Although the show has not yet mentioned who founded the paper, it seems likely that Vince Teagues' ancestor did in 1684. This would be logical if that particular Teagues ancestor was the firstborn Teagues of his generation, which means he would have been born with the birthmark designating him Hereditary Protector of Haven and therefore leader – back then the more authoritative 'Commander' title would have been used – of The Guard.

The Guard existed to protect the Troubled and tried to make Haven the refuge and sanctuary its name suggests it originally had been and periodically still was – even if only for 24 years at a time, you can pack a lot of achievement and progress into 24 years if you are sufficiently motivated.

The _Haven Herald_ was founded only 8 years' prior to the hysteria of the Salem Witch trials (1692-93) in nearby Massachusetts, and general witchcraft mass hysteria had been rippling out across New England for decades, which the founder of _Haven Herald_ would certainly have been aware of - although much less well known today than the 20 direct victims of the trials, at least 12 women were hung (effectively legally murdered) for witchcraft and demonism/Satanism 'crimes' in Connecticut and Massachusetts from 1647 to 1688. In the opening credits of Season 4, you clearly see an elderly woman being grabbed and held by several scowling men in the garb of petty officials – town clerk/verger/selectman – clearly the old woman had been arrested for "witchcraft".

During the same period of the _Haven Herald's_ founding, there was King William's War (1688-1697) between the English settlers in Eastern Maine and New Hampshire and the French-allied Wanabeki Confederacy of Indian Tribes (notably the Iroquois). In 1689, the Wanabeki destroyed the English Fort Permaquid (now present-day Bristol, Maine). In May 1690, the Wanabeki won the Battle of Fort Loyal (present day Portland) and the result was nearly the depopulation of Maine by English settlers, as the Wanabeki could then sweep down unopposed and attack English settlers in New Hampshire.

Further confusion was caused because in 1688, King William had usurped the English throne of his uncle, James II, in support of his wife, James's elder daughter Mary II, to establish a Protestant monarchy. New England was Puritan/Protestant but William and Mary were rejected by Scotland, though most traditional histories ignore the fact and present a smooth transition where none existed. King James II remained King James VII of Scotland; like most inhabitants of Maine today, James II was Catholic, and the French-allied Wanabeki practiced a fusion of Catholic-Amerindian religious interfaith, which may be a reason why the Wanabeki allied with the French (supporters of James II/VII) rather than the English (ruled by William III and his wife Mary II, who had usurped James II, his uncle and her father).

If we assume a 17th Century "Vince Teagues", living in the middle of this political turmoil, religious extremism, social unrest and economic depression (the practice of both sides in scorched earth/burning stuff down led to food shortages, and no investment in businesses like fur trading, gold prospecting, etc.,) then it is highly likely he and his family founded the _Haven Herald _in 1684 for exactly the same purpose that Vince and Dave follow in running it in the 20th Century – to cover up the Troubles.

The absolutely last thing the townsfolk of Haven needed in the middle of all that turmoil was some extremist Puritan "witch-finder" whack job descending on the town and then returning to the scene with a hysterical mob/militia convinced that Haven was a veritable vortex of Satanism (dare one say it, _hell-mouth_).

The job of The Guard was to protect the Troubled and Haven itself existed for the purpose of being a sanctuary and a haven for the Troubled – if it failed then anyone could rightly challenge as did "Lexie de Witt" in S4:2 '_Why would anyone live here?'_ The episode S4:11 _Shot in the Dark_, is all about what those In the Know do – have always done – to protect Haven so it remains, as much as possible, a haven for the Troubled. Early on in S4:11 at the hospital, when Vince, Duke and Nathan are with the injured Audrey, she gets Nathan to go help Duke with the Trouble by pointing out that if the Darkside Seekers capture any genuine footage and post it online, '_every Government agency we know of and those we don't will come to Haven getting in the middle of deadly Troubles.'_

After they save Jennifer from William's Rougarou attempt to kill her, Seth Byrne explicitly states that is the reason why the Darkside Seekers are never going to release the footage, telling Vince (and Nathan), _'…you and your brother _[Dave]…_what you do for this town, it's really important. What all of you do is. These people, they didn't ask to be _[Troubled],_ they just are, and turning a group of innocent people into a sideshow attraction is not why I set out on this search. I found out the truth, that's enough for me.' _And of course, in terms of Jennifer, and therefore James, obscuring the details of their births served as a protection for them (see '12th June 1981').

Projecting back to the founding of the _Haven Herald, _in exactly the same manner as Vince and Dave still do today, a "respectable" newspaper full of authoritative misinformation would be the ideal wide-reaching method of covering up the Troubles in 17th Century Maine. Presumably a lot was made of "noxious ethers" and "marsh gas" in lieu of Dwight Hendrickson's favoured modern "gas leak".

Examples of this might be two found in the opening credits: the destruction of the _Maggie _in 1725 in a calm harbour, despite the fact that the last THMS had been in 1713 and the next would not be until 1740 and in 1934 the mysterious vanishing of the Halleck's family farmstead although the previous THMS had been in 1929 and the next was due in 1956. Essentially neither event should have happened when it was reported that it did. However, this was quite likely to be a false trail deliberately laid by the _Haven Herald_:

If the paper was founded to cover up the Troubles, then the last thing the Teagues or any family running it wanted to do was give anyone the opportunity to keep editions of the newspaper and back-track through old copies; that is exactly what Duke did in S3:2, _Stay _which is how he discovered from a 1983 back-copy that the "hunter" was not a person but an annual meteor shower.

Anyone checking back-copies would Spot the Pattern of the Troubles: 3½ years of Weird, always starts at The Eta Aquarids Meteor Shower mid-April, partly involving Mysterious (but hot like fire) Woman, always comes to an end at The Hunter Meteor Storm in mid-October.

With that, every 24 years, Haven could have ended up being swamped by demon hunters, witch-finder generals, exorcising priests, law enforcement officials, alchemists, magicians and all sorts of "mad, bad and dangerous" to know types during those critical three years until the THMS when the Troubled were at their most vulnerable to attack or exploitation and when The Woman was trying to fly under the radar and implement damage control.

In contrast, by reporting the events but falsely spacing them out as having happened across months or years, or conflating two separate incidents into one (as appears to have happened in 1725), Haven is reduced to just another folksy, quirky, slightly over-egging the embellishments eccentric little town. A nowhere blip which must be "obviously" over-compensating for the fact that "nothing must ever happen there", rather than reporting as-it-happened and thus exposing to those shrewd enough to notice that every quarter-century, the place goes psycho on steroids for two or three years.

In all likelihood, the _Haven Herald _has been used for over 300 years to hide what is really going on – in short, if a banner headline in the _Haven Herald _declares that Night follows Day, readers are advised to pull up a chair and watch to see what happens.

Either June 1956 OR Spring 1958:

Vince Teagues (with Sarah Vernon's help?) rescues a woman named Mara Kopf from her burning house – Mara's Trouble was that she froze anything she touched.

This is a storyline only referenced on Twitter, but I have included it due to the name of the woman (Mara). On Twitter it is listed as being Spring 1958 but this can only be correct if Vince saved Mara on his own, and falsely credited Sarah Vernon as yet another _Haven Herald _red herring.

Sarah Vernon entered the Barn c.22nd October 1956, and the Troubles ceased for another 24 years (1980) so she wasn't there in Spring 1958 to save anyone, and if Vince Teagues did rescue Mara in Spring 1958, her Trouble would not have been active (which may explain why he had to save her from a burning house when her Trouble made her not actually need rescuing).

If the rescue took place in 1956 and involved Sarah Vernon, then it most likely happened in June 1956 where you could just qualify it as still being Spring - winter is mid-Dec, Jan, Feb, mid-March; Spring is mid-March, April, May, mid-June; summer is mid-June, July, August, mid-September; autumn (fall) is mid-September, October, November, mid-December.

The reason for this is that by March 1956 Sarah Vernon would have been heavily pregnant with her and Nathan's son James, as in the butterball, water retention, swollen ankles and backache stage, and most certainly would not have been "running" and exerting herself by entering burning buildings. Since James was born in May, she could have been back in action and a physically actively participant in a house-fire rescue in June 1956.

July-September 1956:

The Novelli Curse is reactivated. (See S2:18 _Roots_) High school senior Beverley Keegan does not know that Dominic Novelli is in love with her; her two older brothers, one of whom is Ben Keegan, know that if she marries, they will lose control over her inheritance, so they attack Dominic Novelli, but as they do, trees and roots suddenly attack them, badly injuring Dom and killing one of the Keegan brothers. Dominic is hospitalised and discovers on discharge that Ben has lied to his sister that Dom attacked them and killed their brother. (Beverley believes this until her niece Maura Keegan, Ben's daughter, is due to marry Dominic Novelli's nephew, Peter Novelli, and they are again attacked by the plants until they unite – it is unity in love that stops the attacks.)

13th October 1956:

The opening credits show the banner headline of the _Haven Herald_, 'Baffling Murder?' So far there is no indication of what this could be, but since it happened only a week before the peak of the HMS, it is doubtless highly significant.

There is no way to know, but it could be that the "murder" was that of Sarah Vernon faking her own death – from August 1955, she had been interacting with Havenites, unlike previous incarnations, and clearly in a wider circle than just Vince and Dave – the attitude of Garland Wuornos in Season 1 to Audrey Parker hinted that as an 8-9 year old in 1955-1956, he had positive social contact with Sarah Vernon. This means that unlike previous Incarnations, she simply couldn't vanish one day and nobody notice she was gone or had ever been there – it was possible a non-Troubled Havenite unaware of or disbelieving of the Troubles might have called the state police or even a federal agency with suspicions about Vincent and David Teagues being the last people to see the attractive* redhead alive. Unlike previous Incarnations, Sarah Vernon was presumably the first Incarnation of The Woman to need an "exit strategy" so that her disappearance could be plausibly explained away when it was noticed she wasn't there anymore.

* In terms of human biology, we instinctively seek to "fit" people into our community. If someone knew comes to our village or town, they are "noticed" according to how they affect our society. So, older adults would be vaguely noticed but not much more – they aren't likely to insert their genome surreptitiously into our native DNA even if there are some libidinous Mrs Robinsons and roguish silver-tongued silver foxes. And if they've got the funds and health to move to a new town, they aren't likely to be a drain on resources. Handicapped/disabled people are noticed but negatively – our town has limited financial and practical resources of food, medicine, shelter, care-givers; these are more likely to become a burden on our community than contributors to it.

A young, able adult female, particularly if she has a curvaceously attractive** body and a reasonably pretty face is noticed and watched more keenly: although it is known that women aged 15-25 tend to be hyper-feminine, engaging in sexual promiscuity, which is detrimental to social order, she is likely to have good genes to add to our native pool, and will be an economic and social contributor – she will be monitored most closely by the town's social leaders/elders. A young, able adult male, particularly if he has a honed, attractive** body and a reasonably handsome face is noticed and watched more keenly: although it is known that men aged 15-25 tend to be hyper-masculine, engaging in violence, which is detrimental to social order, he is likely to have good genes to add to our native pool, and will be an economic and social contributor – he will be monitored most closely by the town's social leaders/elders.

So, if Vince Teagues, Ben Harker's Down's Syndrome granduncle and Sarah Vernon were all to move to Haven independently of each other in a similar period of time, Vince Teagues would be able to fade into the background almost immediately – the Down's Syndrome granduncle would be tolerated rather than accepted because of worries about who would pay for care/monitoring as he aged/became ill but again, not really that noticed. As a young, attractive woman, who could be integrated usefully into Haven on several levels, Sarah's sudden absence would be noticed, queried and followed up.

** The most attractive (to others) body shape for a woman is that of Marilyn Monroe, or Jane Russell, or Amber Benson (Tara in _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_) or Christina Hendricks (_Mad Men_). The modern trend for walking skeletons a la "heroin chic" and size zeroes is a direct result of two things: the invention of the camera in the 19th Century, and the advent of fashion designers in the 20th Century.

Anything that is viewed through glass appears to be older, darker, taller and weightier than in real life. When "moving pictures" were initially made this meant that actors and particularly actresses had to be underweight and under-height to appear "normal" size and shape on screen. They also had to have very pale-skin and fair hair as early exclusions of non-Caucasians was only partly due to racism but mainly because the "moving pictures" technology simply was a poor imitation of the human eye and good coloration was decades away. Even in the 1980s, Don Johnson's breakout TV show _Miami Vice _was a classic example of the problems: due to the temperatures in Miami (reaching 140° in the shade), as much filming as possible was done at night, but quite simply, this rendered Don Johnson's far more handsome co-lead, mulatto actor Philip Michael Thomas invisible on-screen, especially during seasons 4-6 when for some reason he decided to sport a full beard and the camera technology simply was not up to "seeing" a black man with full facial hair at midnight on the Miami waterfront dressed in a dark-coloured suit holding a black-coloured handgun as he and Johnson fired back at the bad guy drug runners. The famous TV show _The A-Team _(1983-1987) invented as a vehicle for black American "personality" Mr. T., only worked because the plotlines were mostly set in daylight and Mr. T was highly visible due to the mass of highly polished, bejewelled gold necklaces that he wore as his trademark. Even in the 21st Century it is possible to compare the "look" of _Haven _as a TV show (because they are fortunate enough to be able to shoot it on film) with other TV shows less fortunate that have to shoot digital.

The depth and richness of skin tones, clothing textures, scenes, etc., etc., is much better when shot on film, but early "moving pictures" and Television cameras did not have the ability other than to catch movement on film – it is why the early "greats" such as Rudolph Valentino, Buster Keaton, Harold Lloyd, etc., wore hideously garish outfits (Harold Lloyd's candy-striper coat) and were caked in snow-white make-up thick enough to qualify as wall plaster or a circus clown (Buster Keaton) to maximise the contrast to the fullest extent so the viewer could actually _see _them and make out what they were doing.

Additionally, as moving pictures became the No Business Like Show Business, by the 1920s the early fashion houses/_haute couture_ were taking shape, but the fact that by far the majority of women's fashion designers have been homosexual men means that the gay ideal: snake-hipped, small-bottomed, flat-chested, has become not just the social arbiter of what is viewed as the "desirable" female body shape but even propagandised as "medically" healthy to the general public.

In a series of seminal research studies done in the early 2000s looking at why "modern relationships" tend to fail so frequently, men all said they wanted slim women and that they would split up with a woman who put on weight. Their girlfriends and wives confirmed the men had subtly or directly pressured them to "diet" and stay "thin".

The male partners then had brain activity scans whilst being shown a series of random images: the three pleasure/reward/craving areas of the human brain (the Ventral Striatum the Dorsal Anterior Cingulate and the Amygdala) showed that the men experienced as intense a pleasure hit/rush/craving for "more" from viewing images of voluptuous women with the classic "hourglass" figure (not obese) as they did when viewing images of alcohol, contact sports, cigarettes or legal and illegal drugs (if they used these).

Photographs of the slim/thin woman body-shape they had stated they wanted their wife/girlfriend to achieve and maintain produced no pleasure response, even when photographs of their actual wife/girlfriend were included in the image sequences without pointing them out – most of the men never even noticed who they were and lingered significantly longer over and went back to the "hourglass" images – even more than they returned to the images of a Scotch on the rocks, a popular brand of cigarettes, their favourite sport or a line of cocaine, etc.

Within two years, over 90% of the couples in the experiment had split up, although the males moved on to equally slim new partners – the researchers theorised that the only relationship including new ones that was likely to last long-term was the male whose partner made a living as a professional Marilyn Monroe impersonator and who of course had the body size proportions to match (36-23-26 and about a 30E cup brassiere, clothing size 10 (USA)/size 14 (UK)), and this proved true.

Although research studies have been far less widespread from the female perspective, the few that have been done consistently demonstrate that while women consistently state they want a Politically Correct New Man who co-shares hands-on parenting, the same areas of their brain showed a greater pleasure/craving response when looking at images of masculine men than metrosexual men – old style movie star types such as Clint Eastwood, George Clooney, James Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, William Shatner, than such as David Beckham, Will Wheaton, Gok Wan, Daniel Radcliffe, etc.)

20th to 22nd October 1956 – THMS (peak night of the shower was between 20th to 22nd October, Saturday to Monday):

Sarah Vernon goes into the Barn* (she will emerge in 1983 as Lucy Ripley). She gives Dave Teagues a ring that Dave and Vince give to Audrey in 2010 – in S1:12 we see that the ring Garland Wuornos wore on a chain around his neck – gold with three small greenish stones set in it – looked very similar to the one that Vince gave to Audrey, suggesting the two rings were a pair? If Sarah had a pair of matching rings she presumably gave one to Garland Wuornos in 1955 and the other to Vince and Dave in 1956 at the Barn, because in 1983 Garland was grown up and married to Nathan's mother. There is no way to know but maybe Sarah wanted Garland to pass the ring she gave to him on to Nathan but didn't know how to explain to an 8-year-old (who would?) that his future "son" was her baby's father – remember that except for Vince, Dave, Garland and Max himself, nobody seemed to know that Max Hansen was Nathan's genetic father (ergo, James's grandfather).

* This is significant in that we see (S3:13) that this is – or appears to be - the first time The Woman has had emotional relationships with the Havenites she helps, and that because of this change, triggered by Nathan and Duke, for the first time someone tries to break the 27-year-cycle and avoid The Woman going into the Barn – in that case, Dave and Vince try and blow it up, but when that fails, Sarah is polite and fatalistic and enters the Barn voluntarily.

It is not known how and when she comes to understand that she goes into the Barn and the Troubles cease for 27 years, 'Agent' (then Captain) Howard** is not present at the Barn, apparently because Dave and Vince take her there as her supporters and friends***, but presumably he made contact again in 1956. It cannot be stated with any certainty but it seems highly unlikely that even if they had discovered the possibility, that Vince, Dave or even Agent Howard would have let Sarah know that the Troubles could be ended permanently by killing the person she loved the most.

The condition of 'kill the person you love the most' allows for several options: romantic love (husband, lover) and filial love (parent, child, (grand)parent/child) and platonic love (friendship).

Love is not dependent upon genetic relationship, as shown by the fact that none of the above require any degree of genetic relationship – Garland Wuornos loved Nathan, and Nathan loved his Dad, bad though they were at expressing it, so an adoptive parent, child, 'grand' would be equally as valid if he or she were loved the _most_ – for example, suppose for a second instead of The Woman, Nathan Wuornos had to kill the person he loved the most to stop the Troubles forever, and Audrey Parker didn't exist and his mother was deceased – would he have had to kill Max Hansen (his biological father), or Garland Wuornos (his stepfather)? The answer is obvious.

However, despite her platonic love for Vince and Dave, the only "person you love the most" candidate was filial love, in the form of her 5-month old son, James 'Cogan' whom she had given to Paul and June Cogan to adopt. This would have been utterly unacceptable to Sarah, Vince, Dave and, hopefully, even Howard. This moral dilemma is revisited in Season 4:12, when it appears that the only way to stop the Harker Curse is by killing four-month-old Aaron Harker.

It would be very interesting to have seen Howard's reaction to both The Woman making real relationships with people for the first time, like Vince and Dave in 1955, and to her pregnancy – as both these things presumably broke The Pattern and therefore affected _why _The Woman was in the Barn and the procedures that operate within it. In Season 2, Vince Teagues tells Dave, '_It's different this time…__**she **__is different this time_.' Obviously something has changed that Vince has picked up on – this presumably originated with Sarah Vernon breaking a long-established pattern by being the first Woman to make friends and moving on from an impersonal/non-personal life that existed in a perpetual lonely "now" by having a one-afternoon stand with Nathan resulting in becoming a mother. Lucy may have disrupted the pattern further in that she only came to Haven in April 1983, whereas we see both Sarah and Audrey arrived over a year before THMS – perhaps traditionally The Woman did arrive about 12-18 months before THMS and Lucy's "late" arrival was another aberration.

There is also the fact that in Season 3, Howard tells Audrey that her "problem" is that she very human, yet we learn that she is not an Earthling, but was born in Otherworld. So, does that mean the population of Otherworld are also human, and if so, did they originate here, or did we originate there? If both worlds have human inhabitants, why can't there be general travel between the two, like an interchange station? Nathan was born Earthside, yet procreates effortlessly with Sarah, born Otherworld, suggesting both populations are human.

We know that the Barn appears not just to accept but protect James (he is healed in 2010), but is less "tolerant" of others – Audrey deliberately allows Arla into the Barn knowing the Troubles don't work in there, and despite the fact that James is in love with her, the Barn fails to hide the scars from her multiple murders to look like the woman she was in 1983 causing James to reject her in horror – not at her appearance, but that she murdered half a dozen innocent people without conscience or remorse. Is this because James is a good person, or because he is half-Otherworld genetically?

Additionally the Barn initially allows Nathan to enter with Audrey and wander about the place – the Barn allows Nathan to meet his son even before Audrey gets to meet James, which is a nice bit of equality given how bigoted our misandrist society is due to the poison of political correctness against men as husbands and especially fathers, brothers, uncles and grandfathers. However, in S3:13, the Barn does not allow Nathan get back in after Audrey goes in, though it does not harm him when he touches the Barn door as it "harmed" the real Audrey Parker in Season 2 (giving her complete amnesia, though that may have been an accident)

Then when Duke Crocker (full-blood Earthling) dived into the Barn and was then "sucked" out of the Barn as it appeared to be hurtling through some sort of Great Void at impossible speed whilst "breaking apart" or "imploding", he would have been killed instantly due to the velocity of his ejection, had he not landed in something that cushioned his fall – the Boston Aquarium. Was that a very lucky accident, or did the Barn, or someone/thing associated with it somehow direct his landing in order to leave him not only alive but unharmed? Also, the Barn did not erase his memories of whom he was or why he was inside the Barn, as it apparently did to him and Nathan when they were 8-year-old boys in 1983. If the Barn existed to facilitate Mara's "punishment" why did it help her heal her son, expose her daughter-in-law as a monster, allow a touching reunion between her son and his father and allow Duke, whose aim was to get Audrey back out of the Barn regardless, to remain unharmed?

** The status of Byron Howard is unknown, in terms of what he was, and if he is really dead. We know he comes to support The Woman to enter the Barn on the date of the THMS. However, Howard tells Audrey that entering the Barn in of itself is not what stops the Troubles, it is that The Woman must WANT to enter the Barn. This implies that if she enters the Barn under duress or against her will, as Jordan and the Guard members intended to force her to do, she would still disappear with the Barn, but the Troubles would not stop. However, in S3:13, Audrey voluntarily enters the Barn BEFORE the attack on Howard, so the Troubles should have stopped, regardless of what happened next****.

*** There is a strong parallel between Vince and Dave Teagues with Sarah and Lucy, and between Duke Crocker and Nathan Wuornos with Audrey. In 1955, directed by Duke, Sarah makes contact with Vince and Dave Teagues. Both fall in love (unrequited) with her, despite her obviously being pregnant and an unmarried mother, and help her help the Troubled and support her to the Barn. Their "brotherly" relationship is clear, despite them not being genetically related (S4:12), although it is often contentious and argumentative – and indeed has periodic flashpoints of physical violence (Dave knocks Vince unconscious with a vase, Vince ties him up and stuffs him in the trunk of his car).

However, we see that Vince is the considered pragmatist of the two, and Dave the impulsive romantic – after Sarah enters the Barn, Vince moves on and marries (an as yet unidentified woman), whereas Dave has always been single, though as Jordan rightly identifies in S4, Vince has always 'carried a torch' for Sarah Vernon.

Likewise when Audrey comes back to Haven, Vince is prepared to look at the big picture and do what is best for the town, even if it costs lives such as and including that of Nathan – partway through S4:8, _Crush_, unaware that Lexie is really Audrey and has her memory back, he tells Nathan, '_I'm sorry I have to hurry you to your death, Nathan, but the Troubles are destroying this town…'_. In contrast, Dave is tormented by his failure to save Sarah Vernon, with whom he is still in love. Much as Vince cares about Audrey, he is prepared that she should go into the Barn (S3:13) for the greater good.

Duke was born in Spring 1975, Nathan is slightly younger by a few months; however, despite no genetic relationship, the "brotherly" relationship is evident: in _'301'_ Nathan yells at Duke _'you've been telling me what I can't do since we were kids!' _which is the fury of little brothers everywhere, and Duke comes back with a barked, '_stop acting like a lovesick child!'_ which is just like a sibling argument.

Likewise, their relationship is often contentious, argumentative and has periodic flashpoints of physical violence. Nathan and Duke had two all-out physical fights that we know of, one of which we see at the start of S3:1 _301_, and one of which took place in 2008 for a full hour, which was how Nathan knew his Trouble had returned because Duke could feel the injuries Nathan had inflicted but Nathan couldn't feel those inflicted by Duke. There are also a variety of face-slaps, shoves, pinches, elbows, prods, grabs and assorted squabbling – just like Vince and Dave.

Duke is shown to be the pragmatist, whilst Nathan – outwardly the emotionally repressed – is the emotionally reactive one. As we had confirmed in S3:13 (shocker, not) both he and Nathan are in love with Audrey. However, much anguish as it causes him Duke will allow Audrey to go into the Barn for the greater good, whereas Nathan is so devastated as to be irrational and unable to bear Audrey leaving.

Likewise in early Season 4, though he is in love with Audrey and he loves Nathan, Duke will let Audrey kill Nathan to stop the Troubles forever. When it is revealed this is no longer an option, Duke makes the conscious decision to move on, acting on his friendship bond with Jennifer Mason (who also, ironically like Audrey, was born in Otherworld) to begin a new relationship. Then in S4:12, Nathan ignores his own common sense to urge Audrey to '_Trouble whoever you need to, to make this go away…_' like William wants, whereas Duke presciently and rightly warns that: '_if you turn back into a female version of William – if that happens – forget the Troubles, forget babies that kill people – we are screwed on a whole other level!' _

Despite Nathan having a relationship with both Sarah and Audrey, again in Season 4, it is to Vince Teagues that Audrey confides she secretly believes that William's allegations are the truth; it is Duke to whom she turns for advice and Duke who sees her momentary reaction as she attempts to Curse Lincoln and challenges her on the fact that her and their fears are being realised: '_you are not going to lie to me…you felt her…you felt your original self._' Whereas Nathan either does not see that or more likely is ignoring it out of wishful thinking, which is more similar to Dave Teagues' approach.

However, Nathan is equally as perceptive more than not, and also capable of "grasping the nettle", just like Dave Teagues – it was Dave, not Vince, who understood the importance of Sebastian Cabot's journal of his sojourn with the Mi'kmaq in providing advice and even solutions and persisted with it even when Vince tried to dismiss it. It was Vince who let desperation override his common sense in letting Audrey be "brought back" and Dave the one who was prepared to forcibly to stop them "opening the door", even though it meant "helping" Audrey return, to prevent greater harm to everyone else.

Also, despite Nathan's implacable opposition to Duke _using_ his Trouble in Season 3, we see that it is what the Trouble does psychologically to Duke that is at the core of Nathan's issue – In S3:4, _Over My Head_, when Audrey grumbles about having no idea why Duke is dogging their investigation Nathan snidely but correctly rebukes her that Duke is still angry that '_you didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth'_ about how Audrey really wanted Duke to "solve" Harry Nix's Trouble (_The Farmer_).

Just like Vince and Dave, Nathan and Duke also have a won't-admit-it faith in each other, and a mutual need to be _trusted _by the other, even if not understood. In S2:12, at the cemetery, Duke does not hesitate to tell Nathan details of the Crocker Curse's workings and Nathan immediately "takes on faith" – at that point anyway - that Duke's genuine opinion of the Curse is "sucks big time" rather than – "oh what a lovely head rush let me get my serial-killer discount special axe!" It's not until he sees the silver-eyes (when Kyle Hopkins runs onto Duke's knife) and then later when Nathan goes to Audrey and finds her gone that he jumps straight into emotional hothead. Even then (_301_) we see that deep down Nathan knows (but doesn't want to admit) that Duke didn't really have anything to do with Audrey being kidnapped, but that he is the only tangible link Nathan has, and Nathan's brain is love-mush at that point, along with parts further south – rationality is not his bag.

Overall there is that Nathan accepts Duke's input and actively seeks his advice; beyond even that, _in extremis_ it is Duke who can get through to Nathan and "talk him down" as we see especially in Season 2 and Season 3, for example S3:1 when Duke talks Nathan down on the _Cape Rouge_ – and of course vice versa, for example in S4:4 when Nathan tells Duke, '_this isn't you, Duke.._.' causing Duke to push back the silver-eyes and let Dwight go. This mirrors how Dave largely follows Vince's lead even if he doesn't agree initially – but there are occasions when Dave talks Vince around just as Nathan does Duke. In Season 4:8, a chastened Nathan sincerely and straightforwardly asks Duke if the former believes Audrey should kill Nathan, as in Season 3 James and Arla Cogan both claimed that if The Woman killed the person she loved the most, the Troubles would end – forever. It is clear that Nathan will accept whatever Duke says as being what he himself should do.

In Season 4:9, when the black pebbles cause delusions of paranoia, activating the infected people's worst fears and resentments, Nathan's overwhelming jealousy is not directed at Duke, whom he knows to be in love with Audrey, but the seemingly innocuous stranger William. Earlier in the Season, when he still believes Audrey to be Lexie de Witt, Nathan reveals he remembers Duke admitting he was also in love with Audrey and is "okay with it" because he trusts Duke to take care of Lexie when she falls in love with Nathan and he persuades her to kill him for the greater good in ending the Troubles forever.

This reinforces how considerable the level of faith and trust between the two men is shown to be; in S4:11, it is to Duke, who "on paper" should be his love rival, that Nathan not only confides his jealousy over William and his fears about the "connection" between her and William, but also takes advice and counsel from about it. In S4:12, Nathan allows Duke to "direct traffic" with Audrey in stopping the Harker Curse, again showing his level of reliance on Duke's counsel and judgement.

And of course, just like Vince and Dave were Sarah Vernon's helpers, it is Nathan and Duke who are Audrey's two guardians and protectors – in 1983, it appears, that Lucy's guardians were again Vince and Dave, and also Garland Wuornos and her adult son, James Cogan. See also 'Spring 1975'.

**** The person responsible for the Troubles not stopping is not Nathan, but Jordan McKee. Audrey voluntarily goes into the Barn, whilst Duke stops Nathan stopping her, but also comforts the devastated Nathan. A few moments after Audrey has entered the Barn, Nathan tries to follow her in, but cannot. The point is that the _instant _Audrey _voluntarily entered the Barn of her own free will_ the necessary conditions for the Troubles to end for 27 years had been met _in full_ – _irrespective of what anyone else subsequently did or did not do._

So, a few seconds later, at the end of S3:13, when the distraught Nathan aims his gun at Howard, this act should be irrelevant – Audrey has entered the Barn voluntarily and the conditions of ending the Troubles for 27 years have been met. At this point, although Nathan demands what would happen if he hurt Howard, he does not make any attempt to injure him – it is clear that Nathan is far more distraught than he is enraged. Nor does Howard seem particularly worried – regretful, certainly and somewhat irritated, but not fearful of Nathan shooting him. Duke is also present, and despite being armed, Nathan allowed Duke to stop him from stopping Audrey enter the Barn. It seems evident that Duke and Howard would have "talked Nathan round" had it not been for Jordan McKee: obsessed with ending the Troubles and determined nothing would get Audrey back out of the Barn she treacherously shoots Nathan in the back.

Momentarily confused, Nathan's furious expression clearly shows he believes that a stooge of Howard has just shot him (he doesn't look around to see it is Jordan McKee) and he shoots Howard twice at point blank range, causing Jordan to shoot him again – Duke then shoots Jordan and catches Nathan as he slumps down; as he attempts to help Nathan, Howard's body vanishes and the Barn begins to implode – the body of Arla, who inadvertently stabbed herself to death trying to murder Audrey, convulses and is suddenly yanked violently into the Barn, and Nathan yells at Duke to leave him and go in after Audrey, which he does.

In Season 4, everyone, including Nathan, blames Nathan for the fact that Audrey went into the Barn and the Troubles didn't stop – but it was Jordan McKee's actions that caused the disruption; if she hadn't cruelly, cowardly and treacherously shot Nathan in the back, everything would have been okay.

1960:

The last male Carver dies, making the family extinct in the male line, though the family bloodline survives through female descent from Carver women who have married into other Haven families, the three of which we know about are: Elliott, Robbins and Haskell – see also '1980'.

c.1961:

Probable birth year of Arla, whose maiden surname may have been McKee, possibly the paternal aunt of Jordan McKee – see 'After 4th May and before 28th May 1983'. Arla may also have been related to Arlo McMartin – see '1977'.

1962:

Harry Nix is born (Season 3:3, _The Farmer_)

25th August 1965:

Birth of Duncan Fromsley (S3)

c.1967 – aged 18, Simon Crocker probably fathered the first* of three children he knows about**, name as yet unknown, by an unknown woman.

* Cognitive and psychological research studies have demonstrated that children who lose a father between the ages of 3 and 12 or whom are raised without a father during that period are statistically far more likely to view pornography, be promiscuous, to engage in sexually higher-risk activities (kinks, fetishes, etc.,) and to suffer STDs including sexually transmitted cancers, HIV, Syphilis and Gonorrhoea. Since Simon was only 8 when he lost his father to a violent death that, of necessity, would doubtlessly have been covered up and thus made inexplicable to him, he appears to have been a textbook case of precocious over-sexualisation and emotionally self-destructive behaviours – like Vanessa Stanley but in a different arena – he created a self-fulfilling prophecy narrative of being abandoned, casting Sarah Vernon in the role of caricature supervillain that justified his own worldview.

** It is possible that Simon Crocker may have fathered children before the age of 18, as research studies have also demonstrated that children who lose a father between the ages of 3 and 12 or whom are raised without a father during that period are statistically far more likely to engage in underage sex, as well as underage abuse of both legal and illegal stimulants, drugs and alcohol and viewing pornography. Since all of these reduce memory and good judgement as well as inhibitions, it is entirely possible Simon had no memory of when, where, how or with whom he lost his virginity, or how many times he had actually had sex with someone.

Additionally, in the cold light of day, taking one look at the brunette deadly nightmare lying next to her, the girl/woman in question may have been so ashamed of her own bad behaviour that she slipped away with the intention of pretending it never happened and so he was never informed/never knew that she had had his child. In Season 2:1 _A Tale of Two Audreys,_ when Nathan asks Duke if he has any _older _brothers, Duke answers flippantly, _'A couple that I know of…Dad liked to travel.' _Underneath the insouciance is uncertainty, suggesting that Simon may have let slip during Duke's childhood that he suspected he had other children besides the three sons he knew about. In Season 2:1 when Duke has to introduce his wife Evi Ryan to everyone he is asked if she is "your sister" to which Duke replies he hasn't got a sister – in fact he simply doesn't know either way.

In 1996 when he "wins" the _Cape Rouge _from Ray Veigler, an old drinking buddy of his late father's, on his 21st birthday (later proven to have been set up by Simon prior to his death in 1983) – Duke immediately leaves Haven, sailing away on the _Cape Rouge_. It may well be that the reason why Duke left Haven was because given his father's own "precocious fatherhood", heavy drinking, promiscuity and shady propensity for mysterious travels along the New England coastline, Duke simply might not have dared have sex with _any_ woman who was born between 1967 and 1984 in Haven, Derry, Castle Rock, Cleaves Mill, and the entire county/surrounding area for risk of accidental incest.

Since Simon was killed in late May 1983, children such as Claire Callahan (b.1982) would be an example of a child he _could_ have fathered. The man only has to be involved at the point of conception, as demonstrated by World Tennis Champion Boris Becker, who famously fathered an illegitimate child during a drunken "five seconds" in a broom closet encounter with a groupie that he only acknowledged several years later. Simon could have been killed half an hour after fathering a child in May 1983 who was born posthumously nine months later in 1984. Since Simon died in late May 1983, that means to be "safe" Duke would have had to avoid sexual contact with any female born between 1964 (Simon would have been 16 in 1965) and March 1984 (the outside limit for a posthumous daughter), who could have been his father's daughter – that doesn't count further illegitimate sons in potential, should Duke have been bisexual.

c. 1970:

Wade Osborn Crocker is born, second son of Simon Crocker. It appears that Simon had married Wade's mother and that they divorced when Wade was very young – In S4 we learn that Wade was raised in New York by his mother, and in Season 4 Wade references with Duke "when mom brought me to visit", something that apparently happened at the emotionally contentious Christmas time as well as apparently in the summer school break.

Since the father of an illegitimate child has no parental rights, Simon had to have been through a divorce with Wade's mother in order to secure a custody arrangement that enabled him to have Wade visit Haven in probably alternate Christmas periods, which is very hard for the non-custodial parent (usually the father) to achieve. In S2:12, Duke tells Simon's ghost that he was a lousy husband and father, but does not specify that he is speaking about Simon's marriage to his own mother, if there was one.

Wade reveals in Season 4 that he was in Haven at Christmas 1981, when he went sledding with Duke and other kids and "one broke his arm" with the bone showing through, so much so that Wade "puked", but "the kid" didn't feel any pain. As Duke has earlier revealed, the child in question was Nathan, and Duke took him to the hospital, "then went back sledding".

c.1973:

Probable birth of Dwight Hendrickson, most likely in line with the real birthdate of Adam "Edge" Copeland, who plays the character. In S4:11 when Nathan asks "_Jennifer can do that?"_ Dwight dryly admits, _"Apparently, anyone younger than me can do that."_ Since it has been established in the episode that Jennifer was born in 1981, Dwight must have been born in 1980 or before.

Additionally, in Season 2:11, when Dwight accidentally triggers the initial part of Duke's twofold* Trouble (in that if the blood of a Troubled person gets on the bare skin of a Crocker male his skin "absorbs it" and it gives him temporary "superhuman" strength) Duke drops to his knees on the deck of the _Cape Rouge_, gasping and shaking – Audrey is frightened and confused, but we see from Dwight's face and body language that _he knows_ what is happening to Duke, which is why he immediately grabs a tyre iron to attack Duke. At the end of S2:11 Dwight goes to the _Haven Herald_ where the Troubled self-protection meeting Stuart Pearce intended to arrange is going and admits to Vince that Duke has the larger of the two silver caskets containing the Crocker journal and "trade" weaponry:

Vince: _'Does he have it?'_ (Evidently meaning the Crocker Trouble)

Dwight: _'Yes, why didn't you say anything?_'

Vince: '_If I'd told you, you would have been scared, or just killed Duke._'

Then Nathan comes in and speaks to them both so the conversation is postponed; however, the word Vince uses, _scared_, is more usually applied to the feelings of a child rather than the more adult-oriented _afraid_. In terms of psycholinguistics this means that as he was speaking to Dwight, Vince was probably accessing a memory of an event that occurred when Dwight was a young boy and so unconsciously used a word that was more "child-friendly" to the child-Dwight of memory, even though the adult-Dwight of Here and Pissed was right there.

It thus seems clear that Dwight's reason for reacting so badly and with such hostility to Duke is that Dwight somehow knew already that the Crocker Trouble is not painful but pleasurable – when the blood is absorbed into the Crocker man's skin, he experiences not pain but a "rush" of intense ecstasy, like the moment of orgasm or the "hit" high from a drug such as (injected) White Heroin. Since Simon Crocker died in 1983 and his Trouble was "active" for the two preceding years from 1981, Dwight must have been old enough to have both witnessed and _intellectually understood_ (even if not experience-understood) the effect that the primary part of Simon Crocker's Trouble was having on the man and the bad results this was causing.

At the time of Simon's death, Duke himself was 8 years old, which is slightly too young, as well as the fact that Simon's death was clearly covered up (in Season 1 and 2 up to S2:12 Duke still believes his father's death was an accident - heart attack on a boating trip) and he was never told about the Crocker Trouble. But if Dwight were born in 1973, then by the time he was 10 in 1983 he would have had enough cognisance to understand more, especially since the most likely scenario is that Dwight witnessed Simon's reaction in a bad context – such as Dwight witnessing Simon kill a Troubled person.

One group of children we know were very badly affected by the Troubles in Lucy's era was "Mrs Holloway's Third Grade Class", 12 of whom died with her and another teacher because of Jenny Myers' Trouble. Did Dwight have a sibling or a relative child in that class and then witnessed Simon kill Jenny's grandfather and believed it was in revenge? There is no way to know, but since logically he most likely witnessed Simon behaving badly/was threatened and/or assaulted by Simon to keep quiet about it, then in the aftermath another adult, probably either Vince Teagues or Garland Wuornos or both, would have explained to him how the Crocker Trouble worked and what it felt like** to the Crocker man.

Children have feelings – they are intense but shallow, whereas adults have emotions – they are complex and deep. To a child, the idea that doing something "horrible" made Simon feel "good" would have been an incomprehensibility processed in a simplistic manner as Crocker = monster, with none of the subtext an adult would – or should, if they have any emotional maturity – be able to understand and factor in. The former reaction of childlike (but not childish, which is different) Crocker = monster response is what we initially see in Dwight. Hence Dwight's reaction to his fears about what Duke might do, and what Duke might _become_.

We see this again in Season 4:9 episode _Lay Me Down_ – the black "pebble" stuff that William's goons infect people with make people hallucinate according to what they are most worried about or what they are most afraid of – since Jackie Clark had the same Trouble (anyone who looked in her eyes saw their worst fears in S2:2 _Fear & Loathing_) this is presumably another "hint" from William to prove his claim that he and Mara caused the Troubles.

For Jennifer Mason she is most worried that Duke is using her as a substitute for being romantically involved with Audrey, since she is the one who has taken the big risks – coming to Haven from Boston, giving up her Schizophrenia medication, accepting Duke's sexual overtures. For Dwight, his hallucinations centre around the fear that Duke is going to go on a mass murder spree, killing anyone with a Trouble to experience the "high" (a fear that was, ironically, entirely justified only focussed on the wrong brother, as Wade Crocker was the culprit in S4).

* Although a particular Trouble runs in families, some Troubles have more than one "component". For example, the Crocker Male Trouble has two components. The first and primary component is that if the blood of a Troubled person touches the bare skin of a male Crocker, his skin instantly "absorbs" the blood and he experiences a temporary state of superhuman strength simultaneously with an intense sensation of ecstasy/euphoria. The second component of the same Trouble is that if the male Crocker kills the Troubled person, he absorbs their Trouble along with their blood, and not just his Troubled victim but all their genetic relatives are "cured" of the Trouble forever from that point on.

In view of the fact that the Crocker family have been in Haven since at least before 1786, it may be that many non-Troubled families actually descend from a Troubled person who was murdered by a male Crocker – we seem to have at least one example in S4:12, with Gloria Verrano, who has always had a grateful soft-spot for Duke because one of his ancestors killed one of hers, to the extent that now nobody in her family knows what their Trouble even was. Other Troubled people have "committed suicide by Crocker" in order to ensure their family was free of the Trouble – as happened in 1983 when Jenny Myers' grandfather effectively committed suicide by persuading Simon Crocker to kill him and as Kyle Hopkins did in S2:12 and Ben Harker Junior does in S4:12 and Jack Driscoll intended to do in S4:8.

**The whole point of committing a sin, and/or a crime (not the same thing) is that _at the point you are doing whatever it is, it feels good_. Only afterwards – sometimes long afterwards – are the bad consequences experienced or felt. If committing adultery or being promiscuous (sin) or being a conman or robbing a bank (crime) made you erupt in huge, pustule-red boils on the spot, nobody would ever doing anything that was morally wrong (sin) or legally forbidden (crime). But the fact is that both usually give the guilty perpetrator a "rush" to the head – the thrill and euphoria of illicit passion (adultery), the brief high of orgasm (promiscuity), the excitement of fooling the "suckers" (scammer) and the scared-thrill-money-lust of managing to rob the bank (robber).

There is nothing more dangerous to a human than becoming addicted to the feel-good chemicals produced by his or her own brain as the craving is incredibly intense, extremely powerful and desperately difficult to resist once it has gotten hold quite simply because there is nowhere the addict can go to get "clean". Whereas they are able to avoid contact with the addiction problem in other circumstances such as drugs, alcohol, pornography, gambling, sex, not eating, binge eating, or whatever it might be, addiction to the brain's own biochemical output is hugely difficult to manage. All types of addiction also changes a person's entire personality much for the worse, as an addict is always the slave of his or her addiction, not its master: nothing matters, nothing is loved or even cared about, than satisfying the craving for how good it feels to experience that fleeting moment of "oh!"

**Continued from 1975 in Chapter 5…**

© 2014

The cat's Whiskers


	5. Chapter 5: 1974 to 1981

**This is a timeline/chronology of characters and events for the TV show: Haven **

_For Disclaimer and information see Chapter 1…_

**Chapter 5**

'Spring 1975' – most likely 20th May:

Duke Crocker is born; in S4 he tells Jennifer (in Nathan's presence) that he is a Gemini* – the zodiac period for Gemini "runs" from 20th May to 21st June, and 20th May is the general trail end of the Eta Aquarids meteor shower, which may be significant.

It appears that Duke's parents' relationship, or marriage, fails almost immediately after he is born (possibly even when he was _in utero_), as he appears to have been raised largely by Simon albeit with some maternal contact. Duke calls his mother "ma" and appears to have had somewhat distant relationship with her.

* Duke Crocker is not actually a Gemini, but a Taurus. In real life, Most Western horoscopes use the Tropical Zodiac based on the original Sumerian and Babylonian originals, rather than the Indus Valley Civilisation Sidereal Zodiac. The signs of the Zodiac take their names from the path (the orbit) along which the Sun takes its yearly journey through the heavens. Obviously the Sun is stationery and Earth is the one orbiting, but from the perspective of us as humans standing on Earth, it is the Sun that appears to move.

The Western/Hellenistic Tropical Zodiac is named after the constellations, but is calculated on the annual four-season cycle divided into convenient 30-degree "segments" of the sky (as you would look up at it from Earth at night). Those became standardised as the "12 signs" we are most familiar with today in our newspapers (and screen shots show that the _Haven Herald_ prints horoscopes), even though when "leaving" Scorpius, the Earth travels for 19 days through the constellation of Ophiuchus (Asclepius) before entering the constellation of Sagittarius.

However, because planets and stars have constant orbits, the planetary bodies do not stay static; as the orbits continue, essentially zodiac signs are like 12 people standing in a circle around planet Earth who periodically take one step to the "right". Unfortunately, the Zodiac horoscopes have never been updated from when they were used during the time of Christ in the 1st Century AD, so basically, the horoscope you read in your newspaper is 2000 years out of date. A person born 30th October in 525 AD, the year Denis the Little invented "BC" and "AD" dating, would have been a Scorpio (just about). A person born 30th October 1975 would grow up reading horoscopes in newspapers that described him or her as a Scorpio, except for the fact that they are actually born under the constellation of Libra. Eventually a person born 30th October will be "two steps" out and be born under the constellation of Virgo, and so on. So Duke was born under the constellation of Taurus, even though the horoscopes still list it as Gemini.

The Eastern/Indus Sidereal zodiac is calculated based on the actual constellations "above" at the time of the event, which is why many Eastern horoscopes contain thirteen signs (the 12 most well-known, plus Ophiuchus), in order to deal with the 19 day/three-week period that the Earth passes through Scorpio, Ophiuchus and Sagittarius.

1975:

Birth of Jenny Myers, mentioned in S2:13, _Sins of the Fathers_, and apparently also Jack Driscoll (S4:8) and Ben Harker Junior (S4:12)

c. June 1975 or June 1976:

Nathan* Thaddeus Hansen is born; Duke is older than Nathan by a short period of time. The Haven wiki states 1976, but it also lists the sledding accident as February 1981 when in Season 4 Wade Crocker tells Jennifer Mason it was Christmas 1981 so I err on in-show information.

In Season 3:12, _Reunion_, when Duke is de-aged to his High School self, we see that Nathan and Duke went to school together. In the UK, by law, a child must begin full-time elementary (primary) school education in the first school term "after" his or her fifth birthday. In practice, the school year for UK children runs from 1st September to 31st August, so every child born between those dates of 1st September 1975 to 31st August 1976 would start First Grade (Year 1) in the first week of September 1980.

However, I am aware that in the USA, there are differences between States in terms of when they consider the school year period to run to and from and that some States allow children to start earlier or delay a year depending on their birthday. If the Maine school year runs from September to August, then Nathan must have been born in June 1975, not June 1976, because we know Duke was born May-June 1975, meaning he was part of the school year of September 1974 to August 1975, and we see in Season 3 that Duke and Nathan were close enough in age to go to school together.

If Nathan was born in June 1976, he would have been of the school year September 1975 to August 1976, that is, the school year below Duke – I don't know about the US, but in the UK, children are extremely "grade conscious" and even one year/grade "below" is viewed with derision as being "babies" whilst just one year/grade "above" is viewed with envy at the "big" kids. There is no way that Duke would have acknowledged the existence of, never mind formed any sort of childhood friendship with, any child who was a full grade/year below his own.

We also see in Seasons 1-3 that peers of Nathan and Duke are Bill and Jeff McShaw and Julia Carr, all of whom went to school with them, as well as Jenny Myers (S2:13) and also Hannah Driscoll who in May 1994 went to the High School prom with Nathan Wuornos against her father's wishes. It seems in S4:8 and S4:12 that Jack Driscoll and Ben Harker Junior were also born in 1975, with Aiden Driscoll being born around 1977 or 1978.

* There is already a clear parallel between the relationship of Vince Teagues and his adopted brother Dave Teagues and between Duke Crocker and Nathan Wuornos, which has been mentioned already – see '20th to 22nd October 1956' in **Chapter 4** under the *** paragraph.

We see that despite the often contentious relationship between Duke and Nathan (just as with Vince and Dave), there is a complicated but genuine friendship. The French philosopher Alphonse de Lamartine wrote: _Grief joins two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can; and common sufferings are far stronger bindings than common joys, _which of course is a neat summary of why despite all their mutual angst, both Vince and Dave and now Duke and Nathan have that underlying relationship of respect, trust and love – they have "walked through the fire together" – on occasions almost literally. Much as they try to ignore that, flashes come out:

When Duke begins to age and die in S1:6; Nathan's collapse as a firstborn son in S2:1; Nathan unhesitatingly shooting Ian Haskell when the former was about to shoot Duke in S2:2; Duke being killed in S2:9; how dangerous Duke is in S3:8 when he warns that Noelle and Moira better be able to resurrect Nathan; the distress Duke shows as he comforts Nathan in S3:13, Nathan's joy at Duke being alive in 4:1; Duke's anguish in S4:4 when Nathan is about to have "Audrey" (Lexie) shoot him to end the Troubles, Nathan's fear for Duke in S4:4 over the blood; Nathan's guilt over Duke's grief for Wade in S4:8; Nathan's fear as he demands Mara heal Duke in 4:13.

These are the "big emotion" scenes and there are many more minor ones that are "sweet" (like when Audrey says she feels safe because "I have my boys") and also "funny" when Nathan and Duke are bickering or snarking at each other – like in Season 4:12 when Duke "helpfully" points out that even as a child Nathan was emotionally "limited" to which Nathan retorts, "sponge!" in reference to Duke absorbing people's Troubles literally in the same way that the Crocker family's traditional job of being bartenders does emotionally – there is a long history of bartenders being viewed as _de facto _therapists. A minor example of both "sweet" and "funny" is in S2:2 _Fear & Loathing_, when Duke is genuinely delighted for Nathan that his Trouble (inability to feel anything) has suddenly gone away (sweet) and then promptly offers (funny) to set Nathan up – _gratis_ – for an epic "date night" (hur-hur) with a couple of Duke's female prostitute friends (Duke does not judge).

However, I did keep pondering over Nathan's extreme reaction to Duke's Trouble being activated accidentally by our own beloved "sasquatch" Dwight Hendrickson – not to the fact that Duke was Troubled (shocker, not) but the _nature_ of Duke's Trouble – there was plenty of hostility and accusation but precious little tolerance and understanding – except in brief flashes.

This seemed unusual, given the fact that although Nathan and Duke are clearly estranged in Season 1, their attitude is one of sarcastic snark rather than actual enmity – they are clearly "frenemies"** - for that edge to the relationship to not be there. At this time, there has been nothing that would hint one way or another, but I would speculate that there were two reasons for Nathan's volatile emotional and verbal reaction resulting in his hostility and suspicion of Duke.

** The word 'frenemy' is a portmanteau of the words 'friend' ad 'enemy'; it was originally invented pre-1914 and was initially used to describe an enemy pretending to be a friend, such as a Fifth Columnist or enemy spy. However the meaning soon evolved by the 1950s and since into the modern meaning of two individuals where they are sort of/more of a friend than not but a bit too much of a rival in some way (politics, business, relationships, other friendships, etc.)

I think the main reason was because Nathan did understand exactly what Duke was going through, not because he didn't – because Nathan knows what it is like to be addicted to something.

Since Nathan's Trouble was reactivated in 2008, he has been unable to feel any real bodily sensations, though he has some ability to detect spatial awareness and nerve ending response as he doesn't bump into things, isn't doubly incontinent (an effect of real-life medical idiopathic neuropathy) and as we see in Season 4, is capable of experiencing sexual arousal and full penile tumescence. But other than that his life is very limited – imagine living a life where chocolate and cabbage were equally tasteless mush, where there was nothing between silk and sackcloth, where you can't feel a punch in the gut, but you also can't feel the sensual caress of a hand.

In S3:9 _Sarah _when Nathan is frogmarched out of the hospital by Sarah by the ear his expression is not one of anger or pain but a sort of besotted Submissive adoring his Dominatrix – again we see the reason Nathan has obviously developed sadomasochistic tendencies is because extreme bodily contact (violence, sexual or otherwise) is the only way he can feel any sensation good or bad at all – it was most likely the case that apart from Audrey, Nathan could actually _feel_ the touch of Jordan McKee, not as excruciating pain like everyone else, but most likely as pleasurable tingles and frissons of sensation across his skin, like 'pins and needles' which to Nathan would have been arousing not excruciating.

Nathan's astonishment when he could feel Audrey's touch in S1 was obvious, and the simple fact is that Nathan is addicted to physical contact with Audrey – even if that touch never amounted to more than a touch of her fingers on his hand or arm. Nathan understands the desperate, gnawing, constant _craving_ "for" the object of addiction. After Duke kills Harry Nix at Audrey's request in S3:3 _The Farmer_ (unwittingly paralleling Simon Crocker killing Vince's father-in-law at his request in 1981) in S3:4 _Over My Head _when Audrey defends Duke's actions and points out he only did so because she outright asked him to, Nathan retorts harshly, "_That doesn't mean he's not going to learn to like it!_" There are hints in Season 1 and in Season 4 by Vince that this is what happened, eventually, to Simon Crocker, though he fought the craving sincerely and bravely for some time as we learn in S2:12.

Unlike "instant" addictions like heroin or crack cocaine, some types of addiction are very insidious in how they take hold and those are the most difficult to break free of – one example is the steady increase in paedophiles and serial killers since the 1960s; this is not because more paedophiles/psychopaths exist than before the 1960s, but because pornography and sexual licentiousness is now endemic and championed by Political Correctness, addicts to it don't realise for months or even years that they are addicts, and as with any addiction, the addict always requires "more of" and "more frequent" hits of the addictive thing to achieve the same level of "high" that once a lower "amount" and a less "frequent" hit achieved. Similarly it is implied that Simon Crocker went from total revulsion at his Trouble to reluctantly acting on it at the request of Vince Teagues to using it more and rationalising his actions to needing the "hit" more and more often.

In the 1990s, Australian criminal psychologist Dr Robert D. Keppel (who is co-credited along with FBI Agent Robert Ressler as simultaneously but independently coining the term "serial killer) was asked as to the reason for his "social pessimism" in believing that prison populations in the 21st Century would soar as a result of big increases in sex and violent crime prisoners, rather than decease drastically due to the "civilising" effect of "equality" campaigns and "diversity" legislation. His answer quite simply was that it was as a result of his decades of experience interviewing and monitoring psychopaths, sociopaths, rapists, paedophiles, and serial killers in prisons throughout the 1970s and 1980s: (paraphrased):

_Because the material that inflamed their warped lusts and drove them to perversion and murder is now whole family early evening entertainment; Because what was then under-counter filth purchased slyly in brown bags is now eye-level to your tweens – too old for toys too young for boys - on the supermarket shelves; because even far more vile perversions are now socially accepted as mere "kinks" that are nobody else's business but that of the individual who has that "fetish". The result is a spiralling increase of young adolescent males, not even men, and even young adolescent females, not even women, getting the "social message" from our Western culture that the abnormal and the horrible are normal and only edgily risqué at best and still tolerable-if-you-must at worst. Hence the sharp increase in the number of people who become serial killers, rapists and paedophiles, including an increasing number of women. Unless the current "all kinks are good as long as they're consensual" permissiveness of our culture changes, then I am confident that our prison population of sex and violent criminals is going to spiral steadily and depressingly up not down. _

Obviously Duke's condition is not as extreme, but the problem with insidious addictions is that 99.9% of the time they are the "internal brain" addictions – gambling, sex, pornography, over/under-eating, thrill-sports – that are emotional and psychological in nature rather than "external body" additions – legal or illegal drugs, alcohol, etc. – which are physical and bodily in nature.

There are three areas of the brain that cause a "pleasure" response/instigate a craving for whatever the addiction is: the Ventral Striatum (VS) processes "perceived reward and motivates to attain a repeat", the Dorsal Anterior Cingulate (DAC) "stimulates anticipation of reward by triggering cravings for it" and the Amygdala "interprets the significance of the event and associated emotions in order to tell the DAC whether it is 'worth' stimulating the craving again."

You can reduce your presence or remove yourself entirely from places where you are more likely to encounter alcohol, or a drug, even if your addiction is to legal narcotics. You can treat pancreatitis/replace a cirrhosis-damaged liver or treat HIV caused by injecting drugs or sexual promiscuity.

But you cannot take your brain out of your skull, whip out the VS, DAC, and A., then winnow through the rest to remove all the memory engrams that have pornography or gambling pleasure sensations "recorded" on them and then pop it back in after a bit of brain bleaching all cured. That is why pornography and gambling addictions are vastly harder to treat than heroin or alcohol abuse. Both Nathan and Duke have a Trouble that causes insidious "internal brain" addictions, i.e., gradually developing to need more to achieve the same result which a lower dose at fewer intervals once managed. An insidious "internal brain" addiction is far harder to resist and to avoid encountering a "trigger" situation than in one of them being an alcoholic or heroin addict. Nathan understands that only too well, which is why he has such difficulty in dealing with the revelation of Duke's trouble.

The second reason – and I admit I am speculating more here – is because I would hope that Nathan is being smart enough to use "reverse psychology". Nathan might have realised that if he were to be empathetic, understanding, conciliatory and supportive to Duke, then Duke might in turn start to self-rationalise, to justify "occasional lapses", to go for the spurious claims of "the end justifies the means" and "it's for the greater good" because he has Nathan, who is in the same "boat", metaphorically speaking, making excuses for him. It appears in Season 4 that is what happened between Vince and Simon, when Vince's guilt over coercing Simon to act in the first place led to him making excuses for Simon's later actions and "enabling" Simon's self-justifications for a time.

We see in Season 3 particularly how offended, insulted and indeed, hurt, Duke is by Nathan's reaction and his attitude to Duke now that Duke's Trouble is manifest, and Duke responds by being determined both to "rub Nathan's face in being wrong" about how Duke reacts to his Trouble, but also to prove himself to Nathan by being on the side of the angels rather than giving into his devils of self-pity and "Victimology" (it's always somebody else's fault).

And we also see in Season 3 and 4 that if so, Nathan's reverse psychology has worked; Duke is surprised when Dwight offers his support after Dwight's initial bad reaction, and when Dwight tells him that it is precisely because Duke is so distressed and rejecting of his Trouble* rather than hyped up and gloating about it, this is another reason for Duke to continue doing the right thing and pull off a "hah, Wuornos, see, nyah-nyah!"

We also see in Season 4 how Nathan's attitude, intentional or not, gives Duke the moral high ground when Nathan fails to follow through on the self-righteous judgmental attitude he showed towards Duke in Season 3.

The key expression of this is the episode Season 4:8 _Crush_, which begins within hours after Duke's brother Wade* essentially commits 'suicide by Crocker' (like Kyle Hopkins did in S2:13) in order to cure Duke and their family** from the Crocker Trouble.

Burying his brother secretly in the same flower meadow that the ghost of Simon showed him Mrs Holloway's Third Grade class died in, an angry, embittered Duke is determined to leave Haven forever: when Jennifer Mason, whom Wade was about to murder on the _Cape Rouge_ when Duke killed Wade, tells him he is a hero, _'you're the guy who sacrifices himself for other people,'_ he harshly retorts, _'That is why I have to leave. Where have any of these sacrifices gotten me, or this town? I'm done here. Let Nathan and Lexie be heroes and just let me be me.' _Even at that point, he is demonstrating loyalty the ability to keep confidences, as Duke knows that Lexie is really Audrey, and even in a most of distress, doesn't let slip.

At the docks, we see Nathan and "Lexie" (really Audrey) who want Duke's help with "this case" but who are both more focussed on trying to keep the fact that they have become lovers hidden from everyone, a self-seeking motive that has already resulted in harm to other innocent people. Duke, still tormented over 'killing' his brother, verbally lambasts them for this lack of care for the welfare of others: '_I'm supposed to be the selfish one, now all I do is put my ass on the line for the two of you. You're supposed to be the cops that protect this town, but lately the only people you seem to be protecting are yourselves!_'

At this Duke walks away and drives off, leaving Nathan and "Lexie" staring after him. At this point, we see subtle hints of Mara's cruelty, though overlaid with Lexie's shallow self-interest. Whereas Audrey would be upset and shame-faced at the accuracy of Duke's diatribe, Lexie/Mara/Audrey's only concern is that Duke might have figured out she's having sex with Nathan, '_Do you think he knows about us?'_

Nathan, in contrast, is more taken aback and properly abashed, '_I don't know, he might…but what he said – he's not entirely wrong_.'

At this point, it's a pure mix of callow, self-gratifying Lexie and indifferent, uncaring Mara who looks at Nathan, drawls callously, '_Yeah, he is,'_ and sashays off to the next crime scene of the case with no concern for the obvious anguish of her best friend, Duke. The person they go to is Jack Driscoll, who without hesitation insists they must get Duke to kill him, which he believes (wrongly) will end the curse and protect not only his brother Aiden and his unborn nephew, but the town as well.

At that point, we see Duke alone by his brother's grave, his bitter soliloquy encapsulating why he is leaving: '_in Haven you always lose, so why even try_?' This is, ironically, a similar point to Lexie de Witt's astonished question in S4:2, '_Why would anyone ever live here_?' When Duke angrily answers the call from Nathan's phone but it is Jack, he responds, but when Jack asks him in front of Nathan and Lexie to kill him, Duke refuses point blank; because of course he is no longer Troubled.

When Duke turns on his heel to leave, Nathan follows him, and infuriates him by saying, '_Duke, I don't love the idea either but we –_' The point being of course is that Nathan started off Season 3 by hypocritically talking Wesley Toomey into effectively committing suicide because he was only focussed on Audrey (which Duke, with justified derision, calls him on: '_You're a hypocrite, Nathan_') only to be hypocritically furious with Audrey shortly thereafter for getting Duke to kill Harry Nix (for the greater good), and he then spent most of Season 3 after that again hypocritically treating Duke like a pariah and a walking unexploded bomb. Now in S4:8 that it once again suits _Nathan's _agenda, Hypocrisy is in Da House for its comeback tour as Nathan is immediately on board with Jack Driscoll's quick-and-easy-solution of Suicide by Crocker.

Duke, understandably, cuts him off at the knees: '_Who are you to talk! That man is willing to die to end one Trouble, while you – you decided that your life was worth more than all the Troubles, so don't!'_ When Nathan reaches out his arm again, Duke punches him, splitting Nathan's lip and getting Nathan's blood on the back of his knuckles – Lexie gasps in alarm (incidentally revealing she is Audrey, as only Audrey would know the significance of why Troubled person's blood should not touch Duke's skin) and Nathan backs away from Duke in a posture of conciliation – but nothing happens. '_Your Trouble's gone? How?'_ But Duke, distraught just drives away.

Of course, Duke has not abandoned them – shortly thereafter Jack Driscoll*** says he can't believe that Duke refused to kill him or that Duke has abandoned Haven, '_whatever cruel God gave us the Troubles, they**** designed the Crocker curse exactly for this situation_.' This is the moment the cavalry arrives in the form Duke – bringing deep-sea pressure suits to reach Jack's brother Aiden and turn off his Trouble. When Nathan's suit begins to lose air, Duke saves his life by helping him out of the pressure zone.

Nathan, who has clearly been feeling guilty more than not all along, has realised that the only way Duke can be free of his Trouble is if he has killed Wade, and asks Duke bluntly, _'What you said before, Do you really think that Audrey should kill me?'_

Duke, of course, is in love with Audrey, but has made the conscious decision to "detach with love" and move ahead in his life, '_How I feel about Audrey…it's complicated…but no, I was angry. I'm selfish, but not that selfish.' _Nathan of course realises the morality of Duke's stance, '_In so many ways you're the least selfish person I know_.'

This is what makes Nathan realise that Duke is not merely correct, but _right _in the moral sense in that he and Audrey are causing suffering to other people and that they are being hypocritical; if they really do love and care about their friends, about the town of Haven that, as police officers they swore an Oath to protect, then they can't just indulge their selfish desire for each other and to have their own Happy Ever After and damn the consequences visited on everyone else – as we see in flashbacks in S4:13, that is exactly how Mara and William behaved, although Nathan and Audrey and of course others do not know that.

That evening, we see Audrey and Nathan together in her rooms above _The Grey Gull_, and Nathan tells Audrey that she needs to follow through and kill him, as he promised The Guard and everyone he would get her to do. Nathan had made a great big public fuss over the fact that his only reason to return to Haven was to find Audrey and get her to kill him to end the Troubles, yet he and Audrey were spinning their wheels in full on star-crossed-lover emoting whilst people were dying because of the Troubles:

'_Some truths are hard for people to accept, but they need us to do it for them. Haven needs us to do it for them…Jack Driscoll wanted to sacrifice himself to end one Trouble, my death ends them all. How can we walk away from something like that, especially now that someone is altering the rules…we can make everything better with one bullet. You're meant to help people with their Troubles, what better way than to cure them all forever? Duke…he had to kill Wade, his brother, because the Troubles haven't ended, because you haven't killed me, and his pain….the pain of everyone in this town is on us…this is the most loving thing we could possibly do.'_

This scene between Nathan and Audrey in S4:8 is revisited again in S4:13 in a flashback to William and Mara being hunted for their inflicting the Troubles on the Havenites, but the contrast is obvious because William cares about nothing else but his being able to stay with Mara – he doesn't give a damn about their myriad victims or anyone they have hurt or killed, there is no suggestion even for a second that he will sacrifice himself for Mara's safety, only the determination to escape what appears to be justified punishment. There is a huge gulf between Nathan's guilt and shame, and William's psychopathic arrogance, his determination not to be "gotten the better of" by those pursuing him and Mara.

* Ironically in Season 4, egged on by Jordan McKee, who is determined that Audrey be manipulated into killing Nathan at the earliest point, it is Wade Crocker who acts as they feared Nathan would, nihilistically giving into a lust for the "blood rush" sensation. This was perhaps because he has no emotional bonds in Haven – family, friends; wife – to measure himself against in terms of keeping their respect, friendship, approval, etc.

We learn that he came to Haven out of a sense of duty in October 2010, rather than any close fraternal affection, when Duke "disappeared" and was supposedly killed and the result of his commuting back and forth and spending long periods in Haven is that his rocky marriage breaks down altogether when in The Grey Gull he has "nanny cam" proof that his wife Marcy is committing adultery with their house renovator contractor. Marcy's betrayal triggers an obvious depression and a resentment of Duke because Duke seems only interested in getting him to leave now Duke isn't dead after all. Wade wants to be part of Duke's life, to have an emotional relationship with his brother, and is hurt and angry when Duke pushes him away and is obviously hiding something. Just as Nathan was afraid Duke would do, Wade reacts without any self-restraint and cares only about satisfying his craving for the "rush" of absorbing Troubled blood.

Yet again with the irony, how Wade justifies his murders to Duke – that by killing one person he is helping dozens, sometimes hundreds of others – is exactly how Audrey justifies to Nathan having gotten Duke to kill Harry Nix, which is a nice little parallel in the show highlighting the "end justifies the means" moral debate. This moral debate rears its head again in S4:12, when Ben Harker Junior points out that by Duke killing him, the Crocker Curse will save hundreds of lives in the future and dozens of Harkers – Aaron has eight cousins under the age of ten alone.

In actual fact, if we go back a step, it was Vince Teagues (who murdered their father Simon) sending Dwight to the _Cape Rouge_ to find Fitzwilliam Crocker's larger casket before Duke could that led directly to Duke's Trouble being activated in the first place, and it was Vince Teagues' fault that Simon was activated in 1981, so it could be argued that although Wade committed the murders, Vince Teagues in particular shares "vicarious culpability".

** Killing Wade ends the Crocker family curse. In the mythology of Haven, killing one person supposedly ends the Trouble afflicting all those who are _genetic_ _relatives_. When Duke killed Harry Nix, he essentially cured the dozens of donor children the man had created; it would appear this cure extends to genetic _relatives_ – lateral and collateral - rather than just lineal (direct) _descendants_. Likewise in S4:12 Ben Harker Junior knows that Duke killing him would "cure" his entire family, including various cousins and nephews, in so it would appear that all living genetic relatives of the dead person are cured of the Trouble, which would include parents, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, nephews, nieces, not just direct line descendants such as children and grandchildren.

However, the converse is that the "cure" would not include _legal_ relatives – in S2:12, Kyle Hopkins did not know he was Troubled. He killed himself by impaling himself on Duke's knife so his and Marisa's unborn son would not be Troubled. But it was possible that Marisa herself might have a Trouble, and if so she would not be cured as she was unrelated to Kyle genetically. Therefore it might be that her son inherits any Trouble she has. Spouses, lovers, step-, foster-, adoptive- and "honorary" parents, children, siblings, grandparents, aunts, uncles, mentors, best friends, will not be cured.

In this vein, it also means that as of May 2011, Duke should be able to see his daughter Jean – killing one person kills the "Trouble" in all their genetic relatives, and while it is true that Jean Mitchell has a different Trouble, she is Duke's biological daughter, and as such, her Trouble should also disappear. As a matter of fact, since humans inherit 50% of their genes from the mother and 50% from the father, when a Crocker kills one person, he is actually getting rid of at least _two Troubles_ each time.

It is true that the Troubles tend to go along gender lines, for example it appears that only Crocker males inherit the Trouble, begging the question: what of female Crockers? Do they inherit the Trouble of the mother, if the mother is Troubled? Similarly, the nightmare Trouble only affects the women in Carrie Benson's family, so what Trouble, if any, is/was suffered by her brothers, uncles, grandfathers (both) and great-grandfathers (four of them) and so on?

But that is only part of the story. We have seen that while Troubles are hereditary in families they do also "skip" generations and "cross" gender lines:

In S2:5 _Roots_ we have an example of both in that the Trouble "originated" in ancestral Novelli twins. One twin "married into" the Keegan family and the feral foliage can only be neutralised when the Keegan and Novelli families come together in a loving way (e.g., marriage). This event happened so many generations ago that nobody actually remembers it in either family and there was no "Trouble" with ferocious flora attacking people until the Troubles of 1953-1956. We also know the historical Novelli twins had to be fraternal (non-identical) and that they had to be one boy and one girl – in the aftermath of the vicious vines being dealt with it is discovered that the reason Keegan and Novelli together worked was because one twin had married into the Keegan family. Since the twin who married into the Keegan family had descendants named Keegan, that twin had to be a female Novelli marrying a male Keegan. Since the descendants of the other twin remain named Novelli, that twin had to be male to maintain the surname. Ergo, the Trouble affects both the female and male twin.

Again, in S2:13 _Silent Night _Hadley Chambers was a female generation after three generations of male Chambers, but still inherited the Trouble of her paternal great-grandfather Arthur Chambers; Jackie Clark in S2:2 _Fear and Loathing_ inherited her Trouble from her father, not her mother. In S2:11, Dwight tells Duke that he inherited his Curse (bullet magnet) from his father, '_he let me go to a war zone rather than admit what he _was.' But if Dwight's father never admitted his Trouble does Dwight know conclusively that his father, rather than his mother, was the Troubled parent? In the "webisodes" online content we see that Dwight's Trouble was inherited by his only child, Lizzie Hendrickson, who was female, again crossing a gender divide. A final example is that of Harry Nix, whose family Trouble in S3:3 _The Farmer _affected every child born of both sexes, as we saw in the episode.

Therefore, the Crocker Trouble must have a "universal" effect on everyone genetically related to the person that Crocker Man kills, regardless of sex difference, age difference or degree of relationship difference, e.g., grandaunt as well as nephew, etc. An example was when Simon Crocker killed Jenny Myers' grandfather in 1983 – he doesn't specify the man's name so we have no idea whether it was her maternal or paternal grandfather, but Grandpa went to Simon Crocker to die specifically because he understood that Jenny had inherited his Trouble, and Jenny was both female and one generation removed from him. So, although Wade only destroyed the Crocker Trouble _per se_, because Jean Mitchell is Duke's biological daughter, the Mitchell curse would have been destroyed in Jean, but not in her mother Beatrice/Helena or her half-brother and half-sister who were fathered by different men.

I have also included Jack Driscoll under this ** because Jack wants Duke to kill him to save his younger brother Aiden and Aiden's unborn baby son from the Trouble. However, this would require _retrospective_ genetics, which even with paranormal context, is pretty much impossible. In real life hereditary goes only one way, descendants, never ancestors, so, whilst Jack and Aiden and any _future_ children of theirs would inherit the Trouble that William gave them when he abducted them the previous night, Aiden's foetal son, conceived _before_ his father was afflicted with a Trouble, will not have inherited it.

As far as I can tell this is different from Wade in that Wade and Duke both inherited the same Trouble from their father, which is why the cure works on all the Troubled person's genetic relatives, including those of previous and "lateral" generations, because the Trouble has originated from way in the past, usually at least 150-200 years before. Jack and Aiden don't fit this scenario because they haven't inherited any Trouble that Aiden passed to his son – they are each one effectively the Point of Origin or Patient Zero, so Aiden's unborn son, conceived before his dad was "infected" will be unaffected, as will their cousin, Hannah Driscoll (Season 1), in contrast to Duke Crocker and Beatrice Mitchell's daughter Jean, both of whose parents were suffering from the supernatural equivalent of a serious hereditary "disease" when they conceived her. Additionally, this means that had Duke killed Jack, it wouldn't have worked on the Driscoll Curse because Jack and Aiden hadn't inherited it from a prior common ancestor - Aiden Driscoll was also a Patient Zero in his own right.

Likewise, when Duke gets Audrey to re-Curse him in S4:12, he becomes the "new" Patient Zero of the Crocker Curse. This means that his still unnamed older half-brother and his daughter Jean remain "cured" of their Trouble. From the point of June 2011 onwards, if Duke dies childless, the Crocker Trouble dies with him again. Logically, this would also apply to "donor" eggs and sperm stored in an egg donor/sperm donor facility. If Jack or Aiden Driscoll had deposited donor sperm prior to being Afflicted by William's goons, any of children born from that sperm would be Trouble free, because that sperm would be unaffected by the genetic changes caused to his DNA after that point; the same applies to Duke – if he had donated sperm in the brief period after killing Wade (S4:7) but before Audrey re-afflicted him (S4:12), children born from that sperm would be Trouble-free because Duke was cured of his Trouble during that period so the DNA would have changed.

Fortunately for Haven, this was a minor point of continuity that can be ignored for that episode, but for fan fiction writers of Haven, or any show, bear it in mind that retrospective hereditary is like temporal mechanics – fiendishly complicated, nigh on impossible, not really worth the angst of getting there and does real "plot plausibility" damage if it is not done with extreme care.

As an example, being a genetic genealogist, my "suspension of disbelief" went "poof!" in the _Doctor Who _episode _Tooth and Claw_, when an evil cabal of monks intended to infect Queen Victoria with lycanthropy to create a _hereditary lupine_ royal dynasty – in 1879, nearly 20 years after the death of Albert, and when her nine children are adults – in which case, the lycanthropy would die with her, if she did not have further children, as the nine she already had existed beforehand. Basically – no genetic relationship, no hereditary, and hereditary is only ever mono-directional, from our ancestors to us, never _vice versa_.

25th August 1977:

Birth of Arlo McMartin (brought back by Kyle Hopkins in S2:12). Arlo is the masculine form of Arla, so it is possible that the two were related by Arlo being a lateral descendant of Arla; Arlo was born about 16-17 years approximately after Arla was born (to be of similar age to marry James Cogan in 1983) so it possible that Arlo's mother or Arlo's father was Arla's sister/brother and named their son after her/his sister.

A reasonably close genetic connection may also be inferred by their mutual emotional fragility and instability. In May 1983, James Cogan's apparent death causes Arla to have a complete emotional collapse that triggers her skinwalker Trouble. Her solution is to go straight to murder – of another young woman – within 24 hours (as Vince and Dave Teagues find out in S3 _Reunion_); clearly not the most mentally healthy person. The emotional shock of discovering his wife Sheila is committing adultery with their neighbour Bill (a diminutive of William) causes Arlo to have a fatal heart attack on the spot on 27th February 2010. That this is an extreme reaction to emotional upset similar to Arla's skin peeling off in strips is deductible because at the time Arlo was only 32 years old.

Likewise, in S2:12 when Kyle Hopkins inadvertently brings Arlo back, the first thing he does is trick Bill into going to Sheila's house to save her from an intruder, and whilst Bill is scrambling to get there he tricks Sheila in coming downstairs. When Bill runs in and sees the backside silhouette of a large male shape looming menacingly in front of Sheila he shoots the "attacker" three times – Arlo smirks as the bullets pass right through him and hit Sheila in the chest, killing her, before telling a shocked and confused Bill that it was payback for '_sleeping with my wife._' While it is immensely hard to have any sympathy for the faithless Sheila or Bill, by the same token it shows up the emotional extremism of Arlo (as with Arla) in that Bill and Sheila weren't cohabiting after his death, and indeed there was no sign that they were romantically involved at all – so what if the affair rumours had been wrong, just malicious idle gossip? We see this same unreasoning and unreasonable focus, refusing to see or consider anything that doesn't fit the "narrative" desired, in Arla.

c.1978:

Aiden Driscoll is born, younger brother of Jack, nephew of Reverend Edmund Driscoll and cousin of Hannah Driscoll

1978 or 1979*:

Max Hansen is sent to Shawshank State prison, allegedly for murdering "a family"; Garland Wuornos is instrumental in having him incarcerated, and almost immediately, Max Hansen's wife divorces him and marries Garland; either legally or more likely just by choice, they call Nathan "Wuornos" instead of Hansen.

* Human children begin to develop long-term memories between the ages of 2 to 3 years; since Nathan had no idea that Garland Wuornos was not his biological father (S1:13), Max** must have been out of the picture before Nathan's third birthday. At the same time, in S1:13 Garland refers to his rage at how Max treated his wife and their "little boy", suggesting that Max was around until Nathan reached toddler age.

** So far, it appears that Nathan is an only child. In S2:1, when he asks Duke if he has older brothers, for himself he references the Biblical Plagues of Egypt which culminate in the death of the firstborn son of the father***, and he was Max's firstborn son. However, given that like Simon Crocker Max Hansen was a drunkard and a ne'er do well it is highly unlikely he had the moral principles to avoid adulterous liaisons when married, or that he was a virgin when he married his wife, which could have resulted in other, illegitimate children, much like Simon Crocker. In S2:1, Nathan begins to die, indicating he was Max's firstborn son, but all that means is that if Nathan does have any older half-siblings, they must be half-_sisters_. Any that were either the same age or younger could be either half-brothers or half-sisters.

*** Across human cultures in ancient times (and still today) polyandry (one wife, concurrent husbands) and polygyny (one husband, concurrent wives) were and are widely practiced. In the Middle East, where the Bible events took place, polygyny was widely practised, both by the ancient Jews (Israelites) and such as the Egyptians. In the Bible books of the Pentateuch (the first five books) it is specified that "firstborn son" refers to the firstborn son of the father, not the firstborn son of the mother. In the Biblical plagues of Exodus, the firstborn son of the _father_ died, who may or may not necessarily have been the firstborn son of the mother. For example, the Biblical patriarch Jacob had four wives – his firstborn son (and also that of his wife Leah) was Reuben. The firstborn son of his wife Rachel was Joseph, that of Bilhah was Dan and that of Zilpah was Gad.

Since Pharaohs traditionally had multiple queens (primary wives), princesses (secondary wives) and ladies (concubines) plus harem women (sex slaves) all these women bar one could have had sons unaffected by the last plague. In fact, one suspects that the wailing across the "land of Egypt" mentioned in Genesis was somewhat less than sincere in all those polygamous households where the mother/siblings/in-laws of Royal Son No.2 suddenly became the mother/family of the Eldest Surviving Heir.

By the same token, for many thousands of years, "warrior" and "warlord" (king, prince) have been synonyms – in the Old Testament, God is poetically termed "a manly prince of war" - so when Pharaoh, outraged at the death of his firstborn son, pursued the Israelites to the Red Sea with the crème de la crème of the Egyptian Army, that army would have included _all_ his able-bodied _adult_ sons. Regardless of their own private opinions and personality, no able-bodied Royal male could avoid pursuing some sort of military/warrior career without being deemed "unfit to rule" and in many cases at risk of execution or murder by brothers/half-brothers or his own parents, including mommy dearest.

Yet again, when Pharaoh and his army were all lost in the Red Sea, the "wailing" of Egypt was probably a great deal less than sincere from those women whose pre-pubescent sons were now the oldest surviving son, and firmly under maternal control.

The dating of ancient Egyptian history is so confusing and contradictory that there is no consensus, but it is interesting that one of the mooted chronologies puts the reign of the Eighteenth Dynasty Pharaoh Hatshepsut – who seized power as ruling Pharaoh in her own right without being successfully opposed by male counterclaimants – as beginning in the year 1513 BC, which is the year of the Israelite exodus from Egypt. Hatshepsut ruled in her own right following the death, in rapid succession, of her father, Thutmose I, and at least two of his adult sons, Wadjmose and Ramose, his firstborn heir, Amenmose, having predeceased him – Amenmose was the first Egyptian prince given the title "Great Overseer of Soldiers" (General).

There is no way to know due to the uncertainty of dating, but history indicates that Thutmose II was a neo-pubescent when "he" technically acceded the throne. If Amenmose had died in the tenth plague, then it appears that Thutmose II was the oldest of Thutmose I's sons who was – just – too young to join the Egyptian military, meaning that in order, Amenmose (prince) Thutmose I (Pharaoh), Wadjmose (prince) and Ramose (prince) all died in 1513 BC.

Across Egypt, with husbands and adult sons dead, real rulership lay with the mother of the oldest surviving son, just as in the Royal family itself with Hatshepsut, Thutmose II's half-sister wife, who as the daughter of Thutmose I and his "Great Royal Wife" or primary queen Ahmose was considered fully Royal, whereas Thutmose II's mother, queen Mutnofret was a secondary wife.

It may be entirely "above board" that despite his young age Thutmose II only lived a few years into his reign, fathering Neferure and a son, Thutmose III by a minor wife, Iset, before dying in his mid-teens and leaving Hatshepsut again in sole control as the adult "wife" of her half-nephew baby Thutmose III – even when he reached his majority, Hatshepsut ruled in her own stead for 22 years until her death and he became sole Pharaoh.

April – May 1980: TEAMS

C. June 1980 – the Troubles begin again

1980:

Birth of Ian Haskell, a lateral descendant of Tristram Carver through a female line (see '1960' in **Chapter 4**) In S2:2, _Fear & Loathing_, Ian Haskell is revealed to be a ne'er do well misfit who was shown generosity and kindness by Duke, which is why Ian was intending to get Duke to take him out to sea before using Tristram Carver's puzzle board to destroy Haven.

Like Tristram, Ian blamed everyone else for the consequences of his own poor judgement and bad choices; instead of working hard to make something of his life, he spent years tracking down obscure folklore to gather the puzzle pieces back together to spitefully destroy the town rather than face the real problem – the guy looking back at him in the mirror every morning.

At the end of the episode, Nathan points out, '_It must have taken him years to track down the pieces_…' After Ian dies, taking Jackie Clark's Curse with him, Duke says, '_We knew Ian our who lives…_.' Since Nathan and Duke did not meet until they were five years old, this suggests they met Ian Haskell at that age, but his and Duke's relationship is one of mentor (Duke) and more acquaintance/buddy (Ian) than friendship – certainly nothing like the obviously close, if complex, friendship between Duke and Nathan. It is therefore most likely that Ian was younger than Duke and Nathan, and that he "tagged around" after Duke like a little brother Duke took to.

c. June 1980 to August 1981:

Nathan tells Audrey he has known Duke Crocker "since I was five". Five is the age American children usually go to kindergarten prior to starting First Grade. We saw in 1955 that Roy Crocker Junior worked in Haven* but that his wife and son, Simon, lived in Derry. It may be that Nathan and Duke never met before kindergarten because Duke may have been born in and lived his early life in Derry, rather than Haven, just as it appears that Wade Crocker was born and lived in New York most of his life.

* Roy Crocker worked as a bartender, going back to the Crocker family Trouble, as a bartender is an emotional-psychological sponge, listening to the customers' troubles and advising how to make them go away, so too the Crocker males are supernatural bartenders, absorbing people's literal Troubles and making them go away. There is no way to know for sure, but it is quite likely that Fitzwilliam Crocker of 1786 was a publican/innkeeper/ tavern/saloon owner, however you want to term it, and that probably his ancestors who first came to Haven on his father's side were by trade brewers and/or publicans.

We don't know what Simon did for a living as such, but Duke essentially becomes a bartender/bar owner when he "buys" _The Grey Gull _from the McShaw family. Wade Crocker also works as a bartender at _The Grey Gull_ from late October 2010 to April 2011, when Duke precipitously returns to Haven not-dead-actually with Jennifer Mason in tow. In S4:3, at Haven PD station, Jordan explains to Jennifer – spitefully but actually quite accurately – that Duke's Trouble with a Troubled person's blood basically makes him, '_He's a sponge for Troubled blood…an emo-sponge…_'

c.1980:

Birth of Wesley Toomey, whose father's family ran the Altair Bay Inn; in S3:1, Wesley has greying hair but his lack of recognition and general attitude indicate that he is at least a couple of years younger than Nathan and Duke. However, he had to be old enough to remember his paternal grandfather, a UFO "believer", being abducted by aliens in 1983. Since children begin to develop long-term memories between the age of 2 to 3 years - and since witnessing your grandfather being beamed up by the Mothership tends to leave an impression - it is likely that he was closer to 3 years old than 2 years in 1983.

Birth of Jordan McKee? She appears to be slightly younger than Nathan and Duke, but older than Claire Callahan.

12th June 1981:

This is the official date of the Troubles Return, as on this date Vince Teagues and a friend (presumably Simon Crocker, since Vince specifies him to Jordan later in Season 4) were refereeing a Little League match when one of the kids "literally" threw his arm out.

However, we have seen that the Troubles do not go from "0 to 60" but that they begin again once, then again, and gradually increase in occurrence until it is "obvious" that they have returned – such as what happened at the Little League game on 12th June 1981. Additionally of course those that were Troubled have no desire to advertise what they are suffering, and the scattered nature of Haven means that discretion can be maintained for some considerable time – in 1983, nobody notices that the Nix family seem to have "disappeared" for quite some time, indicating they probably lived on a farm with some distance from near neighbours. Aerial and scene shots of the Nova Scotia coastline, Lunenberg, Chester, Halifax, etc., where Haven is filmed, show that they have a spacious, non-cramped approach to buildings.

On the same date, one of the children born at Haven Hospital was supposedly Jennifer Mason. However, there are discrepancies in this – in S4:5 _The New Girl_, and S4:8, _Crush _the information Vince and Dave have about her adoption (organised by Byron Howard of Child Protective Services!) lists Jennifer Mason b.1984. In S4:11, _Shot in the Dark_, Duke and Dwight each separately specify that Jennifer was born 12th June 1981 – the one thing the Rougarou's three previous victims have in common is that they were all born on 12th June 1981 at Haven Hospital, as "William" is seeking to kill the Child of Ruin (Jennifer) before she can open the Door that sends him back to Otherworld. In S4:13 we learn that Jennifer Mason is from Otherworld.

It is likely that these discrepancies are deliberate. As regards the conflict between 1981 and 1984, we know time moves differently in the Barn to Earth. In Season 3, James Cogan leaves the Barn believing it still to be 1983, 27 years earlier. So, although Duke was only in the Barn for fewer than ten seconds before falling through one of the holes, he found six months' had gone past Earthside. The reason that The Woman always looks the same is that in the Barn, only a few minutes pass, but 27 years pass outside, so as far as Mara/The Woman knows, she and William may only have been separated from each other for a few hours, maybe even a few days, at most, whereas Earthside centuries have passed.

This may mean that Jennifer was born on 12th June 1981, and was taken into the Barn by Howard, and brought out again in 1984 – when she would still have been a new born baby. Alternatively, it is likely that Howard "miss-recorded" her birth year to further make it difficult for any enemy to find her, especially since it appears she became the "Child of Ruin"* at birth. Her adoptive parents may even have colluded if they had been members of The Guard (like Paul and June Cogan, living in Colorado, were) as we know The Guard have what is at least a "national" North American network akin to the Underground Railroad helping people get to Haven or if necessary leave it – logically this network by the 20th Century should have become pan-global, or close to it.

This ploy certainly helped – of the Rougarou's three previous victims, before Dwight figures out that they were all born on the same date, the first, Hank, was male to the second and third victims being female. This shows that William had no information on the Child of Ruin other than the date and supposed place of birth, which is why the Rougarou is systematically killing all those born on that date at Haven Hospital regardless of their sex.

Another possibility comes back to genetics and how exactly do you define "from" Otherworld. For example, I was born in England. I am half Scots through one parent, and a quarter-Irish through a grandparent, and one eighth Jewish through a great-grandparent and one sixteenth Armenian through a great-great-grandmother. My nationality is English, my ethnicity is…not.

In terms of Haven, the four people Earthside who can open the portal capstone "lock" have to come "from" Otherworld. Does this mean _they_ have to be _born_ there (nationality) or is it that both _parents_ have to come _from_ there (ethnicity)? So far this has not been made clear.

In S4:8, _Crush, _thanks to research done by Vince Teagues, Jennifer has papers given to her at the _Haven Herald_, which list her birth year as 1984 and which list that one couple out of six couple possibilities were her birth parents: Justin & Maria Lewis, John & Nancy Stevens, Ryan & Alexis Peters, Bill and Mary-Ellen Phillips, Matthew & Roslyn Simmons and Steve & Anne Brooks.

As she tracks these addresses down one by one, she spots horseshoe crabs with human eyes – at the end of the episode, of course, the journal of Sebastian Cabot (fictional brother of the real John Cabot) warns that the Harbingers of the Great Evil are Horseshoe Crabs with human eyes – either the crabs manifest to warn the Child of Ruin (in 2010, Jennifer Mason) of the Great Evil's presence, or they are warning the Great Evil (William?) about the presence of the Child of Ruin. Logically, the first one is the right one: as we see in S4:11 _Shot in the Dark_, the actions of Agent Howard and presumably her birth parents was to hide the identity of the Child of Ruin from the Great Evil (William?), something which has succeeded very well – all that effort would not be much good if all William needed to do was watch and see which man or woman around Haven was suddenly being followed about the place by horseshoe crabs with human eyes.

A process of elimination leads Jennifer to John & Nancy Stevens, on 83 Tulip Drive, West Haven – only to discover that the couple left Haven "years ago" with no forwarding address and no information on where they had gone. Significantly of course, the couple living in the house give her a box of her birth parents' old junk from the attic. Included in the box is a copy of _Unstake My Heart_ – the trashy vampire romance novel that Audrey was reading in her Boston apartment in the pilot S1:1 when Agent Howard called and assigned her to Haven to recapture the fugitive Jonas Lester (who at that point had already been killed by Marion Caldwell's weather Trouble).

So, was Jennifer born in Otherworld and then Howard, or more likely her birth parents, brought her through the Barn (or through the portal) and sneaked her into Haven Hospital and "pretended" she was born there on 12th June 1981, before taking her back to Otherworld, or into the Barn, and bringing her out still as a baby for adoption in 1984? If her impending status as the next Child of Ruin was known prior to her birth this again was another ploy to protect her from William. It is entirely possible that all six couples were in on the "confuse and confound" plan with Howard and all came from Otherworld and went back there as none appear to still be living in Haven.

There is no way to know, but she could have been designated the Child of Ruin even at conception, or was deliberately conceived by her parents to be the Child of Ruin. In many countries there is the irony that a baby can be murdered with impunity right up to the point of birth as long as he or she is still in the womb/uterus at that point and the killer will get away with a slap on the wrist for late abortion; only once the baby is outside the mother's body is it classed as infanticide – of course, babies do not magically appear full grown inside the mother at the point of birth, so Jennifer being pre-designated the Child of Ruin well beforehand is possible – it may explain why her birth parents gave her up for adoption and why they appear to have moved away where they could not be found – the Child of Ruin could even be a hereditary Otherworld title in her family.

It is also significant about the unnamed couple living at No.83 Tulip Drive – how come they "happen" to have a box of belongings owned by Jennifer's long gone birth parents in their attic, including of course the critical novel? People don't keep other people's junk; the first thing they should have done when they moved in was to toss the box into the trash, so presumably they are also clandestinely involved in some way, probably being "guardians" of the book that the Child of Ruin would need?

The book itself is probably important: a quick check on confirms that no such authoress or novel exists in real life; in S4:11, we see that the authoress is Nikki Wile, and that the book was published by Stewart Books Ltd of New York, USA. It may be that Nikki Wile has some significance to the mythology of Haven, and Stewart of course is both a Celtic ethnicity and the surname of the Royal Family of Scotland & England, the last monarch to carry the Stewart surname (although the bloodline continued) being Queen Anne (d.1713). There is also a Craig Stewart amongst the Troubled on the list Stuart Pearce compiled.

As far as I can tell, the person must be fully genetically "Otherworld" – it is not specifically stated, but it would appear that even were he to be present, James Cogan, Nathan and Audrey's son, would not be able to open the lock because he is only a half-breed, having an Otherworld mother (Audrey) and an Earthside father (Nathan). But again, this is unclear, so I could be wrong.

* In S4:11 _Shot in the Dark_, at the end when Jennifer can see the guard tattoo on the book, _Unstake My Heart_, whereas even Audrey Can't, indicating the book is intended for Jennifer. Nathan, Duke and Audrey ask her to read the riddle aloud, which she does:

_During times of Great Evil_

_The Child of Ruin_

_Must find the_

_Heart of Haven_

_And summon the Door_

In the episode, the first line is not shown when the camera cuts to the page, though whether that has any significance is unknown. Since "times" is plural, it would seem that the Child of Ruin is a status or an ability that is passed down or, more likely, bestowed upon different people through time. If it were hereditary, there would be too much danger of William being able to target one family and wipe them all out; the fact that William's Rougarou kills both Hank (male) and Jemma (female) suggests that in the past, both males and females have had the status of being the then-current "Child of Ruin".

One thing that has not been explained is what exactly the Child of Ruin is, or represents, and even whether Jennifer has already done her "job" and opening the portal in S4:13 to shove William back through it to Otherworld was a mistake?

The fact that the Troubles did not end in October 2010 as they had done previously made it a time of Great Evil because, as Dwight pointed out to Nathan in 4:1, it caused people to lose the most important weapon they had – hope. People like Jordan McKee endured 3½ years of anguish and suffering because they knew an end was in sight – 23rd October 2010 when the Orionids, The Hunter Meteor Storm, was at its peak and visible over Haven, Audrey Parker would enter the Barn and the Troubles would peter out by the end of the Orionids period and vanish for 27 years (actually 24 years.)

When that didn't happen, for whatever cause, by mid-November 2010, the people of Haven fell into despair, which is far more destructive than many physical problems. An analogy would be a broken leg versus a chronic muscle disease, say Fibromyalgia. A person who breaks their leg is in a better place mentally because in three months the pot will be off and life will be back to normal. The person who is diagnosed with Fibromyalgia faces the rest of their life in general pain, with side effects of fatigue, depression and other issues to deal with.

The people of Haven were like someone patiently waiting for the "cast to be taken off" so they could get back to their lives only to be told they hadn't got a broken leg after all they'd got fibromyalgia and welcome to the rest of your miserable lives peons. In S4:4, the beginning of May 2011, Nathan says that since October 2010, 17 people have died (this number increases as Season 4 goes on) because the Troubles didn't go away – deaths for which he blames himself. These were as a direct result of the Troubles and don't include "collateral damage", such as Charlotte Gallagher, Mike Gallagher's late wife, who in S4:3 was revealed to have died in April 2011 after her cancer – in remission – returned in November 2010 when the Troubles did not end.

However, Jennifer has already summoned a door – she found and opened the door that let Audrey back through into Haven. But, having read Sebastian Cabot's journal, Dave Teagues tried to stop her, warning them that the Door mustn't be opened as it would be letting great evil in – of course they ignored him and went ahead. But, presumably by doing so, Jennifer also let through William (yes, he told Lexie he could not leave the Bar when she went through the Door, but at this point, are we really believing that?)

If that is what happened, Jennifer would be the Child of Ruin, in the sense that she would be the Haven equivalent of Pandora opening the box: the great evil was that the Troubles weren't gone, Jennifer was the Child of Ruin by inflicting ruin – disaster - on Haven by giving William a way through when she summoned the Door to the Barn and let Audrey back through.

The only thing that doesn't fit "at first glance" is the line: Heart of Haven, until you challenge what exactly the Heart of Haven is – in Season 4:12, everyone clearly believes that it refers symbolically to the portal beneath the Lighthouse (as it is not geographically the centre of the town), but what if the Heart of Haven is not the portal, or even an object, but a person – The Woman. In S4:12, this idea is briefly raised by the characters themselves when Jennifer suggests that because Vince's tattoo is pulsing in time with the one in the book, _he _could be the Heart of Haven. Having dismissed this idea, Duke, Jennifer, Vince and Dave don't pursue the notion that they might have the _right idea _but merely the _wrong person. _By using what she could hear in the Barn, Jennifer tracked down where Audrey was still in the Barn (S4:4). In essence, Jennifer did "find" Audrey, or the Child of Ruin did find the Heart of Haven (?) and summoned the Door that let Audrey back through.

If that were true, then Jennifer had already completed the first riddle in S4:4 _Lost and Found_ before she ever found it was there in S4:11 _Shot in the Dark_.

Actually, this is one of the best things about Haven as a show – the fact that the cast are not "read in" to future plots – this is good because it keeps their reactions authentic – they don't know either, so there is a genuineness to the role and their reactions are authentically* 'what the…?!' rather than being studied/too knowing. In real life nobody gets the clues right the first time all round, especially the more ambiguous they are.

That kind of ploy makes for excellent*, if occasionally heart-breaking Television.

And of course, in between Jennifer finding and opening the door for Audrey in S4:4 and finding the Child of Ruin riddle in S4:11 we have the Cabot journal riddle of S4:8 – at the end of the episode, when Duke, Jennifer, Vince and Dave are trying to get hold of Audrey and Nathan to warn them about the Horseshoe Crabs, Vince, who has read Sebastian Cabot's journal, explains that the Mi'kmaq don't specify what _kind_ of Great Evil will be caused. When Duke sarcastically points that some information on how to destroy the Great Evil would be helpful, Vince explains that the Mi'kmaq did give some information, but for some unknown reason: '_the Mi'kmaq only gave half of the riddle:_

'_What was your Salvation_

_Is now your doom.'_

So is the other half of that riddle just two lines nobody appears to have found yet, or is the riddle in _Unstake My Heart_ about the Child of Ruin the rest of the same riddle?

Duke almost instantly realises the significance: '_We think Nathan dying will end the Troubles – that's our Salvation. If that riddle is right Audrey can't kill him now_.' This again raises the question of just how Jennifer is the Child of Ruin – if she has already fulfilled the riddle in S4:4 then she is the Child of Ruin in a twofold sense because she has a) Summoned the Door and let in the Great Evil (William) albeit inadvertently and b) by letting Audrey back Earthside she has apparently removed the Stop Troubles Forever Opportunity. Horrific through the method was – The Woman had to kill the person she loved the most whilst in that particular Incarnation (for Lucy, Sarah's son James, for Audrey, her lover Nathan) – at least it was Salvation for everyone, genuinely for the greater good – it appears that Jennifer "ruined" that opportunity (possibly permanently) by letting Audrey back through Earthside, even if she didn't let William through as well.

* Perhaps the finest example of what a show can achieve using visceral authenticity is from the series _M*A*S*H, _S3:24: _Abyssinia, Henry_ when actor McLean Stevenson, who played Lt. Col. Henry Blake, decided to leave the series.

The script pages had him arriving home in Illinois, but only minutes before filming the final scene of the episode, the real scene that began with Gary Burghoff (who played Radar O'Reilly) announcing that Blake's plane had been shot down were distributed:

A visibly shaken "Radar" enters the O.R., where the surgeons are working and says, 'I have a message. Lieutenant Colonel _(pause)_ Henry Blake's plane _(pause)_ was shot down _(pause)_ over the Sea of Japan. It spun in _(pause_) there were no survivors.' Burghoff's pauses were not dramatic effects, but genuine shocked speech by the man, not the character.

He leaves as the camera pans the stunned and silent staff, including Frank Burns (Larry Linville) and Margaret Houlihan (Loretta Swit), both of whom have tears on their cheeks, 'Trapper' John McIntyre (Wayne Rogers) and a teary-eyed Hawkeye (Alan Alda). Only Alan Alda was actually acting, having been in on the script beforehand, everyone else was in obvious shock and distress that was real.

It was an unprecedented act, never in US Television history had a series' main character died in a tragic manner. The impact – which shocked the entire country – was increased because it was filmed in 1975, and shortly thereafter (in the hiatus before Season 4 began) the US lost the Vietnam War effectively with the Fall of Saigon:

'_If we turned on the _[television]_ set we would see fifteen people _[killed in Vietnam every night]._ They don't complain about that because it is unfelt violence, it is unfelt trauma. And that's not good. I think that if there is such a thing as the loss of life there should be some connection. And we did make a connection. It was a surprise, it was somebody they loved. They didn't expect it but it made the point. People like Henry Blake are lost in war. Not everybody, not every kid gets to go back…Fifty thousand – we left fifty thousand boys in Korea – and we realized it was right for the show, because the premise of our show was the wastefulness of war.' _Gene Reynolds, the show's producer explained the rationale.

It was a seminal moment in TV history, and one that allowed, fresh, innovative TV to be made; the concept was so revolutionary that there was similar astonishment even 13 years later in 1988, with episode S1:23 of _Star Trek: The Next Generation _when Tasha Yar [Denise Crosby] – a main character with her name on the credits, not a sudden cherished "best friend" who'd never been mentioned before or a "red shirt" extra – got killed in the opening scenes and _wasn't saved _by some nifty trick by Captain Picard/Commander Riker _et al_.

M*A*S*H gave TV shows the ability to introduce a flavour of authenticity and "realism", even in fantasy and science-fiction genres, in that the audience could no longer complacently assume that main character/made it to the credits equalled immortal/invulnerable and "will always find a way out of it somehow". Another example is the death of major characters Tara Maclay, and Anya in _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. TV shows such as _Supernatural _have become notorious for killing off main characters every season (sometimes unwisely).

However, the sour note was that McLean Stevenson and Wayne Rogers (who was also leaving) were still on set during filming for a pre-arranged wrap party/goodbye party for McLean Stevenson; the final scene so upset the cast, who bar Alda had no knowledge of it, that everyone just went home, many in tears, and the party never happened. Stevenson was upset by the emotional turmoil inflicted on the cast that meant he never got to say a proper goodbye (the intention of holding the wrap party) and that nobody had forewarned him of his own character's fate. The producers Larry Gelbert and Gene Reynolds later admitted that it would have been better to find some pretext to have to "reshoot" the final scene with the relevant cast and crew members the next day after the wrap party was done.

June – July 1981:

Vince Teagues uses drops of his own blood (indicating he has a Trouble) to trigger Simon Crocker's curse. He does so deliberately and pleads with Simon to kill his own father-in-law to save Vince's wife from her family's Trouble, which he tells Jordan was "terrible, horrific," in S4. Because they are friends, Simon does as Vince asks, but Vince's wife discovers what has happened and is horrified and enraged by what Vince has had Simon do, and leaves him because of it.

In S4, Vince easily figures out that Jordan intends to use Wade to murder Audrey, in the belief that killing her will destroy all the Troubles; this prompts him to reveal the truth behind why Simon Crocker "went bad" and why in the end Vince murdered his former friend, "_later, with Lucy's help, I had to kill Simon Crocker_." He then confesses to Jordan that although he had the best of intentions, saving his wife and her family, what he did first to Simon, and then emotionally blackmailed Simon into doing, made _him_ become a monster. Finally, Jordan realises that she has also become monstrous in her callous obsession with ending the Troubles no matter who is destroyed in the process, and resolves to leave Haven – however, whereas Vince Teagues murdered the monster he created in Simon Crocker, this time Jordan is murdered by the monster she created in Wade Crocker.

12th July 1981:

This is the birthdate of the real Audrey Parker. How the women are chosen whose minds will be "copied" is unknown at this time as there seems to be no common rationale for Woman A over B other than that the individual woman in question has no family to notice any discrepancies; another criterion may be that it is highly unlikely the "copy" will be exposed by the real woman turning up in Haven, Maine but we can't say this for sure – for example, the real Audrey Parker grew up in orphanages and foster care, with no knowledge of her birth parents. It is entirely possible that all six of the couples that Vince Teagues identified for Jennifer Mason as potential birth parents were ALL Otherworld couples who were "in on" Agent Howard's plan to protect the Child of Ruin from William by muddying the waters, which means one of the five couples _not_ parents of Jennifer could well have been the birth parents of the real Audrey Parker (Justin & Maria Lewis, Ryan & Alexis Peters, Bill and Mary-Ellen Phillips, Matthew & Roslyn Simmons and Steve & Anne Brooks).

It appears that Sarah Vernon (and at that time, Vince and Dave) had no idea she was a copy. Lucy learns she is a copy of the real Lucy Ripley via Sarah's son James, and visits the real Lucy shortly before she enters the Barn – we see that The Woman and the women she copies are nothing alike in looks – the real Sarah Vernon was a redhead; the real Lucy Ripley is a gamine-faced woman with freckles and brown hair.

Likewise in 2009, Audrey has no idea she is a copy of the real Audrey Parker until S2:1, _A Tale of Two Audreys_, when the real Audrey Parker – an oval faced brunette who really is an FBI agent, shows up (alongside a real Agent Howard, suggesting that the real Sarah Vernon had a real Major Howard). In 2011, we know that somewhere there is a bartender named Lexie de Witt who has no idea she was temporarily Xeroxed onto another woman.

On saying that, the women chosen do appear to have some common criteria, which is calm competence "under fire" as it were and an ability for self-protection. In 1955, Sarah Vernon is a Women's Army Corps Nurse – she has medical knowledge, and is trained to use firearms. We don't know much about the real Lucy Ripley's youthful career, but when Audrey visits her in 2010, she is clearly a self-sufficient woman confident of living alone in a rural community, who is an expert fisherwoman and presumably can handle a shotgun and rifle at least. Likewise, the real Audrey Parker is a trained FBI Agent. Lexi de Witt appears to be the only anomaly in that she has never handled a gun, but there is a toughness in handling the rowdy bar elements the real Lexie must have gotten – although of course Lexie was "unintended" as a copy (see **Chapter 6**).

Christmas 1981:

In S4 Wade recounts to Jennifer how he was visiting his father Simon and Duke and was one of a group of children that go sledding, including Nathan Wuornos – "one kid" (Nathan) crashed his sled and badly breaks his arm, but didn't notice because he didn't feel the injury. It is likely that this accident triggered Nathan's trouble to manifest, as the pain would have been severe for a 5/6 year old.

**Continued from 1982 in Chapter 6…**

© 2014

The Cat's Whiskers


	6. Chapter 6: 1982 to 1985

**This is a timeline/chronology of characters and events for the TV show: Haven **

_For Disclaimer and information see Chapter 1…_

**Chapter 6**

Summer 1982:

Increasingly in conflict with Vince Teagues and struggling with his craving for the "kill thrill", and increasingly fretful about the return of a woman looking identical to Sarah Vernon, his father's murderess, a paranoid Simon Crocker sets in place a contingency plan: he sells his 120-foot boat, the _Cape Rouge_, to a fellow smuggler/seaman, _'Ray Veigler, up in Castle Rock'_. It would be logical that he did so at a heavily discounted price on two conditions: one that Veigler "took ownership" but left the boat moored at Haven and only took _real_ ownership of it once Simon was deceased; two that Veigler should swear to "lose" the _Cape Rouge _back to Simon's chosen heir, Duke Crocker, in a rigged poker game upon Duke's 21st birthday (1996).

The first condition gave Simon two things: a) somewhere to hide the large casket in the bilges whilst b) still being able to have full access to his "accoutrements" stored in it, including maintaining and updating* his journal.

We see in S2 that Duke had no idea his father had owned the _Cape Rouge_; since the indication from Season 1 is that Duke lived with Simon as a single father rather than with his mother, then Simon must have owned at least two boats concurrently probably since before Duke was born. Most probably he ostensibly only had "one" boat that he and Duke lived on, to further throw people off the scent of him owning or having ever owned the _Cape Rouge_.

This subterfuge would help Simon both as a smuggler and in dealing with issues arising from his Trouble. Although Duke himself doesn't present as wealthy (those long shorts and old-man cardigans) we see that he is actually a successful businessman – he makes a go of both the Cape Rouge cargo and the Grey Gull bar; likewise there is nothing to suggest that any Crockers' past including Simon had not also been able to fund such things as visibly owning one "home" boat (or house) and a secret also-owned home boat (or house). Fitzwilliam Crocker in 1786 was able to have Regis Glendower, the town's top silversmith who charged accordingly, make not one but two mystically enhanced silver boxes of delicate and detailed craftsmanship, none of which came cheap. It is also possible that Simon was paid off, either by the woman involved or her family to "go away" if he had fathered a child – the mother of his oldest (as yet unnamed) son or her father or other relative for example may have given him a lump sum to clear off in the shrewd assessment she/they were better off without him on the scene.

The second condition, probably sweetened by Simon accepting a much lower offer than a 120-foot prime boat such as the _Cape Rouge _was worth, obviously had the no-doubt fully intended effect of making Veigler feel under a moral obligation to honour a promise that, in fact, could not be enforced. Since Simon was killed in 1983, Ray Veigler merely had to keep silent about the whole thing and keep the _Cape Rouge_ for himself for evermore. Instead of which, he honoured the arrangement he had made with Simon when an unwitting Duke reached 21 in 1996.

* The last entry of Simon's in the journal (must have been a few days before 21st May 1983) is a message to Duke that _he_ must kill Lucy Ripley if Simon fails to do so. By the end of 1982, Simon was probably on the verge of full-blown paranoia, jumping at shadows and with open hostility between him and his one-time friend, Vince, despite (from Simon's perspective) this all being Vince's fault. By the end of 1982 Simon must have somehow found the photograph Audrey and Duke find in his journal, the one showing Sarah Vernon sat on a bench with a young Dave Teagues (in a distinctly Harvard preppy pastel pullover) – proof to Simon that his erstwhile friend had been lying to him for years about the Teagues brothers' involvement in his father Roy Crocker Junior's death.

The arrival at New Year 1983 of a young man named James Cogan who hardly would have let any time pass before making it known he was searching for his birth mother Sarah Vernon – the woman who had killed Simon's father – would no doubt have sent his blood pressure and anxiety into orbit. In mid-April 1983, Simon would have had conniptions the moment he laid eyes on Lucy Ripley, _doppelganger_ of Sarah Vernon – yet a woman who had no idea who Sarah Vernon was, or who James Cogan was, or even who Vince and Dave Teagues were, at least at first.

Summer 1982:

Birth of Claire Callahan, murdered by Arla Cogan in October 2010 (the real Claire tells Audrey when they meet in 2010 that she is 28 years old). Although we don't meet Claire until Season 3, it seems apparent that she has been there since Season 1, and that like Dwight the cleaner, she is one of Garland Wuornos' under-the-radar band of "fixers" who help him "hold the town together" and keep the Troubles on the down-low.

Audrey is very resistant to having mandatory insurance-required counselling sessions with Claire until Claire alludes to having a Dwight-style backroom "fixer" status: '_You're on the frontlines, I get 'em when you're done,'_ and points out to Audrey that the reason she is needed to help and support people _just like Audrey_ is because, '_we take on everyone else's crazy, but pretty soon we have no room for our own_.'

The real Claire Callahan is a positive, likeable woman, and the revelation of her murder in mid-October by Arla results in the implacable hatred of Audrey and Duke in particular against Arla. In S3:13 when Nathan enters the Barn with Audrey and finds that his Trouble is gone, Howard says that the Troubles are neutralised in the Barn; we see Audrey's momentary expression and she then leaves Nathan to talk to their son James, before she purposely goes outside and lets Arla enter the Barn with her quite readily, despite being previously implacably opposed to any such happening. It is clear that this is an act of revenge on Audrey's part against Arla for Claire's murder because she knows that James will see Arla for the monster she is _inside_ as reflected in the "sewn together" external body she has to wear _outside_.

The real Claire Callahan also did her best to help Jordan McKee see how self-destructive her rage was, by practising "tough love" and refusing to treat Jordan as a counsellor any longer when Jordan used her "agonising touch" Trouble to kidnap her rapist and hold him prisoner, torturing him for three days to the extent he was still in Haven Hospital's long-term care ward in a coma (S3:6 _Real Estate_). Personally, I thoroughly approve of Jordan's proactive method of retribution against the man who raped her, and indeed it would be great if real-life rape and paedophile victims were able to temporarily be gifted with the same "Trouble" as Jordan McKee and granted 24 hours inside a locked room with their abuser/rapist trussed up like a Christmas turkey.

I certainly have no problem with that whether the paedophile/rapist was a man or woman. (Yes, women are paedophiles and can commit sex crime that constitute rape: one biographical example is found in the ghastly misandrist mess that is _The Vagina Monologues_; the most pitiable "essay" (I use the term loosely) chapter was contributed by a black American woman who as a young girl of six had been raped by a male family friend; her father's excellent response to this was to shoot the rapist, leaving him paralysed for life in a wheelchair – what a shame. Her mother then barred him from seeing her for seven years because of this, on the basis of his 'violence' and being an 'unfit father'?! It is deeply unfortunate that the poor girl was left in the care of a clearly psychologically troubled (no pun intended) ideologue for no better reason that she was the mother rather than the far better care of her eminently sensible father, because in the essay, the woman describes how, effectively, she was raped a second time at the age of 13, with her mother's complicity, by a 24-year-old female lesbian neighbour/friend of the mother. With a heart-breaking naïveté, but also a very revealing ambivalence about her life, the woman, who must have goodness knows what mental illness issues, writes a lacklustre portrayal of this second attack as some sort of moment of feminine empowerment because her second rapist was female and violated her with her mother's encouragement as some sort of "men are evil because they're men" ideology.)

What I would prefer to think is that the reason Claire disapproved of Jordan's actions was not any consideration for the vile scumbag, but rather was because she was wise enough and prescient enough to understand how Jordan's obsessive hatred and murderous rage was damaging her emotionally and mentally far more than her physical torture damaged the rapist. Indeed, we see Claire's fears are fully justified in warping Jordan's personality into an obsessive hatred and corrosive bitterness from S3:12 right through Season 4 until, in S4:7, Jordan's psychological state leads her to enable Wade Crocker's unstable psychotic nature, and he murders her. Should her rapist regain consciousness anytime from 2011, he will find that he has outlived his victim.

Something else is also of concern to me - In Season 1 we had and lost the great character that was Eleanor Carr; in Season 2 we gained and lost the real Audrey Parker; in Season 3 we had and lost the excellent character that was Claire Callahan and in Season 4 we had and lost the strong characters of Jordan McKee and, or at least so it seems, Jennifer Mason (S4:13).

While I am all for avoiding main character complacency in the post-M*A*S*H TV scriptwriting era, I admit I am a bit worried about the show's apparent intention to kill off every main female character (bar The Woman) per season. It's a bit too much like _Supernatural_, whose initial willingness to kill off a main character _if it made the story stronger_ (e.g., Geoffrey Dean Morgan as the brothers' father, John Winchester) in early seasons turned into something dangerously close to farcical parody by annihilating several main characters in later seasons that they then ended up desperately "needing" further on to service storylines, exposition, OSEs and so forth (e.g., Misha Collins as Castiel; Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer; Alona Tal as Jo Harvelle.)

TV shows work best when there is an ensemble four-tier cast of mains, secondary, recurring and occasional characters; there is always one that will engage some viewer's interest and it gives an added realism rather than some "universes" where the main characters seem to be the only ones that exist half the time (in Haven's case supposedly in a town of over 25,000 people!) The continual killing off of main/semi-main characters willy-nilly as an inversion of the "main characters are never hurt/killed" tradition reduces the viewers' ability and willingness to "suspend disbelief" and keep watching – loss of viewers equals loss of ratings equals cancellation.

New Year 1983:

James Cogan arrives in Haven from Colorado where he has been living in Nederland with his adoptive parents, Paul and June Cogan, searching for information about his birth parents. He stays at the Altair Bay Inn, run by the Toomey* family. It appears that he meets Arla (maiden name unknown) very soon after arriving and they have a whirlwind romance in January 1983. In S3 _Magic Hour Part 1 and Part 2_, when Duke and Audrey visit Nederland, Colorado, June Cogan gives them the family photo album – we see the wedding photograph of James and Arla in February 1983, however, the fact that Arla is Troubled and that there is no "family wedding" shot of the Cogans with James and Arla on their wedding day, or any people from Nederland suggests that Arla and James met and married in Haven and did so at a "rapid" speed that meant June and Paul and other friends from Nederland could not travel up for the wedding or vice versa.

* In 2010, Arla Cogan, disguised most likely as Roslyn Toomey, knocked on the door of Audrey's loft at _The Grey Gull_ and Tasers her when she opens the door. Tying her up in the basement of the Inn, Arla switches most probably between the skin of Grady of The Guard to hit Audrey and threaten her that he knows she is Lucy, and then to become Roslyn Toomey, pretending to also be held prisoner by the strange man as a ploy to get Audrey to reveal what she knows about Lucy and James. At that point, Arla has at least three "skins" available to her: Grady, Roslyn Toomey and the real Tommy Bowen. However it is unlikely she would risk using Tommy in case Audrey somehow manages to catch a glimpse of "him" and recognise him later.

In 2010, the Inn is has been defunct for some years as a going concern; it appears Roslyn and Wesley have returned to sell the inn after being absent for many years. Wesley calls Haven PD when he gets back to the inn and finds that his mother has disappeared and blood evidence that she was seriously injured. Since Roslyn's paranoid schizophrenic son Wesley is persuaded by Nathan to "go with the Mothership" in the hope of seeing his grandfather again (a self-serving act which Duke, angry at how Nathan accuses him because of the Crocker Curse, rightly calls him a hypocrite for), there seems to be nobody left who knows what Roslyn looks like – Audrey never saw "her", only heard her, and that was really Arla, as we see in flashback due to Arla's habitual word-whiskers, 'hush'. Therefore even after Audrey is freed by Duke and Nathan, Arla is able to continue using Roslyn Toomey's skin because there is nobody in Haven to know any different.

February 1983:

James Cogan marries Arla, apparently after a whirlwind romance – it seems unlikely that James knew Arla "as a person" in such a short period of time, or else he just isn't very discerning of character, given that he is totally unaware his wife is an obsessive, mass-murdering psychopath:

That is not something that one just wakes up one morning and decides to try out being for a change of pace, and Arla's reaction to her Trouble of going straight to the solution of "right-o, let's get a' murdering" clearly shows that she was already mentally disturbed long before she met James.

Indeed, her family Trouble, of the skin _literally _being sloughed off during intense stress, reflects how a variety of real-life mental disorders present in an emotional-psychological context. The speed and intensity with which she fell "in love" with James, really infatuation, was also an indicator of instability, as genuine love, whether romantic or platonic, takes time to grow and indeed will only grow _and be maintained_ with constant, diligent effort. Arla's complete emotional breakdown at James's apparent death on 28th May 1983, followed within 24 hours by her first murder (as discovered by Vince and Dave in old copies of the _Haven Herald _in S3) further indicates mental illness, and her narcissistic psychopathy is highlighted by the fact that never once does it even occur to her that James might _not entirely approve_ of her mass-murdering people just so she can present _him_ with a familiar face.

Due to Arla's instability, it strongly suggests that James was not involved with Arla for very long at all before marrying her, as he did not get to know her well enough to realise she had serious mental illness/psychosis that meant she should not have been put under any emotional stress or duress. In fact, marrying the son of The Woman and Nathan Wuornos was about the worst life-choice Arla could have made if she'd tried.

Mid-April 1983, probably around 21st April, start of the Eta Aquarids Meteor Shower:

Lucy Ripley arrives in Haven, looking like Sarah Vernon except for being brunette not redhead; she meets James and Arla and they quickly forge a close bond, although Lucy does not appear to realise that Arla is Troubled or borderline mentally ill; in real life terms Arla presents on the Schizophrenic spectrum. During this period, Lucy also meets 8-year-old Duke Crocker and 8-year-old Nathan Wuornos, just as Sarah Vernon had apparently also met 8-year-old Garland Wuornos and apparently, during late 1955, 6-year-old Simon Crocker. Since Simon and his mother were living in Derry when Simon was killed and the murder was undoubtedly covered up by The Guard at the very least, if not Vince and Dave as well, it probably took Simon a lot of years to track down information and discover that the "pretty redheaded lady" he had "known around" Haven in 1955 to 1956 was his father's murderess. Sarah may even have tried to build bridges with Mrs Crocker and Simon as a "silent" apology for her part in Roy's death.

April 1983:

Lucy and James go to the Holloway house to try and help Roland Holloway, who has "become" the house; they find that he has trapped his wife and daughters inside and that, in despair, in a secret room, Mrs Holloway used a mirror to make Roland watch as she shot dead both their girls and then herself because he would not let them leave the house.

Enraged at what Roland has done to his family, Lucy and James refuse to help him and leave him trapped there. Roland seeks revenge on "Lucy" in 2010 (see '**Special Mention**: Real Estate') but Audrey's memory of being there as Lucy with James helps her escape – it would therefore suggest that the memories of previous Incarnations are not "erased" but rather "filed in the subconscious", like steaming off the wallpaper to redecorate and revealing a previous one underneath, and then another underneath that, etc., until you get down to the original brick/stonework.

2nd May 1983:

James Cogan mysteriously disappears with evidence of foul play – Lucy, Arla, Vince and Dave all begin looking for him.

After 4th May and before 21st May 1983:

In S2:12 _Sins of the Fathers_, Simon's 'ghost' explains to Duke that he had the opportunity to kill Jenny Myers' grandfather, but could not bring himself to do so. A week later, Jenny Myers was part of "Mrs Holloway's* Third Grade class" (8 year olds) who went camping in a particular meadow – when Mrs Holloway told the scary campfire story, Jenny's Trouble – her fear emanated from her as waves of fatally poisonous "gas" like Carbon Monoxide – kicked in, and twelve 8-year-olds, Mrs Holloway and the other chaperone died. The following morning, Jenny Myers' grandfather** came to Simon and implored him to kill him, which Simon did.

During this period, James Cogan had disappeared and was being frantically sought by Lucy, Arla, Vince and Dave, Lucy also having to deal with an increasingly distraught and emotionally crumbling Arla – it is therefore likely that is why Lucy wasn't there to help Simon or anyone else find another solution. From what we glean in S2:12 and Vince Teagues' confession in S4, and the fact that Simon is killed so soon after this event, it appears killing Jenny Myers' grandfather and being able to use the "greater good" excuse was the final straw for Simon, where he finally stopped battling his craving for the "kill thrill" blood-rush and where he became like Wade – justifying his serial killing on the basis that one death saved dozens or hundreds of people from misery.

This is what in the end forced Vince to have to kill Simon; perhaps the reason Dwight hallucinates in S4:9 that Duke is planning to kill _everyone_ who is Troubled is because when Dwight was a child, after that event he overheard or witnessed something that revealed Simon was planning to kill all the Troubled people in Haven in May 1983 (with the exception of himself and Duke, presumably).

There is no way to know, but it may be that Simon Crocker was the one who abducted James Cogan on 2nd May as some sort of pre-emptive strike or bargaining chip against Vince and Lucy due to his paranoia and mistrust and his rage at his former friend Vince for what Vince's emotional blackmail had turned him into. Since Vince, Dave and Garland undoubtedly knew Nathan's biological father was Max Hansen, it seems likely that Simon discovered new information about the Troubles that he recorded in the Crocker family journal he inherited from Roy (why Vince was so eager for Dwight to snatch it first in S2).

Since Nathan and Duke were the same age, it is likely Simon already knew of Max Hansen's _faux _idiopathic neuropathy Trouble and also knew – or realised following the sledding accident - that Nathan was the biological son of the Troubled Max Hansen, by then in Shawshank Prison. It may be that somehow Simon found out that James Cogan was the biological son of Nathan Wuornos, his 8-year-old son's Troubled schoolmate. Did Simon perhaps kidnap James (whose last memory was of being hit from behind) and then discover that James was "numb", unable to feel pain, which meant he had to be a close relative of the Hansen family – a blood sample removed from an unconscious James compared with one taken from then-8-year-old Nathan (who would never feel it) would show a strong probability of close family relationship. Additionally, Troubles don't work in the Barn – Nathan could feel, so James would not have remembered the brief period he was unable to feel anything when he presumably revived there between May and October 1983.

* The "Mrs Holloway" who taught Third Grade who died in May 1983 couldn't have been the same Mrs Holloway as was Roland's wife as that death was in the process of being covered up by Vince and Dave following Lucy and James's discovering her murder-suicide in April. However, it is most likely that Mrs Holloway was married to a male relative of Roland Holloway.

** The Crocker Curse has some 'in-universe' plausibility problems. While the "minor" effect is that a few drops of Troubled blood gives a couple of seconds of super-strength and an "orgasmic" rush, the "major" part of the curse is that if Crocker male kills a Troubled person, his or her Trouble is "cured".

If the person is Patient Zero of a Curse (like Jack Driscoll) the cure works relatively (no pun intended) by meaning that all their living genetic _descendants _are cured. If the person him or herself is a descendant of a past Troubled Patient Zero, as is the norm (Harry Nix, Ben Harker Junior, Wade Crocker) then the cure is _universal_, affecting all living genetic _relatives_, including lineal and lateral, such as previous generations such as grandparents and cousins.

However, this would actually be very easy to achieve: when a Troubled Havenite reached a point in their old age where they felt the minuses were outweighing the pluses – depending on health and vitality any time in their 80s or 90s or even 100s – they could find the senior man of the Crocker family living in Haven. Go along to his boat or his bar, have a nice cup/tumbler of (drugged) tea/coffee/whisky/wine/gin & tonic and drift off into peaceful comatose slumber on the couch. At which point said Crocker man would gently but firmly insert a sharp stiletto between the unconscious person's third and fourth rib – even if you wanted to, you cannot avoid piercing the heart if you stab someone that way. There is minimal blood loss to the extent it is hard to know anything has happened, but still enough to be absorbed through the skin of the Crocker man, and then, courtesy of the Haven ME (who must of necessity be a member of The Guard or at least "in the know") finding the person died of 'natural old age', the grateful and now curse-free family have a nice funeral at which the Crockers are gratefully and thankfully invited.

The same applies to any Havenite who is Troubled and who learns that they have been diagnosed with, for example, terminal cancer, Parkinson's Disease, Huntington's Chorea, Lou Gehrig's Disease (Motor Neurone Disease), a Dementia (Alzheimer's Vascular, Lewy-Body, etc.), or who, for whatever reason, has decided to end his or her life. No exorbitant medical bills to extend life merely for a few weeks or months at the most; a pain-free death at a time and date of the person's own choosing, and above all the knowledge that your immediate family and all your genetic relatives, including people you don't know and have never met, dozens and most likely hundreds of people, including thousands of people yet to be born through the ages, are _all_ going to be free of a terrible "supernatural disease", thanks to You – get buffing my halo and pass that harp, please!

Above all if _every _Havenite had done that from the 1600s, the Troubles would quickly have been gotten rid of altogether by the time Mara and William came back to see the latest results of their atrocities – as we have seen through Seasons 1-3, the nature of several Troubles indicate that the people who have them are interrelated*** through marriages local to that area of Maine, in locations real-life and imaginary in the Stephen King-verse –Bangor, Haven, Newport, Derry, Cleaves Mill, Castle Rock – so each and every time a large number of people would be completely "cured" and made Trouble-free.

*** As examples of probable interrelation:

Marion Caldwell's emotions trigger violent weather events (S1:1) Mara Kopf's emotions back in the 1950s froze things around her. Was Mara Kopf Marion Caldwell's mother?

In the opening credits, the Halleck family farmstead "vanishes" without trace in 1934; in 1955 Arthur Chambers' vanishes various of his neighbours and family members without trace (S1:13), although in his case nobody remembers they existed – was Arthur Chamber's mother's maiden name Halleck?

Julia Carr (S1) has the appearing/disappearing The Guard symbol, as does Vince Teagues (S4). Was Vince Teagues' father the brother or paternal first cousin of Julia's maternal grandfather?

Ian Haskell, S2:2, takes on/manifests the Trouble of a person if he touches his or her blood; he can only "take on" one Trouble at a time, but he can repeatedly take on a person's Trouble by going back and getting their blood on his skin; Duke Crocker S2- S4 – gets super-strength from absorbing a Troubled person's blood and can remove the Trouble from their whole family by killing one member of it. Since Fitzwilliam Crocker was likely the illegitimate son of a Crocker mother, it may be that Ian Haskell descends from Fitzwilliam Crocker's biological father in a legitimate line?

Anson Shumway, S2:6 – his OCD means he unwittingly resets time for everyone including himself back to the "start" of the day when he thinks he has got things wrong and wants to redo it correctly – he does not know he is doing so. Eventually commits suicide when Audrey changes things to save his daughter to prevent further "restarts"; Stuart Mosley, S3:9 – time shifts people to a time period he is thinking about, usually when he is very upset or under extreme stress – doesn't really realise what he is doing – sends Nathan and Duke back to 16th August 1955 after "recognising" them as the men at the VA Hospital in Haven who were involved with his nurse, Sarah Vernon. Since Stuart Mosley is of an age to be Anson Shumway's father, but their surnames are different, it would appear that Anson was Stuart's maternal nephew or perhaps Stuart was the son of Anson's grandmother by a Mosley husband and Anson's father was by a Shumway husband?

Bobby Mueller, S1:2 – his nightmares become reality to those he feels threatened by; Duncan Fromsley (just glimpsed, S3:5) – his dreams manifest in reality; dreaming of a fire, he awoke to find his bed on fire – he and his wife escaped but his young son died and he was wrongly jailed for manslaughter by "arson" as prosecutors claimed he was attempting to commit insurance fraud. Jordan manipulates Nathan to getting Fromsley transferred so The Guard can "prison break" him; she reveals that Fromsley's prison doctor has stopped his sleeping medication putting the entire prison at risk should Fromsley dream of there being a fire, flood, etc. Carrie Benson, S4:7, what she dreams become reality – the same technique Audrey used to help Bobby Mueller, she re-uses to help Carrie. Given the three different surnames, and the differences in age between Bobby (late teens), Carrie (mid-20s) and Duncan (age 44), and the fact that Carrie said her Trouble afflicted only the women in her family, it is most likely the three are related to some degree of cousinship through their respective mothers' ancestry.

Arla Cogan (S3) has her skin peel off her body if triggered by an incident of extreme stress – in Arla's case, this was the disappearance and suspected murder of her husband James, she also showed obsessive, volatile and murderous personality traits; contact with Jordan McKee's skin (S3 and S4) causes the recipient excruciating pain, and the McKee Curse is triggered by an incident of extreme stress – in Jordan's case, this was when she was attacked and raped (it seems by a man who followed her from her work at the _Gun and Rose _Bar?) and she also showed obsessive, volatile and murderous personality traits. Arlo McMartin died of a heart attack age only 32 triggered by an incident of extreme stress; he also showed obsessive, volatile and murderous personality traits upon his "return" in S2:12. Arlo was the masculine form of Arla, and he shared a Scottish surname with Jordan, indicating perhaps a mutual ethnic ancestry – it seems likely Arla, Arlo and Jordan are related to some degree of cousinship or aunt/nephew/niece.

Probably 7th May 1983 (peak of TEAMS):

With Lucy focussing on the hunt for Sarah's missing son, it would explain why she wasn't able to help Mr Toomey at the Altair Bay Inn when his Trouble meant his UFO fantasies came to life and he was "abducted" by aliens. In S3:1, Nathan feels he has no choice but to persuade his grandson Wesley to do the same, when the shock of his mother's murder triggers the adult Wesley's same Trouble and Audrey is too injured to "talk him down" after being Tasered by an assailant she doesn't remember (really Arla) and held in the basement of the Altair Bay Inn.

Update 12th September 2014, thanks to Kiluvi's review of Chapter 6 – I missed this one:

12th May 1983:

The Haven Herald reports the impending death of Vaughn Carpenter, last direct descendant of one of Haven's oldest and most wealthy families – who is comatose in Haven hospital with bacterial meningitis; in S1:10 _As You Were_, Chameleon Vaughn sends away "his" wife from Haven (she has been in on the switch all along) and he has the newspaper clipping in his desk drawer.

In the episode, we learn that Lucy Ripley (at that point Audrey still believes her to be her birth mother) helped* the Chameleon – who was dying – get to Vaughn's bedside and become Vaughn, with the co-operation of Vaughn's wife. Unlike the skinwalker (Arla Cogan) who can only literally steal the appearance of a person, the Chameleon can by touch become the other person, including their memories, their emotions, their beliefs – but the Chameleon's touch kills the person they are going to become, except in one case, that of The Woman, whom the Chameleon was able to become without killing. In _As You Were_ the Chameleon is "dying" in that having been Vaughn for 26 years, his form is failing.

* Since Lucy was in the middle of looking for the kidnapped James Cogan since 2nd May, why she was able to – or decided to – help the Chameleon when she didn't help Mr Toomey on 7th May is uncertain, however, there are several possible reasons. Lucy had doubtless already sussed out her daughter-in-law Arla as mentally and emotionally unstable, and knew that in Haven that also meant Troubled more often than not. She may have had some belief that Arla was a Chameleon herself – as Skinwalker and Chameleon Troubles are related in form, and maybe even genetically amongst interrelated families. Maybe Lucy was following up a lead on the disappeared Arla and trying to use the Chameleon's situation to help Arla?

We also don't know who the Chameleon was in 1983, as that body also began to die – it is more probable that the Chameleon had helped Lucy and so when the truth was revealed, Lucy felt obligated to return the favour. There is no way to know – we do know the Chameleon wasn't "evil" in the sense that Arla was – it had no desire to hurt anyone and couldn't help the fact that its process killed the victim, unlike Arla who specifically set out on a mass murder spree with no conscience; the death of Eleanor Carr in _As You Were _was an accident.

21st May 1983:

Death of Simon Crocker – initially appearing to be an incidental heart attack on a boating trip, despite him being only 34 years old at the time. The ghost of Simon Crocker reveals in S2:12 that Simon must have realised in his dying moments that it was really foul play, as he accuses "Lucy" and Garland of conspiring to murder him (Garland's reply shows he realised it was murder but believed Lucy had done it). In S4, Vince Teagues finally confesses to Jordan that he arranged Simon's murder, aided by Lucy. It is possible/probable that Lucy believed Simon was responsible for the kidnapping of Sarah's son James, and that killing him would ensure James's safety/rescue.

28th May 1983:

"_Who killed The Colorado Kid?"_ In the opening credits, 28th May 1983 is the dateline of the eponymous photograph that forms the key mystery in the first three seasons.

The photograph (taken by Dave Teagues) shows the "body" of a young man, his face turned away so as to be unseen, propped half-seated against a mooring timber on the headland below Tuwiuwok Bluffs. The man is later demonstrated to be James Cogan. Looking at him face on is Lucy Ripley, holding the hand of a young boy we later learn is Duke Crocker.

We see another photographer – Morris Crane – in the shot photographing Lucy. In the background of the photograph on the left you see a Haven PD patrol officer who is Garland Wuornos, and three people: a thin adult man who has either a goatee beard or more likely a scarf wrapped around his mouth and chin; a young woman in a denim jacket and denim jeans, and another young woman standing slightly forward wearing a baggy sweater with a dark coloured shoulder strap and long tumbling hair – this last woman is revealed in S1:10 to be Vanessa Stanley, Duke's babysitter, who like Garland Wuornos and Duke Crocker, is Troubled.

The thin man with the face scarf's identity is unknown, but logically the man would be Vince Teagues, since Dave is taking the photograph and the brothers are rarely far from each other; the woman in the denim jacket and jeans is also unknown but, logically, she would most likely be James's wife, Arla Cogan. On the extreme left of the photograph there is an unknown person near to Dave Teagues – all you see is a bit of an arm and leg. Most likely this was 8-year-old Nathan Wuornos.

Still 28th May 1983, late afternoon into early night:

James's state of being at this point was unknown – was he really dead, or in so deep a state of unresponsiveness that he appeared so? In S3:1, Vince states – with obvious honesty for once – that he and Lucy buried James Cogan in "Potters Field" (now Eastside Cemetery) in Plot 301. It is obvious when the grave is exhumed and found to be empty bar a message in Audrey's own handwriting: _find him before the Hunter _that Vince is genuinely stunned. But Howard said that the Barn had _'healed'_ (not 'resurrected') James.

Whatever the case, James had to have been "buried" privately by Lucy and Vince on the same day his body was discovered – 28th May. If Lucy knew he was really not dead (something she clearly didn't confide to Vince or Arla) or knew/hoped that she could summon the Barn and resurrect James, she would have been desperate to get him there, but without inciting suspicion, meaning she would have to get James "officially" buried before she could retrieve him.

A distraught Lucy pointing out to Vince that Arla had now disappeared – we learn the shock of seeing his body triggered her Trouble (probably she felt it start to happen at the scene when Dave was taking the famous photograph) – and that there was obviously still danger to herself that she couldn't concentrate on with her son lying in a morgue no doubt prompted Vince to act.

We already know that Garland supported Vince and Dave in "holding Haven together" (literally) and since Eleanor Carr was the deputy ME at the time, Vince, Eleanor and Garland no doubt facilitated spiriting James's body from the morgue with no autopsy or paper trail – it is likely Lucy, Eleanor, Garland and Vince buried James hastily in Potters Field together by the evening of 28th May 1983 (in 301, Vince is the only one of the other three still alive). Since a person who is alive but whose breathing is so shallow as to be undetectable will still not survive more than a few hours in an airtight container (coffin) buried under six feet of soil (standard for graves in the US and UK), there can be no doubt that as soon as it was full night, Lucy must have gone back to Potters Field and re-dug out the fresh grave on her own and then refilled the coffin with bricks, written her message and reburied it.

However, it seems likely that Lucy would have known she needed _some_ help in getting James to the Barn on Kick 'Em Jenny Neck Island. If the Barn manifested only on Kick 'Em Jenny Neck Island in 1983 as it did in 2010 (and presumably 1956, though we are never told why it manifests only there) then Lucy would need someone familiar with piloting a boat big enough to get her, James's unconscious body and them as the operator in it.

Help that not only had access to a boat, but whom could be counted on Not To Breathe A Word. The most reliable accomplices she could have in such a situation weren't adults, but children – and that would explain why Duke and Nathan have no memory of 28th May 1983, even though only the Barn erases memory, and there would have been no apparent reason for them to be inside it on that date.

Duke had already been fending for himself more often than not before his father died, and after 21st May would have probably become a latchkey kid now living with an overworked, underpaid mother stressed-out and resentful at unexpectedly finding herself the sole custodial parent after 8 years of Duke living with Simon which gave her the freedom to sort out visitation with Simon to suit her needs not his. It is highly likely that if Lucy hurriedly told Duke to meet her in Potters Field graveyard after dark Duke would have calmly agreed and had no trouble slipping out of his new maternal "home" unnoticed.

It seems unlikely Lucy would have thought to involve Nathan, but the most probable explanation is that Nathan overheard some of Lucy talking to Duke. As a "good" kid, quiet and reserved, Nathan would probably have never caused any trouble with his parents, and so likewise would have been able to slip out of his house without his parents ever thinking he wasn't in bed. Most likely he followed Duke and/or Lucy to Potters Field and inserted himself in the scheme.

We must presume Lucy had some discreet method of getting James's body to the harbour already in hand and that she, Duke and Nathan were not seen. Although, given they were both only eight years old, the two would help Lucy in allaying suspicion – if stopped she could say she had caught both boys sneaking out and was returning the chastised, penitent pair (cue twin expressions of waiflike soulfulness) to their respective homes. That would drastically reduce the chances of Lucy's car being searched and oh, a man's corpse is in the trunk!

We know from Season 1 and S2:12 that as a child Duke lived with Simon rather than his mother, on a boat, and that by 1983 he had had to become extremely self-reliant due to being familiar with pulling first aid/patch-up duty when Simon came back at odd hours '_drunk and beat-up._' As a coastal dweller kid in a fishing town, by the age of eight Duke would have been knowledgeable and experienced in piloting even medium and larger-sized boats and of course familiar with the other boats in the harbour owned by his dad's buddies and associates. Most likely Duke "borrowed" his recently deceased father's boat and took Lucy, James and Nathan to the island and helped her carry James's dead weight (as it were) inside the Barn, where they left James, but both emerged with amnesia, remembering nothing of the previous hours, as they later reveal to Audrey.

Duke would have had no problem piloting the boat back to the harbour, despite not remembering the previous 24 hours, at which point Lucy helped them sneak back _in _to their current homes with nobody any the wiser they had ever left. Nor would their amnesia be a problem – if anyone tried to talk to them about seeing James Cogan's body, Lucy would have primed them to clam up and claim they didn't want to talk about it.

Besides, adults are rarely really interested in a child's day, so it is likely no adults not even their parents ever asked them about that particular day and if they did say they didn't remember that was actually normal – in real life, 99% of the 7 billion humans in the world have regular routines of life that it is easy to get one period mixed up with another. In short, only celebrities and criminals are usually able to immediately remember where they were on at "2pm three weeks ago last Tuesday"; likewise anyone who can remember where they were, or repeat some conversation from last week verbatim only exists in fiction or in someone who is hiding something/needs an alibi. Remember that we only recognise the "extraordinary" event in hindsight, so very little is memorable as it happens in real time in real life.

Morning of/sometime during day of 28th May 1983:

Arla Cogan disappears, apparently in shock after James is found dead. Since presumably the girl in the photo in denim is Arla (the other one is shown to be Vanessa Stanley), it seems likely that Lucy, Arla, Vince and Dave heard about a "body" being spotted at the base of Tuwiuwok Bluffs and understandably rush down there to see – the shock of seeing that it is James, apparently dead, triggers her Trouble, according to what Arla later tells Audrey _'my skin peeled off in strips'._ Since in the photograph in the _Haven Herald_ Arla (?) is wearing a sweater, denim jacket and denim jeans which covered her body, if she felt her skin starting to slough off nobody else would have seen it and with the shock, probably nobody realised she wasn't there any more until a good 15 minutes may half hour later at the earliest. Apparently already aware of or at least hoping that Lucy intends to be able to heal or revive James when they find him she presumably flees in panic so Lucy doesn't find out what has happened. Later that day, Lucy and the others realise she is missing, and when they can't find her, they initially believe she committed suicide. Lucy later learns the truth, but doesn't tell Vince and Dave to protect them from Arla.

28th May 1983 photograph in the _Haven Herald:_

The 28th May 1983 photograph in the _Haven Herald _is important, because it was initially the first photographic evidence that could be compared against another photograph or a living person – Audrey Parker's FBI ID badge, in Season 1 - to show that the two women were in fact the same person. We have seen other photographs during subsequent seasons, including those in the Crocker family journal that Simon had (S2), of Sarah Vernon with Dave Teagues, and of Lucy and Dave again with Penny Driscoll at her (bigamous) secret wedding to Cole Glendower as "Gwen" after faking her own death.

In S4:12, we see the _Haven Herald_ newspaper photo of 1902, showing The Woman in the bottom right corner (with the hat and Victor-Edwardian bustle dress which was formal funeral attire at the time). Only by having the 28th April 1983 photograph (if you didn't know about Simon Crocker or the ones of Sarah/Lucy he had) as well as that taken in 1902 was it possible to compare the two and realise that they showed the same woman 81 years apart, yet who had not aged.

29th May 1983:

Arla commits her first known murder; probably improvising with a livestock bolt-gun, she manages to kill a young woman – in all likelihood the sight of the skinless Arla appearing in front of her so paralysed the girl in shock and horror that Arla was able to overpower her. She removes the skin and dumps the body in the sea in the hope that it will be lost forever – it is found many months later, partially eaten by ocean predators and so badly decomposed that it is impossible to tell it has been skinned.

C.30th May 1983:

It seems likely that Lucy was approached - by an unknown young woman insisting she was really Sarah's daughter-in-law Arla Cogan, whom Lucy and the others had concluded had committed suicide in a moment of mental derangement (we know this is the general opinion as Vince and Dave seem to have believed so). Given Arla's total self-absorption, she probably didn't hesitate to reveal to a shocked and understandably confused Lucy the nature of her "Trouble" and explain how she was "okay", and be utterly oblivious to Lucy's horror at her brushing off the murder of an innocent, defenceless young woman as an irrelevancy to her focus of "Where's James? I need to be with him!"

We learn in S3 that the last thing James remembers is being hit from behind. When he exits the Barn in October 2010, Arla tells him that it was Lucy who tried to kill him because she knew that killing the person she loved the most would end the Troubles forever – we learn this is a lie.

By the end of S3 and end of S4, it is still not known who kidnapped James Cogan, why they did so, where he was or what happened to him from 3rd to 27th May 1983. He doesn't remember anything when he exits the Barn in 2010, not realising initially that 27 years have passed and briefly thinking it is still 1983. As of the end of Season 3, of the people we know or think were wholly or partly in the seminal photograph: neither Duke nor Nathan remember anything of the day of 28th May 1983; Audrey has no memory of that period of Lucy's life; neither Vince nor Dave, nor Arla, were involved in the kidnapping or revival trip to the Barn; Garland Wuornos and Vanessa Stanley were both dead; the last person connected with the photograph, Morris Crane, who as the other photographer was most likely to remember key details or have pictures of them, is visited by Audrey and Nathan in S1 and turns out to be utterly insane and totally disconnected from reality.

About end of May early June 1983:

Penny Driscoll begins an affair with Cole Glendower.

1st June to 22nd October 1983:

In S3, Jordan claims that Lucy tried to "run away from the Barn" and that The Guard had to block her exits out of town, but this seems highly unlikely if Agent Howard was telling Audrey the truth in that what stopped the Troubles was not that The Woman entered the Barn, but that The Woman _wanted _to enter the Barn to save other people getting hurt.

It is far more likely that Lucy was "confronted" by the returned Arla at the end of May 1983 demanding to be taken to be with James, and Lucy realised that Arla was deranged and dangerous. Her priority, given the Colorado Kid was the person she loved the most (there was no "love interest" in 1983), was ensuring Arla got nowhere near James and also attempting to protect her other friends – Vince, Dave, Garland, young Duke, already having his father's death on her conscience, Nathan, Eleanor Carr, who had a young daughter named Julia, etc.

It seems most likely that Lucy's "flight" attempt was a ploy to lure Arla, an unrepentant murderess, away from the real location of the Barn and James – which worked. When Jordan made this claim she was probably remembering from when she was a child* in 1983 and saw/heard her parents, presumably also members of The Guard, panicking because they thought Lucy had "fled her fate". This was most likely the period when Lucy tracked down the _real_ Lucy Ripley and set her up to warn herself 27 years later of the dangers. We see later on that an imposter of Simon Crocker (most likely Arla, see '1984') did visit the real Lucy months after Lucy's visit – Simon had been dead since May and Lucy vanished in the Barn since October. Lucy's causing confusion worked in that Arla could not track her to the Barn and get inside.

* A child's feelings are superficial and their thought processes are simplistic. Up until the age of about 12 years, a child has no concept of his or her parents as people, or individuals. They grasp no further than "my mum" and "my dad" – to a child, the parents are omniscient, omnipotent and also immortal and invulnerable – human frailty is beyond their comprehension to grasp in relation to their parents. This is why divorce, the disappearance/ abandonment of one parent or the death of a parent has such a massively destructive effective emotionally and psychologically on children – their brains are simply incapable of really understanding and processing the events.

To a prepubescent child, everything the parents say and do is accepted unquestioningly, and usually wildly misunderstood by the child at the time and in later adulthood when he or she reminiscences or remembers a childhood event. As a genealogist I was told sorrowful details of marital abandonment and divorce by a cousin who was 95 at the time, and whom had been 31 and pregnant with the couple's fourth (and obviously last child) when it happened. After writing up the account I received an irate phone call from the eldest child who had intercepted the account who was most upset, calling it all lies and protesting she could not possibly show her mother. I could not of course reveal that her own mother had been the source, so apologised and made vague comments about various cousins having told me things (which was true). Going back and checking the facts I found that at the time, she had been 6-years-old to her mother's 31 and I had no doubts about believing my elderly cousin over her daughter's childhood memories that had been hopelessly confused.

Unfortunately adult children condescending to elderly relatives is one of the most delicate issues family historians face, particularly if the adult child's own worldview and opinions – obviously right and others wrong of course – do not agree with the parents' own. My cousin was a mentally competent albeit somewhat frail lady with full mental faculties and her adult children had no compunction about what was, in effect, stealing her mail (a crime in the UK) and unilaterally censoring her access to what she heard, saw and read.

This is also a wider problem – we all always assume our opinion, our belief system and our worldview is not only the right one but the best one, and the wise genealogist (and anyone else) needs to tread carefully – not just between elderly parents and adult children, but between adult parents and teenagers/tweens/older children, siblings, husbands and wives and so on – often people find it easier to confide personal stories and private opinions to a stranger, which then can upset others who are of a different belief, or who think, 'if that were true, he/she/they would have told _me_, surely!' and they feel rejected, disrespected and unloved. Far easier to blame the stranger than admit that they didn't know something or that their fondly imagined belief of what their spouse/relative/best friend believed – i.e., agreeing with them – was nothing like after all.

In terms of the mythology of Haven, there is nothing more unreliable twenty years later than the kiddie (little pitchers with big ears) who overhears or sees mum and dad or Grandaunt X on some matter and gets a enough of the scene to realise something is going on but has insufficiently mature neurological development to understand it. In all likelihood, Jordan put together what she thought was happening with Lucy and entirely misconstrued it, but as an adult, that was the memory she had. That's why cold cases are so dangerous – because very often the key "witness" being a child at the time means they usually didn't see, hear, or participate in what they thought happened or artificially constructed inside their own minds as what "must" have happened.

C. 1st June to 22nd October1983:

It appears during this period that Lucy must have told Vince and Dave that Arla had not killed herself as had been believed, but did not tell them the truth that Arla was a skinwalker and a deranged murderess, probably to protect them from being seen as a threat by Arla. It would seem most probable that Lucy told them that Arla had had a complete nervous breakdown and she was too irrational to be allowed back to Haven for her own mental health and so Lucy was travelling to "visit" Arla during the periods she kept leaving Haven in the run up to THMS (really laying false trails to throw Arla off the scent). We can guess this is the case because in 2010, Vince and Dave, the two people most intimately involved with Lucy, James and Arla don't know that Arla is still alive or that she is a skinwalker.

Additionally, it is also most likely the period from June to October 1983 was some sort of _quid pro quo_ arrangement wherein, because had Lucy helped Vince kill Simon, when she was faced with Arla, she went to Vince and said she needed "freedom of movement" to leave Haven, but promised to enter the Barn. Obviously taking this on faith, Vince most likely ordered The Guard to pacify the Troubled in general and others, such as the non-Troubled but bigoted firebrand pastor Edmund Driscoll, by letting Lucy "nearly but not quite escape" in her supposed attempts to flee her fate (that Jordan McKee refers to in S3).

We know in retrospect that Lucy's apparent plot to draw in Arla to pursue Lucy in the belief she is trying to flee to where the Barn (and James) is, so Lucy can leave Arla stranded in "Bupkiss" worked as intended. In all likelihood, Vince arranged for The Guard to act as Lucy's transport system during those months. Even before James disappeared on 2nd May 1983, it is clear Lucy confided little to her daughter-in-law - as we see in S3, there are big gaps in Arla's knowledge about and understanding of what the Barn is and The Woman's relationship to it, as when she kidnaps Audrey, she expects Audrey to still be Lucy Ripley and to still know who James and Arla are. In addition, in the flashback to Roland Holloway's house, Lucy is with James, but Arla is not there, despite being James's wife, so it appears Lucy had a (prudent) policy of not involving Arla in the Troubles – perhaps presciently seeing, where James did not, her emotional instability and recognising that emotional shocks were not advisable in any context.

12th July 1983:

Penny Driscoll, wife of the Reverend Edmund Driscoll and mother of Hannah Driscoll, fakes her own death due to irreconcilable differences between her and Ed ideologically. His increasingly irrational hatred towards the Troubled being the driving force. She reinvents herself as Gwen Glendower by marriage to Cole, and has a son, Leith, whom Cole later murders when the adult Leith, fighting his ex-wife for custody of their son Daniel, but unemployed and broke, discovers his mother's true identity and threatens her with blackmail to extort money to fund his custody case. It appears that Hannah Driscoll remains unaware that she had a half-brother or half-nephew. Although Jack and Aidan Driscoll are the first cousins of Hannah Driscoll, they have/had no relationship with Leith Glendower because they are related to Hannah through their uncle Edmund Driscoll, her father, whereas Leith was Cole Glendower's son.

Early October 1983:

Harry Nix's father attacks his family for their organs, and kills most of them - his 21 year old son Harry fights back and kills him, but surviving the attack triggers Harry's Trouble until 22nd October when Lucy enters the Barn.

If it happened only shortly before THMS that would explain why Harry Nix was able to "hang on" because he knew his Trouble would disappear with Lucy and would also explain why Lucy didn't seem to be aware of the Nix family's mass disappearance.

Aware that the Troubles will return 24 years later and that he will only be 45 when his Trouble begins again, Harry secures a menial job at Haven Hope Medical Centre, and as IVF becomes mainstream in the 1990s, substitutes his own sperm, fathering hundreds of babies as organ "spare parts".

Most likely Mid-October, before 22nd October 1983:

The real Lucy Ripley is visited by a man calling himself Simon Crocker; since the real Simon had been dead since 21st May 1983, the only logical individual would be Arla Cogan, in the skin of an unknown male victim, calling herself Simon, in an attempt to track down "her" Lucy or more likely finding out if real Lucy had any knowledge of finding the Barn and with it, James. Of course, having never met the real Simon Crocker, real Lucy would have no knowledge of anything different; however, she obviously has "instincts". When Audrey visits her, she explains that Simon had claimed people were after Lucy, who wanted to "erase" her, and he was trying to help, but despite this blandishment, real Lucy reveals, '_there was something about him…I told him nothing_.' When the real Lucy successfully makes "Simon" believe that she is baffled and knows nothing, Arla leaves.

Since the Troubles end with the last of the Orionids meteor storm by the 8th/9th November after The Woman enters the Barn, Arla would only have been able to "swap out" the skins of her victims without being trapped for 24 years in whomever she was "wearing" during the last week of October to the end of the first week of November at the outside. In S3 _Stay _the old newspaper shows that Lucy had entered the Barn on 22nd October 1983. We learn she was wearing the skin of her original female victim as she visited The Guard on 23rd October 1983 as Vince states this in S3:11 when they discover Arla is still alive and the bolt-gun killer.

22nd October 1983:

The _Haven Herald_ front page has a sidebar, "Local Woman Vanishes" with a photograph of Lucy, because Lucy had gone into the Barn.

Just like the return of the Troubles, which have been demonstrated to begin intermittently and incrementally increase over a period of months until being "publicly impossible to ignore", it appears that after the peak of THMS in mid-October, the Troubles begin to rapidly dwindle in scope and occurrence and that they stop altogether when the THMS, i.e. the Orionids, comes to an end, which is usually between 31st October and the 8th November. In real life and the TV show the duration of THMS can vary from circa 1st to 15th October to 31st October or 7th November, but the "peak" 24 hours is always the third week of October between 19th and 24th in real life and in the show.

23rd October 1983:

In 2010 at the end of S3, Vince states that the "day after" Lucy entered the Barn and it vanished, Arla approached The Guard and demanded they bring the Barn back and when The Guard refused, Arla was "absolutely furious" and then disappeared with nobody knowing where she was or what had happened to her. The most likely scenario is that Arla approached a Guard (recognising them via the tattoo) and declared who she was before insisting stridently that they must bring the Barn back.

Since Vince and Dave didn't know that Arla was a skinwalker until 2010, it would never have occurred to them Arla was in anyway different than she had been – since The Guard members as a group would have known James Cogan was married to an "Arla" but they would not all have met her or seen photos of her, they would never have thought to mention to Vince what the Arla who approached them looked like (since at that point Arla looked like her first female victim and not her original self). Therefore Vince and Dave never knew Arla did not look the same.

They clearly told Vince that 'Arla Cogan tried to threaten us to bring back the Barn and when we refused she was furious and ranted at us and ran off somewhere.' Vince and Dave probably tried to locate her for the sake of Lucy and James but gave up, and doubtlessly privately thought that "this time" she really had committed suicide – especially if Lucy had used the most likely cover story of claiming to Dave and Vince in particular that a traumatised Arla was in a sanatorium in Derry, Castle Rock, or Cleaves Mill – the irrationality and wild rage The Guard members described later to Vince would have been seen as confirmation of Lucy's explanation.

By 8th November 1983:

Arla moves to live in Boston, MA., and most likely gets a job with Boston PD.

Obviously the show reveals nothing of Arla's interim life, since the character didn't do so. However, in terms of "in-universe plausibility", since the Troubles are disappearing and she has no way to access the Barn, Arla realises on 31st October that she is going to have to wait 24 years before the Troubles reactivate, which means she is going to have to "pick" a skin (her original female victim, the male victim in which she pretended to be Simon Crocker, or any others she has murdered) and cope with it from 1983 to 2007. Knowing that she would soon be unable to swap out one skin for another, Arla must have contingency planned for the future – just like Harry Nix was also doing with his own 24 years of breathing space.

We know nothing of Arla's family – her maiden name, how being a skinwalker worked, but we do learn in S3, _Last Goodbyes, _that a skinwalker's biggest problem is that a skinwalker is only the superficial, outward appearance, not the real person. In _Last Goodbyes,_ when Audrey and Nathan gather the "core group" to Vince and Dave's fishing shack (Vince, Dave, Claire (already murdered and replaced by Arla), Duke and Dwight) Audrey admits, '_The thing is, Tommy made a series of rookie mistakes. I hardly noticed them at first, but when you add them all up there's no way that could be a trained cop.'_

At this point Duke, deliberately to lighten the stress, raises his hand and asks if he can point out, essentially, that '_I told you so_.' This is a reference back to the earlier S3 episode _Double Jeopardy_, in the courtroom after Judge Boone's death where it is Duke who spots Tommy handling the evidence he's putting in the bag with bare hands and says, _'Hey, should you be doing that? You're contaminating evidence!'_ "Tommy" makes the save by snarking back a crack about CSI, the popular US TV show, and neither Audrey nor Nathan really notice, but given that _everyone_ now knows (courtesy of some admittedly excellent genre police procedural shows) that you put on your protective gloves before you "snag, bag and tag it" that alone should have made them realise something was seriously wrong.

In the shack, Audrey ignores Duke and continues, '…_the skinwalker sounds and looks like his _[they don't know it's a woman, Arla Cogan] _victims but he doesn't know what they know.'_

Nathan adds in, '_It's a performance – he can't steal their minds_.'

Knowing this back in 1983, Arla would most probably have decided that staying in Haven was too risky for being exposed by someone who knew her chosen victim well – or that Dave and Vince, who had known Arla, James and Lucy the best, would recognise Arla's traits and draw the correct conclusions.

She would also know that picking the right "skin" for the next 24 years was crucial. Although the skinwalker knows nothing of the victim's mind, it appears from what we see in the TV show that they physically "become" the person they have killed. For instance, if we assume that Arla was, say, 23 to James's 27 when they married in 1983, she would be 50 years old in 2010, when she murdered the real Tommy Bowen – a man fit, healthy, suspicious by trade and 20 years her junior. Prior to that, she also managed to murder The Guard member Grady – United States Marine Private First Class, a body of men not known for being wimps.

This would suggest that Arla physically "becomes" the age and the sex of her victim in terms of his or her physical health and abilities – or lack thereof. As Tommy Bowen, Grady and Claire Callahan, Arla has no problem running, jumping, etc., despite being at least 20 years older than her victims. Since she killed the next victim "as" the previous victim and kept the skins to keep reusing until her lair was discovered, this would explain how a middle-aged woman managed to overpower military-trained men a third younger than she was. Additionally there was also her sociopathic mind set, in that her only focus was on James; in 2010 she had no remorse in murdering over half-a-dozen people, probably double figures, merely to look the same as she had in 1983 the last time she had seen James. Bunny boiler doesn't come into it.

As a woman, she would be less suspected of any wrongdoing but also less powerful physically and socio-economically. Also, women are always judged on how they look, men on what they do, so as her female skin grew older, and her looks faded, she would lose her ability to manipulate by fluttering her glamorous granny eyelashes. It seems quite likely that Arla decided it would be safest to stay as a man while the Troubles were dormant.

Arla also knew she couldn't move too far away because when the Troubles returned, she was going to be ready to take revenge on Lucy and reunite with James. Boston, Massachusetts fitted the bill appropriately. In terms of work, as a man she would probably fairly easily get a job at Boston PD "under the radar" as a civilian employee.

We know Arla had to have access to Boston PD when Harry Nix murdered his donor son Paul (2009) so as to have access to the case notes in order to recognise the victim of a Trouble, and also to get close enough to the real Tommy Bowen to be able intercept Bowen's leads and confirm that the case did indeed lead back to Haven – meaning the Troubles had returned and meaning that he Barn and Lucy and James would shortly reappear.

Additionally, Arla had to have some familiarity with general police procedures – we saw she didn't have enough to pull off being a cop for a protracted period or under close scrutiny – but sufficient to fake it well enough for short periods of time and enough for the real Tommy Bowen to accept "him" as part of the Boston PD "furniture". That in turn meant she would be able to get close enough to Tommy Bowen to kill him without him realising until too late he was in danger.

Arla also needed to be able to leave Boston PD's employ at fairly short notice without raising too much of a "flag" in others noticing – long-term civilian employee who made himself part of the furniture but didn't make himself too essential is about right. Since Arla's "skins" seem to continue aging as normal, if her 1983 victim was a similar age to Simon Crocker (34) then in 2007 when the Troubles restarted, she would have looked (and presumably felt) like a 55-60 year-old man, just the right age for a civilian employee of Boston PD to take "semi-retirement" and move back to his home town of Haven, Maine.

7th November 1983:

The Orionids (THMS) ends and the Troubles which have petered out stop altogether. Nathan Wuornos is able to feel again, and et cetera.

By May 1984:

Arla Cogan has relocated to Boston, where she will remain undetected until returning to Haven in 2010.

**Continued from 1985 in Chapter 7…**

© 2014

The Cat's Whiskers


	7. Chapter 7: 1985 to 2008

**This is a timeline/chronology of characters and events for the TV show: Haven **

_For Disclaimer and information see Chapter 1…_

**Chapter 7**

Probably about 1987 or 1988:

Bruce Fresnel is born in Haven, Maine.

19th April 1991:

Annie Fresnel is born in Haven probably the same year as a schoolmate/peer named "Kurt"; she commits suicide on 9th March 2009 a month before her 18th birthday for reasons that not known at the time. In S2:12, _Sins of the Father_, Nathan and Audrey get a homicide call and find that Annie's older brother Bruce has beaten to death another youth he names as "Kurt" – the ghost of his dead sister having visited Bruce and explained that the reason for her suicide was the trauma of being raped by Kurt – when Audrey and Nathan ask if Kurt confessed, Bruce responds, '_yes, eventually…_'

Officer "Stan", the go-to-secondary-cop character in the show, leads Bruce away in handcuffs, but his fate is not known – it is unlikely he faced court proceedings given that key members of Haven's judiciary and the political behind-the-scenes Selectmen (the town "elders") must work in collusion with or be members of The Guard – no way would anyone "in the know" in Haven want the case to come to open court where the defendant (Bruce) claimed that the ghost of his dead sister (Annie) revealed that the victim (Kurt) had raped her – since Kurt apparently confessed to the crime as he was dying, Bruce most likely was released on the grounds of "justifiable homicide". Personally, I would have done exactly the same as Bruce, so I have to admit bias.

About 20th May 1996:

Duke wins the _Cape Rouge_ from an old buddy of his father, Ray Veigler, in a poker game on his 21st birthday, and leaves Haven in it. He is unaware that the poker game was "rigged" by his father in collusion with Veigler in 1982.

He is gone for 12 years (returns 2008) and during that time learns to read and understand at least one Chinese dialect (Cantonese) and meets and marries Evidence "Evi" Ryan, whom is a scam/conwoman with whom Duke pulls off several cons/scams and it appears outright thefts* and smuggling trips. It is revealed in S2 that in 2007, the couple were in Macau, China, when Evi did something that nearly got Duke killed – the couple's marriage broke down and Duke left Evi because it was his determination to return to his home town for a while. Evi's attitude in contrast is a determined _Modus Operandi_ of to "never look/go back".

* It would appear that at some point during his travels away from Haven in the _Cape Rouge_, probably in the first few years of 1997 to 2000 (ish) that Duke began to use and became addicted to an illegal drug, most likely heroin (an opiate drug related to morphine, derived from the seeds of the opium poppy).

The most common (due to cheapness) of the four types is Brown Heroin, which takes the longest to create an addiction in the brain's pleasure/reward/ craving trio (Ventral Striatum, Dorsal Anterior Cingulate and Amygdala) and which is most usually smoked in a pipe rather than injected (White Heroin) or ingested as a liquid (Black and Tar Heroin).

White Heroin is the second-most common version of the drug because the white colour means that users wrongly assume it is of higher quality/greater potency, although in fact the white colour just makes it easier to adulterate or "cut" the heroin with other substances (sugar, powdered potato starch, strychnine) that increase the drug dealer's profit margins and the likelihood the drug will kill the user (strychnine is a potent poison).

It is White Heroin when it is intravenously injected directly into the bloodstream rather than smoked, that causes the instant "rush" of exhilaration/euphoria in fewer than ten seconds that heroin is famous for and which users want, the origin of the origin slang, "chase the dragon"; the dragon being the potent, sudden-surge-rush of euphoric exhilaration, of feeling invincible and energised and needing to keep injecting "chasing" that sensation.

Injecting into muscle is also quite common because the exhilaration/euphoria, though slower to build, lasts slightly longer and peaks after about ten minutes. It would seem from hints in S4 that Duke did take White Heroin, but also that Duke managed to cease abusing heroin when he was still more of a Brown Heroin "inhaler" than a White Heroin "injector" of the drug.

This is never mentioned outright in the series, but it is implicit in dialogue/hints:

In Season 1 we see that Duke has spent sufficient time in the Far East to be fluent in reading at least one of the main Chinese languages**, which are not quick or easy to learn, and that he still undertakes "delivery" of specialist items for Oriental clients, apparently being trusted sufficiently to withstand beatings/torture to fulfil his contract delivery and his integrity in _not_ peeking at his cargo also being trusted (S1:11). China is part of the infamous south-east Asian "Golden Triangle" of the global heroin trafficking trade, much of which is transported by boat. He and Evi also bait each other about _Macau_, which is a Cantonese speaking protectorate of China and again, deeply involved with illegal heroin trafficking amongst other crimes.

Also in Season 1 he references the teachings of the Buddha, although he may also have been brought up by his father as a believer in New England Transcendentalism***NET– Haven appears to have a strongly Congregationalist/Presbyterian heritage and NET developed out of these non-conformist Protestant faiths. Buddhist and Transcendentalist philosophies and Evangelical Christianity are all popular with recovering addicts because they share key themes:

Concept and pursuit of living a meaningful life, or living up to/in harmony with a greater or higher purpose than the "selfish self" – this was the basis for the Twelve Step Programme made famous by Alcoholics Anonymous and many outreach street programmes and "street pastor" voluntary workers. It is also a key tool in the treatment of substance addiction, especially drugs, and medical depression, as one person wrote in respect of the depression aspect: '_Depression is a deeply selfish illness. It is inverted egomania at its worst – I am soooo bad, I am soooo worthless, look at me, keep reassuring and cosseting my ego. The best treatment for serious depression is to focus your time and energy on manual work, not just any, but that which helps others – voluntary cashier in a charity shop, caregiver for an elderly or disabled person, volunteer with those supporting special needs. You don't have the time or the energy to return to the mire of your own woe and wallow in it if you are too busy helping other people.' _

Meditation, contemplation and self-examination (colloquially termed navel-gazing) designed to "reprove and remove" self-deceit, self-justification and ego – for example such things as the Alpha Course, Mindfulness; Cognitive Behaviour Therapy. The idea recognises that the world's most habitual liar is never as good at lying to others as he or she is at lying to themselves. This is about looking at yourself and recognising your own flaws and how you rationalise what you want to do, rather than what you know is right – the idea derives from a Bible quote in the Book of Jeremiah, Chapter 17:9, '_The heart is more treacherous than anything else and is desperate. Who can know it?'_ acknowledging that the selfish, emotional heart all too often overrules the more selfless, sensible head (classically exemplified by Audrey and Nathan's self-indulgent, selfish sexathon in S4:8 _Crush_ that put others' lives at risk).

Exercise regimes (martial arts, wrestling, yoga etc.,) focus on self-control over the body's movement and functions and self-denial of bodily pleasures, especially food, sex, stimulants. The New Testament writer the Apostle Paul in the Book of Ephesians referenced the Christian "wrestling" with both the flesh (body) and the spirit (mind) in relation to the inherent tendency humans have, to paraphrase J. K. Rowling via Albus Dumbledore, to: _do what is easy rather than what is right._

All of these three practiced together regularly: pursuit, meditation and exercise help a person who is an addict to train their brain "away" from focussing on the cravings and redirect the energy of those urges into more positive, constructive activities.

In line with this, we see in S4:4 that Duke has the motor control, despite his age, height and weight, to be able to execute and hold a handstand on the deck of the _Cape Rouge_, while Jennifer, despite being younger, smaller and slighter, wobbles over when she attempts it. Coincidentally, it is also possible to freeze-frame the handstand scene and admire the taut, pert posterior of Eric Balfour, those nicely curved calves and those well-shaped ankles…but I digress.

Again, in Season 3, yet another reason for Nathan's implacable opposition to Audrey encouraging Duke to use his Trouble is hinted as being because as a cop Nathan knows or strongly suspects that Duke had addiction problems to White Heroin in the past.

Even with, or doubtless despite, his dad being the Chief of Police, the Selectmen would not have allow Nathan to achieve the rank of detective in such a small-town PD if he had not had the "chops" for the job. Knowing Garland Wuornos' tough-love approach, Nathan doubtless had to be twice as good as every other candidate from cadet through patrol officer to sergeant to plainclothesman for his dad to concede him to be "adequate". Although Haven has the Troubles, it is also a small town USA – that means it endures the same problems of other such communities: from 2008 the world's third**** Great Depression (the Global Recession), social/economic uncertainty and deprivation, petty crime and antisocial behaviour, substance abuse, domestic conflict, local politics and point scoring, gossip and friction between different groups whether religious, racial or economic.

Nathan knew what addiction looked like, and was experienced enough to spot signs that a person had had some issues. He would also know that the most intelligent/shrewd addicts would have virtually undetectable injection sites***** on their body that the vast majority of people would never notice.

We see that Nathan's concerns about Duke using his Trouble don't seem to be about any fear that Duke will physically harm him but rather that the "thrill" will cause Duke to lapse back into _other_ more tangible and non-Trouble addictions that Nathan as a cop cannot ignore, unlike he is able to with a "Trouble that causes silver eyes and momentary super-strength" – that's simple to ignore, whereas an arrest report that records, "found intoxicated and in possession of half a pound of white heroin and a pack of disposable syringes" will be perfectly adequate to put in front of a judge.

For example, in S4:4, when Nathan tells Duke, '_You don't know what absorbing that much Troubled blood will do to you._' His phrasing, tone and body language suggest physical injury is not his concern so much as the mental impact of what essentially will be the "ultimate high".

Duke responds, '_Maybe not, I do know exactly what that much Troubled blood wants to do to __**you**__.'_

Duke pushes past Nathan's outstretched arm, but as he crouches down and lowers his hand into the blood, Nathan places his own hand on Duke's upper arm supportively as Duke touches the blood – he is clearly not afraid Duke will lash out at him by maintaining contact. When Duke experiences the rush and grabs Dwight by the throat, holding him up, Nathan doesn't hesitate to step right up next Duke in his personal space, and repeats quietly, '_Duke, Duke this isn't you_.' It is because of Nathan that Duke regains some self-control and releases Dwight.

And finally we have Duke's own words in that same episode of S4:4, just after he releases Dwight and slumps down to the floor. Jennifer immediately goes over to him in obvious concern for how shaky and debilitated he is. Nathan immediately shepherds the others away to give them privacy.

Duke says to Jennifer, '_My thing with blood, it's ugly_.'

Jennifer misunderstands this statement because she immediately replies sympathetically, '_You looked like you were in so much pain._'

Duke then confesses, '_That's just it…It __**doesn't**_ _hurt…it feels amazing…like heroin amazing… … at least that's what people tell me._'

Although Duke tags on the "save" at the end, the implication of his "slip" is obvious. How would Duke be able to compare experiencing the two sensations if the heroin one was merely hearsay? It is fairly obvious that The Voice of Experience is shouting in that line. This happens again in the pivotal episode of S4:12, _When the Bough Breaks_.

Trying to find some way round cursing anyone else and stopping 4-month-old Aaron Harker's cries killing "random people" without killing him to do it, Audrey goes to the _Haven Herald_ office and looks through their archives – we get to the scene where see the newspaper photograph clipping of 1902, when Audrey realises that a previous Incarnation tried to stop the Harker Curse and couldn't. At this point Duke enters the office and is clearly wary of what he suspects Audrey is thinking of doing:

Duke: '_What was so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?'_

Audrey: _'_[The Harker Curse] _is random…I can't stop it…I never could. I tried and failed before._'

Duke accurately discerns: '_The going theory is that William is giving out Troubles because he thinks the original Audrey liked it? And he wants you to remember her. If that's true, does that mean that you and William -? Did you make the Troubles in the first place?'_

Audrey is defeated: '_Yes – and now he wants me to do it again. He wants me to create a silence Trouble that will stop these deaths and save the baby._'

Duke is pragmatic, and also shrewd: '_Huh, so you called me down here to grant you permission to give someone a Trouble? Audrey, you can never do that, no matter what happens. He is trying to get you to shove that needle back into your vein – there's no recovering from that!_'

This is yet another clear reference to a drug addiction with intravenous (into the blood stream) injecting use on Duke's part. At the time, however, Audrey misses it because she is offended – and feels guilty – because inside she knows what he is saying is the truth: '_You don't trust me to hold on to who I am?'_

'_I don't trust the Troubles. They are deep and dark and they take the people you love away…_' Duke is referring to Evi, and Wade, who forced Duke to kill him, and also to his father's murder.

However, at this point Nathan enters the office and wrongly thinks Duke is talking about Audrey. Letting his passion overturn his common sense ('the heart is treacherous and is desperate'), Nathan urges Audrey to '_Trouble whoever you have to, to make this go away,' _because he trusts her to remain Audrey. Duke becomes agitated but points out again _that 'if you turn back into some female version of William…we are screwed on a whole other level!'_ Yet again, this is a metaphor for "falling off the wagon", or relapsing into a period of addiction – this is often the case with addicts, who in times of great personal stress or distress relapse into the addiction abuse of prior occasions.

Audrey decides to give into William's coercion in deliberately trying to give someone a Trouble. When it doesn't work, William claims that it is '_more of an art than a science'_ and gives her a box with six more black pebbles in, insisting that she keep trying and if so she will get it right. Duke comes up to her as William strolls off, and Audrey tries to deflect, asking if Lincoln, the man she bodged the Trouble on, is okay. Duke, however, won't be deflected:

'_Give me the box.'_

Audrey ignores this and says, '_I have to keep trying._'

Duke again refuses to let her snow him: '_You know I'm fine if you want to lie to that scumbag _[William], _but you're not going to lie to me.'_

Audrey with feeble fake bewilderment: '_Lie about what?_'

Duke retorts: '_You felt her, you felt your original self…and you liked it._'

Just as Audrey confessed to Vince, rather than Dave, who was more in love with Sarah, she now confesses to Duke won't she won't tell Nathan, who is more irrationally in love with her: '_It was terrifying, it was like the worst jolt of just evil when I touched him _[Lincoln]_ and I think that some deep part of me liked it.'_

Duke points out: '_That's why you can't do this. The temptation – it's too much – he _[William]_ will get you back, you won't be Audrey Parker and more and you won't care. I do care, I can about you; I'm not going to let you do this._'

Again there is the reference to the temptation of addiction – remember, sin and crime are both the same in that at the time, they feel good – neither betraying your spouse with an affair, ruining your relationship with your best friend by lying to them, nor stealing from your family to buy marijuana or mugging an old lady for her pension is going to bring you out in boils, but all are simply evil. Also one of the things about addiction is that the addict isn't him or herself anymore and they don't care about or love anything other than feeding their addiction, which is what Duke references above again the context of addiction, because if Audrey keeps doing what William wants, "she" will disappear and the original, monstrous Woman will reassert herself.

In terms of the mythology of Haven, it is unlikely that Simon was a heroin or cocaine addict, but Duke's references to Simon's heavy drinking indicate that he likewise turned to an artificial means attempting to duplicate the same "high" as up to a certain point, alcohol inebriation creates disinhibition, euphoria and an effusive cheer similar to the euphoric high of injected White Heroin.

** There is no such language as "Chinese". But a multitude of often mutually unintelligible if distantly related Sinitic languages. The seven dominant ones, which have several sub-languages, are: Mandarin, Yue, Wu, Gan, Xiang, Min and Hakka. It appears that Duke is fluent in Cantonese, and probably Taishanese, the dominant forms of Yue and probably Mandarin, plus possibly Min and Wu.

*** New England Transcendentalism is a religion-philosophy that began in the 1820s in New England amongst Congregationalist Christian churches as a protest movement at what was seen as the general degeneration of spirituality and the spurious "intellectualism" espoused at Harvard University – specifically the doctrine of Harvard Unitarianism. Incorporating the core beliefs of the Protestant Work Ethic and the Reformation, NET adherents believe that society and its institutions (particularly organised religions and official political party organisations) corrupt the individual by discouraging self-reliance and personal moral, economic, social and political independence in favour of moral idleness and abrogating personal fortitude to state or religious institutions to "do the work of being good for us if we donate money and forget about you." NET believes that only from "real" people can true cohesive, cooperative communities be formed and maintained.

Although developing out of Protestant Christianity, NET rapidly incorporated a variety of diverse sources into its philosophy, including the esoteric Hindu texts – the Vedas, Upanishads and the Bhagavad Gita, along with strands of Germanic Reformation of the Reformation ideals. There are two core tenets of NET. The first is rejection of the Trinity of God, believing in the Unity of God (that God is one individual being and Jesus Christ His Son and a different individual being, etc.)

The second and relevant to Haven is rejection of a belief in predestination, or fate. Put simply, predestination/fate is a belief that everything that happens is preordained long beforehand by some higher power or purpose, "god" for the sake of convenience. In terms of Haven, throughout Seasons 2 and 3, Duke repeats that he does not believe in fate and that individuals are "masters of their own fate". This is a key theme of NET and Christianity, and some Eastern faiths, although others believe in predestination.

The reason that predestination is rejected by Christianity and Judaism amongst other faiths is because predestination means there is no such thing as free will – we are all slaves of some Invisible Puppeteer, but it also means that nobody can be blamed for his or her bad behaviour. In the Bible book of Genesis, Eve is the one eats the fruit first, but escapes blame because '_the woman was deceived.'_ Adam, however, fails twice over – as the "older" first created human, he was expected to explain fully to Eve the situation and what was necessary, but didn't bother, making her an easy target to be conned. Then when Eve 'offered him the fruit,' he knew perfectly well what was required, yet did what was easy instead of what was right. That is why the Apostle Paul, often libelled as a misogynist, rightly pointed out in the Book of Romans: '_through __**one man**__, sin entered into the world, and death through sin._'

If Adam had been predestined to be rebellious and disobedient, he could not have been punished for something that was not his fault, and the same logic inevitably applies – if predestination is true, then you cannot credit Einstein or Stephen Hawking for their brilliant achievements which they are lauded for under false pretences but neither can you blame or punish rapists, paedophiles, murderers, genocide monsters such as Stalin, Mao, Hitler, Pot, or terrorists – if predestination is true then the ISIS terrorist who murdered US journalist James Foley and filmed his crime cannot be blamed as effectively he had no choice in his own actions as these were ordained by Something Other before he was born.

The core tenet of faiths such as Christianity and Judaism and NET, amongst others, is individual freedom of choice to decide whether to do what is right or what is easy (i.e., wrong) in any given situation; redemption by working to gain an approved standing before the Almighty is possible for anyone and everyone – whereas there is no point even trying if predestination is the case. We see this shown in Season 1 of Haven with Vanessa Stanley who was an extremely irritating character for just that reason (see 'Vanessa Stanley'). The main text/great figure of NET is Ralph Waldo Emerson and his 1836 essay _Nature_, which was against 18th Century rationalism, the Sensualist philosophy of John Locke, and Calvinist fatalism.

**** There have been three "modern" Great Depressions. The First Great Depression, though not called so, was the decade plus long economic collapse in Britain particularly from 1720-1730s in the wake of the "South Sea Bubble" that didn't so much burst as was obliterated when its fraudulent nature was revealed. The Second Great Depression, and the only one so far labelled as such, was the Wall Street Crash of 1929, which lasted until 1938-39. The most recent, and still ongoing Third Great Depression, labelled the Global Recession, began in 2008 with the sub-prime mortgage fraud and is still ongoing as of time of writing.

***** Grossness apology first. Most people who inject a drug they are addicted to, whether these are legal or illegal, use arm or leg veins, however these are detectable. Occasional intravenous or intramuscular injectors, those abusers who are more intelligent, and those who have to ensure that their usage is invisible to the naked eye due to regularly being required to be partially undressed or naked in front of others (e.g., sports team and police/military shower and locker rooms) or whom fear being unexpectedly required to partially or entirely undress in front of other people for some reason, utilise various means to obscure or hide the needle marks entirely.

Depending on skin colour, age, sex and social/cultural expectations, some are able to have elaborate multihued tattoo designs that they then inject into; others inject in between the toes as the puncture point is usually entirely invisible even when naked. Some men inject directly into the penis, and some women who maintain some pubic hair rather than the "Brazilian" wax inject into their clitoris mound where the curls hide the puncture. The availability of blood supply to the penis and the clitoris (which is the female equivalent of the penis) means that injecting into these gives an instant and intense "hit".

1999:

Birth of Elizabeth "Lizzie" Hendrickson to Dwight Hendrickson and an unnamed mother.

7th May 2007: TEAMS

The Troubles gradually begin again. It seems that the first "reactivated Trouble" was either Dwight Hendrickson OR Jeanine, the Cheerleading Queen from Haven High.

We know from the "webisodes" that Dwight was serving as a U.S. Army Ranger in Afghanistan (TV show shout out – Richard Burgi's _The Sentinel_ character, James Ellison in the 1997-2000 TV series was an Army Ranger) in 2007 when his Trouble – Bullet Magnet – activated and he managed to return home, probably by virtue of medical discharge viz., bullet magnet. For some reason that is not explained he is a single father to a daughter, Lizzie, either by being widowed or divorced. Given the immense bias in the UK and US Family Court system against men due to the poison that is Political Correctness, it seems highly unlikely that Dwight would have been allowed unsupervised visitation, never mind sole custody, in a divorce fuelled by a malicious ex-wife and lawyers who twisted his heroism and condition into "psycho soldier" and "freak". It is much more likely that he was widowed.

The Guard relocate Dwight and Lizzie to Haven, and he joins them (you see the large tattoo on his back in Season 2) but when The Guard began to take advantage of his gratitude, and began doing things that were morally dubious, he became disillusioned and refused to join in their wrongdoing, and we see in one of the webisodes that when his confrontation with The Guard escalates from a shouting match into the two Guardsmen attempting to murder him, it is Lizzie who is killed as her fear of the altercation causes her Trouble – bullet magnet – to kick in, and when the Guardsman shoots Dwight, even though it is point blank range, the bullet veers past him and kills Lizzie behind him at the door of their home (2008).

In the TV show itself, Dwight warns Nathan in Season 3 about people with that tattoo not necessarily being benevolent or even good, advising that one of his major issues was discovering that The Guard relocated people _'whether they wanted to or not'_. This ties in with the fact that although Vince is the hereditary Commander of The Guard (S4) we see that traditionally individual members have a great deal of leeway/autonomy and work more in smaller "cells" (the terrorist connotation being, I think, deliberately implied) than with Vince dictating everything – Jordan McKee is an example of this, amongst others. Likewise, after the final scene of S2:12 where Audrey has been Tasered and kidnapped, Nathan gets The Guard tattoo on his forearm – although Vince knows the truth about what he is investigating with the bolt-gun killer, Vince doesn't tell Jordan or any of The Guard that Nathan is a ringer.

It is clear that the majority of the time, Vince only steps in with direct commands if he has to. Whilst this "light touch leadership" serves to value people's IQ, and is morale boosting and motivating, making people want to prove up to the challenge of showing they know what they are doing, the downside is that it can allow the ambitious to develop a personal power-base, a "cult of personality", much like the deranged Reverend Driscoll. This danger of the "cult of personality" also features in the two-part _Star Trek: Voyager _episodes _Equinox Part I _(S5:26) and _Equinox Part II _(S6:1) to good effect. Additionally, a charismatic individual like the "Rev" or sub-group/cell can splinter off, or allow "mission creep" to deflect them. In those situations, they increasingly see the Commander as rather a "nominal" leader only or even entirely just a figurehead for the "real" mission or those "really" in charge. In that situation the only way to regain control is to do some very nasty "making an example of".

Apart from taking place in either Spring or Summer of 2007, Dwight's Trouble activation is not dated.

The second option for the "First Reactivated Trouble" of the Audrey Parker era is shown in S3 _Reunion_, at the Haven High School reunion, when Duke has been de-aged. Nathan and Audrey are trying to find the Troubled person who is reverting classmates to their 17-year-old self and then murdering them for being bullies. Nathan questions former classmate Jeanine, who has previously dismissed the Troubles as nonsense. However, she admits that she knows the Troubles exist, because she has one.

She explains to Nathan that in her mid-20s she saw what seemed to be all her friends getting married and settling down bar her, and although she tried to be happy for them she was envious*. In 2007 this came to a head when she was jealous* of her best friend falling in love; when she was matron of honour at the wedding, her envy* at wanting the perfect day and the fabulous looking wedding cake to be _hers _overwhelmed her and ever since every foodstuff she touches or tries to eat literally turns to cake as it reaches her lips – '_why do you think I look like this? Three years, nothing but cake.'_ Since the reunion takes place in-universe at the beginning of October 2010 that means that Jeanine's Trouble activated in the summer of 2007. So far, Jeanine and Dwight are the earliest known record of current Troubles occurring, meaning one of their Troubles is most likely Ground Zero.

* Just like puberty and adolescence are conflated but, although they overlap, they are not the same, jealousy and envy are often conflated into the same thing, but though there are similarities, they are not the same thing. Jealousy is a perfectly normal, natural emotion and, as long as it is expressed properly, is an entirely proper, justified and appropriate emotion and response. Envy, conversely, is an abnormal, entirely negative emotion and response that is always self-destructive and all too often lashes out towards the object of the envy – that is why envy is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, yet jealousy is not (the others being immorality, gluttony, greed, rage, laziness and hubris).

For example, in the Old Testament at Exodus 34:14, the ancient Israelites are commanded _'Y__ou must not prostrate yourself [worship] to another god, because Jehovah [_the personal Divine Name of God]_ whose name is Jealous, he is a jealous God'._ In the New Testament, at 2nd Corinthians 11:2, the Apostle Paul repeats this: '_For I am jealous over you with a godly jealousy, for I personally promised you in marriage to one husband that I might present you as a chaste virgin [_bride] _to the Christ. But I am afraid that somehow, as [_Satan]_ seduced Eve by cunning, your minds might be corrupted away from the _[love]_ and the _[loyalty]_ that are due the Christ.' _

Jealous is a synonym of zealous – the concept is one of fidelity (faithfulness or loyalty) versus infidelity (unfaithfulness or disloyalty) and it applies both romantically and platonically. People often become justifiably jealous when another person intrudes – or is thoughtlessly allowed to intrude – into areas of a relationship that the person has rightfully claimed as his or her own, such as a married couple's sex life, or an intimate confidence shared between two best friends.

Someone who is a truly loving spouse or best friend, for instance, would not provoke their spouse or best friend into a state of jealousy by having a tendency to sexually "flirt" with an attractive woman or man in front of their spouse to "show I've still got it", or socially "flirt" with a wealthy/ connected/"more useful" individual in front of their best friend as if their friend were suddenly not good enough to be seen with. That is why flirting comes under two of the Deadly Sins, Immorality and Hubris, because it is about Self-Love, not Selfless-Love – it is about boosting "my" ego, not showing respect and affection for our spouse or best friend. In that context, the anger and jealousy shown against us is entirely proper, and fully justified as it is our own fault for being – even if only verbally – unkind and disloyal to the relationship that should be paramount to us.

Envy on the other hand is entirely wrong – it is a warped and warping bitterness, an entirely unjustified resentment and anger directed towards other people who "dare" to have what the envious person wants but believes that he or she does not have – a nice house, prosperity, promotion, good health, social status, children, reputation, even obvious contentment and happiness. In the eyes of the envious person, whatever it is "they" do not "deserve" it and "I" am the one who "should" have it.

Unlike the man provoked to jealousy over his flirting wife or the woman jealous over her best friend seeming to ignore their long-standing friendship for a "new BFF", both of which are entirely understandable and justified feelings, envy is maliciously coveting what we do not have but _are not entitled to either_. The things or state of being that envious people covet have been achieved by hard work and effort such as promotion or a happy marriage, or else are things over which the individual has no personal control, such as being slim or having good health.

For example, in the TV show, _Hawaii 5-0_, Danny Williams as a true friend would be jealous _for_ his best friend Steve's reputation as a brave and patriotic SEAL and law officer, reacting protectively when someone tried to talk trash about Steve – and vice versa. In the TV show, _Grimm_, Hank Griffin as a true friend would not be _envious_ of Nick Burkhardt for having a happy relationship with Juliette Silverton or Monroe for his happy marriage to Rosalee because the circumstances of himself still being single are largely his own doing – he has been married and divorced four times, which should tell him something.

In the context of the mythology of _Haven_, if we accept that William and Mara did not cause the Troubles so much as damage/warp Abilities into Afflictions, then most likely the Troubles are triggered by "bad" and "improper" emotions. For example, the reason Jeanine's Trouble was not triggered until the wedding of her best friend was because that was the point where jealousy – understandable if a bit petty – morphed into _envy_, which was wrong. Another example is that of Tristram Carver, whom from the background of the episode seemed to have an arrogant belief in that as a relative of the Carvers he was too important to be a "mere" indentured apprentice; his overwhelming envy of those who had come to Haven and were making a positive new life for himself was expressed in a spiteful resentment and determination to destroy their successes rather than putting any effort in to making a go of things himself.

2006:

Dave Teagues, who has been a long-term smoker, lies to Vince that he has quit smoking (S4:12).

2007:

In Macau, China, something happens that puts Duke's life in danger and causes Evi and Duke's marriage to break down and they split up with Evi leaving Duke when he decides to return to Haven in the _Cape Rouge_ – in S2:1 _A Tale of Two Audreys, _at _The Grey Gull_, Evi, who believes that Duke is running some kind of lucrative "long con", says, '_Macau…I saved your life in Macau_…' to which Duke retorts, '_You almost got me __**killed **__in Macau…_' Evi protests about Nathan holding a grudge for '_three years' _indicating that (since S2 is set in early 2010), it must have been 2007.

2008:

Duke Crocker returns to Haven on the _Cape Rouge_. He invites his old school-friend, Nathan Wuornos, who is now a Detective with Haven PD, in conjunction with his father Garland Wuornos being Chief of Police, to go fishing with him. Nathan accepts this invite, happy to rekindle his and Duke's boyhood friendship, but when they are stopped and boarded by the coastguard, Nathan is hurt, believing that Duke merely wished to use him as a patsy to get away with smuggling contraband. Back on shore the two men have a brutal, hour-long, knock-down/drag-out physical fight that ends when Nathan suddenly realises that he cannot feel any of the injuries Duke's blows and kicks have inflicted the fight has triggered the return of his Trouble.

It has been established that the Troubles are related in some both genetic and psychological-emotional way to the families that have them – the trade of the Driscoll brothers Jack and Aiden was deep sea diving/wreck salvage, often in conjunction with Duke, who several times describes himself as a "businessman" and who clearly has several income streams besides The Grey Gull which he runs as a bar and also sub-lets as a landlord to Audrey and the _Cape Rouge. _

In S4:12 when Audrey, Nathan and Duke are trying to "figure out" the Harker Curse to stop it without giving into William's demands, Audrey states: '_The Troubles are always related to the people that have them.'_

Nathan: _'Jack Driscoll was a deep sea diver; he developed a crazy pressure curse._'

At this point Duke mumbles something unintelligibly, not looking at Nathan who realises this and demands sharply, '_What?'_

Duke reluctantly points out that, '_well you weren't exactly the most emotionally expressive kid in school – now you're…numb._'

Nathan, upset as he misinterprets this as a dig at him, immediately lashes out with a variation of the late Jordan McKee's snide but accurate summary ('_he's an…emo-sponge'_) from S4:4, '_You're a sponge!_'

Duke protests, '_It wasn't derogatory!_'

However, it is true as we see from S1 that Nathan is very, "buttoned down" despite having a lot of pent up emotionality and passion.

**Concluded from 2009 in Chapter 8…**

© 2014

The Cat's Whiskers


	8. Chapter 8: 2009 to 2011

**This is a timeline/chronology of characters and events for the TV show: Haven **

_For Disclaimer and information see Chapter 1…_

**Chapter 8**

9th March 2009:

Annie Fresnel commits suicide, for reasons that at the time are unknown, and is buried in Eastside Cemetery (formerly Potters Field); as her grave was dug by Kyle Hopkins, her ghost returns in S2:12 and she visits her older brother Bruce, and reveals her rape by her schoolmate "Kurt" precipitated her suicide, leading Bruce to literally beat a confession out of Kurt which results in Kurt dying of his injuries.

June 2009:

The Woman returns* to Haven in the manhunt for Jonas Lester as FBI Special Agent Audrey Parker having been sent by her boss Assistant Director 'Agent' Howard from her apartment in Boston. In the opening scenes we see the book, _Unstake My Heart _by Nikki Wile on Audrey's coffee table, which she is embarrassed about Howard seeing she has. At this stage, The Woman believes herself to be Audrey Parker, meaning that at some point as Howard escorts The Woman out of the Barn her memory of leaving the Barn is erased and she has no memory of exiting it.

* It seems that when The Woman arrives in Haven, and how long she stays there until THMS is flexible, or indeed may be random. For example, Sarah Vernon was in Haven for 14 months, arriving 16th August 1955 until 20th October 1956. Lucy Ripley was only there for 6 months, arriving about 21st April 1983 until 22nd October 1983, quite a short period of time. Audrey Parker was in Haven for 16 months, from mid-June 2009 to 23rd October 2010, and then again** from about May 2011 to the present.

The Troubles last 3½ years each time, which (although I am surely this probably coincidental) was also the duration of the early preaching ministry of Jesus Christ from his water baptism as the Messiah in 29 AD to his death in Spring 33 AD at the age of 33½ years. However, as we have seen, the presence of The Woman in Haven seems to vary considerably – on the other hand, this may be a new factor resulting from The Breaking of the Pattern on 16th August 1955 with Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker giving Sarah Vernon, respectively, a baby son, and, equally as cherished, _allies_ in the persons of Vincent and David Teagues.

** We see that The Woman is copied from a woman who is contemporaneous – the real Sarah Vernon, Lucy Ripley and Audrey Parker were all of the same age as The Woman in terms of chronological age. It would seem the Barn "copying" Lexie de Witt was some sort of back-up failsafe mechanism to prevent The Woman remembering being Mara. If the Barn had disappeared for another 24 years, and the Troubles had stopped as intended, the real Lexie de Witt would be about 53 years old in 2034 when the Troubles began again, meaning that probably the reason Lexie didn't "take" and The Woman reverted back to being Audrey – _but able to remember being Lexie, unlike previous Incarnations _- from S4:4 when Jennifer let her back through the Door was because of course The Woman was never _meant to be_ Lexie de Witt. This may also be the reason why William is able to break through the layers and trigger recall of Mara, because the Lexie de Witt "patch job" had cracks or holes in it – like the damaged Barn.

Spring (June) 2009 to Spring (April) 2010:

Duration of Seasons 1 and 2 from S1:1 to S2:12 (but not S2:13). This is proven in S2:11 set in spring 2010, wherein Nathan specifically talks to Audrey about _'everything'_ that _'we've seen this past year'._ Since at that point it is Spring 2010, the "past year" that they have just lived through must have been from Spring 2009 onwards.

In S2:12, ghost Simon tells Duke about Mrs Holloway's Third Grade class, which happened '_26 years ago __**last **__May._' To be honest, that scene was probably filmed during 2009 (-26 years = May 1983) although not broadcast until 2010, however, that is not permitted as in-universe excuse, because the Universe is treated as really existing in all facets as far as is possible – if you don't believe in the "universe" you have created, how can you expect readers and/or viewers to believe in it?

So, here goes. 2010 – 26 years = 1984. This cannot be the case because Simon was killed in May 1983 and Lucy entered the Barn in October 1983. However, Duke said, _'26 years ago last May.'_ If you take S2:12 as happening in _April_ 2010, and Duke's phrasing of _'last May'_ to mean 26 full years (April 1984) _plus_ the months previous to April 1984 back to the _preceding_ May, then you get back to the 'last May' prior to April 1984, which was May 1983.

Spring (May) 2010 – 23rd October 2010:

Events of Season 3:1 to S3:13 take place, including S2:13, _Silent Night_, which takes place in July 2010. In actual fact, S2:13 neatly slots into the early third of S3, around S3:2 to S3:4 – it would ideally be viewed as episode S3:2a or S3:3a.

_**Special Credit:**_99 percent of Seasons 1 to 3. Having gone through every episode several times and in freeze frame to construct this timeline, I can honestly say that there is very little in the way of continuity "oops" moments that can't be made into canonical events or into the timeline chronology as "not a mistake after all", even if you occasionally have to squint a bit or do some minor additional exposition.

This is very good given the way some TV shows force you to "fix" some continuity epic fails: for example, Spike [James Marsters] joined Season 5 of _Angel_, being taken in by the "fake" Allen Francis Doyle/Lindsey MacDonald [Christian Kane], except that everyone from the cast and crew apparently forgot that Spike guest-starred in Season 2 of _Angel_ and _met the real Allen Francis Doyle _at that time. It took me a bit to find a fix to write into my _The Blood Will Tell_ series set in the _Angel_ fandom for that.

Then there was _Stargate: Atlantis_, where everyone forgot Teyla had named her father _Tagan_ in S1:1 and she named her baby son _Torren_ in Season 5:1. It's not always TV shows either; in her book _The Rowan_, the late sci-fi authoress Anne McCaffrey gave orphaned telepath the Rowan two different sets of parents and entirely different family details five pages apart.

In the early editions of her _Dragonriders of Pern _series the proofreading (particularly of _Dragonflight_ the second in the initial trilogy) was diabolical. Pernese dragons come in both sexes and five colours and three sizes: gold and green are female, bronze, brown and blue are male. Gold, bronze and brown are large, green, brown and blue are medium to small. Eating "firestone" (an ore that means the dragons can ignite it into flame from a redundant stomach) causes sterility in female dragons and is thus a natural contraceptive for the species.

Yet, despite all the excellent scientific research McCaffrey did for the books – e.g., like birds, dragons have hollow boron skeletons not solid calcium skeletons as these are far lighter and enable flight – the reader was often jarred when dragons changed colour (and therefore size) and sometimes even sex – one dragon was variously described as brown, then went to bronze, then to green (female) and then back to brown again.

**Special Mention:**__the one percent exception is _Real Estate_ from Season 3. (Clears throat: _aaaagh! Aaarrrrrrrgh!_) Seriously people: what were you thinking?!

Now as an episode in of itself, I liked _Real Estate_. There was the nice in-joke at the start in Haven PD when Claire Callahan came as a vampire-slaying cheerleader and encountered Duke at the punch bowl who snarked, '_nice outfit'_ before clearing off. In _Welcome to the Hellmouth_, S1:1 of Joss Whedon's TV series _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ Eric Balfour played Jesse Nally, the original third member of the Sunnydale BFFs trio; the other two being Willow Rosenberg (Alyson Hannigan) and Xander Harris (Nicholas Brendon [Schultz]).

In the series, of course, Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer (Sarah Michelle Gellar) had to become one of the three. Since the girl/emotional sister BFF could not die – and some idiot would no doubt have started squawking drivel about inequality to redheads – Hannigan was safe and one of the two males would have to "buy it". Nicholas Brendon had the edge in that he was an identical twin, and his brother Kelly Donovan Schultz could be roped in as necessary, saving a fortune on close-up stand-in/stunt-shots for a start. This actually happened initially on one occasion when Nicholas Brendon was ill with a respiratory infection, and in the fifth season the producers saved a fortune on the episode _The Replacement_ where the character is split in two, and Kelly played the other "Xander" with no need to recourse to prosthetics or split-screen/mirror shots and so on. So Jesse Nally (Eric Balfour) was expendable and duly got killed off.

But it wasn't cliché either – props to Adam Copeland for appearing as a hot-like-fire cowboy in his Halloween costume rather than a wrestler! Especially one from the gaudy spandex and Randy Savage/Ultimate Warrior era or even the Dudes with 'Tudes era which had some eye-watering fashion _faux pas_.

And even though _Real Estate _was a bottle show designed to save money in the budget, it was so well done that you forgot that fact about two scenes in – the house was genuinely creepy; the claustrophobic despair of poor Mrs Holloway was tangible 27 years later; Iain Glen as Roland Holloway – outstanding even before he opened his mouth, and the regular cast did an amazing job of walking around a confined, cramped set and making it appear as if they really were trapped in a sentient but psychotic living house. Props to all involved.

"_Quelle horreur?_" You therefore ask. Easy: in the opening teaser, we see poor dumb Chad and Tina tripping up to the dilapidated Holloway House, scaredy-cat Tina getting teased, because it's "Halloween."

_But it cannot be Halloween._

I mean it – _cannot. _Why not, you challenge? Because the entire mythology of Season 3 – of the show itself, is that The Woman, in this incarnation Audrey, enters the Barn on the peak night of The Hunter Meteor Storm visible over Haven, after which the Troubles fade away for another 24 years. The peak 24 hours of THMS always takes place around the beginning of the _third _week of October – in 2010, 23rd October. Halloween takes place annually on 31st October, meaning that if it were Halloween 2010, Audrey would have entered the Barn the week before!

Nor can it be Halloween 2009, because Tommy Bowen (really Arla Cogan) is present, and in 2009 the real Tommy and Arla (living as someone else) were both still in Boston. Nor can it be Halloween 2008 because Audrey is there and she didn't get to Haven until June 2009.

I admit when it comes to writing fan-fiction I do try, and advise my students to try – to incorporate canonical facts as much as possible – not only does it give your stories the unbeatable flavour of authenticity, it shows that you have put in the time and work that deserves attention and respect and above all – you are writing fan-fiction about a TV show or book or "universe" that you love, so is it really any hardship to bolster the characters and the setting by trying to interweave as much as their reality into it as possible? But I admit there are some "fixes" of in-universe continuity cock-ups that faze even me and _Real Estate_ looked like being one of them. It was a humdinger, a three cuppa problem minimum.

But as I cogitated on the conundrum – inspiration struck! In _Silent Night_, which canonically takes place in July 2010 prior to _Real Estate_, Hadley Chambers has inherited her great-grandfather's Trouble of making people disappear from reality, but a side effect of her Trouble is that she inadvertently makes everyone believe it's Christmas – in July. Roland Holloway is obsessed with revenge on Lucy Ripley and is determined to lure "her" and her friends to his house.

We see in the episode that he has some ability to extend his influence over distance, as Nathan is some distance away sat on a park bench with Jordan McKee when he gets a fake call on his cellphone from Roland pretending to be Audrey that lures him to the house. Therefore, like Hadley Chambers, an effect of his Trouble could be that everyone in Haven believes it is Halloween because what is the one time of year that people do tremendously stupid things like visit dilapidated, abandoned buildings in the dark in non-protective clothing despite it being obvious the place has the structural stability of jelly in an earthquake?

Sorted – it wasn't really Halloween in August, Roland Holloway made everyone think it was. Ah – not so fast lady! At this point I realised _le grand mal _– the fatal flaw. The Woman, in this incarnation Audrey Parker, _is immune from The Troubles_. She knew it wasn't Christmas in July, so why doesn't she know that it isn't Halloween in August? In the immortal words of Sir Terry Pratchett, that was an embuggerance I hadn't factored in.

But yet again, I rose above: the reason that Audrey didn't realise it wasn't really Halloween (until after the end credits in an OSE) was because _she didn't want to_. What I mean is that from S3:1, Audrey has been trying to recall memories of herself as Lucy and memories of the "Colorado Kid", and has been getting nowhere fast. But deep down, she knew that herself-as-Lucy had been to the Holloway House _with_ the Colorado Kid (James Cogan) and that returning could jog her memories. So her subconscious mind did not allow her to consciously realise that Halloween in August was a Trouble rather than being genuine. At the end of the episode in an OSE, after the Holloway House has blown up, etc., everyone realises it couldn't really be Halloween.

Okay, phew. Tricky, but done – _Real Estate_ can be slotted back into S3 canon now we have plausible explanations as to why they had an impossible Halloween episode, but, **SOAP BOX MOMENT:** Why!? Where is the Continuity Gremlin lady in all this? Having taught Creative Writing for some time, what I tell my students is that no matter what you write, you need three things: to know where your characters are, to know where your characters were, and to know where your characters are going. The "were" informs how they have developed into the character we meet in the pilot episode/chapter one, and the "going" informs how they become the character they will be.

You do not have to do a forensically detailed dot every "t" and cross every "i" account of each character, but you do have to have a flexible but robust framework that allows you to take detours and side paths if you need to, but still continue forward in the original direction. Perhaps a good example is Season 4 of police procedural _The District_, which continued after hugely popular actress Lynne Thigpen (Ella Farmer) died suddenly of a heart attack partway through the Season. Adjustments were made, the Season continued.

As part of this Framework you need to get the Big Picture right – do not despise the God of Small Things, nor forget that the Devil is in the Details. Having a pivotal character turn out to be the birth mother or biological father of another character can lead you into all sorts of problems when a fan/invested viewer or reader does a bit of basic Math and realises that X was only 11 when she/he gave birth/fathered Ye Very Important Sprog. An example from _Haven_ itself as I have previously mentioned is that the newspaper article clipping form 1902 talks about "cytokine storms" 57 years before they were actually discovered by scientists – there's rigorous investigative journalism, sure, but it does have its limits.

My point is that it is obvious the cast and producers of _Haven_ care about the show. They wouldn't make the effort to shoot it properly – on film – if they didn't. So how did a clanger the size of the Titanic and the iceberg put together drift past? How come not a soul noticed that _Real Estate _was incompatible with the Key Fact of the Series – that The Woman always disappears on the night of the Hunter Meteor Storm's peak over Haven, which same always happens the week _before_ Halloween. Only twice – 31st October 1955 (Sarah Vernon) and 31st October 2009 (Audrey Parker) has The Woman verifiably been in Haven over Halloween.

Admittedly the Hunter Meteor Storm time limit has been null and void since S4:1, which is set from mid-April 2011 (see below) but that level of oops justifiably irritates. Where is the show's Bible, or at the very least a nice lady called the Continuity Editor who points out that A cannot happen because it flatly contradicts B, or if it has to happen to service the Big Picture then it needs to happen in a different way.

2009 to 2010:

July 2009:

Duke fathers his daughter, Jean Mitchell – whether she genuinely is his firstborn child or the only child he _knows_ he _has_ is unknown at this point. Jean is a variant of a succubus, like her half-brother is a variant of an incubus, in that she drains the life energy of her father the closer in proximity she is to him; if Duke touches her, he will die. Her mother Beatrice Mitchell's accomplice Abby arranges for all three babies to be adopted – Jean's half-uncle, Wade Crocker, commits suicide by forcing Duke to kill him, which cures all of his genetic relatives of their Trouble in 2011, including, logically, Jean – although Audrey is forced to re-Trouble Duke in 2011, he is Patient Zero, meaning that those genetic relatives of his that are already alive (like his other, unnamed half-brother, and his daughter Jean) will not be affected and will remain cured as Wade Crocker intended.

It may or may not be of significance that both Duke and Nathan both fathered children they could not be real dads to – through no fault of their own: Nathan fathered James in 1955, 20 years before he was born and was an oblivious 8-year-old in 1983 when James was 27; in 2009 he got to interact with James only for a few minutes. Duke didn't even get that – he only glimpsed Jean as she was taken away to save his life and even though Wade cured her she is now a happily adopted little girl of two with no disruption or trauma in her life.

July 2009:

Vanessa Stanley is killed.

I am not going to details the events of Seasons 1:1 to Season 3:13 inclusive, as there is no need to – that's what the DVDs are for and it would be spoiling for viewers.

However, the other thing I wanted to mention is the episode S1;10 _The Hand You're Dealt_, because via Vanessa Stanley it is responsible for what I believe to be the Great McGuffin of the series – namely that Duke is supposedly doomed to be murdered by a guy with The Guard tattoo.

**Soap Box Moment: **Rubbish! Well, it may not be but I have to admit that I found this episode vastly irritating – primarily the Vanessa Stanley character; nothing against the actress who played her at all, but the character was annoyingly wet in the wimp sense – full of "woe is me" self-pity and, quite frankly, stubbornly stupid. Even when Audrey, Duke and Nathan stop one of her predicted deaths from coming true she was still moping and "we're all doomed" and glumly fatalistic about her own death – which was entirely unnecessary, given she would have survived had she just listened and obeyed Audrey's instructions.

It not in keeping with Duke's character in that he spends most of Seasons 1 to 3 quite sensibly (and often rightly) demonstrating that whilst Havenites might not be the Masters of our Fate they do have enough power of self-determination to give Fate, and Destiny, and that imposter predestination, a series of sharp kneecaps to the gonads as it were. Yet he – and everyone else – accepts the addled mumbling dying Vanessa's pronouncements as gospel, and continues to do so when it is proven demonstrably wrong on several points.

Basically, S1:10 focusses on the key photograph, taken by Dave Teagues, that Audrey sees in a back-copy of the _Haven Herald_ from 28th May 1983: _Who Killed the Colorado Kid?_ At this juncture, Audrey believes that Lucy Ripley, who is identical to her in appearance, is her birth mother. So, she tries to investigate the photograph.

In canon, we only ever learn the identity of some of the people – Dave Teagues states he took the wide-shot photograph, so he is not visible; James Cogan of course is the "body", Garland Wuornos is the policeman, Duke Crocker admits he is the boy holding Lucy's hand. Dave and Vince advise that the other photographer in-shot is Morris Crane (whom they visit but whom turns out to have become insane, resembling certain dementia type illnesses, for unknown reasons), and Duke explains that the woman in the sweater (not the denim) was his former babysitter, Vanessa Stanley. Whether the scriptwriters forgot about it or some other reason, the woman in denim (most logically Arla Cogan), the tall man behind her and Vanessa with the face scarf (most logically Vince Teagues) and the arm/leg just out of shot (most logically Nathan Wuornos) have never been officially identified.

Audrey and Nathan and Duke link Vanessa to a series of mysterious deaths, and she explains that when she touches another person (even though clothing) she sees*, for a second or so, "through their eyes", the last thing that he or she sees at the point he or she dies. Vanessa is very lugubrious, downbeat and fatalistic, believing that nothing can be done about it, including her vision of her own death, despite the fact that she witnesses how Audrey, Duke and Nathan save several people's lives using the information she has supplied to prevent propane tanks exploding at a barbeque.

During the course of the investigation, Vanessa tells Audrey that she remembers little about 1983 because her Trouble went away in October 1983 and has only recently restarted, but she did remember that she met the Colorado Kid and had a "vision" of his death – a pale arm with a tattoo reaching out of the darkness. This introduces Audrey & Co., to The Guard tattoo and of course The Guard secret society itself, though they don't discover Vince is the hereditary Commander of the Guard via a Mi'kmaq ancestress until seasons 3 and 4. They locate Matt West (who is another Tristram Carver/Ian Haskell type delinquent, blaming everyone else for his own shortcomings) as he is manning the projector and an outdoor movie show.

Vanessa recognises the glimpse of her own death but would have survived with no problem had she obeyed Audrey's instruction to stay back behind Audrey and Nathan rather than confront Matt West. Instead, in a fatuous act of stupidity – she ignores this and runs forward because "this is how I'm supposed to die"?! It seems to me that Vanessa was too caught up in her own mental fantasy of being in some mediaeval Arthurian type romance with herself in the starring role as the Tragic Heroine, _a la _The Lady of Shallot.

Duke holds her as she dies whilst Audrey and Nathan deal with Matt West – Audrey realises that Matt's own egotistical envy is the way to defeat him and so taunts him before turning away as if he is not worth bothering with and his own fiery outrage causes him to spontaneously explode.

At this juncture we get the dramatic moment when Vanessa tells Duke he will be killed in the same way as the Colorado Kid, seeing yet again the pale reaching arm of a man with a tattoo. As we see, this is accepted without hesitation by Duke and the other characters, despite it being disproved and debunked repeatedly and in short order.

For a start, Duke does die shortly after this – a few weeks later in S2:6 _Audrey Parker's Day Off_, he is killed by a hit-and-run car. Throughout S2:6 of course Audrey has no way of being able to guarantee she can set Haven's "Groundhog Day" right again, so Duke could have stayed dead, in which case what Vanessa should have seen (through Duke's eyes) was a "big metallic blur".

Then there is the fact that like all good fantasy series, in _Haven_ death is not quite as final. Nathan is also killed by the same hit-and-run driver in S2:6; then he is shot dead by Arla posing as Tommy Bowen, until he is resurrected by Moira in S3:8, _Magic Hour Part II_. James Cogan, also supposedly dead is alive in Season 3. In a purely secular, real-life sense, if Vanessa touched someone who had a heart attack or who drowned, they could be clinically dead for some seconds or a few minutes, but revived and recover.

I'll return to James Cogan momentarily, but we as viewers see what Vanessa saw – or rather momentarily glimpsed. Which is basically nothing. She sees a human forearm from the hand to the elbow reaching forward. Other than the forearm being white-skinned and having the tattoo on the underside of the forearm, that is it. There is nothing to indicate the sex or the age of the person: Man, woman, teenager, adolescent (20s), adult (30-60) geriatric (60-100)? No clue. Additionally, the hand is not holding any weapon whatsoever – no gun, knife, club, spear, bat, syringe, garrotting wire, nothing. And the hand is open, the fingers curling as if the arm is reaching out to clasp hands with or take hold of the other person's arm – it is not clenched into a fist as if to punch, nor it is wearing knuckledusters or other offensive equipment. The action doesn't look anything like threat, but rather an attempt to help, as if the arm were reaching out to help someone clinging to a rooftop or a cliff edge, trying to help them stand up or pull them to safety. Admittedly it could portray that the attempt might fail and the last thing Duke "sees" before he falls fatally is the person trying to pull him to safety (Nathan?).

The same also applies of course to James Cogan. He disappears on 2nd May 1983, and his "body" is found on 28th May 1983. Vanessa must have touched him before 2nd May 1983, but when he meets Audrey and Nathan, his parents, at the Barn, at no time does he mention, even in passing, attack by a Guardsman (or woman). He was, in fact, "hit from behind" by an unknown assailant. Indeed, The Guard, in the form of Eleanor Carr was instrumental in saving his life because she (technically) illegally released his "body" to Lucy Ripley and Vince Teagues on the same day he was discovered at the foot of Tuwiuwok Bluffs, 28th May 1983, without doing an autopsy – which certainly would have killed him. This can be compared to the vision respecting Duke wherein it seems more like the tattooed arm was reaching to help Duke not harm him.

This, presumably, is why Audrey finds little further information when Julia Carr lets her look through her late mother's old ME files. Eleanor covered up the Colorado Kid "murder" in that there is no way to know whether the "body" was really dead (highly unlikely, given Howard said the Barn healed rather than resurrected James) or if James was in a coma caused by injuries – probably he _would_ have died had not Lucy inveigled a way to get him to the Barn after letting everyone – including Vince – believe he was dead by burying him.

In short there is absolutely nothing whatsoever about Vanessa's vision that indicates Duke will be murdered at all, never mind by a tattooed man. Not only did the saving of the barbeque people from the propane tanks demonstrate even before Vanessa's death that her visions were not guaranteed, but he has died at least once in a way that had no involvement by The Guard (S2:6) and, or so it appears, again in S4:13 when his "reintroduced Trouble" starts to go wrong and Mara callously responds to Nathan that both Duke and Jennifer are dead anyway.

* To clarify, the paranormal and psionic are as follows:

A _precognitive_, alias a seer, visionary, soothsayer, prophet, is someone who sees possible future events that may take place. Perhaps the most accurate portrayal of how a true human precognitive would experience the world is in none other than _Men in Black 3_, in the character of Griffin (Michael Stuhlbarg) who is a "fifth-dimensional being who sees multiple possible timelines unfolding in front of him simultaneously".

The future is constantly changing depending on sometimes even the most insignificant choices which have a ripple effect onto things much bigger than the sum of their parts – this is the idea behind the Butterfly Effect, which posits the seemingly ludicrous theory that a butterfly fluttering its wings at exactly the wrong moment in Africa can cause a hurricane in the Caribbean, but which is not quite so impossible in the right circumstances. Due to this – the simple effect of free will – there are so many innumerable variables on what could happen that a precognitive would be like Griffin – assailed by multiple _possible_ future outcomes that constantly changed depending on actions – or the choice not to act – in the present.

This is actually summarised quite well by the late authoress Agatha Christie in her Mr Quin short story, _The Man from the Sea _(1929), wherein the protagonist Mr Satterthwaite is talking to a suicidal woman, '_You say your life is your own, but can you dare to ignore the chance that you are taking part in a greater drama? Your cue may not come till the end of the play – it may be totally unimportant, a mere walk-on part – but upon it may hang the issues of the entire play if you do not give that essential cue to another player. The whole thing may crumple and collapse. You as you may not matter to anyone in the world, but you as an anonymous human being in a certain place at a particular moment of time _[that diverts aside others]_ may matter unimaginably.'_

A _clairvoyant_, also a medium, is someone who communicates with deceased people's ghosts and non-corporeal sentient entities, such as angels and/or demons.

A _psychic_ is someone who has the ability to "impossibly" _know_ details of _contemporary_ events that is impossible for them to glean through available communication device – for example, radio broadcast, TV, being an eyewitness. An example is found in the _Floating Outfit_ series of the late escapism-adventure author J.T. Edson when the half-Indian character of Lon Ysabel wryly admits to another character that he stopped _'trying to figure all that stuff out after a Shawnee medicine woman told me all about the Battle of the Little Bighorn an hour after it happened,'_ bearing in mind both of them were over 200 miles from the battleground at the time.

A _psychic _is not to be confused with someone who has _Extra-Sensory Perception (ESP_), someone who has a "sixth sense", the ability to perceive sensory input above what is considered typical, or normal. ESP is actually the most measurable of the parapsychological states – for example, some women are verifiably partial or "true" tetrachromats, able to see four colours, whereas most humans are only trichromatic, seeing only three colours. The "cones" for colour vision are in genes on the X-Chromosome, so since women get two copies, those that have a gene which causes an extra, fourth cone to develop will perceive more colours than usual. Depending on where the fourth cones expresses on the optic nerve, the woman may be able to see some more colours in the red-orange spectrum, or all colours in the red-orange spectrum.

Similarly in the Vietnam War, the Viet Cong had what seemed at first to be an ESP – the ability to "detect" Western US Army soldiers from a distance without even seeing them. This was demonstrated to be an acute olfactory talent in that the VC could differentiate by smell the difference between native Vietnamese people's urine and faeces and Western people's urine and faeces. When in-country US soldiers switched from MREs and a Western diet to eat what the native Vietnamese traditionally ate, such as rice and catfish, the Viet Cong lost their apparently paranormal ability to distinguish them from local people.

A person can be psychic and have no psychic _powers_. These are considered to be things such as telepathy – the ability to receive and/or broadcast thoughts, empathic (not to be confused with empathy) – the ability to receive or broadcast emotions, telekinesis – the ability to move objects about with the power of the mind rather than picking them up and carrying them. Telekinesis is not the same as teleportation, in which an object is "transported" from one location to another using the power of the mind, whereas telekinesis is only moving them around the same location. Another popular power is Pyrokinesis, the ability to cause fires with the power of the mind, as happens in Stephen King's _Carrie_. Presumably, Aquakinesis and so forth must also be possible.

Vanessa Stanley, for example would not be psychic, but precognitive, because what she sees when she touches someone alive is a _future_ event (even if only by a few minutes) rather than perceiving something about a current event. For example, in _The Dead Zone_ TC series (starring Anthony Michael Hall as Johnny Smith) when John wakes from his coma and looks at the nurse, he sees her young daughter in danger from a house fire – that is not precognition but psychic ability, because the house fire had just broken out giving her time to send help and save her daughter. People can have vestigial "psychic" talents, such as "gut instinct" or "spider sense" – I personally know of a brother and a sister who share an unusual connection and describe their feeling that "something is amiss" jokingly as "there's a disturbance in the Force."

23rd October 2010:

Audrey enters the Barn; Jordan McKee shots Nathan from behind, causing him to reflexively shoot Agent Howard; Jordan shoots Nathan a second time in the back and Duke shoots Jordan in the torso. Nathan makes Duke dive headlong into the imploding Barn to try and save Audrey, as the dead bodies of Agent Howard and Arla Cogan are yanked into the Barn and it looks as if it collapses in on itself. Nathan manages to call Vince Teagues and The Guard before they leave Kick 'Em Jenny Neck Island and they get Nathan and Jordan to hospital.

23rd October 2010:

Inside some part of the Barn, now the "Bar", The Woman becomes Lexie de Witt.

9th November 2010:

Nathan and Jordan survive and are discharged from hospital by this point – it seems that Nathan does not have Jordan arrested and charged with attempted murder. However, by this time the Troubles are as much present as they ever were, instead of fading away with THMS by the first week of November, and everyone – including Nathan himself – blames him for the Troubles not stopping. Nathan blames himself for he believes is his responsibility for causing the deaths of both Audrey and Duke, so he resigns as Chief in favour of Dwight Hendrickson, and leaves Haven.

By circa 10th November 2010:

Wade Crocker, Duke's older half-brother, relocates temporarily to Haven, probably having been told by Dwight that Duke was "lost at sea" or some such. It would be logical that initially Wade intended to sell _The Grey Gull _and the _Cape Rouge _and return to New York but that he stayed a while longer due to nostalgia. Although in 2011 we see that Marcy Crocker is having an affair, such things do not happen all of a sudden, and women often will work to save an unhappy marriage after a man has given up. It is therefore probable that Wade's continued stay in Haven was more about him and Marcy avoiding dealing with the real problems in their troubled (no pun intended) marriage than it was Wade having any real sorrow or grief over losing Duke.

Circa 10th November 2010:

In Boston, Massachusetts, Jennifer Mason begins hearing Duke calling to Audrey, and other sounds that turn out to be Lexie in the "Bar". Since she was adopted she has no genetic family medical history, and so believes she is developing late onset Schizophrenia, and goes on medication to stop the "voices".

February 2011:

Aaron Harker Junior is born to Ashley* (maiden name unknown) and Ben Harker Junior. Gloria Verrano**, the town's new ME is the stepmother of Ben Harker Junior, being the second wife of his late father Ben Harker Senior; she is shown to have a positive relationship with Ben and clearly dotes on her step-grandson Aaron.

* This is what is technically known as a bit of a "blooper". We know that the Curses aren't random (even though Audrey claims that in frustration at the Harker Curse in S4:12) and are related to the people that have them. An original spiteful Harker boy like Tristram Carver is of course unknown but very plausible, as if the Harker victims being descendants of those that the Original Harker Boy perceived as having "wronged" or "oppressed" him in his sulky imagination.

Obviously the death of Aaron's mother was included for dramatic effect and pathos, but it didn't make sense – why suddenly was she affected then and not the first time? On top of that, such things are anti-survival of the species. Humans are the only known species on Earth whose young are utterly dependent on the parents for at least the first decade following birth, usually the first two decades – this is not because of bad parenting or bad children but is a biological imperative which cannot be overridden without causing massive mental, physical and emotional damage to both the parents and the children. Nature is usually fairly good at ensuring the "survival" of the species, so Aaron's "curse" affecting _either_ of his parents is illogical since by killing one or both, this vastly increases Aaron's risk of dying in infancy, which means the Harker Curse dies out before the next generation.

**It is unknown whether Verrano is her maiden name or the surname of a subsequent husband to Ben Harker Senior; given the close relationship between Ben Harker Junior and his stepmother Gloria it would suggest that Ben's biological mother died when he was very young and that Gloria was his "mother".

In S4:12 Ben Harker appears to have no siblings (or not that care enough about his predicament to come and try to help) again implying his mother died young when he was young; however when Audrey tells William she is considering killing the baby, William responds that the Harker family _'are a big clan'_ and that Aaron had _'eight cousins under the age of ten' _that he could target. Since the Troubles appear to "run true" even amongst wider relatives (e.g., second, third cousins etc.,) it would appear that Ben Harker Junior (if an only child) is an anomaly and that his father, grandfather, etc., had several brothers. Or, alternatively, in what sense does William mean "Harker clan". Is the Harker Curse universal or mono-sex? Does it affect all genetic Harkers or just male children? If it is universal to the Harker family then a wide number of those afflicted don't need to have Harker as their surname, if the mother's maiden name was Harker, just like Ian Haskell wasn't surnamed Carver and descended from Tristram Carver through a mixed male-female lineage.

April 2011:

Charlotte Gallagher dies of resurgent cancer having fallen into depression in October 2010 when one of the meteors hits her house and the Troubles fails to stop. Her husband, Mike Gallagher, the janitor at Haven PD, unconsciously hates Nathan for her death so his blood goes after Nathan as a sentient entity to kill him.

Circa 21st April 2011:

Duke is sucked out of the Barn through a wall crack and is saved from death on impact by landing the Boston Aquarium. Jennifer Mason sees the news broadcast and is shocked to realise that the "voice" in her head is a real person. She inveigles her way in to see Duke at the hospital as his sister; Duke things the woman coming through the door will be Audrey, whom at that point he believes was ejected with him.

Duke persuades Jennifer to help him escape the hospital (and arrest) and return to Haven with him. They find Nathan and Duke explains he has no idea where Audrey is. Nathan explains that he and Jordan McKee saw what seemed to be the Barn collapsing in on itself and believed that both Audrey and Duke were dead. They determine to find Audrey.

Circa 21st April to circa 1st May 2011:

Duke's survival startles people, but gives weight to his belief that Audrey may be alive, as Jennifer confirms she is still hearing voices, meaning the Barn must still exist, damaged or not. Duke explains that from his perspective, he was only inside the Barn for no more than five or six minutes and he is still struggling to adjust to the fact that Earthside six months have passed (23rd October 2010 to 21st April 2011) before he came out.

Nathan is not accepted as the Chief, but he doesn't really want the job anyway, his opinion being that Dwight is doing a better job – he does however take up Dwight's offer of being a plainclothes detective in order to have access to the resources to locate Audrey. Nathan tells Vince and The Guard categorically that he has only returned to Haven for one reason – that when they find Audrey he will coerce her into killing him, thus ending the Troubles as they should have been ended.

Circa 1st May 2011:

With Jennifer's help, they find the "door" between the Barn and the real world. On the other side, Lexie, with William's help, sees through the illusion of the Bar to the damaged Barn, and the door her side.

Audrey manages to jump back through both doors to Earthside – initially everyone is stunned insensible by the shockwave but as they come around, Nathan tries to get Audrey to shoot him dead – with quick thinking, Audrey pretends she is still Lexie de Witt and has no idea who any of them are. Enraged, Jordan tries to murder Nathan, but Audrey-as-Lexie stops them in time to let Duke do some fast talking. Duke persuades Vince and The Guard to try his plan – get Lexie to fall in love with Nathan, then get Lexie to kill him. When Nathan promises Vince that he will go along with Duke's plan, Vince agrees.

Circa 1st May 2011:

Lexie de Witt superseded by Audrey Parker (II)

May 2011:

Duke realises that Lexie is really Audrey. She admits this and explains that she will not kill Nathan, and as Lexie everyone believes she doesn't really know or have affection for Nathan. She explains that unlike Lucy Ripley where she has only fragmentary moments or Sarah Vernon, of whom she has no memories whatsoever, Audrey remembers being Lexie de Witt, enabling her to maintain being "Lexie" when needed, even though Audrey increasingly lets slip some of Audrey Parker's personality.

Audrey enjoins Duke not to tell anyone, but Nathan finds out and that Duke knows, at which point Audrey again reiterates that she will not kill Nathan, no matter what he and Duke have agreed with Vince Teagues as representing The Guard. Duke confesses that his "plan" was just a bluff – it was a ruse to try and save Nathan's life in the immediate crisis and buy them some "breathing space" so Nathan could escape Haven again – he has been winging it ever since The Guard took the idea seriously, but warns that they cannot play it out for long – if "Lexie" shows no signs of being attracted to Nathan as Audrey was, Jordan McKee for one will take matters into her own hands, exactly as she did at the Barn, despite being the one really responsible for the continued Troubles because of her treachery then.

June 2011:

Jennifer, Vince and Dave discover that "what was once your salvation is now your doom", and they with Duke rush to stop Audrey killing Nathan – Vince admits that Audrey and Nathan's deception over the fact that "Lexie" was really Audrey '_may have saved us all'. _

Circa August 2011:

In S4:13, they finally get William to the portal under the lighthouse to be the fourth person to "unlock" it – the other three being Audrey herself (Otherworlder), Dave Teagues, who explains he was born in the Otherworld and has been back there at least once as an adult, and Jennifer Mason, who discovered she was born there in 1981. William refuses to co-operate, taunting Nathan with the fact that Nathan cannot hurt William without injuring Audrey, was demonstrated when Nathan shot William but Audrey was also "shot" as well. Smirking, Nathan retorts, '_I think I can_' and rams his kneecap into William's balls; William doubles over and falls to his knees in agony but the other side of the cavern, Audrey merely blinks and feels absolutely nothing and smirks at Nathan.

Audrey, who hates William for what he has forced her to do, tells him that she wants to push him back through to Otherworld herself, but as they manage to push William into the portal, he manages to send an electrical jolt of power through Audrey, which causes Mara to spring back to dominance and "override" Audrey – this is initially unnoticed as they battle to reclose and lock the portal capstone. When Nathan sees that Jennifer appears to have been killed and that Duke is seriously injured, with black "blood" leaking from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears, and his breathing labouring, Nathan cries out to Audrey that they had to help them. Callously glancing at Duke and saying that he was dead anyway, Mara says they need to get William back.

This is where Season 4 ends; Season 5, presumably the final season given it has been upgraded to a full season of 26 episodes to be shown in two half-season runs from 2014 – 2015, takes up from August 2011 and as Duke presciently warned in S4:12: '_'if you turn back into some female version of William…we are screwed on a whole other level!'_

Known Incarnations of the Woman:

Mara – circa August 2011 to unknown date, reactivated by William at the pool portal under the lighthouse after an unknown period of time since her original personality was suppressed and "overwritten" – physical evidence of her identity in her speech and attitude at the end of S4:13 when responding to Nathan's distress, Duke apparently dying and Jennifer apparently dead

Audrey Parker (II) - circa 1st May 2011 circa August 2011 - states who she is to Duke, Nathan, Vince, Dave et al; physical evidence of her identity in her speech and attitudes, though we also see bits of Lexie de Witt and a "resurgent" Mara come through during this period as well.

Lexie de Witt – inside the Barn (aka the Bar) only from 23rd October 2010 to circa 1st May 2011 – she tells William that she is Lexie, her speech and attitude and what she reveals about Lexie's back story are also evidentiary as to her being Lexie de Witt. This personality is apparently an "emergency patch job" by the Barn to prevent the Mara personality regaining ascendancy.

Audrey Parker (I) – known to be extant as of 1st June 2009 to 23rd October 2010 – physical evidence of identity in speech and attitude – is the second known Incarnation of The Woman who knows that she is a "copy" of someone else's identity.

Lucy Ripley – known to be extant as of 21st April 1983 to 22nd October 1983 – photographic evidence of Lucy's existence in Haven, eyewitness accounts by Duke, Nathan, Vince, Dave, Garland et al. Testimony also provided by the real Lucy Ripley. Lucy is the first known Incarnation of The Woman that apparently knew she was a "copy" identity.

Sarah Vernon – known to be extant from 2nd August 1955 to 21st October 1956 – arrived in Haven on 16th August 1955. Photographic evidence and testimony from Vince and Dave who were adolescents at the time, and Stuart Mosley and June Cogan both recognising Audrey as "Sarah". So far Sarah Vernon is the only Incarnation of The Woman known to have had a child, and seems to be the first Incarnation to have developed social connections – friendships – in Haven, i.e., Vince and Dave, as a result of guidance by Nathan and Duke.

Unnamed/unknown woman – possibly extant from 1926 until circa 20th October 1929 – no visual, audio or testimony evidence of her presence in Haven; logic dictates she was there because there is visual evidence to place her predecessor there in 1902 and her successor was Sarah Vernon in 1955.

Unnamed/unknown woman – possibly extant from 1899 to circa 23rd October 1902 – photographic evidence of her presence in Haven in 1902, although the fact that she is bottom right of the photograph on the cusp of being edged out of it at the funeral suggests she was operating very much _incognito_.

There is no visual, audio, testimony or other evidence of any Incarnations of The Woman being in Haven before 1902, although logic suggests – along with the Mediaeval attire of Mara and William in the flashback (S4:13) reminiscent of 17th Century Austro-Hungarian Empire – that The Woman has been present in Haven repeatedly at least during the 19th Century if not before.

People in the 28th May Photograph, '_Who Killed the Colorado Kid?'_

The photographer – Dave Teagues (not shown, but self-confirmed)

The body – James Cogan (confirmed multiple sources)

Woman holding boy's hand – Lucy Ripley (confirmed multiple sources)

Boy holding woman's hand – Duke Crocker (self-confirmed)

Police officer – Garland Wuornos (confirmed multiple sources)

Long-haired woman in crocheted sweater – Vanessa Stanley (self-confirmed)

In-shot photographer – Morris Crane (confirmed multiple sources)

Woman in denim jacket/jeans – unidentified (logically most likely Arla Cogan)

Tall man with beard/scarf – unidentified (logically most likely Vince Teagues)

Arm/leg person left edge – unidentified (logically most likely Nathan Wuornos)

Haven Medical Examiners:

1970s – 1980s: Gloria Verrano was Chief ME; she trained Eleanor Carr, who was the trainee ME supposedly in "charge" of James Cogan's body/autopsy 28.05.1983 and who released the body unmolested to Lucy, Vince and Garland. Gloria's status as a member of The Guard is still not known but she is certainly on good enough terms with Vince _et al_ to be trusted to do what is necessary.

1980s – 2009: Eleanor Carr (accidentally killed by the shape-shifter) became Chief ME when Gloria retired in the 1980s all through until September 2009. Both her daughter Julia Carr and either Eleanor's own father or father-in-law are shown to be a member of The Guard and is seems likely that the man in question was a Teagues by birth. Julia Carr, although a doctor, leaves Haven to return to Africa to serve with _Medicins sans Frontieres _(Doctors without Borders). Duke warns Nathan that Havenites are already "picking sides" in the Troubled versus non-Troubled cliques and points out that when people are scared, _'they either run, or they fight…Julia ran_.' Neither Julia nor her mother evinced any sort of Trouble.

2009 – 2011: Dr Rudy Lucassi, Chief Psychiatrist of the Murray Q. Frederickson Psychiatric Facility, resigns from that job to become Chief ME following the death of Eleanor Carr. Acerbic and droll, Lucassi gives Vince and Dave misquotes they can use to divert attention and cover up Troubles and on the surface appears to deal with the Troubles with great equanimity. However, he mysteriously disappears in the middle of the night without notice, taking his next-door neighbour's pet cats with him.

2011 – Present: Gloria Verrano comes out of retirement (presumably at the request of Vince Teagues and Dwight Hendrickson) following Lucassi's disappearance, given her vast experience of being Haven ME and already being fully up to speed on the "Woman". It is obvious from her sardonic demeanour that Gloria realises immediately that Audrey is only "pretending" to still be Lexie, but she keeps her own counsel. As Gloria trained Eleanor Carr, she now takes on Victoria "Vicki" Dutton, from S1:10 _Sketchy_ as her intern/trainee ME. What Vicki sketches can be used to affect the person or object depicted – such as tapping her sketch of a lighthouse with a fingertip which caused it to collapse in on itself. As a trainee ME, Vicki can avoid a lot of paperwork.

'2010 Shippers Choice':

Relationships both romantic and platonic and the chemistry between characters is the cornerstone of any TV show, whether that chemistry is sparky and prickly (_The Professionals_) or sparky and affectionate (_Hawaii 5-0_) or will they/won't they (_Bones_) or even which _one_ should he/she…?

Everyone has their own opinion regarding Audrey's best beau, or beaux. In terms of the mythology of _Haven_ I will apply what I teach my Creative Writing students:

Whatever the issue you have (in this case romance) with the characters, or the place, or the event, then what your characters/place/event is like is not the important thing in resolving it (in this case should it be Audrey and… or...?), the most vital thing is that your solution must be _believable within the rules of the universe in which it exists._

For example, in Season 3 of _Stargate: Atlantis_, Dr Carson Beckett was killed by a bomb explosion. In Season 1 of _NCIS: Los Angeles_ Sam Hanna's protégé Dominic Vail was kidnapped and murdered by Muslim terrorists – in LA.

However, in Season 4 of _Stargate_, Carson Beckett's character returned when the SGA-1 team found him imprisoned as a _clone_ of the original "real" or "biological original" Beckett. _Stargate_ is a sci-fi show, and within the "in universe "rules" of science-fiction, high fantasy, fantasy, and future science, etc., clones are acceptable and plausible.

But _NCIS _is a modern-day contemporary police procedural, so clones are _not_ plausible within the "rules" of the "universe" in which _NCIS _exists. The only way to work a "return" for the character or someone like him would be to have Vail turn out to be an unsuspected identical twin or, at a push, a "lookalike" close relative (brother, son, father, nephew, cousin.)

However, something similar has already been done in _NCIS_, where Abby Scuito finds her DNA does not matcher her parents or her brother and she was adopted, eventually meeting a genetic half-brother.

In _Bones _S3:8 _The Gunk in the Garage_, the baffling and motiveless murder of a man killed by a bomb in an underground parking garage is solved when it turns out the intended victim was the man's unknowing identical twin brother who had no idea he/they had been separated and adopted at birth. Given his photo and payment by the intended victim's wife enraged at him about to give their life savings to a conman New Age "guru", the assassin spotted the man's twin coincidentally arriving at the hotel on the same day and got the wrong man.

In _Nash Bridges_, S4:19, _Angel of Mercy_, the eponymous Nash (Don Johnson) is baffled when the 5-year-old remains of a victim of an uncaught serial killer, unusual for shooting adult _male _victims, reveal via driving licence that the man is none other than Nash's mysterious homeless vagrant adviser "Angel" who wanders around San Francisco in a white "Ebenezer Scrooge" style Victorian nightgown with a pair of feathered wings strapped to his back claiming to be an angel.

This is impossible until of course a retired midwife explains that her employer, the obstetrician of Angel's parents, was married to a woman who could not have children. When they had twins, the doctor coerced her into helping him steal one of the boys, and told the parents it had died, whilst he and his wife took the boy. When the obstetrician's wife died just a few years later, the doctor put his "son" into foster care. It was his twin that had been murdered by the serial killer Charles Gandy, and Nash uses this to expose Gandy when he is arrested by getting Angel to dress in his dead brother's business suit and tell Gandy that he survived – Angel tells Nash that Gandy was "the man" but Gandy, who got to know his victims via business dealings before luring them to the kill spot, breaks down and confesses because he "knew" that his victim was "an only child" and is terrified of Angel.

And so on and so – unfortunately, because of being done to death (no pun intended) by every soap opera going, the "long lost…" any relative these days tends to be seen as a cop-out cliché or lazy writing unless you can pull it off well. The trope goes as far back as the 1950s, when C.S. Lewis used in the third of his seven book _Chronicles of Narnia_ as a convenient two-line plot device to wrap up the "secret identity" of Shasta as really Crown Prince Cor of Archenland, long-lost kidnapped heir to the throne, much to the delight of the current Crown Prince Corin "Thunderfist" who is delighted to be 20 minutes younger and thus get to have all the partying of princes without the paying of the piper responsibilities.

In terms of Haven – whom Audrey chooses, or if she chooses no-one – is not important as long as the storyline is PPP within the rules of the _Haven_ universe. PPP is what I teach in my Creative Writing classes: Is it: Possible, is it: Plausible, is it: Probable©? To be honest, most things are _possible_ in fiction, but the key question is plausibility – if the answer is "yes" then probable - and therefore believable to and accepted by your readers and/or your viewers – will also more likely be "yes" than "no" – and vice versa. For example, could Audrey end up with Dwight Hendrickson? Yes, it's possible, because most things are possible. Is it plausible…? No: Audrey and Dwight have a connection, they have a friendship, but there is all the "attraction" spark of concrete.

Is Audrey with Nathan PPP – well yes, obviously. Is Audrey with Duke PPP – still yes, as we have seen flirtations throughout the show. What about Audrey with Nathan _and _Duke? Possible yes, plausible…?

Yes, in line with both the mythology of _Haven_ and real-life practice and history, Audrey choosing to go down the polyandry route is both possible, plausible, and in the right circumstances, probable, which means it is in keeping with the rules that _Haven _exists in and if presented in a suitable manner it would be believable as an outcome to viewers/readers.

Most people are familiar with polygyny (one husband several wives) but are surprised that polyandry was and is more widespread. The primary reason for this is survival of the species – if the man is killed or his adult son(s) when he is elderly and frail a group of women and children and elderly are left with nobody to do the heavy lifting, hunt mammoth, and drive off sabre-tooth tigers or looters/slavers.

Nor can anyone be in two places at the same time. Remember in Chapter 1 how the New England Algonquin tribes increased in number, technology and longevity because instead of "start to finish" they pre-empted the British Industrial Revolution by breaking daily life into smaller chunks and had multiple people specialised in smaller parts that could then be fitted in to a greater whole. The men fought off predators both bipedal and quadruped and also hunted protein-rich mean and fish as well as the heavy duty tasks of scraping and tanning animal hides and making weapons and big tools; the women tended crops and livestock, turned smaller predators into tasty stews and produced linen, flax and pottery. But with the man gone, so too was the warrior, the hunter, labourer and repairman – a woman with young children couldn't be hunting fish or elk at the same time as stopping birds eating her herb garden or berry crop.

Perhaps the classic example of course is none other than Hatshepsut. Most textbooks relate how she seized power. But whilst she admittedly quickly became comfortable being Pharaoh rather than Great Royal Wife (Regent) for her minor half-brother/husband Thutmose II, it is highly unlikely that she seized anything willingly. The problem was that as well as Pharaoh, Thutmose I, and his adult sons (it seems Wadjmose and Ramose), the Egyptian Army included all the able-bodied adult priests of Egypt's male deity religious cults, and the able-bodied males of the national infrastructure – what we today would term the civil service, police (city watch/guard), and politicians. In short, the country's royalty, religious leaders, government ministers and judiciary. As well all this array of middle-class, upper-class, aristocratic and royal males it also included the cannon fodder peasantry forced into military service and slaves likewise.

Hatshepsut was thus faced with hundreds, indeed thousands, of households across the nation where the titular household "head" was a male child who still thought "poo jokes" were the height of conversational sophistication. There was no standing army left to defend the national borders, nobody to administrate the daily life of the citizens to prevent starvation, the drains blocking up, criminals being arrested, trialled and jailed, no doctors, no priests, nobody to stop the peasant women and the slave women whose surviving sons might be eleven or twelve tearing into the houses of those with a higher social standing but no husbands/sons/fathers/brothers aged over toddlerhood and looting them. Egypt teetered on the brink of total social collapse and the nation looked to the House of Pharaoh, the living incarnation of Amen-Ra for leadership. Hatshepsut grasped the nettle and literally saved the world as they knew it.

So it was with polyandry as opposed to polygyny: if one of the woman's husbands died, she would still have all those resources to hand to protect her and her children. Additionally – and no offence to parents – the fact is that prepubescent children are much of a muchness unless there is a specific "identifier" about them. In the common Celtic polyandry, all children were classed as the children of the senior husband unless there was some obvious identifying characteristic or if a particular husband could _not_ have been the father for some well-known reason or unless meticulous records/conjugation timings were kept that made it reasonably accurate. Due to this, all the males had a vested interest in protecting and rearing "what might very well be" _his_ biological offspring, so if the wife died she could be sure that her husbands would not abandon any of her children.

Additionally of course it came down to numbers – in any area where one sex tended to outnumber another or there was a sudden drop in "peer" age people of the opposite sex then if the shortage was of women, polyandry increased and vice versa. An example happened in World War I when an entire generation of male youths just at the traditional age of employment, courtship, marriage and fatherhood were wiped out. In the 1920s cases of bigamy where a man who "worked away" as commuters were then called was discovered to have two or three wives and families along his route were not uncommon. Often his "victims" were in fact silently complicit in the bigamy/polygyny because they were typical of the 18-year-olds at a British public school in 1917, grimly advised by the Headmistress that "most of you will never marry" because no matter where you go, your husbands' lie dead across the Western Front.

As noted by the invention of "double houses", pre-Norman women, especially those of high social status, were educated, cosmopolitan, career women who had money, rights and property on their own account.

As with Arthur having two wives of the same name, the second more famous than the first, the oldest accounts are consistent that Arthur's parents were Uther Pendragon and Ygraine of Cornwall and at that time (400s AD) most of Midwest and Southwest England and Wales were allied kingdoms interrelated by relationships of genetics and/or marriage. Some scholars believe that Ambrosisus Aurelius, who is consistently portrayed to be the older brother (occasionally uncle) of Uther (Enniaun Girt/Enion Yrth) was the same man as Amlawdd Wledig, listed in some texts as the father of Eigyr, or Ygraine.

There is no way to know, but what is consistent is that Ygraine was a powerful queen of Dumnonia (Cornwall) and she appears to have had no great issue with marrying Uther whilst apparently remaining the wife of Gwlais (Gorlais) King of Cornwall, by whom she had already got three daughters (Elaine, Morgause and Morgaine (possibly indicating the latter two were twins) and a son Cawdwr (Cador), later King of Cornwall, when she married Enniaun Girth and had Arthur. Only in post Norman texts is Gorlais downgraded to Duke and occasionally confused with Cador, and only then does Gorlais conveniently die minutes before Uther forcibly "marries" Ygraine the freshly made wimp making the marriage legal and Arthur legitimate.

And what is the ethnic heritage of the settlers in Haven, Maine? Very predominantly Celtic – Irish, Scots, Picts, Britons. And what is their religious heritage – well its roots are not in Roman Catholicism but in Celtic Christian-Paganism. Then there is basic economic necessity – far more men emigrated out to the New World either voluntarily, as slaves or on indentured contracts than women. Polyandric relationship or remaining a childless bachelor were often the only options for several years. So in terms of real-life and in-show history, religion, society, culture and economics, polyandry "fits" into the "rules" of the Haven universe. We even see a brief example in the bigamy of Penny Driscoll alias Gwen Glendower, who "married" Cole Glendower and had a son by him (Leith) after leaving her legal husband Edmund Driscoll and their daughter Hannah, due to the Reverend's growing fanaticism about the Troubled.

In some cultures, a woman is considered a "social failure" at polyandry unless she has at least three husbands, but that might be considered excessive. It is all down to fitting in with the rules of the "universe" but essentially Audrey pulling an "Ygraine" and having both Nathan and Duke as "husbands" would be acceptable within the backstory and "underpinning" cultural society of Haven. So those shippers who want (Audrey) to have cake and eat it there you go!

**Stephen King Note: **Obviously _Haven_ was loosely based on an ambiguous short-story called '_Who Killed the Colorado Kid_?' Ambiguous because the protagonist, a female brunette cub reporter never solved the case either.

Allusions, references, in-jokes, parodies, homages and "shout outs" to King's _oeuvre_ abound throughout the show, but I have not pointed these out, because that would take all the fun out of spotting them, and because this timeline is already quite long enough. However, there are a variety of the more obvious ones – for example, in the opening credits there is the shot of the timid mongrel dog on the deck of the boat, an inversion of the big and rabid Cujo_. _The Troubles disappear every 27 years, another inversion of the fact that the evil _returns_ every 27 years in "It". A common phobia is circus clowns – a reference to _Creepshow_ and so. The quest of the characters in Season 4 with the female Jennifer Mason as the Child of Ruin and the lighthouses (towers) being mystically significant relates to King's most epic series: The Gunslinger, where Roland Deshain is on a quest to find a mysterious tower. The Child of Ruin is a play on the famous poem by Robert Browning: _ and the child Roland to the dark tower came_.

(PS – please nobody ask me to do a timeline of the Gunslinger series. Love to read it, chronologically ordering it would kill me).

**Author's End Note:**

I hope that readers and writers find this timeline as useful as people have very kindly said that they liked my timeline for _Hawaii 5-0_.

Timelines for other shows have been mentioned, and in the future I may attempt these, however at this time it is not possible. Although so far each season of _Haven_ has been a 13-episode half-season when doing a timeline it still requires multiple freeze-frame of every episode and copious note-taking of dialogue, scenery and props, particularly when the online "wiki" does not necessarily always agree with what is shown or said in the actual televised episodes. It is very time-consuming and quite draining.

Additionally at this stage I am focussed on researching and writing the biography of the late western/adventure author, J.T. Edson, who was also a distant cousin of mine. Unfortunately the grants I applied for to cover the £4000 first year costs have been refused in Scotland (because I live in England) and refused in England because the institute supporting the research is in Scotland; this in turn has wiped out my research budget as it needs to be diverted to cover the costs, so I am currently deep in applications to all and sundry, trying to raise donations/sponsorship, etc. In this regard I also need to apologise again to the wonderful Mendenbar, waiting patiently for me to start posting **Sugar & Spice**, the penultimate story in my _Angel _fandom series _The Blood Will Tell_. I'll get there soon.

So if there is a show you desperately want a timeline for, please feel free to ask, but please don't be offended if, at this time, it is simply not possible. Please also note that I personally dislike shows that are deliberately offensive/include gratuitous foul language/violence/nudity without any justifiable context for it (e.g., _Breaking Bad, South Park, Eastbound and Down, Mrs Brown's Boys_) so I would not be able to do a timeline for that type of show.

**Note regarding dates, and time frames and languages:**

**Dates:**

The dates used for this timeline are the standard Western B.C. (BC) and A.D. (AD) format, that is "Before [the birth of] Christ" and "Anno Domini" which is a Latin phrase basically meaning after the birth of Christ.

There is wide usage of B.C.E. (BCE) and C.E. (CE) "Before [our] Common Era and "Common Era"; however these phrases are actually linguistically meaningless unless you replace "Common" with "Christian" in which case why not just use the proper dating to start with?

Other characters or information from other countries or sources, however, may be different. A secular Israeli character – e.g., Ziva David from NCIS – would likely use the standard BC/AD dating system, but an Orthodox Jew would use the Jewish dating system, which uses the abbreviation Anno Mundi (AM) – 20th September 2013 is the year 5774 in the Jewish Calendar – it started 5th September 2013 and ends 25th September 2014 consisting of 385 days because it is a leap year containing an intercalary thirteenth month.

Similarly if you used an archaeologist (Gabby Ansaro) or anthropologist character (Blair Sandburg) they would know that BC dates are suffix and AD dates are prefix, so 200 years Before [the birth of] Christ and 15 years After [the birth of] Christ should be written as 200 BC and AD 15, although I have not followed this convention and for ease have used BC and AD as suffixes.

Those characters would also know that for BC dates you count down and AD you count up. For example, if Event B happened in 1492 BC and Event A happened 234 years earlier and Event C 67 years after, to find the date of Event A you _add _234 years to 1492 (1726 BC) but _subtract _67 (1425 BC). For AD dates you do the opposite – if Event B happened in AD 1966 and Event A happened 1642 years earlier and Event C happened 40 years later, then you _subtract _1642 from 1966 to get AD 324 and you _add_ 40 to get to AD 2006.

A great deal also depends on the country or even region of the country involved. For example, since Westerners did not visit Hawaii with any meaningful contact until the 1700s, Hawaiian history does not count time in the BC/AD format just as religious Muslims and Jews et al do not. Likewise, in Britain and mainland North America – the United States and Canada - "national time" did not exist until the Industrial Revolution made it possible to build a national railway network, at which point "local time" had to be reconciled – in some towns of Britain and New England it was hours or even a day earlier or later than in other places and everyone had to be working to the same timetable to make running trains and the newly invented tramcar and omnibus systems feasible.

In real life, this would affect a scattered township like "Haven" in Maine as until the coming of trains, trams and buses, The Grey Gull – ten miles up the coast from central Haven – could be anywhere up to an hour ahead or an hour behind time wise despite still being considered part of the same town, and places such as Cleaves Mill, Castle Rock, Derry, etc., depending on their latitude from Haven could still be in the last hours of yesterday or already in the early hours of tomorrow.

However, Western dating is very important in canon and in fan fiction. In Christianity, the Crucifixion and Resurrection of Christ is celebrated as Easter on Good Friday and Easter Monday in March or April.

However, Jesus Christ died at Passover, 14th Nisan AD 33. In the Jewish calendar, Passover always starts on Nisan 14th no matter what day of the week that takes place, but in Christianity the festival is fixed to the nearest Friday-Monday combination. For example, in 2014 for the first time in some years, the date of 14th Nisan AM 5774 also happens to be 14th April AD 2014 which is the date of Christ's death, but Easter is not until "Good Friday" 18th April 2014.

This could be important because something could hinge on a key date – for example in Haven it is the night that THMS is at its most visible peak over Haven (between 19th – 24th October), and although the death of Jesus Christ and the Passover took place on the same night in reality, the former is commemorated and the latter celebrated five days apart in modern times. Similarly, in the West, each day starts at midnight – but in the Jewish calendar it starts at sunset (usually about 6.00pm) and runs until sunset the next day (6.00pm). So when a religious Jew told Audrey or Nathan that event X happened at three o'clock in the morning, he means 9.00pm at night, whereas a British Christian such as myself would mean 3.00am.

Some cultures also have concurrent calendars – in Britain we have the secular year from 1st January to 31st December, but anyone with children follows the academic/school year; that and the agricultural year both from 1st September to 31st August. People who work as accountants and bankers and the British Treasury work to the tax year which runs from 1st April to 31st March.

But The Russo-Greek Orthodox and Coptic Eastern churches still maintain the Julian calendar that was superseded by the Gregorian calendar in Britain and Europe (but not the USA at first) in 1752. In Britain the religious year used to run from 25th March to 24th March: people had a festive booze and food blowout throughout the "12 days of Christmas" from 25th December to 6th January and then went back to work because they got to have another blowout at New Year's Eve on 24th March, which was the last day of the religious year. In Scotland, the New Year's celebration of _Hogmanay_ which runs from the evening of 31st December to 2nd January inclusive (2nd January is a national holiday in Scotland) is more important than Christmas. In a different vein, in Israel, the agricultural year began 1st October and ended 30th September about 6 weeks after the start of the agricultural year in Britain because they are in different areas of the world.

As a Creative Writing tutor my advice is that Rule One is to use whatever is most feasible in terms of the "universe" you are creating but that Rule Two is that the Majority Rules. You are writing for a readership and if the vast majority of your works' readers are Jewish and follow the Anno Mundi calendar, then you should use the Anno Mundi calendar, and if the majority are Western and use the BC/AD calendar, then you use the BC/AD calendar. The aim is that you want people to read and like your work, so insisting on such "authenticity" that you totally confuse your readers and make their brains hurt so they give up trying to work out whether its spring, summer, an Ice Age or Tropicana is pointless.

**Time frames:**

It is generally agreed that a 'generation' is a span of circa 35 years, so 'it happened a generation ago would be an event between 30-45 years ago, and 'two generations back' would be between 65-80 years ago. But why care?

As an example I'll use Duke, Simon and Roy Junior: say all three were alive in September 2010. Writing your story from Duke's perspective, Vietnam was a generation ago c.35 years (Simon), World War II was two generations ago c.70 years (Roy Jr), World War I (Roy Sr) was three generations ago c.95 years and the 2nd Boer War of 1899-1902 was four generations ago c.130 years ago (Roy Sr's father).

This is important especially if you are writing "vampire" fiction or _Moonlight/True Blood_ crossovers. When I wrote my Angel series, _The Blood Will Tell _(© 2005-2014 The Cat's Whiskers) I had to rewrite a couple of continuity errors because Liam was turned into Angelus by Darla in 1753, and got his soul in 1898, so to him the Irish Potato Famine of 1845 was a laugh riot, as was the Crimean War in 1854. But William wasn't turned into Spike until 1880 – by which time both of those events fell into the 'previous generation category' because William was born in 1854, at the end of the Crimean War. So you can't have Spike waxing lyrical about the gory Battle of Balaclava and _'onwards, into the Valley of Death rode the six hundred'_ because he was a human baby at the time. Similarly, Liam was born in Ireland in 1727, but Catholic Europe did not switch to the Gregorian calendar until 1752 – Protestant England resisted this Popery for a few years after that.

Likewise in Hawaii 5-0 or NCIS or CSI or any contemporary fiction, a man of Roy Crocker Junior's generation will "speak" differently, that is have a different characterisation, in a story that has something about World War I – a war that could have killed his father and older brothers, than would Simon Crocker, who would know only of school history and tales about "granddad".

Likewise Simon Crocker's generation would display a different attitude about Vietnam – a war that killed their sons and younger brothers – than would Duke, who only knows his dad Simon was of the Vietnam War generation in an intellectual not emotional sense. It's the difference between sympathy and empathy. For example, in _Hawaii 5-0, _Steve McGarrett's own military career means he can sympathise with his dad and granddad's military experiences, but he can't _empathise_ because you can only do the latter if you _understand_ that experience – if you have lost a parent or child in death, you can _empathise_ with another person who has suffered that same loss, but if you haven't, you can only _sympathise_ with them. That key difference should affect how you create your characters.

A good example is in the show _Nash Bridges_, where Nash's father Nick is a World War II veteran (belatedly awarded the Navy Star) but also the father of Robert Bridges, an Vietnam Navy helicopter pilot MIA/KIA. The excellent late actor James Gammon (1940-2010) portrayed a different approach to World War II (ignoring his own service) than he did to Vietnam (proud of his son) because the former was a personal horror story and the latter was a way to memorialise the child that died far from home.

Getting the character to "speak" with a realistic "voice" for someone of their "generation" or throwing in a passing titbit name-checking/referencing something like that is a nice way to add depth without having to work at it – for example, old granddad telling stories about how he knew Roosevelt and nobody ever believing him until the Library of Congress releases some old photos or something and there is a 20-year-old granddad clearly in shot in the Oval Office shaking hands with the President.

Another great example is Judd Hirsch who plays Don and Charlie Epps dad in _Numb3rs_. Season 5:4 _Jack of All Trades _guest-starring Henry Winkler, is a great episode where Don is reinstated in the FBI but realises he got away with something he ought to have been reprimanded for because the modern FBI is about results and expediency, not morally right actions. But he doesn't have to admit this, because wise, wise old Dad has figured that out already:

'_You feel you got away with something here, that next time, no-one will be there to stop you…' _Dad to Don

_Telling pause/silence_

'_Well don't worry, someone will be there…You. You'll be there.' _Dad

'_Is that supposed to make it easier?' _Don asks wryly

'_Who says it's supposed to get easier?' _Dad points out.

It's a beautifully crafted little scene that is pitch perfect, and you really know how much Steve McGarrett needs his father John, and Nathan needs his father Garland Wuornos, to be there delivering such wisdom to counter the whispering siren-song of "the ends justify the means".

Unfortunately the Western World is infected with rampant ageism which is a pity, because as the African proverb warns, "when an old person dies, a library burns". Way, way, smarter than us on all counts; Haven actually does a great job of show casing that old folks are way smarter than anyone else. Contrast Haven with _Hawaii 5-0, _particularly S3;23 _He Welo 'Oihana _[Family Business] – in which Steve's attitude towards his mother Doris, plus Mick and Wade – is hugely disrespectful and offensive, but spot on with modern attitudes.

I know these might seem to be largely irrelevant to fic writing but you can make your story seem incredibly detailed and highly researched without having to do a lot of work just by sprinkling a few well-picked phrases or minor details here and there and it will make your characters much more 3D to the reader.

For example, I know a romantic-suspense writer who's never held anything more lethal than a steak knife who has all of Richard Marcinko's "Rogue Warrior" series and has her male characters mutter about wanting to "rock with an HK" or "MP5 room broom" and you'd swear she had just extracted from a "-Stan" hot zone.

Another example I've taken from _Hawaii 5-0 _is the show's ME Max Bergman, but you can apply this to Gloria Verrano, or any other ME. Despite Political Correctness it is now acknowledged that scientifically male and female humans are so different from each other in every way as to be almost biologically compatible but semi-separate species, like us sapiens and Neanderthals or sapiens and Denisovans or Neanderthals and Denisovans, all of whom had no problems with having sex and therefore children with each other.

Men and women have different anatomy, height, weight, internal organs, biochemistry, brain size, brain shape and brain operation. What isn't publicised is that these brain differences exist across the five main "colours" and general regions of H. sapiens humanity as well: White/Caucasian in Europe, Black/Negroid in Africa, Yellow/Oriental across China/Japan/the Far East, Brown/Arabian in India/the Middle East and Red/Asian in the Americas. These are broad in scope and there is overlap.

Caucasian (European) brains and Negroid (African) brains and Oriental brains all work differently from each other – like Linux and Android, Mac and Windows – the end user gets the same result at the same speed at the same time but what's going on inside is different in A than in B or C and likewise in B than in A or C.

For example, suppose you had a portable brain imaging scanner that showed how the brain "lit up" when it was doing certain functions. You see the four core cast members of 5-0 standing together and go up and ask them if one of them can swap you a $20 bill for two tens. In Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan, who are Caucasian, the temporal lobe of their brain, which processes language, will activate because that is where they process math/numbers/numerical information. In Daniel Dae Kim and Grace Park, who are Oriental, the parietal lobe of their brain, which processes visual images will activate because that is where they process math/numbers/numerical information.

Why the difference? Many Western/Northern hemisphere languages are _symbol_ based, using "letters" representatively _of _meaning, like Brythonic (ancient British English), Viking Runes, and some Asian languages such as Arabic. Many Eastern/Southern Hemisphere languages are _literal_ based, using "characters" pictorially _to_ show meaning, like Egyptian Hieroglyphics (Arabian), Mandarin (Asian), and Japanese (Oriental). You can remember it as "letters" are words and "characters" are pictures.

An old example is the number eight, which in English – a symbol based letter language - is five letters, e, i, g, h, t, none of which look anything like eight apples or eight people or even the Arabic numeral 8 or the Roman numeral VIII. In the Bible book of Genesis, the Global Flood is survived by eight people in the Ark (a giant floating box). In ancient Mandarin – a literal based pictorial language – the numeral eight is a pictogram (picture) of people in a boat.

In a more relevant example, the ancient City States of the then Chinese Empire used _fingerprints_ as a means of identification, and verification of identity, as well as in art forms; and fingerprint impressions are _pictorial_ images. If you have ever read the U.S. Fingerprint Sourcebook (well worth a look, even if you aren't a law enforcement professional) in Chapter One it mentions that the earliest – as yet – known example comes from c.220 BC, in a report called, '_The Volume of Crime Scene Investigation – Burglary_' written by a civil servant (who else?) under the Qin Emperor, wherein handprints were used as evidence in burglary investigations (Xiang-Xin and Chun-He, 1988, p.283). By AD 700 fingerprints/palm prints and handprints were all likewise in use in the Japanese Empire and in across India under the Maharajahs and Moghuls. All of these countries have pictorial (character) based language systems, rather than symbolic (letter) based languages systems.

In _Hawaii 5-0 _as a Chief Medical Examiner, having lived and schooled and worked all his life in an environment with a wide ethnic mix of people, Max Bergman as a scientist would know all about that, so you can really show off without needing to do lots of confusing and brain-hurting neurological research in order to show off by having him throw in a passing line that is very 'Science'.

How about this:

"The brain construction is clear via the larger formation parietal lobe here," Max dug in a finger with a faint disgusting squelch, "comparative to the smaller temporal lobe as it…"

"Max, for the love of God…when I said I was a visual learner that was not a code phrase that really meant, "'Yes! Show me gory visceral horrors in minute detail!'"" Danny protested.

Max looked at him for a moment then made that characteristic bird-like head tilt as he laser-focussed on Danny – pure Steve-like...oh yes, Max wasn't the only autistic savant in the room. "You have never informed me that your brain processes learning visually rather than aurally or kinaesthetically, Detective Williams."

"Um he's right, you actually told that to Commander Hale in the tsunami warning station, but you've never mentioned it since," Steve interjected with a face that on anyone else would be "mock" helpful, but Steve tended not to demonstrate that level of emotional nuance, so he was being_ genuinely_ helpful – which didn't lessen Danny's desire to punch him one iota.

"Okay, for the record: I am a visual learner. And for the avoidance of all possible doubt: that is not a code phrase for saying I want to be standing a foot away from disgusting gloopy gory horrors at…oh yes…7.23am in the morning before I've had my first coffee."

"You drink too much coffee," Steve being Steve it was an imperious decree, not a ventured opinion or a concerned protest.

"Steven, I am Italian. It is impossible for me to ever drink _enough _coffee."

"You said that about being Irish and drinking whisky, and being Jewish and drinking red wine, and being Scandinavian and drinking beer."

"Exactly. So Max, what you are saying, in order to cut short this assault on my optic nerves and reach the nearest caffeination station a.s.a.p., is that although we have only the brain and partial skull of the vic., you can tell from the way the brain…is…that the vic., was Asian not Caucasian?"

"Precisely, Detective."

Note the effortless demonstration of solid science in that exchange yet Max comes across as totally believable as the CME – or if you have Ducky Mallard (_NCIS) _visiting Oahu for some reason you can have him say it. Likewise you can have Sergeant Wu deliver such information in an autopsy report to Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin in _Grimm_ or have Gloria Verrano explain it to Audrey, Nathan and Dwight and/or Duke in _Haven_, or have it land on Tamzin Outhwaite's desk in _New Tricks_, or whatever show you are writing on that has murder and mayhem in it. The important thing is that you have a character whom it is plausible in-universe for him, her or it to know those sorts of things.

Or how about this:

"The long bones of the femur and the pelvic girdle itself come from a human male, but the internal organs we found belong to a human female." Charlie explained

"But they were found in the abdominal cavity of the male pelvic bones?" Steve asked in confusion, exchanging a glance with Danny. "Are you sure they're female organs?"

"Absolutely." Charlie cleared his throat in the customary manner of a person who has to talk about an embarrassing not-for-public-discourse subject but is determined to soldier through it. "Every species has certain unique characteristics that define it from all others, and even if most of everything else is destroyed if you find them you can be pretty sure what you're dealing with."

"Sure – find nothing but a pair of huge tusks and you don't need to find any more skeleton any more to know it was an elephant." Danny rolled his eyes at Steve. "Animal Planet, Steven. Do you watch anything other than bad action movies and schlock horror movies with mutant sea monsters in them..._Sharktopus_, for crying out loud…" he shuddered, having waxed lyrically and vocally on the subject of _sharks _and _celophads_ – octopi.

"I preferred _Sharknado_ myself," Charlie quipped.

"You…you are _not_ to enable the giant goof here," Danny scolded.

"They had a Marine Monster Mayhem Marathon on sci-fi during my first week back at home from the hospital, nothing to do but sit on my couch and watch…" Charlie admitted.

There was a tiny pause; Michael Noshimuri's stab wound nearly had killed Charlie, and he had had to recuperate at home for 12 weeks before he had returned AMA to his Chief of Forensics post at HPD.

Rescuing their masculinity, 'cos 'Real Testosterone Does Not Do Feelings', Steve quipped, "Okay, so moving on from Dinocroc versus Supergator."

"Yes, please." Danny growled.

"Well, the pelvic organs included a _clitoris_, which is unique to female humans." Charlie explained.

"Really, what about lady…?" Danny waved his hand vaguely in the air to indicate applicable species.

"Really. And yes, you should feel the envy. Human women are the only females of any species to have a clitoris – scientists have no idea why."

Steve glanced at Danny, who as a father was considered the go-to-guy on the esoteric mysteries of all things _femme _and this ilk.

"I got nothing," Danny shook his head firmly waving his hands again to indicate This Subject. With a Ten Foot Pole. Not touching. "Rachel told me she had terrible problems when she started puberty so when she was eighteen – the age of adulthood in the UK - she marched to her GP – general doctor they have in the UK – and told him in the Twentieth Century medicine had advanced enough to sort it out and she wanted the good drugs now."

"Uh-huh," Steve, understanding how well Rachel could do formidable and English steel had no doubt that this "GP guy" had folded like wet lettuce to her will.

Charlie cleared his throat significantly. "The issue is that the clitoris serves only one function, and that is to enable human females to enjoy sexual pleasure for the sake of enjoying sexual pleasure. In every other life form, including human men, sexual pleasure – orgasm – is part of or linked to or an effect of the reproductive process or the reproductive organs – even jacking off on your lonesome in the shower. The clitoris has no other purpose but to enable women to enjoy sex because they want to have sex, whether they are aiming to reproduce or not. That's why it baffles science. It's an organ that shouldn't exist, but it does, apparently because – or maybe as a result of – the fact that humans are the only species in existence that has no reproductive cycle. Humans never go into sexual heat, or have a mating season, we are the only species that has sex because it feels good and we like it rather than to reinforce social bonds, or establish hierarchical authority or reproduce more of our kind."

"That's…wow…" Steve shook his head.

"And now unfortunately we go from weird to downright iy-iy-iy creepy." Charlie apologised. "We found only a partial skull cap and some fragments but an intact brain…"

"Crap, it's a zombie apocalypse, isn't it?" Danny groaned.

"That wouldn't be a problem, Danno." Steve grinned.

"Oh really, finding yourself in Season One of _The Walking Dead_ wouldn't freak SuperSEAL?"

"Nope, zombies are easy –"

"Just aim for the head." Steve and Charlie chorused in unison.

"I hate you both – with the fire of a thousand suns. You are both banned from Movie Night – no more _World War Z_, no more _Zombieland_..."

Steve ignored this by simply over-talking with the ease of long practice. "So what's the creepfest about, Charlie?"

"The skull is human, the brain isn't."

Both Steve and Danny looked at the 3D image rotating on his computer screen, a grey three pound lump that could have been anything from a human brain to two week old cauliflower for all they could tell in all honesty.

"Here," Charlie pointed at one of the forensic lab's not exactly cheery framed wall images which was labelled underneath: side view colour diagram of the human brain, seen from the left. They guessed the thick tube/stem going down from near the back bottom over to the right was the brain stem.

Charlie tapped the far left edge of the brain as it curved upwards and round. "This big bit at the front is the frontal lobe. Directly above each eyebrow in the frontal lobe there is a specific area called the frontal pole prefrontal cortex."

"Yeah, that just rolls off the tongue," Danny muttered.

"The FPPC varies in size from around the size of a Brussell Sprout to a small orange – say a tangerine or a nectarine size. However, each FPPC is actually made up of twelve separate segments. Except that humans are the only species to have twelve – primate species, even macaques and bonobos, with which we share most DNA, have only _eleven_. That brain," Charlie pointed back at his screen, "has _eleven _segments, which means it is not human."

"Wait…hang on…what about…chimps?" Danny asked, "See Steven, TV is educational. Animal Planet, you animal."

Charlie shook his head. "Nope. For about forty years the scientific orthodoxy was that humans shared ninety-eight percent of our DNA with chimpanzees, but the mapping of the human genome meant that by 2005 scientists refined that down to only ninety-four percent shared DNA."

"Which means…?" Steve pressed.

Charlie shrugged. "We share around ninety-three percent of our DNA with _shrimp_. We share about ninety-seven percent of our DNA with _lichen_. Every life-form on Earth does share over ninety percent of its DNA with every other life-form on Earth. The quantity of DNA one species shares with another is irrelevant – we are no more related – closely or otherwise - to any primate species than we are to shrimp or lichen – we share too many profound physiological differences that so far have only been matched in extinct human species – Neanderthal, Denisovan, Erectus, Heidelbergensis…"

"Like the clitoris and not having a mating season or reproductive cycle and this Brussel sprout brain bit." Danny grasped.

"Amongst others, exactly. For example add size differential of genitalia. In primates the female only develops breasts when lactating to feed young; a male's genitals increase in size only if he succeeds in becoming dominant and fathering lots of offspring. In humans girls develop breasts at puberty regardless of their childlessness or not and human boys get a certain size of equipment end of – you can have celibate Himalayan monks hung like a horse and the reincarnation of Casanova who stuffs socks down his jockstrap. Yet again, humans are the only species where the breasts and balls are used for sexual pleasure for the sake of it not for some other purpose. Regrettably porn is a uniquely human concept."

"Well that fact ixnays any higher life-form egotism I guess," Danny acknowledged.

"What is relevant about DNA is that it's where it is and what it does which changes you from a mollusc to a man. The whole man to werewolf and shape-shifter lore is actually based on real science – goodness knows how but in ancient civilisations that came up with all that stuff in myths and legends like the Minotaur and Medusa, they somehow grasped the concept that if you could fiddle about with human DNA – or the blood, as they would have thought – you could in theory change a man into a mouse or whatever."

"Like taking SuperSEAL's flatbed truck, tricking it out with megawheels and turning it into a Monster Truck Rally contender?" Danny worked his way through it. "Only with DNA instead of car parts?"

"Essentially yes. That storyline is pure Cybermen – or Daleks – or Zygons."

"_What?"_ Steve demanded.

"Longest running sci-fi series in Britain, _Doctor Who…_Alien saves the world, travelling through time and space in a blue box. Except he's a high-functioning sociopath who annihilated his entire world in a galactic inferno to save the universe," Danny rattled off as Steve gaped at him, "but to focus – you're sure that brain is not human?"

"Max Bergman and I scanned it to death and sent the images to Professor Swaab in Sweden – he's the world's leading neurological pathologist. He confirmed – the twelfth segment of the FPPC that only humans have is called the _lateral _frontal pole pre-frontal cortex. It is what gives human beings a moral conscience, because it allows us to think about more than one thing at the same time and therefore understand how our choices will affect other people – positively or hurtfully."

Charlie gave them a moment to take that in and then went on, "More importantly, it enables us to contemplate the past and consider the future, which is what enables humans to avoid repeating mistakes we have made in the past and to build on previous experience – it's one of the reasons why primate species like chimps still live in trees foraging for food after a hundred thousand years and Steve lives in a house on the bay with indoor plumbing and a microwave oven. In mentally retarded children and dementia sufferers who have no concept of consequences or of "the future", and those people who are psychopaths because of genetics not by personal choice to do bad, and most sociopaths, all of them have some or all of the twelfth segment congenitally abnormal or damaged via brain injury for whatever reason – car wreck, drug use, et cetera."

"Okay, SEAL or not, I'm a little freaked out," Steve conceded.

"Gattaca." Danny said grimly.

"What?"

"At the risk of referencing the Discovery Channel for the third time in as many minutes, that storyline is a lot more than pure _Doctor Who_, babe. We're talking cloned humans, designer babies – Gattaca. Maybe that's what the perp' who did this was fomenting about? Human male skeleton with female organs and monkey brain…"

"Gattaca is a _sci-fi movie_, Danny," Steve pointed out with an eye roll.

"You tell him or me?" Danny asked Charlie with no discernible humour.

"Sorry, Steve," Charlie shrugged. "Gattaca is now…it has been for a few years. The birth of the first test tube baby was great for the infertile husband and wife but the Law of Unintended Consequences meant it turned children into just one more consumer product, and if you want to stay marketable and commercially golden like McDonalds and Denny's what do you need to do?"

"You keep reinventing yourself, babe," Danny informed Steve wryly, "a steady path of 'new and improved'."

"Such as?" Steve folded his arms sceptically.

"Take your pick," Charlie shrugged. "Sex selection is available for only a little more than Danny's rent for that rattrap hovel he lived in during his first eighteen months here. Then there came saviour siblings. The first and most famous case was in 2001 when a couple had fertility treatment to create a child who was genetically able to save the older one from Diamond-Blackfan Anaemia. Now it's commonplace."

"Well…it's hard to hate on that…" Steve pointed out.

"Steve, we're not hating. But our point is that couple had fertility treatment that produced a good half-dozen healthy embryos – not eggs and sperm, but _fertilised_ embryos – _living_ creatures. There was nothing defective about them, but those nascent babies not lucky enough to match big brother got tossed in the trashcan with as little thought as if tossing last night's Pad Thai." Danny pointed out. "And there's always something new on the market. How about HMGA2."

"Aitch-Em-Gee-Ay-Two?" Steve repeated.

"It's a key gene in determining an individual's height." Danny waved a hand up and down Steve's long frame. "If you have a particular version, _a la_ a certain Gigantor SuperSEAL, you get a quarter-inch extra height per foot of vertical growth. If not…welcome to Williams World."

"It's about how the media – newspapers, TV, the internet – portray these kinds of discoveries, Steve." Charlie put in, seeing that Steve still wasn't getting it. "The news media didn't report that 'scientists have discovered that one type of the HMGA2 gene will produce a quarter-inch more height per foot of vertical growth in those individuals born with it', what they reported was that 'people with the _right version of the height gene_ will be taller than those without'."

A dint appeared between Steve's eyebrows and Charlie saw the metaphorical above-head light-bulb flicker as Steve conceded, "When the word 'right' is used about something the subtext is 'good' and 'best' and 'advantageous' so therefore 'right version' carries the implication is that something else is 'wrong' and 'bad' and 'worse' and… defective'."

Danny gave a sharp nod, "Think about it Steve, what if fertility treatment had been available in the 1970s? Mr and Mrs Williams only want and can only afford to have one son. Embryo A has the right version of HMGA2 for up-where-the-air-is-rare growth spurts during puberty to reach your level of oxygen deprived tallness. Embryo B will be short and scrappy his entire life. Which son would my parents have now, do you reckon and which one would have been dumped in the lab trashcan with the cold coffee and stale Danish?"

Steve's face when through constipated angst _and _aneurysm to…'nauseated epiphany' Danny decided to christen it.

"And now scientists have determined the key genes in sexuality," Charlie said grimly, "as a direct result of helping transgender people surgically and psychologically integrate in the 'right' sex body."

"Seriously?" Steve asked.

"Seriously…unfortunately ideologues can't have their cake and eat it," Charlie shrugged, "If you accept transgender as a neuro-sexual-pathology, a genetic _in utero_ defect that can be alleviated but at great expense and suffering – and both scientists and the public _have _accepted that, then you automatically start looking for a way to screen for the problem prenatally and either fix it or discard the defective embryos. And transgender is simply a form of non-heterosexuality, which means that all other types of non-heterosexuality have to be accepted to be a neuro-sexual-pathological genetic defect, and not simply a variation of normal neuro-sexual-pathology. Believe me when I say that the first fertility researcher who finds a way to _guarantee_ a heterosexual foetal brain – nothing but straight babies straight down the line - will be the world's first trillionaire if he or she is smart enough to head for the Patent Office and not the Nobel Prize Committee."

Danny cleared his throat, "Look babe, under normal circumstances I would say that we are obviously dealing with a mind that takes profoundly sicko and transcends it, but in 2011 a bonkers 62-year-old single white Englishwoman used a Danish sperm donor and an Indian subcontinent woman egg donor to produce her ultimate bay-bee accessory because she wanted honey-ringlet hair and that beautiful glowing golden skin-tone that only mulattoes achieve without spending all summer on a sunbed. That poor, poor kid is growing up with two biological parents who lived on different continental shelves from each other – ignoring the whack job raising him, his real mommy and daddy's most recent common ancestors who lived in close enough proximity to do the horizontal Lambada and produce _him_ was in the Middle East six thousand years ago. Therefore our sicko may be mentally deranged to the _nth_ degree, but he has a valid point, no matter how inappropriately expressed it is – we have been bitch-slapping Mama Nature with our – 'ooh look at the kiddie I can cook up' one-finger salute for thirty years - and the ultimate Mean Mother is going to start punching us back real soon."

(end)

The above has a bit of everything – wit, banter, humour, pathos, real science and How Men Really Do Feelings – it's even got plausible case fic and name-checks sci-fi greats in there. You also get social commentary, political opinion and religious/cultural philosophy for your dime. You also get to show off whomever you choose to be the boffin with some real complex characterisation – and you can amend that to whatever show you are writing for.

**Language**

As is probably obvious, this timeline has been written in British English, not American English or Canadian English or Australian English.

Ninety percent of the time, this isn't a problem, but just occasionally it all comes to a juddering halt. I'll give you my classic reason why:

In British English, kerb is a noun – it is the edge of a sidewalk; by the kerbside, the kerbstone chipped, he tripped over the kerb edge.

To curb is a verb – I managed to curb my anger at her patronising tone; I curbed my desire for just one more chocolate biscuit.

Kerb and curb mean entirely different things. In American English, the one word, 'curb' is used for both, so, when I read a story on Fan fiction Net or AO3 or Live Journal, I get "thrown out" of the story the instant my eyes hit 'curb' because my brain knows that it is the wrong word – like except instead of accept or planets instead of planes or plants. My brain then has to mentally reinsert the _meaning_ that the author is trying to convey.

That is why I have tried in the timeline as far as possible to use terms that can be easily understood and, if you want to, translate the timeline into other languages without having any bizarre translation issues.

I'm not about being prescriptive with any words, but my personal plea is – if you're faced with curb, can you curb your automatic use of the word and pick something else, especially if you are talking about a kerb. The sidewalk, the blacktop, in the gutter…anything other than curb for kerb!

The same applies to other terms as well.

Disinterested means to be dispassionate, impartial neutral. Uninterested means to be uncaring, cruel; heartless. 'Mara's attitude to the case was disinterested' is good. 'Nathan Wuronos' attitude to the case was uninterested' is bad. So instead of dis or un what about using Nathan's attitude to the case was dispassionate/neutral/impartial instead, or ''Duke knew Vince did not realise he was coming across as uncaring/cruel/heartless' rather than uninterested.

Ambiguity is not your friend, especially when your readers come from many countries where English may not even be in the top five native languages. I'm sure everyone has other examples like divers and diverse or they're (they are), there (place) and their (belonging to), or we're (we are) where (place) and were (past event). If at all possible, rewrite the sentence to use an easier, more widely understood word. Even a really good story can be ruined by being littered with words that are correct but ambiguous or contradictory. From the list below, just as one example, to diffuse a bomb would be very, very bad. To defuse a bomb would be very, very good.

Unbeknownst to him (unknown to him)

Hitherto known as (previously known as)

Hence it was decided (and so then it was decided/so at that point it was)

(I like hence, whence and thence – they are all one word instead of having to use three or four but they are increasingly being discarded, at least in the appalling education 'system' of Britain)

My sisters' monies (all of my sisters had a portion of money each)

My sister's money (my sister had money)

Septuagenarian (in her seventies)

Pulchritude (curvaceous and plump – voluptuous)

Voluptuary (promiscuous, immoral) versus:

Voluptuous (hourglass figure, plump)

Bosom (man – area of chest between nipples; woman – breasts)

Bo'sun (also Bo's'n, Bos'n and bosun – shortened form of Boatswain) is the Warrant officer on a warship and a petty officer on a merchant ship – synonymous with senior deckhand.

Defuse (deescalate, prevent an explosion literally or emotionally, calm, soothe)

Diffuse (spread widely, disseminate, especially in the context of perfume or other gaseous substance or a political/religious/philosophical ideology)

Discreet (tactful, diplomatic, subtle, efficiently handled without fuss, aplomb)

Discrete (specific, focussed, individual, exiting in its own right)

Grenade (small bomb)

Grenada (tropical island)

Grenadine (alcoholic drink)

Grenadier (type of soldier)

Great (impressive, wonderful, excellent)

Great (huge, massive, mountainous)

Grate (sewer cover, manhole)

Grate (rub against antagonistically)

Grade (level, inclination, state of – high grade gemstones, low grade fever)

Drunk (state of inebriation, person who is inebriated – may be one off occurrence or rare)

Drunken (state of inebriation, state of being inebriated – may be one off occurrence or rarity)

Drunkard (habitually inebriated)

Inebriated (drunk)

Intoxicated (high)

Lead (leed – to take the forward position, to lead change, or lead the way)

Lead (led – an element on the Periodic Table, very dangerous neurotoxin)

Led (past tense of Lead (leed) – he led the way, we were led)

Loose (not tight, free)

Lose (misplace, mislay, be unable to find)

Weary (tired, exhausted)

Wary (cautious, suspicious)

While (simultaneously, at the same time as something else)

Whilst (in comparison or contrast to something else)

Advise (to actively give someone your opinion of their choice/decision)

Advice (an opinion about something that is available but is passive)

Stimulation (provoke to action, activate, goad to heightened state)

Simulation (staged visual example of an inanimate object or event/occurrence)

Simulacrum (non-alive image or object or form closely resembling/identical to but not an original living being or plant – Jewish 'golem')

Simultaneous (happening together with, in unison or chorus, at the same time as)

Similitude (similarity to, resemblance to)

Approbation (approval, praise, complimentary)

Opprobrium (disapproval, scolding, uncomplimentary)

Compliment (unsolicited praise about something)

Complement (something that helps, supports)

Psychic (Sigh-kick)

Physic (Fizz-ick)

Physics (Fizz-ix)

Physically (Fizzy-Callie)

Psychically (Sigh-kick-lee)

Weather (what the atmosphere is doing, e.g., raining)

Whether (if something is feasible – it depends on whether the ship can dock)

Wether (male sheep (ram) specialist livestock term a farmer character would know but others would not unless they were well-read).

Obviously you notice the similarities.

Use chest/breasts (or boobs) instead of bosom and Warrant Officer, Petty Officer or Senior Deckhand instead of Bosun so you don't have – the 'drunken bosun clutched me to his bosom'.

Personally, I was always taught that part of being a good writer is that slang is lazy and what may be slang in your part of the world isn't elsewhere. Utter the words, 'I could murder a fag' in Britain and you are explaining that you are desperate for a cigarette; utter those words in America and you are making a homophobic hate speech. In Britain 'not a dickie bird' is a slang phrase meaning you haven't heard about or have no information regarding the question/subject/event – this phrase doesn't exist in the USA so if someone asked you, 'Have you heard anything about the job?' and you reply, 'Not a dickie bird' they will have no clue what you mean.

I was also always taught that 'swear'/'foul' words aren't edgy, or cool just a sign of stupidity and that the person has nothing to say worth listening to and nothing to write worth reading. It is always best to use certain words (if you have to use them at all, really) with 'sparing effectiveness' rather than idle tediousness – the more offensive words I read in one story, the lazier it makes the writer seem – I work long hours in a job where I hear verbal filth being whined and screamed and tantrumed nearly every day – why on earth would I want to spend my leisure time having my eyes battered with the same verbal ugliness in textual form?

Your readers may feel the same way, so it's always better for a woman to have a chest instead of boobs or tits or a rack (not a wrack) or if you must, use a euphemism like 'at least a DD cleavage'. Likewise a man should have a groin or if you must balls, but crotch is too easily mixed up with crutch and simply sounds vulgar.

Remember that you are 'speaking' as the character –Danny Williams, father of a daughter, would probably think/say/visually admire a 'stacked' woman or her great rack, but would not use a vulgarity like tits and he would never, ever use that obscenity "cunt" for the female vagina or genitals – it is a grossly offensive word and I stop reading immediately and delete any author that uses it unless they have a very, very good reason for doing so.

A woman is more likely to 'admire a guy's package' or 'lust after the buns of steel' than she is to say words like 'crotch' or 'dick' – or think them. As with the example above, many people don't even think in those words or similarly offensive ones, so you should maintain your character's mental "integrity" if you want their character to stay "real" to the reader or viewer.

And of course, your character might be an alien. In _Babylon 5_, Londo Molinari's Centauri ideal female were tall, curvy women – who were completely bald bar scalp-lock ponytails and who had some nice flexible tentacles (the Centauri produced tentacles from a special frontal pouch in their upper abdomen/human midriff area). On the same show, G'Kar and the Narn were a reptilian race but genetic compatible with mammalian humans and there were instances of mutual sexual interest between the two species

This is not the appropriate place to discuss the sociological history of reptile/tentacle porn, but you get the idea that beauty – and hotness in the sexually attractive sense – really is in the eye of the beholder. Several years ago when my weight ballooned due to medication and I was really fed up on holiday – in Hawaii no less – I was thoroughly cheered up when a Tongan explained that in Polynesia, largeness is viewed as healthy (scientifically true, slightly 'overweight' people are healthiest, mainly because BMI is junk science and should be ignored) and wealthy (sadly, if only) and therefore only the King of Tonga would have been allowed to marry me. Queen of Tonga, yeah, I could do that.

From a science research viewpoint I found it both very telling and very sad that in the (then) few years they'd had satellite TV reception in Polynesia from the U.S. mainland, the incidence of eating disorders and extreme dieting in young Polynesian women and then younger Polynesian men had increased by a factor of 500% - before 1997 bulimia and anorexia and 'dieting' were unknown in their culture – and they were much better off for it. That snippet was also useful to make me realise that very few cultures are really homogenous – Hawaii may be a US State but its culture is Polynesian, like Alaska is Canadian.

Moving on to the other words - Technically if a person is under the influence of a lot of alcohol he or she is _inebriated_. If he or she is under the influence of legal or illegal drugs like morphine or cocaine they are _intoxicated_. Drink is to do with inebriate – foodstuffs in liquid form (drinks) (foodstuffs in solid form is 'ingest'). Drugs are to do with chemicals usually in non-liquid solids (powder) or gas, toxins, i.e., toxic. It is much easier to write drunk as a skunk or stoned like a rock or high as a kite than spend five minutes trying to work out the nomenclature.

I lose my car keys and the hot like fire guy's phone number from the bar, but I run when I realise the bull is loose from its field. The waistband of my skirt was loose causing me to lose my dignity when it slid down.

Joey robbed the jewellery store, while Tom kept a look out.

Whilst Joey had the looks, Tom had the brains.

Actually if in doubt about _while _versus _whilst_, just mentally put 'mean' in front of them and see if it looks right:

Joey robbed the jewellery store; meanwhile Tom kept a look out.

Meanwhilst Joey had the looks, Tom had the brains.

For advise and advice, it is all about action or inaction:

I would advise you…is active or it is happening/being said now.

He didn't take my advice is passive; it is past or inactive.

The 's' group words listed above make my brain hurt to be honest, especially one I haven't listed: 'similarly' – too many 'i' and 'l' combos in close proximity. And yes, I did once read a story (not in the Haven fandom) which included the line: 'he simulated her to punting organism'. A punt is a small boat that you stand in the back of and pole across a river – a miniature version of the Venetian gondolas, so I'm quite sure the writer meant _stimulated to panting_ _organism_.

**Repeat after me:** I am the master of my spellchecker, not its slave.

Of course, it all depends on _what_ you want to or are writing about, which can lead us into some very dubious areas that I won't go into here. During an argument at a computer animation class about what is a simulation versus a simulacrum, a definite _acquaintance_ of mine insisted that Rule 34 (If it exists, there is porn of it. No exceptions) applied to anime (cartoons) and since these were on computer, they were _simulations_ even though the human characters would technically be _simulacrum_ (the word is both singular and plural). The idea of anyone bothering with cartoon porn when there is live action seemed redundant to me, until he went YouTube and brought up this anime clip of a law-of-physics-defying-breasts female warrioress flaked out asleep on a riverbank presumably after wiping out an Orc horde when this fish man-monster pops up and uses its tongue to…well, you get the idea.

To be honest, I would strongly urge using phrases like, 'the coffee activated his sleepy senses' or 'the murder scene was a staged tableau of a…' and so on rather than stimulate or simulate. And _verisimilitude_ is faked similarity – during the famous scene in _When Harry Met Sally_, Meg Ryan's actions were the _verisimilitude_ of an orgasm.

Compliment and complement are also best avoided: Joe smiled as he overheard his fickle boss compliment his dear wife and pretended he hadn't heard as his boss came up to him and admiringly said, 'she really is a complement to you Joe.'

You can send a complement of US Navy SEALs to relieve a base under attack, and you can send a compliment on his leadership with the complement of SEALs to the base commander. Does your head hurt yet?

Then we get to the silent 'P' words.

As already noted, Psychic is to 'impossibly know' about _contemporary_ events that you could not possible have seen, heard, read about or watched remotely.

Not to be confused with ESP (extra-sensory perception) which is the ability to see colours, hear sounds, taste substances, smell scents and feel tactile input that are beyond the range of human senses (like being able to see a 'ghost' because it is ultraviolet). Also not to be confused with _precognition_ which is the ability to 'impossibly know' about _future _events, nor _clairvoyance_, which is the ability to interact with dead 'people'.

Physic is an archaic term for medicine, or tonic – which is why your spellchecker won't spot it as an error. Depending on the type of story you are writing, it may be entirely appropriate:

Duke stared in disbelief. How was this his life? He was in Haven in 2014 and not ten feet away an axe swinging dwarf straight out of Lord of the Rings was yelling at Dwight, like a sword-and-sandals B-movie knock-off: ''Tis a grievous plague he has, and I have no physic for it!'

Nathan beamed as Dwight brought him a huge latte as if his friend had psychically known how much he needed it.

Audrey's rage/charisma was so strong it was like a physical blow/physical presence in the room itself.

These are important because a good story can be ruined if it is has a lot of unnecessary errors and computer spellcheckers should be used with caution. I read a story on AO3, a Hawaii 5-0 AU that included the sentence:

'The planets hosed with unicorn pop,' instead of 'the _plants_ hosed with unicorn _poop_.'

Then this one:

'Jason, while a bit weary of the rather large walrus', instead of 'Jason, while a bit wary of the large warhorse…'

And this:

'Your gun hoe antics' (should have been gung-ho antics)

And of course, with some shows, like Hawaii 5-0, Leverage, Grimm, or Star Trek or Stargate or Warehouse 13, you have to fit other languages or technobabble, or other languages _and_ technobabble into the mix as well. How about:

Hokeo (Hawaiian – verb, meaning to love something or someone in secret, like, Malasadas were Steve's hidden vice – he was totally hokeo)

Hokum (bunk, flimflam, so-bad-its-good, B-movie cheesiness, etc.)

There are things like 'bug out' – military slang for fleeing a site fast – 'we bugged out of the –Stan with the terrorists on our heels'.

To 'book out' means to borrow a book, laptop, or other item from an organisation or person – Had I booked out the projector from the library for my presentation?

And what about _hoa, hoar _and _whore_? 'Hoa' is a Hawaiian word for a concept that means 'brother soul'. The idea is the 'Platonic Spouse', the warrior companion who is always loyal, always stalwart, greatly respected, deeply loved, but not in any sexual context or subtext.

Hoar means 'silver-white colour', particularly in reference to anything that is aged or antique – Audrey looked at the man with his wizened face and hoary hair.

Whore of course (and the slang 'ho') is a particularly offensive word for prostitute. Come on, does anyone really believe that any six year old girl anywhere any when in any culture ever sat there and said: when I grow up I don't want to be a fairy princess or a ballerina, I want to sell my body for sex six times a night? Prostitution may be a necessity but it is never a choice…getting those sorts of words right is fairly important.

I'm sure everyone has many of their own examples on this, but I just thought it worth mentioning, in the hope that certain word choices would be curbed and kicked to the kerb.

© All applicable parts 2014

The Cat's Whiskers


End file.
